The Beautiful People
by Lamosamo67
Summary: Jake comes home from school one day to discover a terrible surprise. He goes out on adventures with his friends and lovers to explore the world, and do what they can by the power of Arceus to rid the world of evil. *CONTAINS LEMONS, updated semi often.*
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Hey, I'm Lamosamo67, and this is a little story that I call The beautiful people. Now, I'm rewriting these first few chapters (thanks to the advice of a friend who reccomended that I do that) and I'll be making them infinitely better. If you're new to the story, welcome! If you're rereading these due to the notice I put out, thanks for checking these out! Depending on when I get to do these, you may find this and ch.2 may suck. I'l get around to the first few chapters at least. At least the few that need redoing. I update this quite often (almost weekly, if not 2-3 tmes a week), and there's lemons. Not for a few chapters, but still. Anyways, I'm Lamosamo67, and this is my first chapter of The Beautiful People!

Characters

Jake (jacob) Koff. 18, Male, tall, lanky but slightly built, and brown hair.

Jessica, Ralts, female.

Lethe, Absol, Female.

 _"Italics in quotes is thinking"_

 _"_ Normal quotes is just talking"

-POV Jake-

I was standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom at my school in Goldenrod city, Johto. I shook my head and looked through my notes one more time. "Ok, today I'm going to be showing you how to properly utilize abilities on the battlefield and when deciding on which Pokemon to use. You want to make a Pokemon based on their ability. To take one example, if you have a Glaceon with ice body, you would give it hail, an icy rock, and blizzard to start. Those are all things that are positively affected by, or positively affect the hail. If you do that, you can make quite an efficent killer." I said, staring myself in the eye, and occasionally glancing down at my notes.

"Bah, this is a major pain in my ass. It's vital information, but It's a pain in the ass to memorize. Well, It's lunch and I don't have to do the presentation until the last class. I got time." I said as I blinked a few time. I took a deep breath and left the bathroom. I made my way outside and sat down at a picnic table. I grabbed one of the two poke balls in my pocket and released the creature within, a Ralts by the name of Jessica. My parents gave me Jessica as a 16th birthday present, and I've loved her ever since. The small green and white Pokemon came out and let out a confused sounding "Ral?"

I smiled and picked her up n a hug. Once I set her back down she was looking at me worried. "Sorry girl. I'm just a tad stressed. I got a presentation to do and I don't really want to do it." I said and she smiled and nodded in understanding. She's helped me through numerous nights of studying _"Or as I say, it's a contraction of student dying."_ I thought to myself with a smile.

Jessica looked at me confused and I shook my head. "Nothing girl. I'm just thinking. I just needed you to relieve some stress. Thank you." I said to her and she smiled and let out a happy "Ralts!" I looked back down at my notes and went over them a few more times before It was time.

Lunch was finished soon enough and I recalled Jessica and I made my way back into the hellhole that I call 'school'.

-2 Hours later. POV Jake-

I walked out of the class after my presentation, feeling like I had missed a few things. "I feel confident that I'll pass the assignments, though. All I had to do was go in depth about taking advantage of a basic in the battlefield. That was all. I feel like I nailed it, even if I had missed a few things." I thought to myself as I heard the distinguishing click of the PA system being put to use.

"Jake Koff, please come down to the main office. Jake Koff, please come to the main office." I heard the secretary say before the PA clicked, signalling the phone was hung up. " _What the hell? I haven't done anything wrong. This time. Oh well. But, she sounded different. Wonder why?" I thought as I made my way down towards the office, figuring that someone would probably try to give me life advice that I didn't ask for or need. Or maybe try to force me to fill out a college application."_

I made my way down to the office, my body on autopilot as I thought about whatever the hell they wanted. I opened the door and the Secretary looked up.

"Sit please Jake. Principal Tobiason will see you soon" she said, sounding different than her normal cheery self. She sounded, flat. Lifeless. Dull.

 _"Oh shit. What did I do? Why does the principal want to see me? Oh well. I'm sure I'll get chewed out once here and once at home. Bring it on."_ I thought as I sat there. I pulled out my phone and began to browse it, killing time until I was needed.

"Jake, come in and sit down please." I heard from the principal's office and I looked up to see his big bald head peeking through the door. Mr Tobiason was a large man, not very tall, but about 6 feet tall. I walked in and sat down at his desk. "Ok Jake. It won't be easy to tell you this, and there's no beating around the bush for this one so I'll just come out and say it. Your parents died this afternoon. They were killed by home intruders" He said and I furrowed my eyebrows, unsure as to what I should believe. I could feel the weight being put on my chest as I registered what he said, but not wanting to believe it.

"What do you mean? Please tell me this isn't just some cruel prank." I said and he bit half of his bottom lip and shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. I'm sorry that I had to tell you it and I'm even more sorry that it happened to you, Jake. You have my condolences. Your parents were great people." He finished, and I looked up to see a tear in his eye.

 _"Oh Arceus, this isn't just a cruel prank. He's dead serious. Why? Why did they have to die? They were my whole life. I was close to them.. What can I do now?"_ I thought as I felt my stomach drop, and my chest tensed up. It became hard to breathe and I felt tears welling up in my eyes. came over and put his hand on my shoulder. I would normally shoo it off, seeing as he was creepy and possibly a paedophile, but I accepted it. I looked down at the floor and I wept. I felt tears falling from my eyes and down my cheeks. I sat there for a moment, crying, and then I made a decision.

"Well, that really sucks. I can't express how upset that I am at this. But I have two options. I can be sad about it, and do nothing. Or I can take this as an indication that It's time to live my life. I'll take my revenge on those bastards. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but someday.' I said and I looked in the eye and he looked shocked.

"You know, I can't officially tell you to do that, but if you don't tell anyone, I encourage it. I'm surprised at your maturity about the whole thing. All I can do is express my condolences. Now, go home for the night, then find somewhere to go. Live your life, whether you do it in their memory, or for yourself." He said and I looked him in the eye.

"Thanks. That means a lot. I plan on doing just that." I said as gave a sad nod, and walked out.

I made my way home and walked in. I noticed nothing missing which made me suspicious. I walked up the stairs towards my parent's room and saw everything as if they had left the house after work yesterday, and never came home. I let out a sigh, then I released Jess and Lethe. They looked around, confused. They looked at me, concerned upon seeing my face red from crying, and my watery eyes. "Sol ab?" asked Lethe and Jess said something that sounded about the same. I took a deep breath and told them.

"Jess, Lethe, Mom and Dad are gone. They were killed while I was at school today." I said, feeling my emotions come back. I sat down where I stood, with my girls in front of me, losing the strength to stand. The full realization that they were gone hit me like a train and they both walked over to me and began to cry. We all sat there for a few minutes, crying as we processed our many emotions and even a few emotions that I couldn't describe.

"Ok, as sad as I am. We need to eat. It'll do us no good to starve ourselves. I'm gonna make a frozen pizza." I said to them and they both nodded and comforted each other. I walked downstairs and went through the living room to get to the kitchen. On our fireplace was a picture of my mom and dad on their wedding. I stopped in my tracks and went over and looked at it. I stared at it fondly for a minute, and decided that wherever I went, I'd have this photo on me. I went and I put a pizza in.

When the pizza was cooked, I went up and collected the girls and we all went down and ate silently. We finished it in no time, and we went back upstairs. I decided that I'd sleep in my parent's room, and try to hold onto one last memory of them. I laid down and a few things caught my eye. the first was a brown box on the nightstand on my father's side of the bed. I decided that I'd be nosy once before I left. And I also noticed something hanging out of my father's dresser that I'd never seen before. It was a purple piece of fabric.

 _"To my knowledge, my dad owns nothing purple. I'll check that out."_ I thought as I made to get up, but I couldn't. After I laid down, my Jess and Lethe came and snuggled up against me, feeling the need for physical reassurance. Lethe was on top of me, and Jess was laying next to me, hugging my arm. I sighed and decided that I'd get an early sleep. But I found out that night, It's difficult to fall asleep to the tears and pain of a loved one.

A/N

Hey, I'm back. I liked how this turned out. I'm hoping that you did too. Well, All I can say is, leave a review and tell me how it is. Whether it's horrific, or you like it. If you don't like it, tell me what I di wrong and I'll strive to fix it. And these first few chapters will be short. With the way that I have to keep it formatted, I can't add too much. But the later chapters will get like 4k words. And with formatting, I break it up whenever a new character speaks (actually speak, not like Jess saying "Ral") I start a new paragraph. I couldn't do that with this one, because there was little dialogue. And thanks to dl-o-lb for helping me edit these. Well, I'm Lamosamo67, I'm out!


	2. Leaving Home

A/N

Hey, so I'm finally getting around to it, rewriting chapter 2. I said that I would do this forever ago, and I never got around to it. But, I am now finally doing it. So, let's do it! I'm Lamosamo67, and this is chapter 2 of the beautiful people!

-POV Jake-

I woke up in an unfamilliar bed, and I was confused for a moment as to why this bed felt so different than my normal one. I felt Lethe draped over my chest, and Jess was laying on my legs, and her head on my stomach. _"Well, it doesn't look like I'm moving."_ I thought, and I had a feeling of dread and sadness that had settled in my chest. I opened my eyes and saw that I was laying in my parents room, only that it was no longer occupied. I felt my eyes start to water, as I remembered the cold sting of loss. I took a deep breath, trying to get one last bit of my parents out of desperation. I let out a sniff, and I felt the creature between my legs move, then get up.

"Hey Jake." said the Ralts named Jessica, as I felt her sit up, and get off of my lap.

"Morning." I said flatly, trying to stifle my emotions. Jess came into my field of view around Lethe, and she looked miserable. "Don't be sad Jess, I'm upset too, but please don't be, I can't bear to see you and Lethe sad." I said and she looked away.

"I'm sorry, it's hard not to be." she said into my head and I paused, not answering her.

"Yeah, it is..." I said, breaking off and becoming silent, but my mind was being anything but silent. My mind was racing, and at the same time it was thinking about nothing. I couldn't bring myself to make a coherent thought, so I just let myself be sad for a while, tryng to put my emotions to the side, both for my own sake and for the sake of the two that I now had to take care of. Jess was looking at me with a look on her face that was etched with concern. She crawled up to me, moving as little as possible as not to wake Lethe, and she put her head on my shoulder, and her arm on my other shoulder around me.

"Thanks Jess. I suppose I need that." I said and she smiled and got comfortable.

"I'm happy to help. And I suppose I needed a hug too." she said and I smiled, although she couldn't see. The three of us laid there for a few minutes, and I'm pretty sure that Jess fell asleep briefly, at least until Lethe began to stir, and stretched.

"Sol, Ab." said Lethe in what I took to be a morning greeting.

"Hey Lethe." I said, dully. And she nuzzled up to me, making sure that she didn't cut or poke me with her horn.

"Absol Ab." she said quietly, and I couldn't make heads or tails of the statement so I turned to Jess for a translation.

"She asked if you're ok. And I'd like to know too, I know you're hurting right now, but I, I mean we want to know if you're at least ok." translated Jess and I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess in the end I am. I'm sad, obviously, but I suppose that I'll get over it, I'll have to." I said, feeling much worse than I was letting on, but hiding my emotions for the sake of their emotions.

"Ok, just wanted to make sure that you're ok." said Jess into my head and I nodded.

"Yeah, but I just rememberd something, can I ask a favor Jess?" I asked, remembering the purple scarf that I saw hanging out of my fathers dresser the night before.

"Sure, anything to help make you feel better." she said and I smiled.

 _"Well, what you could do to make me feel better wouldn't be appropriate. Not to mention, I doubt you feel the same about me"_ I thought, my thinking being brought off track by my dirty mind. I shook my thoughts out of the gutter, and spoke.

"The purple thing in my dad's dresser, can you get that for me so I can take a look?" I asked and she nodded.

"Sure, one second." she said and she looked over at it. She sat there looking at it for a few seconds, and I looked at her, and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" I asked, and my next sentance was cut short as Jess got a blue glow around her, and the puple fabric lifted itself out of the dresser, with the same blue glow emintaing from it. I sat there speechless for a breif moment, and I forgot my pain for a moment, and I got very excited. She floated the fabric that I could now see was a hankercheif over to me, and set it down on my lap. I sat up and pulled her into a hug out of excitement.

"When did you learn that!? We've been working on that for a month!" I exclamed and she had a grin stretching over her entire face.

"I've been working on it by myself, and I just got it down a week ago. I was waiting for an opportunity to show you, and I figured you'd need some cheering up" she said, looking so proud of herself.

"Well, great job, that's amazing." I said, genuinely happy that she conquered a new skill. I said and she infalted with her pride.

I let go of her and I picked up the fabric in my lap. It was a deep purple, and it appeared to be made of a very smooth material, probably silk. I turned it over and saw writing on it. I mumbled to myself as I read. "All for one doesn't mean one for all. K" I sat there for a moment, with a confused look etched across my face.

"I don't know whoever left this here, but they look like the bastards who FUCKING KILLED MY PARENTS!" I said, shouting in anger, and I saw Lethe and Jess recoil, and Jess looked scared. they leaned back from me and I realized that I scared them.

"I'm sorry, I'm just pissed right now. That wasn't directed at you." I said, and Lethe's gaze softened and she shook her head.

"Ab Sol." she said and I turned to Jess, who looked shell-shocked.

"I'm sorry Jess, I know I scared you. Don't be mad." I said, hoping that I didn't upset her too much.

"I'm not. Lethe, remind me never to make Jake mad. Anyways, I'm not mad, and she said that it's ok." replied Jess into my head, and I presume that she broadcasted it into both of our heads because Lethe nodded. I got out of the bed, and I stretched. As I was cracking my back, I saw the box from the night before sitting on the bedside table that was meant for me. I furrowed my brow, and I went over to it and opened it up. Inside I found a note, and a large stack of cash. I grabbed the note and began to read.

 _"Jacob, your mother and I are extremely proud of you. You're an extremely bright kid, with a heart of gold to match. We couldn't ask for a better kid and I'm glad to give this to you. Enclosed is ten thousand poke dollars, and a present that's not here. Go see professor Birch in New Bark town, he has something that will prove invaluable to you as a pokemon trainer. Now you can go and spread your wings, and enjoy life. Love, Mom and Dad"_ I read the note a few times. And felt my eye welling up with tears, and my legs became weak. My heart fluttered, and I looked at the note, and blinked. I felt indents on the other side of the paper, and I turned it around to see dad's writing.

 _"Jake, this will be the last way that your mother and I will be able to commuinicate with you. They're here, and I can hear them coming. Know that when we're dead, we'll be in a much better place. Your mother and I love you with all of our hearts. I cannot say this enough, we're so proud of you and we're glad that we got to raise you to see you become a young man. Now is our time, and we've accepted it. Go, live your life. -Dad."_ I read and I felt my mouth slowly open up. I closed my eyes and took a breath in, and put the note to my chest in a hug. I held my breath for a full minute at least, and I absorbed what little of them that I could from the note, as if they were still there.

"Jake, what does it say?" asked Jess into my head.

"It's from my parents." I said, and I left it at that.

"What does it say?" they asked and I shook my head.

"Things. Meant for me. Sorry. But, they gave me somewhere to go. We're headed to New Bark town for something. I don't know what, but that's where we're going." I said and they were quiet.

"Jake, is there anything that we can do to cheer you up? You still seem really sad." asked Jess, and I thought about it for a minute.

"Not really." I said and Jess nodded.

"Well, I know something, but I don't know how open to it he'd be." said Jess, meaning to only say it to Lethe. I decided to ignore this, and keep it in mind for later. I caught Lethe staring at me, and she hastily looked away once I caught her.

"Anyways, let's get going. I have a feeling that it'll take a while to get there, and we have to make it to the next town by nightfall so that we have somewhere to sleep. I'll make us all a uick breakfast, and we'll be off." I said and they all nodded, and we went downstairs. I made us cereal, and I made them wait downstairs while I made one last trip up to my room. I opened my door, and I looked at my various band posters that coated my walls. I went ito my closet, and grabbed my school backpack. I dumped the contents onto the floor, and I went around my room colecting various things. I tossed in my laptop, phone charger, laptop charger, and a weeks worth of clothes. Along with a framed picture of my parents that I had, and I put the note from earlier in there too. I added the money from the box and put my wallet in my pocket.

 _"You know, out of everything, my laptop will probably keep me more sane. All the pokemon porn on there gives me some way to relieve stress. No matter how regulated that pokephillia is in Johto, I'm glad that it's legal. Maybe someday I'll have something like that with my girls. If they ever like me in that way, that is."_ I thought, as I realized that I was standing still in the middle of my room, staring off into space and thinking. I took one last look at my many posters, and made a mental image of my room, knowing that I'd most likely never see it again.

"You know what, fuck school. I'm ditching it. I'm on my last year, I can live with not carrying out my last year of high school. It's almost over anyways. Whatever, I'm just wasting time right now and keeping them waiting, lets go Jake." I said, talking to myself. I walked downstairs to find them quietly talking to each other, but they quieted as soon as they saw me.

"Let's go. Want to say goodbye to the place before we leave?" I asked and they shook their heads.

"No thanks, we may as well not get attached to it, if we're leaving, that is." said Jess, and I nodded in agreement.

"I suppose. Well, let's go then." I said as I opened the door for them, and they walked out, Jess first, and myself last. I closed the door behind me, and took a breath. I turned around and gave the house one last look.

"Goodbye forever." I said, and we began to walk south.

A/N

Well, this is chapter 2 redone. Said I'd do it, and I did indeed. I wanted to say, the more support you show my story, the more I'll write, so if you want to keep seeing this, then let me know, and I will. And if you want to contact me with suggestions, or even just to talk, I have a Steam account that you can message me on (same name as here) and I'm also open to any and all comments, suggestions, criticism, praise, whatever. Anyways, my next chapter is gonna be a continuation of the story. I may or may not get to redo chapter 3, but time will tell. For now, I have no plans of it, but until then, I'm Lamosamo67, and this has been another chapter of The beautiful people!


	3. Daycare adventures

A/N Well, Im back after a day's relaxation. Finally got COD BO 2 for my xbox and I'm getting into that again. Please, leave a review, tell me how I'm doing with this. I've never written a fanfiction before and have no idea how I'm doing. Although I'd like to thank the person who favorited this story, and the person who's following it, it lets me know that its not too bad. Again, review if you'd like any requests, either for OC's, for longer chapters, better grammar/spelling, or whatever. Well, now that that's out of the way let us begin!

-POV Jacob—

I walked out of the door of the house and the sun made me blink. I looked over and saw Lethe recoil from the sun. "Heh, not used to the sunlight either Girl?" I chuckled. Lethe shook her head and went behind me. I adjusted my backpack and set off going south, to Route 34 to Ilex forest. I walked and saw my old school, _"Goodbye misery, goodbye school, I'll see you again when hell freezes over."_ I made it to the south end of town and smiled, leaving my old life behind. I had one friend named Tyler in this whole fucking town. " _At least my parents loved me, and were always proud of me. Fuck you Arceus, the one good thing that I had going for me in my life, got ruined by you. Why have you abandon me?"_ I thought bitterly. I kept walking down 34 and realized that I'm hungry. _"Well, I did skip breakfast, and now its lunch time"._ I stopped at the daycare center to ask about any eating places around here. I walked into the main hall which was a little too exuberant for my liking and walked up to the front desk. I stopped for a second to admire the public PC there. "Excuse me miss, do you know any good restaurants or food stands around here? I'm hungry and I've never really been south of Goldenrod." "Tell you what," She said with a smile "we're having a barbeque in an hour, if you work here for a day you're invited to the barbecue and you can spend a night here. We have a guest bedroom for you. What do you say to that?" I took a second to think about it. _"Well, I'm not against having to work for what I believe in, it sounds good.."_ I thought to myself. After that I replied with a "Sure, but can I bring my other Pokémon out? She may be able to help.""Most likely darling, what kind is she?" Asked the nice old lady. "She's a Ralts. Her name is Jessica." "Sure dear, she can come out and help if she'd like." I looked down at my belt to grab my Pokeball and I noticed that Lethe was looking at me and grinding against the ground. I ignored it and called out Jessica. "Come on out Jessica, I could use your help" I said as she emerged from her ball with a stretch. "Whats happening Jacob? What do you need?" asked Jessica in my head. "Well, this nice lady here has offered to give us lunch and a place to stay for the night, if I would be willing to work for her for a day." I replied. "Oh, of course I'll help you Jacob, what do you need me to do?" asked Ralts, who stole a glance to the Absol that was still grinding against the ground. "Well, that's up to you" I said as I turned to the daycare lady. She smiled and said "Well, all of you come. And when I'm done showing you, can I see your Absol for a minute Mr..?" "Oh, sorry" I said "My name is Jacob Koff, although you can call me Jake if you wish, and why do you want to see Lethe?" "Well, I want to check something, it's ok. She'll be just fine" said the daycare lady with an inquisitive smile. "Sure, let's get started." She took me to the barn and my Pokémon followed me. "For today, you just have to feed them. You see the bags in the corner?" She asked looking over to me to make sure I'm still paying attention. I nodded and she continued. "Well.." is all I heard before zoning out. _"I wonder what's wrong with Lethe, she's been eyeing me rather hungrily since this morning. In fact, now that I think of it, she's been like this for a few days now. And Jessica, its almost as if she's ben keeping away from her. I saw Jessica give Lethe an angry look when I called her out of her ball earlier."_ I realized that the barn had gone quiet and daycare lady had asked me a question. "Tell her yes, you understand." Is all I heard from Jessica. So I went along. "Yeah, I think I got it." She raised an eyebrow at me. "Really dear? Repeat back to me what I told you." I stole a glance over at Jessica who smirked. "Tell her the canned food is for the baby Pokémon, the large 40 pound bag is for the field Pokémon, and the last bag is for the "Humanoid" Pokémon." She said. So I told the daycare lady who smiled and nodded. "Good, I thought you zoned out. You may do better here than I thought." As she walked off, I heard Jessica say "You owe me one Jacob." I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Yeah, I guess I do for you saving me like you did there. I looked around and noticed that Lethe had gone. _"Probably with the daycare lady_." I thought. "Come on" I said. I ran out and saw the daycare lady patiently waiting for me with Lethe sitting beside her. "Took you long enough dearie, I may be 72 but I can get around" she said with a chuckle. I smiled at her, attempting to look convincing. It was a lot to remember! "Well then, go to work feeding, supper is in an hour. My husband is getting the meat ready now and the grill is coming out shortly. While you're doing that, I'm going to look over your Absol. I have a suspicion but I want to double check. She'll be fine." "OK" I said, "Lethe come here for a moment." She walked over rather slow and kept her black tail down the whole time. "The nice lady here says she wants to do a checkup on you, will you be a good girl and go with her? I'll be around here somewhere." "Soll.." she replied sadly but nodded and gave me a kiss on the lips. I smiled and patted her head as Jessica rolled her eyes. Lethe walked away but this time held her tail up in the air. I tried to look away but I caught a glimpse of her flower. It seemed to be red and puffy, but I try not to look so I don't know if this is normal. "Bye Lethe!" I say as she walks away. "Absol" is all I hear from her as the daycare lady leads her into a very clean looking building that I can only guess is the medical building. _"They're close enough to go to the Pokémon center if they want, but I suppose if they have the money and they have trouble travelling, why not?"_ I took Jessica and went to feed the Pokémon. "Jess, can I ask you to feed some for me? I'll take care of the field Pokémon and the babies, can you get the rest?" I asked. I smiled at her and gave her a pat on the head. "Here, you need this key to unlock the food" I old her as I gave her a new, gold key. She smiled and went off to feed them. _"I just hope her psychic is good enough for this job."_ I walked over to the barn and grabbed the giant bag of food. "Shit, she didn't give me anything to open this with" I muttered to myself. "It's a damn good thing that I always carry a knife with me." I said to myself as hoisted it over my shoulder. I walked over to the trough and put the bag in. I shouted "DINNER TIME" as I cut the bag and watched it al spill out. It made a loud clangy sound as it emptied. A large herd of tauros came running over to it and a few Aipoms came over. I saw an Espeon in the back waiting her (his?) turn. I grabbed a bowl, filled it with the food (which I think actually looked edible. Most Pokémon food is horrible, but I could see this as a survival food.) I put the bowl down and heard a "Thank you" in my head. _"Yep, definitely feminine."_ I thought. _"But her voice sounds a lot more mature"_ I thought to myself. "Well yeah, I'm a full grown Espeon, of course I'm mature" she said to me. "Oh yeah," I replied "I forgot that you could read minds." She smiled at me and continued to eat. "Now, if you don't mind," I heard in my head "I'd like to get back to eat." I nodded and walked away. I went over to where the baby Pokémon were kept and went inside. I saw a togepi, a few machops, and an adorable vulpix who was taking a nap at the moment. I shut the door and they heard the noise and ran over to me and tackled me. "Oof!" I said as I was head-butted by one Machop who seemed eager to prove himself. I fell over and the togepi came over and calmly sat in my lap and snuggled up to me as the others climbed up to me. The vulpix, I noticed, was gone. _"Probably to find somewhere quieter to nap."_ "Can I get up please to get you dinner?" I asked. They all jumped off of me, quick as a Magnetric, and ran to their bowls. The Togepi, however stayed where he was. "will you move please?" I asked him in a really nice voice. He shook his head and my blood began to boil a little from this little shit and his games. _"I swear to arceus, I was asked to do this, and you will not get up for your own benefit?"_ It was then that the togepi lifted up his arms like he wanted to be carried over. "Toge toge Piii" said the little egg. I couldn't help to smile and forget my newfound anger. I Picked him up and set him by the dish that said Togepi. I grabbed the food and opened it with the can opener that was there. Suddenly, I felt as if something was wrong, I felt terrified. I quickly gave them all of the food that they needed and the Vulpix had apparently woken up and was rubbing on my legs. "Vull" Said the little firefox, as if saying thank you. I Patted her head and ran out.

-10 minutes previous, POV Jessica—

I walked over to the other Pokémon building and used my psychic to open the door. _"wow, there aren't many Pokémon here"_ I thought as I walked in. If that bitch Lethe wasn't so fucking horny and in heat, I would have some damned help. The first thing that I saw was a Gardevoir sitting in a recliner, reading a book and ignoring everyone else. I looked over to a table in the corner and saw a Hitmonlee having an arm wrestling contest with a machoke. The hitmonlee looked over and saw me and smiled. In doing that, the Machoke looked around at me and lost his match. "Fuck you dude, you distracted me!" said the Machoke as he slammed the fist against the table. "Hey, don't blame me, you were the one who decided to look over at her." Said the Hitmonlee with a smile. The Machoke slammed his fist on the table again which earned a nasty glance from the gardevoir. When she looked back at me, she looked shocked for a second. "What are you doing here young one? Aren't you in the wrong building?" Asked the Gardevoir. I shook my head and said "No, my trainer is helping and he asked me to feed you guys." The gardevoir looked at me and chuckled. "Ok, it's the first door on the right." Said the smiling Gardevoir as she went back to her book. I nodded my thanks and went over to the door. I opened it and grabbed plates that had premade food. There was a salad with a big "G" on it. I lifted that one up with my psychic and carried it over to the Gardevoir. "Here you go" I said to her as I set the salad down on the table next to her. "Thanks" said the Gardevoir as she picked up her fork and began to eat. I walked back down and saw a Magikarp steak, cooked medium rare according to my psychic senses, with a large H written on it. I again used my psychic to lift it up and I brought it over to the hitmonlee who was doing stretches. He stopped doing them and looked over at me, "Thanks, we're not allowed to get it ourselves for some reason, but, I appreciate it." He said as he gave my horn a pat. _"Don't do that! Those horns are more sensitive than you think!"_ I thought to myself. "Haha, you got that right. But once you're evolved, and its pushing up against your boobs, it'll tingle an grow even more sensitive" said the Gardevoir as she looked over at me with a wink. "What's even worse is when you're in heat and the whole thing just aches to be touched and caressed in all the right ways. You'll want that special man inside of you, rubbing your horn and playing with your boobs while his lips are locked with yours." Said the gardevoir into my head. I looked back at her, wide-eyed and at a loss for words. Then the bitch has the nerve to wink and go back to her book. I went over to the door and grabbed the last plate, which just appeared to be a bunch of Clauncher and a few Krabby. _"wow, this guy can eat"_ I thought to myself as the door closed behind me. I turned around and I saw the Machoke, with a large bulge in his pants. _"Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit"_ Is all I could think as he got closer. "well well well, what have we here?" Said the Machoke. "Do I spot a little virgin? Bet you feel great on my cock. So I'll tell you what, I'm gonna fuck you, and leave you in here, dripping with my cum. And you're gonna enjoy every second of it. Sound good?" He said with a malicious smile on his face. _"Jacob, If you can hear me, HELP ME!"_ I tried to use psyshock on him, gathering the mental energy to summon the psychic balls but he used karate chop on me and broke my focus. _"FUCK, I need moves that are easier to use, psyshock is great, but I'm to inexperienced to use it efficiently." "Oh, razor leaf is good!"_ I thought as I summoned up a razor leaf. Suddenly, a leaf storm was conjured and the razor sharp leaves pelted him. "Ohh, you're gonna regret that bitch, but you're lucky. I like when my prey fights back, I can't wait to leave your tight ass dripping with my seed as you scream and moan my name." He ran towards me and I felt weird, powerful almost. _"What's happening to me?_ " I thought as I was enveloped in a white light. I remember seeing Jacob burst into the room as I blacked out for a moment. When I came back to, I was taller. I felt more powerful and I noticed that _"I have boobs! Now Jacob can't ignore me!"_ I had evolved. I smiled at the faltering machoke as I conjured up a psyshock which pelted him and knocked him out. All I remember after that is feeling lightheaded and passing out.

-POV Jacob—

I burst into the kitchen to see Jessica become cloaked in a white light and evolve! She looked at herself for a quick moment and then turned to the Machoke and smile. He looked terrified! She pelted the muscleman with a psyshock and he fell unconscious. She dropped to the floor and I picked her up Bridal style. "Its ok Jessica, you're safe now." For good measure I kicked the unconscious Machoke hard in the balls. "He'll feel that later" I said with a smile as I carried her out. When we were outside I set her down on the grass and saw the daycare lady coming over with Lethe, who looked worried. "My lord dear, what have we here? Your Ralts evolved into a Kirlia!" "Well, anyways I have looked over your darling Absol and I'd like to talk to you for a moment. We walked behind the barn, leaving Jessica with Lethe. When the daycare lady stopped walking she turned around and started to talk. "Well, your Absol is in heat. I'm sure you do but do you know what a Pokémon's heat is?" She asked. I nodded "Yeah, but can you tell me? In case I'm missing anything." She nodded. "A Pokémon's heat is when they're ready to take a mate. They get horny for lack of a better word and look for a mate to reproduce. Now, I have a recommendation. I think that you should leave her here for a week to mate." I took in all that was said and I shook my head. "No, I don't trust any of the Pokémon here" I said. "very well then, I will tell you then that your Absol seems to be interested in taking you as a mate. She has her tail up around you, she wants you to mate with her. I should also tell you that if you were to follow up on that, then you should know that It's legal." I stood there for a minute and nodded to show that I was listening, but thinking. She smiled and patted my shoulder and walked away. _"I know that the daycare lady says that she's interested in me, but what if she doesn't like me like I like her? I've known her for years and love her, in all ways. Although I've always loved Jessica too, and it would feel like cheating… I don't know what to do right now. Maybe I'll talk to Jessica about it later._ " I walked back over to where Jessica and Lethe were. Lethe looked up at me and her expression brightened. "Absol!" Said the black and white creature as she ran over to me and tackled me over. _"wow, I can smell the heat"_ I thought as she sat down on me. I noticed that her crotch was right above my dick. _"Almost like it was done on purpose"_ I thought. "Lethe, I know about your problem, an I'll talk about it with you tonight." I said and she looked shamed as she nodded. "Don't be upset girl, its normal and I'll see what I can do to help you ok?" I said to her and her face brightened. She got off of me and ran over to Jessica. I smiled and got up and walked over to Jessica. "Hey Jessica, you awake?" I said as I prodded the sleeping Pokémon with my foot. Jessica stirred and opened her eyes. She saw me standing above her and stood up to hug me. "Thank you Jacob, he almost raped me, I was so scared.." She said to me telepathically as she began to cry. "Don't be upset Jessica, It's over now." I said as I stroked her bright green hair. She smiled as I heard a distant "Supper's ready!" and I remembered how hungry I was. I began to walk over there followed by the girls.

-1 hour later, 8:00 PM, guest room, POV Jacob—

"You know, I've said it a few times before and I'll say it a few times again but that was one hell of a meal" I said as I was laying down on the queen sized bed, with Lethe on my lap and Jessica sitting next to me. "So, I said I'd talk and I will. Lethe, I know that your heat is bothering you and I'd like to extend an offer to help you with it." I said nervously, remembering what I had thought earlier. _"Fuck, Why'd I have to turn red and start sweating? Arceus damn it.."_ I thought as Lethe replied. "Sol sol Absol Ab Absol Sol." I cant understand pokespeak so I turned to my Kirlia "Translate?" I said. She blushed and said "Lethe says I'd like to accept but she wants you to know that she loves you and would love nothing more than for you to mate with her. **(A/N First real lemon starts here, if you want to skip to the end, I'll have another AN. But don't miss the end!)** and to take her virginity.." she trailed off. "And.. I've been waiting for an opportunity to tell you this too, but I'd like you to know that I love you too Jacob, I have for years and if you're willing, could you take my virginity too?" said Jessica telepathically while beginning to blush a deep shade of red. _"Wait, after all this time, after all of my fantasies, after all of me wanting to tell of my feelings to her, after fearing rejection for so long, after years of frustration and longing to tell them both that I loved them, she just tells me how much she longed for me too?"_ I thought, heart heavy. "I will if you're sure Jessica. And Lethe, this is what you want?" They both nodded at me and I smiled. I beckoned them both closer I pulled Lethe in for a kiss while I began to rub Jessica's horn. Jessica began to moan while Lethe put her paws around me. I took my other hand and began to rub Lethe's slit and she began to moan into my mouth. _"Wow, she's soaked down there, I wonder how it feels around my cock?"_ I thought while still kissing Lethe. I took the hand that was massaging Jessica's horn and moved it to her womanhood, just rubbing the outer lips while Jessica moaned and played with her breast. _"Wow, she's soaked too! I guess I better get the main attraction started soon before these two lose it_ " I thought. I broke up my kiss and stood up to remove myself of clothes. I took off my pants and underwear and discarded them onto the floor. I took off my shirt and admired my slightly toned body. _"Not fat, not too skinny, just the right amount of muscular, I'm happy"_ I thought as I laid back down on my bed. I motioned for Lethe to come to me, "Lethe," I said "Straddle me and lower yourself whenever you're ready." She nodded and did as I said. She lifted her tail and I got a good look at her womanhood, red and dripping. _"I hope it's not too uncomfortable. She said that this is what she wanted so I'l-Oh fuck.."_ I thought as she lowered herself onto my currently throbbing dick. She wasn't too uncomfortable, it seemed and she lowered herself on me. _"Wow, She's like a vice grip, her warm walls are gripping my cock._ " It took all of my self control not to blow my load into her right then. I could see that Jessica was looking left out so I motioned her over as Lethe started bouncing up and down on me. "Jessica, sit on my face, give me the snack that I desire" I said (blushing all the while) as she nodded and walked over to me and straddled my face. I started by licking the outer lips, just getting a taste as she arched her back and started to moan. Over all of this, I could hear (and feel) Lethe moaning and bouncing on me still. _"I can feel her cervix, it's pushing against my tip and it feels so fuckin good.."_ Then I took my hands and began to play with Jessica's breasts, tweaking her nipples as my tongue went deep into her folds. _"She tastes sweet, not too bad, I could get used to this"_ thought as I continued to eat out the small green and white Pokémon on my face. I could feel myself about to come as I heard Jessica in my head tell me "Im- Im- coming.. Jacob, a-and Lethe is-s too-o" She said as I could feel her walls start to restrict. I could tell that Jessica was the first to come, with her gushing all over my face I couldn't help it and hilted myself inside the Absol and blew my load which must have made Lethe come. After a minute of Jessica on my face and Lethe on my lap with me still inside her, Jessica got up, followed by Lethe. They looked exhausted. And I got up to find some pants. **A/N Lemon Ends here.** And when I went back into bed, I saw Lethe leaking with my cum and fast asleep. I laid next to Jessica and fell asleep. _"Only, did I?"_ I thought to myself as I was seemingly transported to a large white room. I looked around and saw a woman in a long white dress, with blue detailing. "Who are you and where am I?" I asked the woman. "Greetings mortal, I have summoned you because I believe that you can show discipline, yet compassion. You got over your parents quick, and vowed to avenge them. I respect that and I show my condolences so I will help you with this. But first, I am Lady Arceus and this is within your mind. I have appeared before you so that you may help rid the world of evil, and to help those around you. I see you made 2 Pokémon very happy today. And they're both on your bed right now." My head was spinning, _"Lady Arceus? Is this my dinner acting up?"_ I thought and she chuckled and shook her head at me. "No, young one, I am indeed the real lady Arceus, so." She said and paused, with a look that said _do not interrupt me_ "I need your help and I would like to bless you so that you may place judgement against the damned and do what is right. Do you accept?" "Wait, hold on. What kind of gift?" I asked. She shook her head and repeated herself. "Do you accept?" She asked, still smiling. "Yes" I said and she disappeared. "Come.." said the wind with the voice of Lady Arceus and a door appeared. It opened up and I walked through.

-A/N—

Holy shit im tired now. It took a day to write an my back aches. At least some good music came up on pandora while I wrote. This is my longest chapter yet and im proud of it. Well review please so I know that you like it and let me know where I can improve. Until then, goodbye!


	4. Goodbye daycare, hello power

Well, its been awhile since I've uploaded and I finally got a review! Thank you for that, sorry I didn't check sooner but, nonetheless. I'm sufficiently motivated to start another chapter and I'll try to put a little more lemon in. Just remember, this fanfic will be story oriented. Not just lemons although im flattered that you like it enough to want more. And just so y'all know, im probably not gonna do much uploading on Wednesdays and Thursdays. Whats the difference between a microwave and anal? A microwave wont brown your meat! Lol, sorry. Well, without further ado, HERES CHAPTER 4.

-POV Jacob—

I walked through the magical door that had appeared in the white room. I walked through and saw lady Arceus standing in a room with a laid back chair. _"Huh, looks like something I'd see in a psychiatrist office, nice chair."_ I thought as I walked in. She motioned for me to sit down on the chair and I did so and laid back."So, what's this gift that you're talking about?" I asked her as she shut the door and disappeared. She turned around and I could see that she was smiling. "I suppose its only prudent to tell you. Very well. I will be giving you the ability to see weak points on your enemies with a special vision. It's activated by thought and when it's activated your enemy's weak point will be highlighted in what looks like bright red mist. But, knowing is only half the battle as you humans say. So I will grant you the ability to master martial arts so you may utilize what you have. And I can see that you have loved your pokemon as I have loved you. So as a separate reward, the weakness-vision will include points that excite the other the most. These will be highlighted in blue. I know that I'm going fast, but any questions as of yet?" I shook my head, trying to take it all in. _"Wow, this will be useful. I hope that I can use this to hunt down the people who started this all. You know, in a sick way, I only have the thugs to thank for this."_ I thought as Lady Arceus shook her head. "Wrong Jacob." She said as I looked up at her, giving her my most questioning look possible. "What do you mean? I didn't say anything." I said as she chuckled. "Jacob jacob jacob… I am Lady Arceus. I know everything that has, and ever will happen. I know every thought, every fantasy, every emotion that ever will go through everyone's head ever. I am a God." She said with a bit of a smile. "But, that didn't answer anything. What am I wrong about Lady Arceus?" I asked the god standing above me in a white dress. "It is not because of the Thugs that you are here with me tonight. That would've always happened. Even if the thugs didn't come. You are a very good man, who wouldn't have been content sitting by with evil in this world. So, you have been chosen." I looked at her, head spinning. If I had not been laying down In this nice chair, my knees would've buckled. "Well, in that case, I thank you with all of my heart for the blessings which I have received." She smiled and said "Your welcome my child. Now, are you ready to receive the gift that you're waiting for?" She said. I nodded and said "Yes Lady Arceus." Then she looks at me and says "good, now take your clothes off." "Wait, what?" I asked her, wondering if I heard wrong. "Take off your clothes. We will have sex, which will make you pass out, and I shall give you your gift before you wake up in your bed with Lethe and Jessica snuggled up to you. Either that or I can do it with you awake, but that'll hurt a fair amount. Like a small, red hot needle in your eyeball. Which, coincidentally, is what it will be. Your choice." She said, in a very final sort of tone. _"Wait, Lady Arceus is offering to have sex with ME? Well, I know you can hear me Lady so I choose to be knocked out for it."_ She nodded and her clothes suddenly disappeared, revealing nice large breasts with large nipples. I looked down and saw her hairless slit. I felt myself getting hard and adjusted my pants, due to the fact that they were becoming uncomfortably tight. "What are you waiting for?" Said the now nude Lady Arceus who was slowly walking towards me, swaying her hips. "You're supposed to be removing your clothes. And please don't make any jokes about being a 'Sex god', that's too easy." She said rolling her eyes as she read my mind. _"Heh, that's pretty funny. I kinda am. But, that's the last thing that should be on my mind. I'm literally about to have sex with a god."_ I thought as I stood up and removed my pants, then my shirt. I put my hands on my boxers to take them off and I heard a "Wait." I stopped in my tracks and looked up to see Arceus, inches from me. "Let me get that" she whispered huskily in my ear as I felt her hands at my waistline. _"Oh shit, this Is actually happening_ " I thought as she brought my boxers to my ankles and started to slowly rub my dick. "Yes, it is. Relax, it'll be more enjoyable" she said with a wink as she put my dick into her mouth. Her tongue was slowly circling around my tip as she created suction, then took it all into her mouth. _"Fu-uck, she's great. It's warm a-and tight"_ I thought as I tried not to blow my load into her mouth right then. She started to go faster, cupping my balls as she did this and I knew that I wouldn't be able to keep it in much longer. "I c-can't last much long-ger" I said, stuttering. "Do it, blow your seed into my mouth and all over my face and tits!" she said. _"Damnit"_ I thought as I came. I started shooting ropes of cum on her face,, and she pulled her head back as I shot more onto her chest. Now she looked up at me with a mouthful of cum, and her large tits covered with my sticky white seed. She closed her mouth and swallowed it all. _"Holy shit, she knows how to be sexy_ " I thought as she stood back up. "Now, don't try and return the favor, I'm a literal 'sex god' with infinite stamina, you'd die long before I came from you. This is all for you and id like to ask, which pokemon would you like to fuck? I can transform and you'll be pretty much knocked out after this." She said to me, still nude and dripping with my cum. "Well, I've always wanted to have sex with a Ninetails." I said as she transformed into a ninetails. "Come, penetrate me" said the ninetails with the voice of Lady Arceus, turning around. I looked at her womanhood as she lifted her many soft tails out of the way. I looked and saw her many folds dripping with what looked like anticipation as I went over and lined myself up. _"Well, here goes!"_ I thought as I hilted myself in one thrust into her soaked vagina. _"Holy shit its warm, its not unbearable, but it feels like a hot shower on my dick, this is great"_ I thought as I started to pump. I reached down to one of her many boobs and grabbed it and started to fondle it. I grabbed a nipple and the ninetails looked up in what appeared to be ecstasy, and moved forward, having me pull out. I looked at her questioningly until she flipped onto her back and spread her rear legs, looking me in the eye. I looked her in the eye and I noticed that her muzzle was covered in cum, as was her uppermost set of boobs. I went over and lined myself up again as I started to thrust into her, yet again, but this time a lot closer to the edge. She leaned forward into a kiss and I obliged happily, while still pumping into her hot, wet pussy. I kissed her back, our tongues wrapping together as I got some of my own seed in my mouth. I broke our kiss and said "I-I'm clo-ose to com-ming" and she smiled and nodded. "Do it, fill me up" se said as I blew my load inside her. I finished pumping as I shot streams of cum in her tight pussy. I pulled out to see her dripping with my cum. _"Damn that's hot"_ I remember saying before I passed out.

-9:23 AM, next morning, POV Jacob—

"Ugh, the fuck happened?" I said as I woke up with a major headache. _"Oh yeah, I had the best sex of my life. First with my girls, then with God herself, Lady Arceus"_ I thought to myself as I sat up and looked around. I saw Lethe snuggled between my legs, and I saw Jessica laying next to me, curled up. I smiled and looked over at my clock. _"Huh, about half past nine. Well, I should get up and grab some breakfast and coffee."_ I thought as I moved the girls and got up. I left the room and went to find the daycare lady. I found her at the front desk. "Welcome dear!" Said the old lady as I walked up to her "What can I do for you?" "Where can I grab some breakfast? Or at minimum, a cup or two of coffee?" I asked the lady, trying to sound polite. "Oh, come around to the back of the building here, I'll let you in. there's a fresh pot and a bit of sausage." She said with a smile. "Oh, thank you a lot Miss." I said as I walked around the corner of the building to the back. I turned the corner and the door was already open, the lady standing there as she beckoned me in. I walked in to see what looked like a break room that had a table and a few chairs in it. On the table was a pot of coffee, and a plate with a good half dozen sausages left on it. _"Mmmm, looks good"_ I thought as I found a cup and poured myself some coffee. I ate my fill of sausages (she kept bringing more out) _"damn grandma's, always getting you fat"_ and I left to go back to my room. I made my way back and walked in to see Jessica doing some stretches and Lethe cleaning up in the shower. I closed the door and I hear Jessica say "Welcome back Jacob!" I smiled at her and walked over and gave her a hug. "I missed you Jacob" she said as I squeezed her tighter. "I was only gone for an hour or so Jessica." I replied with a smile. "I know, but I get lonely." She said. Suddenly, I heard the water stop running and I saw Lethe running out. "Oof!" I said as she tackled me into the ground and gave me a kiss. I happily kissed her back. "That was fun and all, but can you get off of me Lethe?" I said, chuckling. "Sol" said Lethe as she got off of me. "Come on you two, we're headed to New Bark town today to pick up that package that my dad.." I said, trailing off. _"The memory is too fresh, I hope that I can do what's right_ " I thought, and then suddenly _"Oh wait, I have yet to test out my vision that Lady Arceus gave me! She says its activated by thought"_ I thought. _"Umm, battle vision on?"_ I thought and I could tell that it had worked immediately. I looked at Jessica and could see a red haze at her forehead, and a blue haze on her spike on her head. I did a double take as I looked again. "Umm, Jacob, are you ok?" I heard Jessica say in my head. I looked at her and said "Yeah, just lost in thought is all. Well, anyways. Let's get going to New bark to pick up that package." I said as I beckoned the girls to follow me. I walked out and looked around for the daycare lady. I saw her at the front desk still and I went over to bid her farewell. "I just want to say goodbye, and thank you for your hospitality Miss. I greatly appreciate all you've done for me." I said to her with a smile. "No no no, thank you Jacob, the help was appreciated. That's the least I could do for you. Now you take care, you hear me? Stay safe and warm!" She said as Lethe let out a "Absol!" and Jessica bowed. "And let me know if you're ever in the area, I could always use some help. And if you're interested, I could offer you a full time job here, you're good at this!" She said, raising her eyebrows questioningly. "No thank you, I have my own path to carve. Thank you very much though!" I said with a sincere smile as I walked away.

-A/N sorry it took so long to upload this. I was busy with a new game, school, and general writers block. And sorry it's short, I figured I'd pick up soon. I cant upload chapters on Wednesday or Thursdays. And thanks to the one guy who reviewed. I greatly appreciate it. As per your request, I added another lemon. Thanks and I'll start writing the next one soon! Until then, Peace out!


	5. On the road to Azela

A/N Hey again, its been awhile. So I have something major to talk about, im considering leaving this story. It seems to have minimal interest (other than the few who're following, and the few who faved it) and I'm losing interest in writing (which is why it's been 2 weeks since an upload, sorry). So, unless I get a sign of interest, I'll stop uploading for a while, only uploading when I feel like writing. I'll do this chapter, and maybe one more to give you guys a chance. Well, without further ado, let us continue our adventure!

-POV Jacob—

I left the daycare, with Lethe on one side and Jessica (who is now my adorable, and somewhat sexy Kirlia) and headed south on my way to Ilex forest and eventually Azelea town. "Ok, this is a long walk girls, do either of you want to go into your balls for the walk? I'll call you out if you're needed, but until then.." I said to them. Lethe shook her head and let out an "Ab!" while Jessica said "No, I'm fine Jacob, and Lethe says she'll be ok too. We need to be on hand for whenever you need us." She said into my head. I smiled at them. "Ok, but let me know when you get tired, I'll give you a rest." I said as they both shook their heads. I let out a chuckle and kept walking. Within 20 minutes, we made it o the northern gate to Ilex forest. "Holy hell its dark and foggy, seems like the perfect area for a few ghost or dark Pokémon. Maybe I'll see a Poocheana, that would be nice to have.." I said to myself as I walked through the gate. As soon as I walked in, I saw a kid leaned up against a tree, tossing a Pokeball into the air. We made eye contact and he let out a chuckle. "You've made eye contact with me, and I challenge you to a battle, ready to add another corpse to my meat wagon dickweed?" Said the child who was way to young to be talking like this. _"Wow, little shit. Who taught you respect? Lemme guess, you're one of the ten year olds on Xbox live who calls everyone the N word, and says that you slept with everyone's mother._ " I thought to myself, frowning. I could feel my blood boiling, _"Damn, I hate little shits like this, learn some damn respect_ " I thought. "Don't get mad, stay calm" said Jessica in my head. I smiled and took a deep breath. "Sure, if you wanna go, I'll give you a lesson in respect, the old fashioned way." He smiled and grabbed his Pokeball. "I was hoping you'd say that, what you don't know is that my Pokémon here, is in the top percentage of it's kind. Go Ratata!" he says as he throws his ball and a little purple rat comes out. (A/N for special effects, listen to Nine Inch Nails: Head like a hole during the battle) I let out a snort and looked behind me at my girls, standing there with frowns. Lethe looks murderous. _"I should probably send Lethe in before she tears them apart limb from limb."_ "You ready Lethe?" I said, raising my eyebrows. She let out a huffy "Sol!" and sprinted forward ahead of me. She stopped a few feet in front of me, ready for battle. "well then, no time wasted, I like that. 1 v 1 then wimpy?" said the boy. I rolled my eyes and said "Sure, and if you're so confident, I get first move?" I said. He nodded and said "sure, it wont help you, but you need all the advantage that you can get" he said. _"Fool, rule number one of combat, never underestimate your opponent. And speaking of that, BATTLE VISION, ON!"_ I thought as the world in front of me turned into a haze. It cleared up and I saw the Ratata, and a small red haze just at the base of his neck, on his back. "In which case Lethe, focus on his back, specifically his neck, start this off with a sword dance!" I shouted as Lethe nodded. She became surrounded in a blue haze and stared at the Ratata. Menacingly.. "That's all? Weak, Ratata, Quick attack, Lets go!" said the cocky boy as Ratata darted forward, leaving a white trail of energy in his wake. "Lethe, Sucker Punch!" I said as Lethe smiled and disappeared. Ratata stopped and looked around. "That's not fair you cheater!" shouted the boy. I shook my head and chuckled as Lethe came out of nowhere and blindsided the poor Ratata. Her horn slashed into his back, right in his weak spot. The Ratata went flying into a tree, and swirls appeared in is eyes. "Fucking cheater, that's not fair!" said the boy. I shook my head. "I won fair and square. You were the one who was so confident, now that you've lost. You have no right to say anything. Im stronger, end of story. Now, I believe you owe me something…" I said to him, holding my hand out. "I guess you're right. I'm Joey by the way. Sorry for being a dick." He said, looking ashamed. _"serves you right you little shit. But, you apologized, so I cant be too hard on you._ " I thought as I accepted his money. "I'm Jacob. Or Jake if you rather. The Absol is Lethe, and my Kirlia is named Jessica." I said. "Sol!" said Lethe, happily. Jessica just bowed. "Well, I'm gonna go now, sorry about Ratata." I said. He shook his head. "don't bother" he replied. "I have revives and potions." He said, waving me on. I smiled and waved to him. "Lethe, that was awesome. I think you deserve something special tonight. Take your pick. We could go out to eat, or anything else really." She looked thoughtful for a moment and turned to Jessica. "Sol, Absol Sol." She said to Jessica. Jessica got a sly smile and nodded. I raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Umm" said Jessica into my head, "She says that she wants to have sex tonight, all of us." Said Jessica, blushing. Right on cue, Lethe came over and put her paw on my crotch. "Solll.." said Lethe, as if she was waiting for her to say something. "And Lethe is reminding me to tell you that she wants you to, and I quote 'Fill her with your seed so she's full and fuck her so hard so she cant walk.'" She finished, blushing harder than ever. "if that's what you want Lethe, sure." I said with a wink and she smiled and hopped up and nearly knocked me over. "But, later, down!" I said. She got down and started sprinting ahead. I smiled and followed her. I had been running for a minute and looked around. "Wait, where's Jess?" I said. I looked behind me and saw an out-of-breath Jessica walking towards me. "Damnit Jacob, you'll regret leaving me behind, but for now, lets rest. Its getting dark." Said Jessica into my head. I looked up and saw she was indeed right. "Sorry about that, and yeah. I'll set up camp for the night." I said as I grabbed my bag. Lethe started kneading the ground as I grabbed the tent out of my backpack. Lethe laid down as I set up the tent. Or, tried to. "Jess, can I get a hand quick?" I said to Jess. Lethe lifted her head up, then laid back down while Jessica walked over. "You called?" she said. "Yeah, could you use psychic to help me set up?" I asked her. She smiled, nodded and began to glow blue. The tent became surrounded in a blue light, and it began forming. It turns out the tent was upside down. _"Whoops"_ I thought as it got set up quickly. "Ok, now that this is set up lets go to the tent for the night." I said as I unzipped the tent and we al got in. I brought a blanket and a few pillows to sleep with, so I set the pillows up, and laid the blanket down. "I brought one blanket, I hope you two don't mind snuggling" I said, grinning. They both shook their heads and crawled in. Lethe to my right, Jessica to my left. But then I noticed, Lethe wasn't done for the night.

A/N

So sorry about the wait. I lost interest in writing for a while. But im back. Let me know if you want me to keep this story going. If so, I'll start the next chapter off with a Lemon. And thanks for waiting, I know im not uploading as often as I said I would and for that, im sorry. Well, lemme know if you wanna see more. Sorry its so short. Until then, Peace out!


	6. Azaela misadventures

A/N

Hey I'm back with another chapter of The beautiful People. Id like to thank the reviewers and the people who favorited/ followed. It means a lot to know how much people like what I write. Im writing to amuse myself and didn't expect the support, and one comment (That's unfortunately from a guest so I cant thank properly) told me to keep it up so that's what I'm gonna do. As always, suggestions and constructive criticism greatly appreciated along with feedback. Well, I'm Lamosamo, and let's continue this story!

Jacob POV

I was laying there in my sleeping bag, getting comfortable when I noticed Lethe had her paw on my crotch. "So Lethe, you want your reward tonight?" I asked her as she took her paw off. "sol!" said Lethe happily as she nodded. "Well, Jess, would you like to join?" I said as Jess stretched and nodded. "Yeah, but I wanna talk to Lethe quick first" said Jessica into my head. I shrugged as those two talked. I saw Lethe nod and come over to me and put her paw on my chest as if she didn't want me to get up. "I know what you like, so we'll give that a try hmm?" said Jessica into my head and I raised an eyebrow. "How do you know what I like?" I asked her. I noticed that she looked nervous. "I kinda 'borrowed' your phone and saw your internet history. First off, you're nasty. And two, I know what drives you wild." She said as she glowed blue with psychic energy with a seductive smile. I noticed my pants zipper undoing itself and my dick coming out through the hole in my boxers. I saw my modest length out and Lethe walked over to it and put her mouth around my tip while she liked it, setting off nerves in my cock that I didn't even know were there. Jessica comes over and starts to slowly lick my balls, one at a time. She plants small kisses on it, and goes up to my tip and plants a large sloppy kiss there. As she does that, Lethe breaks off her sucking and starts licking my entire length. _"Holy crap, when she said she knew, she wasn't kidding. This is effing amazing."_ Jess stops kissing and starts to wrap her mouth around my now throbbing meat and starts to bob her head, with her lips wrapped firmly around my cock. "Ugh, fuck" I said as the pleasure became almost too much. Now Lethe is the one licking my balls as Jess is still sucking. "Im.. coming.. soon" I said, unable to say it smoothly. Jessica didn't stop. If anything, she sped up and before I knew it, I had come, but Jess had stopped sucking, and started pumping my dick with her hand, but keeping her face close. (A/N not related to the plot but funny. Im listening to Pandora as I write, and Addicted By saving Abel came up. If you don't know the song, It's hilariously ironic all considering) and I shot cum on her face, and it dripped down onto Lethe. Next ting I knew, I saw them both kissing whist their faces were covered in my cum in some sort of erotic scene. _"Damn, Jessica must have taken inspiration from my browser history._ " I thought as they continue their kiss. All I remember the rest of the night as a haze, all I remember was pounding Lethe so hard that her cunt was dripping with my seed, and she was covered in it. Jess became sore quick and went to sleep. I remember Licking her tight little slit and sucking all my seed out of it and her kissing me and taking it all back and swallowing it. _"Damn, what did I do to deserve this Absol from heaven?"_ I thought as I blacked out.

-The Next morning. POV Jacob—

I woke up in my sleeping bag, and I felt 2 warm bodies next to me. One being my Absol from heaven named Lethe, and the other being my adorable/ sexy Kirlia name Jessica. Thankfully they weren't laying on top of me so I got up and went to stretch. _"I better leave a note so they know that im going to be back soon"_ I thought as I found a paper in my pocket and an old pen in the bottom of my bag. "Dear girls" I wrote, "going for a walk to stretch and such. I'll be back before long. If you guys get hungry whilst im gone, I believe that there's a few protein bars in my backpack. Dig in, we can go out for a formal breakfast when we get to Azalea town. Love y'all." I wrote with a smile. I unzipped the tent and walked out. _"Holy crap, this wind is cold"_ I thought as I went walking. I took off in a direction and remembered every turn as I walked. Eventually I felt adequately stretched out and I turned around and went back to the tent. I walked and found it and went back in. When I went in, I found a bunch of wrappers all over, and Lethe cleaning herself, and looking stiff I see. "Lethe, you still have cum on your horn. Let me get that" I said as I walked in and wiped the cum off her horn with a finger. I went to wipe it on my pants and she shook her head. "Absool" she said while shaking her head. I stopped and she opened her mouth and sucked on my finger. "Wow, always horny" I said with a smile. Jessica was standing there, eyebrows raised. "We going?" she said into my head. I nodded and said "But first." She looked confused and I walked over and gave her a large kiss on the mouth. She happily kissed back and when we broke up, we were both smiling. Lethe looked jokingly upset, with the best pouty face I think I've ever seen from her. I rolled my eyes and kissed her. But, for less time so that we could get going. "ok, lets get going." I said. "Jess? Would you mind working your magic?" I said. She smiled, nodded and turned blue with psychic energy. The tent folded itself, packed, and made its way into my bag. I smiled and said "Well, let's get walking."

-1 ½ hours or so later—

I walked into the Pokémon center at Azalea and was greeted by an empty building with the exception of a sleepy nurse who looked close to nodding off at the counter. I went up there and cleared my throat. She jumped awake and looked thoroughly embarrassed. "So sorry about that, long shift last night, what can I do for you?" she said with a smile, although I could see the tiredness in her eyes." Just renting a room for the night and then you can go back to sleep. And it's fine. I'm familiar with having a long night" I said with a smirk and I could hear Jessica snicker behind me. "Sure, can I have a trainer ID number and a name?" she said. I gave her the info and she handed me a key. "Room 3, down that hall over there and it's the second door on your left, thank you for your patronage!" she said. "Wait, didn't you always used to say 'thank's, please come again?" I asked her. She nodded "yeah, but I almost got sued when I said that to someone who had an injured Pokémon, she thought I wanted them to get hurt. Well anyways, on your right." she said, pointing to a short hallway behind the counter and to my right, her left. "Thanks Miss, enjoy your nap!" I said to her as she chuckled an closed her eyes again. I walked to the hallway and found door number 3. I inserted the key (no keycard yet, it's an old town) and walked in. _"Huh, decent room, a queen sized bed, Nice and soft_ " I thought as I walked in and belly-flopped onto the bed. "hmm, nice. Now, where's the bathroom?" I said as I looked around. I located a door in the far corner of the room, and walked over to it. I turned the handle and walked in. _"ugh, ever hear of interior decoration?"_ I thought as I walked into the ugly dark brown bathroom with a small window, a decent sized shower _"That could probably fit 2 people_ " and a small toilet, the sink was just outside the bathroom, to save space. I walked back out and saw the girls sprawled out on my bed, and Jessica already found the remote to the 22" or so TV in the corner of the room. "Ahem" I said to them and they both stopped what they were doing to look at me. We're not staying here. We're finally in the town, we're going out." I said to them. Lethe hopped up and went over to the door with an excited look but Jessica looked like she couldn't care less about doing anything interesting. Jessica let out a small, yet dramatic sigh and she got up to join me. "Good" I said with a smile and I walked out. We left the Pokémon center and it was noon, and plenty bright out. "Tell you guys what, lets get a bite to eat for lunch, and get some pop, and we can go try and challenge Bugsy. Sound good?" I said. They both shuddered. "Whats wrong?" I said to them. "Type disadvantage, genius" said Jessica in my head. "Psh, they're so underleveled compared to you, you could probably KO them with a false swipe." I said with a chuckle. After that they seemed to lighten up and go along with it. I wandered the street and found the pokemart (which thankfully just got a Subway installed) and found the new sandwich shop. "uh, hi. Can I have 3 meatball subs please? Footlongs?" I said to the lady behind the counter. "Will that be all today sir?" she asked. "And a few large pops" I said. "Ok, that'll be 1500 Pokedollars (A/N the Pokedollar is essentially a Yen, 1 Pd is like a penny)" she said. I paid up and took our subs and ate them hurriedly. When I was done I walked in and saw Bugsy sitting on a bench in the lobby of the gym, looking worried. "Bugsy, you ok? I know you don't know me but you look troubled. I'd like to earn a gym badge" I said to her. She looked up. "I need some help, I just hope you can provide it. If you can, I'll give you your badge for free. Just our secret. How about that?" she told me, saying it all very fast. "Um, ok. Sure, what do you need. I'm sure I can help." I said to her. "Thugs have taken over slowpoke well and are wreaking chaos on the town. Team Rocket originally made a base in there but these guys kicked them out without so much as a fight." She said. "ok, what do you know about them?" I asked her. "well, they all have purple suits on, dark purple" she said. _"That seems familiar, why?"_ I thought as she gave me the information. _"Wait a second, could it be related to my purple handkerchief in my bag? The one that was in my mothers dresser?"_ I thought. "One second, I may know who you're talking about." I said. I grabbed my bag and found the purple handkerchief that read 'Home is where the heart is, all for one doesn't mean one for all'. "This look familiar?" I said as I showed it to her. Her face lit up and she shouted "Yes! Where did you get this?" she asked. "These guys left this at my house when they murdered my parents. It's all I know them by." I said, fighting back tears. "Oh, I'm so sorry." She said, giving me a hug. I smiled and hugged her back. It felt nice. "But, sitting here feeling bad doesn't get shit done. I'm here to kick ass and chew bubblegum, and I'm all out of bubblegum" I said, quoting the 1988 movie, They live. "Where are they?" I asked. "They took over the slowpoke well, if you could help me kick them out, I'll be grateful." Said Bugsy quietly. "Sounds good, Girls, I'm gonna go and do this. You stay in your balls. No arguments, I'm not in the mood for any shit right now. And Bugsy, I'll do it alone." I said speaking to the girls, and then Bugsy. The girls nodded and I called them back. "But, how do you plan to do this alone, with no pokemon?" she asked. "I know more than you can imagine. I can fight like a Machamp on Meth." I said with a smirk, proud of my dumb joke. And on that note, I left. I walked to the well and saw a grunt there with a tight fitting, dark purple shirt. _"Battle vision on, this'll be fun_ " I thought as I walked up. I analyzed his stance and saw that he had his knees locked and all of his weight on his front foot. "Hey bitch-boy, beat it! The house of the Marx is closed. Get lost!" he said, underestimating my size. I took a step closer and saw his weakness was at his armpit. I gave him a quick but powerful kick to the knee and shattered it into pieces. He fell over, howling in pain and crying. I then gave him a kick into his armpit with the heel of my foot, and it hit him so hard it shattered his rib, and punctured his lung. He coughed up some blood, than laid still, never to move again. _"One bitch down, a few more to go"_ I thought as I climbed down the ladder into the unknown. _"This is going to be fun!"_

A/N

That was a fun chapter to write. I'm proud of it. I gave you're your lemon, and he's gonna tackle his biggest enemy next chapter. That was a taste. I'm gonna continue this and the A/N at the end of the next chapter will have an announcement. And thank you to the people who enjoy this. I have almost 1,000 views, and I have 6 favorites, 6 follows, and 3 comments. Thanks again, and leave a comment, I'm Lamosamo, peace out!


	7. Down goes Marx, for now

A/N Hey, I'm back. Well, keep an eye on the A/N at the end of this chapter, I have an announcement. And now that I know your name, Thank you Cody for your inspiring review, its really appreciated. And with all of the rest of you, leave a review, any review is welcome, whether it be criticism or praise. Well then, Im Lamosamo67, let get typing!

-POV Jacob—

I walked down the ladder, and ended up in a small cave, with a hole that looked like it went further on. _"Probably their main operation. What did these guys call themselves? The Marx? I think so. Oh well, its inconsequential"_ I thought as a guard noticed me. "Yo pipsqueak, the fuck you doing here? I'll give you 10 seconds to leave, before my Pokémon beat you to a pulp, and forcefully kick you out." Said the big guard who was obviously nothing more than a brute force grunt. 6'2" at least, dark brown hair, a purple workout outfit, and bulging muscles. Then there was me, 5'9", no real muscles. I grinned, thinking of an easy way to win this, no challenge. "Tell you what fucker, fight me right here, right now. No pokemon, you versus me. If you win, I leave and won't return. But If I win, I get to go." I said with a smirk. I scanned him and saw his weakness was his throat. He burst out laughing, and started to hold his stomach. "Haha, Y-you ch-challeng-ge m-me?" he said. I nodded. "Haha, biggest mistake of your life. Bring it, I accept" he said, smiling like a madman. "Ok, 3 2 1 go" I said calmly. He shook his head, and got into a very poor boxers stance. _"Your hands are too mismatched, you cant protect yourself with one hand at your stomach, and another one guarding your face. And bad stance dude"_ I thought as I stood there, weight on my front foot, priming for a spinning heel kick to the throat. He walked forward, overconfident and cocky, still in his horrible stance. I smiled and pushed my back foot off, spinning around, my heel above my head, right at his throat. The next few seconds would haunt me for years to come. My heel connected with his throat and I could visibly see it shatter, then puncture his skin. Where my heel connected left a large hole in his throat where his windpipe used to be, and an exposed windpipe, quickly filling with blood. _"Oh lord, he's drowning in his blood"_ I thought as he slowly choked and bled out. He fell to the floor and laid there for about 30 seconds, grasping his throat, and twitching. After a few more seconds, I could see the light leave his eyes. He laid there, still with a pool of blood being left on the dusty, dirty cave floor. I felt upset, but then I remembered, _"These shits killed your parents Jake, they deserve it. Misery for misery."_ I nodded and looked up. There was a young woman there, who looked horrified. She stood there, eyes wide open, mouth agape. "Did-did you do this?" she said. "Yeah, tell your bosses they're next." I said, confidently. She shook her head. "No, I've been looking for a chance to take these guys down for the past 10 years. They're evil. You look like my best chance to do it. Will you let me help you? I know my way around down here, and where the bosses are." She said. I stood there, flabbergasted. _"I'd like her help, if she is who she says she is, she'd be invaluable in taking down this organization. But if she's lying, I'm as good as dead as soon as I step through this doorway._ " I thought. "I might as well accept your help. But if you betray me, I can do so much worse than this." I said to her, beckoning to the bleeding body of the grunt on the floor. "Trust me, I hate these guys. I couldn't care less what you do to them. And if I betray you, you can do what you like." She said. _"You should've worded that differently, that can mean many things"_ I thought. "Ok, I need a path of least resistance to the leaders. But first, who are they and what are their names? And yours while I'm thinking of it." Ok, there are 3 leaders. Two people who share the duty of second-in-command, and the head honcho. The leaders name is Karl with a K" she said. "Hence the name, the Marx" she said rolling her eyes at the stale humor. "There are 2 second-in-commands. One is named Sarah, and there's a man named Matt. They have the same responsibilities, they just split the load of work. Karl is getting old, and they're fighting for position. Now, I have a proposition. Matt wants to change the Marx, Sarah is cruel, and has many plans to take over cities for profit, many involve killing most of the town. Matt wants to turn it into a governing body, making money with gambling, and drug trafficking. But the thing is, Matt has very little planned for defense, he wants to focus on making money, and becoming influential over time. Sarah wants to take over towns, setting up puppet governments loyal to the Marx by using scare tactics. Karl is a mix between the two. He's not a man to fuck with, but if we can kill him and Sarah, we can let Matt take over, and we can drive him under, and destroy the house of Marx. Its like knocking over a house slowly by destroying the supports only. Leaving just 1, which weakens and becomes easier to knock out. And I'm Elise, by the way. Nice to meet you. Your name is?" she said, over the course of about ten minutes. "I'm Jake. And lead me to Karl and Sarah. I know little of how the Marx work, so I trust in your judgement on the best way to do this." I said. She nodded and walked through the hole and beckoned me to follow her. I did so and there was a large open room that looked finished, like they had planned to stay there for a while. She pointed to a crate and whispered to me. "Jake, hide behind there, I need to check and make sure our route is clear. I have a route mapped out, it'll take a while, but its more secluded, and any kills you have to make can be done quietly using the environment. We can get through here quietly if you kill quietly. Make your path of destruction as you see fit." I nodded and went behind the crate. _"what have I gotten myself into?"_ I thought to myself. After 5 long minutes that felt like years, she returned. "This way" she whispered in my ear. She slipped through a doorway to the right of the crate and I followed it. "This in an emergency path, its an easy way out for the bosses In case someone gets in, or a fire starts, or something. This ends up at the meeting room, next to the office where those three work. I'm secretary to Matt, he's out on a mission right now, the other 2 are in their respective offices." She said. I was walking next to her, when she suddenly pulled me into a side room. "guard, keep quiet and can you kill him as he passes?" she whispered to me. I nodded and could see the red haze that was his weakness through the wall. As it got closer and closer, I readied myself near the open doorway. Elise hid behind a locker that was set just right for her to hide behind it. The guard got to the open doorway and stopped. I could tell he was curious, I readied myself as he looked in. _"my time to strike"_ I thought as I grabbed his head, and brought him closer. I kneed him in the stomach to bring him to his knees, and I gave him a swift elbow to the back of the neck, instantly killing him. He slumped over and I dragged his body behind the lockers. "Holy shit" said Elise, "that was badass." She said, in awe. I nodded my thanks and asked "Where to?" She walked out of the small closet and shut the door behind her. "That's a maintenance closet, used for the evil janitors." She said. I chuckled. We kept walking when I felt a sharp pain in the back of my leg. I heard someone give out what sounded like a preemptive victory cry and I instinctually launched an elbow behind me. I felt it connect with my attacker and then I turned around. I saw the attacker (a tall man) flat on his back, a broom in hand. _"Looks like he tried to knock me over with a broom handle"_ I thought with a chuckle. With him on the floor, unconscious from my elbow to his forehead, I leaned over him and snapped his neck. I then dragged his lifeless body to the small break room from which he came. I hid him in an old wardrobe in the corner that was covered in dust. I looked around. "Ohh, snacks" I said as I grabbed a donut. And for good measure, I spit in the coffee. Elise rolled her eyes, but chuckled. We left and again, shut the door that we hid the body in. We left the room and Elise pulled me towards a flight of stairs. We walked up the old, red metal stairs. When we got to the top, she crouched down and I did the same. "Now, from here on, absolute stealth so we don't trip an alarm. If we cause one on our way out, that's fine. But not until we eliminate our targets. Understand?" she said to me in a voice barely above a whisper. I nodded as she opened the door a crack. "Ok, they're preparing for a meeting. But that's not until 2 today. It's only 11:30 now, so we're good." She said. Again, I nodded. She opened it and we walked through. There was no-one there and she walked out of the room, but put her hand up to stop me from going. "I'll be back. They'll think nothing of me being here." Said Elise. I nodded and she left. A minute later she came back. "Ok, Karl is meeting you, he thinks you're here as a crack dealer thinking of giving a deal on a huge shipment. Mention other offers and he'll stand and walk over and sit in front of you, instead of your desk. Use the Alias Stephen K." she said as we walked. She opened a door labeled "Karl Marx" and we walked in. I walked in and saw an older man with gray hair and an impressive beard. I bowed and said "goodmorning Karl, or whatever time it may be. Now, if you don't mind, can we get right down to business?" I said. He let out a hearty chuckle and nodded. "Indeed boy, I haven't met you, but my Secretary says she knows you personally Stephen. So, welcome to the House of Marx Stephen. Would you like some coffee? Tea? Even a good old fashioned pop?" he said with a smile. "I can see that you sample what you sell, all that powder on your face" he said, letting out a small laugh. _"Oh, my donut is helping! Never would I have thought that a donut would help me take down a criminal."_ I thought. "Haha, yeah. It's the good stuff. So, Elise mentioned that I had a deal for you?" He nodded. "So, I'll sell you $10 per gram. It's the best high you'll ever get." I said to him. He looked thoughtful, then shocked. "Did I hear that right son? $10 a gram? And you assure me it's the good stuff?" said Karl. I nodded. Then, Elise slipped me something, a small bag. I stole a glance towards her when Karl looked away and she mouthed the word 'coke'. I nodded. "well then, if you have any on you, I'll try some, put your money where your mouth is." He said. I nodded and held up the bag Elise gave me. He gave a hearty "Ho ho!" and let out a little clap. He grabbed the bag and opened it up. He put some on his finger and tasted it. He must've liked it because he got out a cutting board, a razor, and a straw. He put it into some lines and snorted it all up. "Whoo! Now THAT'S some good coke! I gladly accept your deal for $10 a gram." He said. I smiled. "beautiful, thank you. Now, I have some other offers if you'd like to listen." I said to him. Just as Elise said, he came right over to me and stood above me. "And what would that be my dear boy?" he said. I smiled an stood up. I analyzed him and found his weakness, he apparently has a weak heart, if I destroy his pacemaker, He'll die. I curled up a fist and gave him a very firm punch, right to the heart. That punch sent a shockwave through him so fierce, that I broke a few ribs. He let out a cough. "Wh-whats *cough* this?" he said. "Im sorry Karl, Its business. The House of Marx will soon collapse." I said to him. He was wide eyed, and he looked like he was at a loss for breath. He grasped his chest and fell down, dead. "Well, what now?" I said. "leave him, they'll assume he got coked up and had a heart attack." Said Elise. I nodded and then I heard the door open behind us. I turned around quickly and saw a woman enter. "Well well Elise, never expected you to be a traitor." Said the woman at the door. "but no matter, now I get to be leader. Isn't that wonderful?" she said. "Sarah.." I heard Elise mutter under her breath with contempt. I scanned her, and could find no weakness. _"hmm, whats wrong with my stupid vision?"_ I thought. Sarah closed the door and stepped forward with a smile. She walked over to us and threw a swift punch at my face. I blocked it and went in for a counter punch to the gut, but I felt my hand being stopped. _"Well, she knows martial arts. But what does she know?"_ I thought. "Haha, I haven't met anyone else in a long while who knew martial arts. This'll be a fun battle." She said. I took a step back and launched a side kick at her chest, hoping to catch her off guard. She leaned sideways and threw a punch at the inside of my leg. It connected, and I felt a bit of pain where she connected. _"I thought I saw a glint of red for a second, must me my imagination?"_ I thought to myself, still trying to throw punches, and blocking them. Suddenly, I see her lead forward and start a spinning heel kick. I manage to duck it and get a punch to her stomach in. _"Wait, there's that glint of red again, but she was moving to fast to pinpoint where it came from"_ I thought. I switch to Muay Thai and step forward, using my momentum to bring a knee to her stomach, and give her an elbow to the face. She takes the knee to the gut, doing nothing but letting out an "oof" but uses her forearm to block my elbow. Its then that I locate her weakness. _"there it is! In her.. hip?"_ I thought to myself as I stepped back and tried a cartwheel kick, seeing If I could expose her weakness again. She lifted up her arms to block the heel that was coming down on her head and her weakness flashed red again. _"When she blocks using her arms, she lets down her guard there, and she must have hip problems. If I can disable her, I can win!"_ I decided. I tested my theory, I threw a low kick, trying to hit her knee sideways, and she lifted up her kne and my instep collided with her shin. Her weakness never flashed. "Well, you know what your doing I see. I've seen karate, Kung Fu, and Muay Thai from you. You're a difficult little fuck. But I have you figured out." She said with a smile. It was then I noticed that I had put too much weight on my front foot, she let out a strong kick to my knee an I felt my leg break under me. _"fuck that hurts!"_ I thought as my knee shattered like a twig. But, I used that to my advantage. She thinks she's won. I fought through my pain, and put all my weight on my uninjured leg. I sent a high punch that went over her head, she overextended her arms to block a punch that would never connect, and I took my chance. I lunged forward and tackled her. I dug my elbow into her hip, hard. I felt It dislocate and tear under me. She started to howl in pain, she fell over, me on top of her, and I used my forward momentum to drive my palm through her temple, killing her. She laid there, never getting up. Tried to stand but fell over, realizing my hurt knee. _"Fuckfuckfuck, this hurts, wait, I have an idea!_ " I thought. "Jessica, Lethe, I need you guys!" I said as I called them. They came out of their pokeballs and Jessica ran over to hug me when I held my palm out, to stop her. Lethe had already seen, she looked horrified at the scene before her. I imagined it must have been horrifying. _"2 dead bodies, and your master with a knee so fucked up he may never walk again?"_ I thought, in tears. "As you can see, some major shit went down here. I'll give you the full story later but for know, my knee is fucked, can you help me?" I said to the girls. Jessica nodded and turned blue. My knee glowed blue and I could feel the bone fragments being put back for now, and a splint made out of psychic energy was put around my knee to keep it straight. "Thanks you, Lethe, could you help me walk back?" I asked the horrifies Absol. She nodded and walked over next to me, and allowed me to put my weight on her. Elise (who had been laying terrified in the corner for the entirety of the fight) had walked over and grabbed my arm and put it around her. "Thanks Elise" I said to her. I let out as much of a smile as I could through the pain and we got walking down the escape tunnel. "Jacob, why didn't you call us out? You could've died.. That's what we're here for, we are your friends, we would take a bullet for you in a heartbeat. Do you not trust us enough to rely on us for something like this?" Said Jessica into my head, sounding hurt. "Jessica, of course I trust you, but I wanted to take no chances. If I had used you guys, you could've died. I cant ask yo to fight the unknown, possibly impossible odds for something that isn't yours. Imagine how I would've felt if you or Lethe died? Im sorry, I'll talk more later, this hurts too much.. I'll explain it all." I said to her. She nodded and we managed to walk out without much incident, apparently we made some noise and everyone went there to see what the commotion was. We left their base (I used all upper boy strength to climb the ladder) and made our way to the pokemon center. We walked in and I remember seeing Nurse joy calling someone as my hearing failed and my vision became fuzzy. The last thing I remember is being put on to a stretcher, and wheeled out of the main room, and seeing Elise, with tears running down her face.

A/N Wow im tired, my back aches and im ready to call it quits for the day. And about that announcement, I won't be able to upload anthing throughout the summer most likely. I'll do my best but just know, that if I stop uploading its not because I abandon the story, its because im busy with real life. But on the bright side, I enjoyed writing this chapter. Sorry for little Lethe and Jessica, and lots of gore. But, I hope you all enjoy. Don't forget to review and such, and I don't think I have any more to say. So, Im lamosamo67, Peace out!


	8. Reawakeaning

A/N Hey peoples, im still here. Sorry about the huge delay between chapters, I'm busy as school ends, getting stuff planned for the summer. I had meant to do it early today but had a few things that sucked up my entire day. But, I try not to disappoint. When I say I'll have a chapter up, I'll do my damnedest to honor that promise. But, its 7:00 PM E.S.T. as I write this and I don't have long so this chapter will be short and sweet. Sorry, but life comes first. And thanks you soooo much to the people who started to follow this story. I went from 7-12 followers in the week that I didn't check and 2000+ views?! Thats insane! Thank you guys soo much. But, I'm here now and without further ado, here's chapter 8 of _The Beautiful People!_

-POV Jake, Azalea town Pokémon center—

 _"I remember being wheeled into the emergency room, after having my knee snapped like a twig, taking down a boss of the House of Mark and their leader ironically named Karl. But now the important question is, where am I now?"_ I thought to myself as I opened my eyes _"Holy shit that's bright!"_ I thought as I was quickly blinded by a bright, white light. _"Is this the hospital? Where's_ _my room and such? Where's Elise and Lethe and Jessica?"_ I wondered as I heard a chuckle behind me. I sat up from my bed and looked behind me. "Oh, Lady Arceus, why have you called me here?" I said to the woman in the long, white dress. "My child, you are a faithful follower and you are doing well in taking down these criminals. I admit, you're a bit to enthusiastic in causing them harm and pain, but I cannot deny, you are doing what comes natural. You took down 2 of the leaders that caused the death of your parents. As sorry as you were, you rose from the figurative ashes, with a little help, and became a mighty oak. But, I have a warning for you, and some advice." She said, taking her time with it as so I could understand it. I nodded to show her I had heard what she said, and hat I was ready to hear more. "The house of Marx is going to be under new leadership soon, and this new leader will be ruthless, and cruel. You did well in your plan to leave matt alive, and he will take over, but he will be succeeded shortly by an unknown man. This man will bring the house of Marx to take over the Johto region. Now, you have 2 options. Take out the house of Marx by letting this new leader into power, then killing them. Or, you can join the House of Marx, Undercover and ensure Matt remains in power. He will lose his will to lead, and the group will quietly, but peacefully disband." She finished. "But, young child, this is not something you must tell me. When the time comes, decide for yourself." She said. I nodded. "And one more thing, you're badly wounded. I will repair your knee to where there is no lasting damage _._ Because an injury of this nature makes it so the person often can never walk again." She said with an expression, which was impossible to read. "Thank you Lady Arceus, you are most gracious." I said to her and she smiled. "You're welcome child. Now, shall we return you to the land of the living?" She said with a chuckle. I nodded. She smiled and waved her arms. I remember whiting out..

I woke up and turned my head from side to side, checking my surroundings in the dark room I was in. I saw a Gardevoir, asleep on a chair in the corner, and my Absol, Lethe sleeping on my belly, all curled up. I smiled and located the window. It looked like it was still dark outside. I saw my backpack under it. I looked at the night table next to me and saw my phone laying on it. I reached over and grabbed it and turned it on. _"Agh fuck, gotta turn the brightness down_ " I thought as I was blinded by my phone at what I now knew was 2:48 in the morning. I unlocked it, and turned my brightness down. I had no messages. I did what could only be described as a mental shrug. I set my phone down, and I felt Lethe getting comfortable on me. And I didn't mind, until she rolled over onto my bad knee. "OW FUCK LETHE GET OFF GET OFF GET OFF" I shouted, in extreme pain. Lethe rolled off me, in shock of being woken up at almost 3 Am and the Gardevoir in the corner sat up instantly and stood up and looked around. "Long story short Jake, Imp Jessica. They didn't let me in the operating room and I tried to force my way in, I evolved whilst fighting my way through. Eventually, Lethe talked sense into me and I gave up, to the relief of the surgeons." She said in my head to my confused face, very quickly to my confused face, which turned to excitement. "Holy shit, really? That's freaking awesome. I just wish I could've seen it happen though" I said to her. I smiled and she walked over to me, and gave me a hug. _"Holy crap, her breasts are huge now, D-cup at least"_ I thought. She began blushing something furious and told me "D-34 actually." _"Oh shit, sorry about that. I know, usual pervy me, but I forgot you could read my thoughts"_ I thought to myself, trying to hide a hard on, and smiling. Then, a nurse ran in, flipped the lights on. "what the hell is happening, are you ok?" she asked me. "Yeah, my Absol turned over and it put too much pressure onmy leg." I told her, trying to keep a straight face." She rolled her eyes, shook her head, and put her hand on her temple. "Sorry for annoying you Miss" I said. She shook her head. "No, It's not you. I told the doctor that Pokémon should not be allowed in the same bed as patients with injuries such as yours. Did he listen? Nope." She said, seemingly more to herself than me. "Oh, sorry. I can kick her off then" I said to her. "Too late now" she replied as she walked out. I rolled my eyes. "Oh jess, can you look for Lethe for me? I don't see her and I'd like to apologize for scaring the absolute shit out of her" I asked her. She nodded and laughed. After a minute, I hear her say "over here, in the bathroom." She said into my head. "Bring her here" I reply. A moment later, I see a scared-looking Lethe walk over to me, head down in shame. "Hey, look at me." I said to Lethe and, reluctantly, she looked at me. I gave her a kiss on the mouth. And not a pussy, mouth closed one. No, I gave her tongue. And she obliged, rather happily I must mention. When I broke our kiss up, I talked to her. "Lethe, that wasn't your fault. Yes, I know you're upset that you hurt me, but that wasn't your fault, you were sleeping. Ok?" I finished. She nodded and I looked over at Jessica, my new beautiful Gardevoir who looked mock offended. "What?" I said to her, eyebrows raised, and smirking. "How come she gets a glorious kiss and I get a confused look?" she said to me, in my head. "well, come on over and you'll get one too! I cant exactly move ya know." I thought back. She smirked and walked over to me, with a sway in her hips. She puled me forward and we locked lips. She must've been jealous, because she kissed me with a vigor that I haven't seen in her before. _"wow Jess, seems you're fond of tongue too"_ I thought to her as she began to blush. She rolled her eyes and pulled me in closer. I could feel her breasts pushing against my chest. We broke up and we both smiled, blushed, and looked at each other. " _Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"_ I thought, knowing Jessica could hear it. "If you mean rough sex, right here, right now, im on board with that Idea." She said in my head, while she winked at me. I smiled. "nah, not with my leg. I was thinking slow, casual love making. Just a round or two." I thought, directing it at her. She looked thoughtful for a moment. "well, I suppose you can't do much in your condition, so I'll take what I can get" she said with a smirk. "One moment, gonna ask Lethe if she wants in." she said. She turned her head around and shouted at the Absol whom was laying in the corner. "Voir, Gardevoir Gar" she said over her shoulder. Lethe jumped up and walked over to me. She hopped up on my lap and started pawing at the tent in m crotch region. Jessica smiled and used psychic to open my zipper, and bring my dick out. Lethe looked at it in delight and put her mouth around it, and began sucking on it. No chill, just getting down to it, to get me to come as soon as possible. Jessica on the other hand, used her psychic to lower my bed, and she climbed on top of me, and sat on my face. _"ahh, having 2 girls often leads to this positioning. Getting sucked or fucked, while I eat another_ " I thought as I began to lick Jessica's folds. I could feel Lethe picking up speed, as I used my tongue to explore her. I remember thinking later that she tasted sweet, yet not overwhelmingly so. I inserted my tongue into her and felt her tight walls restricting my access. I took a moment to stop Lethe from sucking, and turned her around so she was ready to have sex. She took the opportunity to get what she wanted, and started thrusting down on me, her warm, wet, and tight walls hugging my cock to the point of suffocation. _"Fuck, she's a great fuck"_ I thought to myself, as I continues to eat out the gardevoir on my face. Soon, I could feel myself nearing my climax, and I could feel Lethe slowing down. Jessica had come a minute ago, all over my face. I could feel my face, covered in whatever game out of a Gardevoir's vagina, and I could feel myself coming. When I knew I was close, Lethe hilted herself on my length, and I could feel her coming. That pushed me over the edge and I could feel seed leaving my dick. After I had stopped coming, she lifted herself up, and a gush of cum came out. All I could see was her tight pussy, dripping with my cum. Jessica leaned over and proceeded to lick all of it up. _"Holy shit, they know how to be sexy"_ I thought with a smirk as I laid back down to go to sleep for the night.

A/N Hey, sorry I would've written more if I had time today. But, I'll try to upload chapter 9 sooner. As normal, I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review (all welcome) so I know How im doing, and what you'd like more or less of. Well, That's all I can think of. So, Lamnosamo67 out!


	9. Hospital News

A/N Hello hello hello! I'm back! I left an authors note a few nights ago asking people for input on whether or not they wanted another chapter. I said if even 1 person reviewed and wanted another chapter, that I would continue. And sure as shit, I got a review(thank you for that, by the way). So, im continuing this story. Only thing is, id appreciate reviews and feedback. 2 reasons; 1. I don't know how well im doing, and whether or not I need to change anything. 2. Motivation. I tend to get unmotivated when I don't think people like it, or have no interest. These are kinda hard to write! I sit in 1 position for an hour, back aching and uncomfortable. But, when I get people who tell me that they appreciate my work, It's all worth it. Sorry for the long A/N, without further ado, here's another chapter! (p.s It may be a little weird this chapter, its been 2-3 months since I've last written.)

-POV Jacob (again)—

I remember waking up in an unfamiliar bed, with my Absol named Lethe on my side. She was laying there, all stretched out, her head at my knees, and her butt in my face. _"Heh, I did work on that pussy last night"_ I chuckled to myself as I looked away, towards my Gardevoir. She was slouched over in the chair in the corner, with one of her breasts hanging out of her gown. A large, soft, light green nipple atop it, and looking enticing. " _If I wasn't in my current state, I'd wake her up by sucking on her delicate, sensitive nipple. Wake her up with a moan"_ I thought. I smiled and looked over to my right and saw my backpack. _"Ok, I should still have my wallet, laptop, and a few changes of clothes in there_ " I thought, intending to do inventory checks later. _"Oh yeah, my leg! I wonder how It's doing?"_ I thought as I sat up a little bit, and propped myself up on my elbows. My left leg was wrapped tightly in bandages, and a split to stop me from moving it. I did a sort of half-smile and felt thankful that it wasn't worse. _"Thank Lady Arceus for that, Jake. She's making my walking possible. Speaking of walking though, I cant feel it. I suppose I'm still a little drugged up from the narcotics they gave me while I was sleeping. Wait, I could feel my leg during sex, so it happened after. Ah shit, they caught Lethe's as near my face, and Jessica with her boob out. Oh well, nothing that can be done about it now."_ I thought as I heard a stir from the corner of the room. Jessica was stirring. "Morning Jessica" I said to the sleepy mass in the corner. She looked up at me and rubbed her eyes. "Morning Jake" she said to me telepathically. I smiled and replied with "It's a good view with a perfect view" I said with a smile. "Haha, enjoying the ass in your face?" she said to me with a chuckle. "Well, that and your boob is out" I said as she turned red and hurried to put her breast back in. "You little.." said Jessica, but she trailed off and she smiled at me mischievously. "Hey, I have an Idea Jake, you gotta get Lethe up soon, right?" she said to me inside my head. "Yeah, what did you have in mind" I said to her, eyebrows raised. "Stick your finger in her cunt, that'll wake her up really quick, and it'll be fun. And the growing bulge in your pants tells me you're thinking about it." She said to me, tongue sticking out. I bit my lip in thought. "Ah, what the hell" I said as I reached forward and moved her tail. Jessica smiled an moved forward in her chair to watch the show. I rubbed my fingers along her lips for a moment to find the right spot, and when I found it I plunged 2 of my fingers into her depth. She awoke with a quiet squeal and shot up and turned around, very startled. I let out a loud chuckle, perhaps too loud for whatever the hell time it was in the morning, in a hospital. I held up 1 finger that I penetrated her with in a gesture that she understood to mean 'wait'. She stood there as I brought my fingers up to my mouth and sucked on them for a moment. I let go of them with a satisfying 'pop!' and smiled. When she looked at me, still annoyed, I shrugged. "eh, it was all Jessica's idea, I just found it funny and went with it." I said to her. Lethe rolled her eyes and sat back down. "so soll" she said with a huff. She said, to which Jess burst out laughing. "What?" I said, questioning. "She said, 'You're lucky you're a good fuck.'" Replied Jess. I rolled my eyes and beckoned for Lethe to come closer. She looked at me and walked up to me. I pulled her in for a kiss. She looked shocked for a moment but happily accepted the kiss. She let out a happy "solll" an sat down next to me. No sooner than that, the doctor came in. "Good morning Mr. Koff. Sleep well?" He asked me. I nodded in reply. "As good as it could be." He let out a smile. "I see you're very close with your Pokémon ." he said, with an air of questioning in his voice. I replied with a "Yeah, I'm very close with my girls, I love them to death" I said, making sure I came off as proud to be so. It seemed to have worked, seeing as he next said "I respect you and admire you for that Jake. I also see you're a pokephile" he said, cautiously. I was taken aback at his bold statement. "I don't mean to be rude, but It's none of your concern." I said, while I noticed that Jess was behind him, very cautious, and looking like she was ready to murder him, giving him a death glare. I gave her a death glare in return, hoping to make myself very clear that the doctor that is taking care of me is not to be murdered. I caught her eye and we made eye contact. She recoiled under my harsh stare and said a quick "sorry". "Nonono, you misunderstood me Jake, you see, I'm also a pokephile" the doctor replied. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Indeed, I have a Nidoqueen at home that requires lots of love, she's quite the husky one too, I may add." Finished the doctor. I smiled at him. _"Well, I had him pegged for a different type of person, I'm glad he understands that love towards Pokémon is not always platonic."_ I thought. "Well, im glad to meet another person who knows how to love their Pokémon." I replied, smiling. "Now, on to the business at hand hmm? Ok, your leg is shattered, possibly beyond repair, but you have options as to your recovery. One, We can give you a leg brace and crutches and see where that leads. Two, you get surgery to fix your knee up, removing bone shards and replacing what was lost with a titanium alloy. If you choose one, you still need surgery, but instead of removing and replacing with titanium, we remove the bone fragments, graft bone on where it was lost and we grow new ligaments and tendons, and surgically reattach them. Note, you'll lose some functionality in your knee if you choose this, but it's the easiest option, least pain in the long run. You don't have to make your decision right now, but within the day would be appreciated." Said the doctor, with an air of finality. "Actually, I can get back to you within 10 minutes, if you'd like. Can you hang around?" I asked him, hopeful and knowing which one I would pick already, but wanting to clear it with my girls. "Fraid not. I have things to do, you're not my only patient. But I can be back in about an hour, could you do it then? I mean, you're not going anywhere but I feel like its courteous to ask." He said, with a bit of a chuckle. _"Ahh, the sarcastic bastard. I like his sense of humor, and.. well… him"_ I thought with a smile on my face so wide that it made Jessica raise an eyebrow. "Sure, that'll be just fine. And all considering, that comment was pretty damned funny." He just smiled and walked out. "The cheeky bastard" I muttered to myself as the door let out a 'click' as it shut. "So, whats the plan with your knee?" said Jess into my head. "Well, I know I'm going to make a full recovery so I'm going to strengthen it with the titanium." I said, smiling again. An image of Lady Arceus flashed in my mind for a brief second. Jess looked confused at this but shrugged it off. _Probably pegging me for the religious type, although.. she's not wrong"_ I thought to myself as Jess looked away, lost in thought. I felt happy for a second, getting the feeing that Lady Arceus approved of what was happening. I let out a soft chuckle when I felt a medium sized shape stirring on my lap. "Absooool!" said the shape. "Hey Lethe, you comfy there?" I asked her, jokingly. She nodded. Jess rolled her eyes and I felt her enter my mind to speak. "Well, if you're bedridden, want to have a bit of fun? MY kind of fun?" She said with a wink and she put her hand up to her breast and shook it once. _"Bounce bounce bounce.."_ I thought, mesmerized by the so-called 'Jiggle Psychics' of the large, light green orb on my Beautiful Gardevoir's chest. She let out a chuckle. "Perv". I rolled my eyes at her. "Yeah, whatever. I'm not the one suggesting to have sex, then bouncing my boob to demonstrate." I said with a chuckle. Just then, the doctor walked in, quite suddenly. Lethe Jumped up like a frightened cat and ended up landing on the floor. "Holy crap, are you ok?" said the doctor. Lethe just let out a huff and muttered something. Jess looked like she was struggling to not laugh. I raised an eyebrow and she just said "later." I shrugged it of as something sarcastic and turned to the doctor. "Anyways, welcome to the Jake resort and spa. Well, not a spa. We have spongebaths and pain." I said, to the raised eyebrows of everyone in the room. "Sorry, my sarcasm gets the best of me sometimes. Anyways, you have news or coming early for my answer?" I asked him. "I'm here for your answer Jake. I had a bit of free time, and I checked my schedule, I can do your surgery tomorrow morning if you want." He said, still expecting my answer. "Well, I think I'm gonna go for the titanium thing, I have faith it'll be ok regardless." I said, smiling. He chuckled and said "Ok, I'll go get your surgery planned, and I'll give you a heads-up when its planned. Until then, enjoy your day. As much as possible, at least." He said, nodding his head and leaving. Halfway through the door though, he stopped. "Oh yeah, one more thing. I'm going to get a wheelchair up here so you can at least wander the hospital." He said, then left. I Looked at the girls, and no sooner than I did, he popped his head back in. "Oh yeah, I feel like I should mention this, no sex, or if you do make sure you don't move as much as possible. Its wrong to keep you from your beautiful Pokémon, they're probably dying for some fun, so only a little. And nothing too rough. Heh, Queen would not like that." He trailed off, talking more to himself. He shook himself back into reality and left. "Think he's gone for good yet?" I asked jokingly. The girls both chuckled. "Well, I'm glad to see that the doctor is ok with a bit of sex." Said Jessica and Lethe nodded her agreement. Just then I heard a knock. I rolled my eyes and shouted "come in!" the door opened and a nurse came in with a folded up wheelchair under her arm. "Mr Koff? I was told to give these to you." Said the nurse as she unfolded the wheelchair, rolled it next to my bed, and handed me a key. "That's so you can get around the hospital. Orders of the doctor. He also told me to tell you that that's an elevator key and that you are not allowed to leave the hospital." She smiled, nodded, and left. "Cool, he was quick, If you two don't mind, I'm gonna take a wa-roll around the hospital. You can come if you don't cause trouble." They both nodded to my deal and I began to sit up to hoist myself onto the chair. "Hang on, Jess. What did Lethe say when the doctor came in?" I asked her, to which she burst out laughing and Lethe looked slightly embarrassed. "She said 'We were just getting to the good part." I started to laugh at that. "Well, you weren't wrong Lethe, it was getting good. And I still have a stiffy from earlier." I mentioned, hoping that they would pick up on my not-so-subtle hint. "Ohh, is that an invitation lover-boy?" said Jess, in a mock challenge. "I suppose it was" I said to her, smiling. Lethe then hopped up onto my lap and began top paw at my crotch, trying to free her prize from it's cloth prison. Jess smiled and walked over to me, swaying her hips and undid my boxers (I was in a hospital gown). As she did that, Lethe took my cock into her mouth, sucking and swirling around the tip with her hot, heavenly tongue. Jess lifted up her skirt, and sat down in the chair. Making sure she had her legs spread for the best view, she stared to tease herself, all with a malicious smile on her face. She started by rubbing her puffy, dripping lips slowly and occasionally teasing her own clit, while letting out a moan. "You-ugh kno-w wi-ith you t-t-two li-ike this, I c-ca-an't last long" I said to them, as Lethe and Jess sped up their lude acts. I managed to get out "I'm close" moments before I blew my load. As soon as Lethe knew I had been pushed over the edge, she licked the length of my cock and hovered above it by an inch, mouth open as I blew my load all over her face. Jess got up and walked over to us. She put her fingers in my mouth. _"Ohh, the ones she was rubbing herself with, you naughty girl. Oh these are wet, she came all over them."_ I thought, my hard on reappearing. Jess then engaged in a very sloppy kiss with Lethe, licking all of my seed off of her face, and giving Lethe a kiss on the mouth, tongue and all. _"Fuck these girls know a guys fantasy"_ I thought as Jess winked at me. Lethe then walked up to me and gave me a very sloppy kiss. _"Its always a weird experience to taste your own spunk, but it's hot and erotic in its own way."_ I thought as we kissed. After this, the sex became a blur. I blacked out as my body went on autopilot. I woke up at about 11 from my sex. And I woke to the girls on top of each other, vaginas in a scissor, all whist glazed in what I can safely assume is my own semen. I let out a "whew" as I looked at it. _"Both my girls are covered in spunk, and passed out. Wonder how it went."_ I cleaned my dick off in a 5 minute shower and shook the girls awake softly. "Psst" I said, as they opened their eyes and Jess yawned. They both looked down and separated with what I can only describe as a satisfied smirk. "Some session, huh?" Jess asked. "Well" I began "I don't remember much of it." To which Jess looked ashamed. "Well, that's kinda my fault." She said to me, telepathically. I raised an eyebrow at her, a little upset. "What did you do?" I said, slightly angry. "well.. I raided your mind for info that would make this magical, I found a few of your sexual desires hidden in your mind and I think I dug too deep and your mind couldn't take it. Your mind shut down consciousness and started to act on instinct. Please don't be mad" she said with a wince. I sighed, knowing that I can't stay angry for long. "I'm more angry about the fact that I missed it. Don't be mistaken, I'm upset about what you did, and I expect you not to dig into my mind again, especially that deep, or there will be consequences. Are we clear?" I said to her and to her credit, she recoiled and looked sad an ashamed. She nodded without a word. And went into the bathroom and turned the water on, taking a shower. Lethe followed her in there (after I gave her a pat on the head and a scratch on the ear) and I shouted to them "I think I'm going for a stroll around. Stay put." I shouted after Lethe and Jess as Lethe closed the door behind her. I hoisted myself out of my bed and onto my wheelchair. I grabbed my backpack and checked It quick. _"Ok, everything here"_ I thought as I opened it, looked inside and closed it. I rolled towards the door and opened it. I had gotten out and no sooner than I had closed the door, the Doctor comes around the corner. "Ah! Jake, I have your surgery scheduled for 9:45 tomorrow morning. Now, no food or drink after midnight tonight and nothing but water until 5. Then nothing. Ok?" he said. I nodded and gave him my thanks. "I came in earlier to tell you but I could see that you were asleep, as were your girls. Looks like you had quite the messy fun. Don't worry, as long as you clean up after yourself, and you didn't injure your leg further, I'm ok with it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other patients to tend." He said as he walked off down a side hall. _"I have to remember that he knows about my relationship with my Pokémon and he approves of it."_ I thought to myself. _"Now, where the hell am I going?"_ I wondered. "Wait, I know exactly where to go." I said as I made my journey to where the video phones were.

I made my way down and rolled over to a video phone and pulled a slip out of my backpack.

As I finished dialing the number, the booth started to ring, I put the receiver up to my ear and waited. "Hello?" is what heard from the phone in my hand. A large man popped up on screen, he had a cool beard. "Yes, who am I speaking to?" I asked the man on screen. "Birch, and you are?" he asked me. "My name is Jake Koff. I was told to call you, that you had something for me?" I said to him. He raised one eyebrow, questioning me. "Do I?" He asked me, obviously lost. _"Damn this man is scatterbrained"_ I thought. "Yeah, my dad let me know that you had something." I said, slowly losing my patience. "OHH, you're Bryan's son right?" he questioned, the gears finally clicking in his head. I nodded solemnly, still sad about it, the memory fresh in my mind, ripping my soul apart every time it was mentioned, or that I thought of it. "Why Isn't he calling me? He said that he would give me a heads up when the time was right. I admit, I do have something but once your father calls, ok?" "Hes dead.." I said quietly. "pardon?" replied the professor. "I SAID HE'S DEAD" I shouted at the man, letting my emotions flood out, the ones that I've been holding in for so long. "HE'S NOT CALLING YOU BECAUSE HE'S DEAD. HE LEFT ME WITHOUT SO MUCH AS A GOODBYE, ONLY A FUCKING NOTE TO REMEMBER HIM BY. SOME SAVAGE FUCKS KLLED HIM AND MY MOTHER AND I.. I.." I said, letting my rage burn off. I stopped what I was saying and started to cry, not caring that he and everyone else could see. "Oh, I'm so sorry Jake.." he said. I shook my head at him, not wanting to hear it. "We were good friends, sorry. Im saddened as well. But, yes. I have something for you. Where are you now?" he said, now solemn and seemingly sad from the news. "Hospital, Azaela Town." I mumbled. "Lord, what are you doing there?" He asked me, eyes full of shock. "Shattered my knee in a fight. I won though.." I said to him. He looked thoughtful for a minute then spoke up. "I tell you what, I'll bring it to you. I can fly there on a Pidgeot and give you your stuff in person. Sound ok?" he said cautiously. I couldn't find the words to speak so I nodded. "Ok, I'll be there soon." He said as he hung up. The screen went black and I felt an arm around me. "Hey", said a feminine voice that seemed vaguely familiar. I backed up and turned around, eyes still red to see Elise. "I- I never knew about.. all this. I'm so sorry. It makes sense now." She said, bringing me into a tight hug. "It'll be fine." I quietly said. And against everything I felt, I smiled at her. She smiled back and we let go of each other. "I hate to leave you, but I can't stay. They don't know that I helped you and if I don't get back soon, They'll suspect me. Don't worry. I know our eventual goal." She said with a smile as she walked out of the door. I Gave her a half-wave and got comfortable in my chair. I looked around and people were avoiding my gaze. My emotions came flooding back to me. I let out a few tears. _"I'm a damn mess, my emotions are out of control right now. I need to calm myself._ " I thought as I wiped a tear away. Just then, I heard Birch walk through the door. "Long flight" I heard him mutter to himself and I heard someone walk over to me, presumably him. I looked up and saw a large man In his 40's with a generous body weight and a large beard. His eyes looked red, as if he had been crying. _"Not that I can blame him, he lost a good friend"_ I thought. I noticed that he was pulling out a small package from his pocket. "Here, for you" he said in a flat tone. I took the package in my hand and gave him a gruff "thanks", the best that I can do in my current state. I opened it up and inside was a small earpiece. I had a sneaking suspicion as to what it was, but I asked him anyways. Or, I had meant to. He was gone. _"Where did the damn professor go?"_ I thought. I then spotted him at the front desk, talking to the nurse there and putting something in his pocket. He walked back over and raised his eyebrows. "Any idea as to what that is?" he asked me. "Maybe, confirm my suspicions though" I replied. "That there is a Pokémon translator. With that, you can understand Pokémon. It.'s a small earpiece that translates in real time. Your dad requested one be given to you when it finished production and you were ready. It finished about a month ago, and you're ready. So here. And as a personal gift to you, also as a way of expressing my condolences, I paid your surgery in whole. They're going to replace your knee with a new prototype. This prototype uses small motors in it to give your knee extra power. I hope you enjoy it." I was yet again overcome with emotion. But this time, Joy. "I cannot thank you enough professor for this, I'd reject it if I had another option, but you saved me a lot of trouble by paying for it. I will pay you back some day. I promise you that." I said to him but he waved it away. "No, you're not. Its all I can do, your father was a great friend, I'm sure he'd sleep well knowing that I made your life easier. My treat." He said with a tone that said 'this conversation is over'. "Well then, thank you, you've made me happier than you can imagine. You're a good guy. My dad was blessed to know such a good guy. But I have a few questions." I said to him. He waved his hand in a way that meant 'go on'. "Ok, how do you turn this thing on?" I asked for my first question. He held out his hand and I placed the translator in his hand. He flipped a small switch and the thing booted up. It let out a blue light that let me know it was on. I put in my ear and noticed that it was comfy. "OK, two. How accurate is this?" I asked him. "It is almost, if not perfect for every known Pokémon, even ones not in this region. Next question?" "well, last one. How did you afford to do this for me? I know you cant make much as a professor." He looked uncomfortable at my question. "Don't worry, I'll manage. Don't think about it." He told me. _"Oh Arceus, he spent most of his money for me, I shouldn't let this happen. Although, he has a way to make money, I would be in debt for a long long time. Arceus, bless his soul"_ I thought, sad at the thought of me pretty much taking advantage of his generosity. "Well Jake, Im glad to see that I've made you happy in your time of need, but I can't stay. I have to go talk to a few kids about getting their own Pokémon. I let them know that I had to postpone it. They're probably exploding from excitement right now. Again, I'm sorry about everything and I hope you get better soon" he said with a wave on his way out, looking happier than he had upon arrival. _"Come to think of it, I'm happier now too. He's a great guy."_ I thought, trailing off. _"I better get back to my room_ " I thought, and I did just that.

After I made it back up to my room, I saw the girls sitting there having a quiet conversation. Jess looked distraught, and her face was red from crying. I half waved, still feeling empty inside, yet my heart felt so heavy. "What's wrong Jess?" I asked her. She wiped her eyes and said into my head "I'll tell you later, if you still want to know." I nodded at her. Then Lethe spoke up. "How are you master?" _"Oh yeah, I forgot!"_ I thought. "Girls, I have some wonderful news, Professor Birch stopped by, he did two things for me. One, he gave me a Pokémon translator, so I can understand you girls now!" I said, beaming at both of them, finally realizing what this meant. "Really? That's wonderful news Master!" said Lethe and Jess said "Wow, I don't have to use energy talking telepathically all the time, it gets draining after a while." "And Lethe, I appreciate the sentiment, but please don't call me master. As I told Jessica, we are equal. Ok?" I said to her. She jumped up on me and tried to kiss me. As she jumped up, a shooting pain ran up my leg, from my knee. It felt like someone took a sledge hammer to my knee. "OUCH DAMNIT LETHE OFF" I shouted at her. She hopped down and looked sad. "Sorry, I forgot about that Jake" she said. "It's ok" I replied "Just think next time, especially because I'm in a wheelchair" I finished. "Oh yeah, you said he did two things Jake, r the other?" Asked Jess, looking better. "He paid for my surgery" I said, still trying to believe it myself. They both started to jump for joy and Jess ran over and hugged me. "That's wonderful news!" she said. Lethe put her front paws up on my uninjured leg and gave me a kiss. I smiled at both of them. "Well, I regret to inform you two that this has been an eventful morning, and I require a nap. They both nodded in understanding and Jess glowed blue. _"What the hell is she-HEY"_ I thought as she picked me up with psychic and laid me down in bed. She put the covers over me and Lethe hopped up next to me and sprawled out. "Love you Jake." Said Lethe. "love you too" I said, meaning every word. "And what am I? Chopped liver?" said my gardevoir. "Hahaha, no, I love you too, with al of my heart Jess." I said to her, sincerely. "Now, would you like to be put to asleep with hypnosis?" asked Jess. I nodded and that's the last thing I remember.

-A/N—Damn that was a long chapter. I had so much motivation to write, so I wrote a 5k word chapter. Ok, if you're bored of filler like this and want more, let me know. I'll hurry it up then. I don't plan on keeping him in the hospital for long anyways. And I have a question for you guys. I'm considering starting a new fic (I'll juggle this and the other). I've taken Inspiration from a fanfic called "The pack of destiny and life" by Imperator 2. It's the best fic I've ever read and I suggest you guys go and give it a read. Basically I'd write my own take on it. I'll leave it up to you. And Where should Jake go next? Which town? Again, I'm leaving this up to you. I really hope you enjoyed reading this because I enjoy writing it so much. Thanks for giving this a read, as well as the chapter as a whole. I'll keep updating this as much as possible. Until next time then, Peace out from Lamosamo67!


	10. Hospital, Away!

-A/N—

Hey, I'm lamosamo67, back with another chapter of the Beautiful people. A few things, 1, thanks to the reviews and the one person who told me something I should do. So, I'll do my best to take my time with emotions and to not hurry it along too much, although some of it is intentionally done. Jake flipping emotions in the hospital was intentional, and I have reasons for it. And typos, I try my best to avoid them. If you read Ch.1, I'm 6'4" with a tiny keyboard that isn't the best. Word picks most of them up, but not all. And second, I'm writing this on my 17th birthday (Aug. 25). I'm in the mood to write, so that's what I'm gonna do. And to both of the reviewers, thanks for the encouragement. I will, as you say, "Keep up the good work"

POV Jacob

" _Mmm, what time is it?"_ I thought to myself as I opened my eyes. _"Its still pretty dark, my guess is 5?"_ I checked my phone on the bedside table. 6:07. _"Ok, its at 9:45 I believe, but I'm sure the doc will wake me up whenever its time."_ I looked around to find the girls. As always, Lethe was at my side in the bed and Jess was on her chair again. _"Ahh, I'm blessed to have these two as my Pokémon. Loyal, caring, strong, sexy as all hell"_ I thought with a smile. Lethe started to stir and stretch out. She let out a long yawn and looked at me once she finished. "Good morning Lethe" I whispered to her. "Morning, you ready?" she asked me. "Yeah, I am. I'm confident it'll go well." She sat up further and leaned over for a kiss. "Who am I to deny you a kiss?" I said to her as I locked lips with her. _"Mmm, her tongue is amazing_ " I thought as we continued to kiss, tongues wrestling for dominance. Eventually, I won and my tongue took over her mouth and we sat there enjoying our kiss. After at least a full minute, I broke up our kiss. A string of saliva connected us still. "Heh, you're a good kisser Jake, only battle I'm happy to lose against you." Said Lethe. "You're just as good princess" I said, smiling. She stood up and straddled me, sitting on my lap. She leaned forward again for a kiss and I obliged. As we were doing that, she began to grind against my crotch, practically begging for a quickie. _"Fuck that feels good"_ I broke up our kiss and bit my lip. "I take it you're feeling it and want sex?" I asked her, already knowing the answer. "But of course, a good fuck like you, I never pass up an opportunity to get some." I rolled my eyes at that and pulled my gown to the side and pulled my dick out of my boxers. "Lets just get right down to it, shall we?" asked Lethe. "Sure, I don't have a ton of time anyways." I held my dick still as she aligned herself. She slowly sank down as my member went inside of her. First the tip, and within the next ten seconds or so, I was hilted inside of her. "Ugh, no matter how many times we do this, you're tight as ever. I feel like I'm nearly gonna blow my load inside of you right now." I said, my face strained up in intense pleasure and concentration. "You're not easy either sweetheart, you're huge. An Absol is lucky to have a mate that's 4 inches and half the girth. You hit all the right places inside of me" she said, with a look of longing on her face. She started to bounce up and down on my dick, first slowly, and soon enough she was going as fast as she could. "Ah, you're so warm and tight Lethe! You're absolutely soaked down there too" I said to her, knowing that after a few more minutes, she was going to be very full of my seed. "You fill me right up with that ginormous cock of yours, when you're ready, blow your load inside of me, I'm really close to coming.. sooo cloose" she said. _"It looks like she's using every ounce of willpower to make sure she lets me cum too"_ I thought. I felt myself being pushed over the edge as I finished my thought and I started to release my seed inside of her. The feeling caused her to finish and I felt the walls of her pussy contract around my dick, milking it for every drop of my seed. _"Ah fuck, this is heaven"_ I thought as we finished, virtually in unison. "Ahh, this is one of many reasons that I love you Lethe." I said to her, as I finished coming but still inside of her. "I love you too, please never stop loving me." She said, as she lifted herself up. I looked at her lower lips and she started to slowly drip semen. _"Now THAT'S hot. When a girl is just dripping with your semen. Even hotter when another girl licks it up. Damn, I'm a perv. But proud of it."_ I thought to myself as Lethe hopped down from the bed, and walked over to the bathroom to take a bath. I hoisted myself into my wheelchair, dick still out and covered in my own seed that leaked from her. I rolled over to the bathroom and wen in. "Who's there?" I heard Lethe say, as the tub was filling up and her already in. "It's just me, cleaning off." I said I heard an "Ok" and I grabbed some toilet paper and cleaned myself off as best as I could. I grabbed a little more and went out of the bathroom to see if we got anything on the bed. I rolled out and looked around, mopping up any 'love juice' as I found it. Once it was all cleaned up, I turned around and looked at Jessica fondly. _"I love these girls to death, I'd do anything for them, and to never lose them."_ I rolled over to Jessica and gave her a kiss. I broke the kiss and turned around, intending to go and lay down a bit more until my surgery later when I heard Jessica behind me. "Good morning Jake, what's the wake-up kiss for?" She asked me. I turned around to see her sitting there, looking at me with love in her eyes. No lust, just a deep love. "I just feel lucky to have you, and I felt like I wanted to show you" I said to her, a smile on my face. "Let me guess, wake up sex with Lethe?" asked Jess. She took a sniff in the air and started to laugh. "Haha, yep, she did you good Jake." She said. "Yeah, she did, but It just made me realize how much I love you girls, and not just for your bodies. Everything about you. Personality, kindness, loyal, strong, looks, passion, and even more that I can't even begin to describe. I feel like you fill a void in my soul. " I finished. After a moment I looked away awkwardly, realizing that I just poured my soul out to her. She sat there for a moment, looking at me fondly. _"Please say something, make this less awkward."_ "Do you really mean all of that Jake?" I nodded at her, looking up finally. I could see her eyes were getting watery. "Every word" I said. She got up and gave me a hug, and squeezed me tight. I squeezed her, pouring the emotions I couldn't say into the hug, and I'm pretty sure she got them all too. "Oh Jake, please always stay with us. I love you and never want to be without you. I will always be by your side." She said. I could feel her crying a little on my shoulder. I buried my head into her shoulder and took a deep breath. " _This is why I'm a Pokémon trainer, This is why I love these two. They are my everything."_ I thought. I heard a door open next to me and I looked over. I saw Lethe walking out of the bath, still wet. I broke up our hug and gave Jessica a heartfelt smile. She gave me a watery one back. "Come here Lethe, you're still wet." I said to Lethe as I turned around and rolled over to the bathroom with her. We got in and I dried her off. Making sure she was dry. We did it in silence, she could tell that I wasn't in the mood for small talk. When I was done, I left the bathroom with her behind me. I checked my phone on the nightstand, it was only 7:28. _"I'm going back to bed for a bit. I have another hour and a half of sleep before they get me up for preparations."_ I lifted myself off my chair and into my bed. Lethe was about to hop up there when she turned and looked at Jessica. _"I assume they're talking telepathically."_ I thought. Lethe nodded at her and laid down next to my bed. "Any room for me?" Jess asked as she walked over to my bed. "Of course, I can scooch over for you. Join me." I said to her as I moved over and she laid down next to me. She laid down and laid on her side so I got up close to her and put my arm around her, spooning her. "Love you Jake" I heard Jessica say as she snuggled into me. "Love you too, both of you." I said, already tired and falling asleep.

9:15 AM; POV Jacob

The doctor woke me up at quarter after 9. With a gentle shake. "Psst, Jake. It's time" he said into my ear. I opened my eyes and saw Jessica in front of me, my arm still around her, and her fast asleep. I turned my head to see the doctor above me and his hand on my shoulder. I took a deep breath and cracked my neck. "Ok, give me a minute to get up. Can you bring my wheelchair over to me? I can get myself out." I said to him in a whisper, and he nodded. He brought it over and I took my arm off of her and got myself out and into the chair. I wheeled over to the door and he opened it for me. He followed me out and closed the door behind him. He grabbed my chair and started wheeling me towards the operating room. "Have you had anything to eat or drink this morning?" He asked me. "Nope, like you said." I responded. "Good.. good." He said. "You ready? It'll be easy. You'll be knocked out and it'll be over in a few hours. You should be able to walk by tonight. On crutches, but still." He said to me. "Ok, thanks. Yeah, I'm ready. I have faith that its ok." I said to him. He chuckled at that. "Never pegged you as the religious type. What religion?" "Arcean" I replied. "Huh, I figured Helixian if anything." He said. I was slightly taken aback at this. _"I suppose everyone is entitled to their own religion. Although I'd rather worship a living being who is kind and just, than a dead fossil and some Pidgeot"_ I thought. "Ok, we're here and ready to start" I heard him say after a few moments. I looked up and saw that we were indeed in the operating room, with smiling nurses there, including the one at the front desk before. "Ok, do what you have to do I'm ready to start." I said to them. The doctor gave me an "ok" and they told me to lay down on the table. I got up, putting my weight on my good leg, and laid down. The nurses crowded around me and got things ready. Things such as an IV and sterilization equipment, along with everything else. A nurse walked up to me, holding a mask and I lifted my head up so she cold put it on. "OK, breathe normally, you'll lose consciousness soon." She said to me as she turned a knob on the tank. I remember counting back from ten and getting to 8 before I fell unconscious.

-10:00 POV Jessica—

I woke up and realized that I was in the bed still, but I didn't feel anything around me. _"I thought his arm was around me, where'd he go?"_ I thought, and sat up and looked around. _"OH, He's in surgery, I didn't get a chance to say goodbye. I hope he's ok"_ I thought. I got out of bed and walked around in the room. I stretched my back, touched my toes, and stretched my arms. I went over and gave Lethe a pat on the head. I guess I did it too hard because I woke her up. "Woops, morning Lethe." I said to her. "Sorry about that." I added. "it's fine, I probably should get up anyways. Where's Jake? Why are you waking me up?" She asked me. "Did you forget? Jake's in surgery right now." She shot up at this and looked at me. "Shit, that's right, I hope he's ok." She said, sorrowfully. "You know, I really love him. He means the world to me." She said, with a sudden change in mood. "Yeah, me too. You know, he poured his soul out to me earlier. Told me how he felt about us." I said to her. She turned her head a little and gave me a curious expression. "What did he say?" "he told us that we mean the world to him, and that he loves us for everything that we are. I love him too, I know I don't tell it to him often enough though." I said thoughtfully. "You know, I want to do something big for him sometime soon. Not sex, purely romantic. We have enough sex and I feel like this relationship is based around sex too much. Wait, I have an idea. He left his phone here, right?" I asked Lethe. "I think so but I don't know." She replied. I looked around and found it on his night table. _"Elise, are you in his contacts here? Ahh, you are"_ I sent her a text, describing my plan. She texted back. 'Sounds good.'

-12:30 POV Jake—

I woke up feeling dizzy and out of focus. "Hey Jake, it went just fine. I'm gonna get you back in your chair and wheel you back to your room, ok?" He asked me. I barely comprehended what he said so I just nodded. He smiled and rolled me somewhere. Before I knew it, we were rolling into my room and he was picking me up and putting me into my bed. He said something to the girls and they nodded. The doctor left without another word. Jessica walked over to me and said something, I couldn't understand her so I nodded. She laughed at me and shook her head. She became enveloped in dark blue and everything started to clear up, my head felt less fuzzy, then clear, and my knee started to hurt a bit. Then a lot. _"She's wearing off the drugs they gave me._ " I thought. I was about to get angry at her, until she started emitting lighter blue light, My knee felt better! _"And, it feels stronger, like it's fully healed already"_ I thought. "Jessica, what did you do?" I asked her, in absolute amazement. "I stopped the drugs, then healed your knee. I took off the stitches and swelling, along with sealing what wounds you had left. It's quite tiring though, so I'm probably going to have to nap soon." She said, before sitting down and almost falling asleep. I got out of bed and grabbed the phone that was for if someone needed something non-urgent when I realized something. _"Wait, I can walk again, already! They just rolled me out of the operating room and I'm walking!"_ "Jessica, thank you for this, I can walk" I said to her, excited. "No problem. Now, could you get me some coffee or something before I fall asleep?" she asked me. "Sure" I said with a smile.

A few Minutes later her coffee came. The nurse that came in looked horrified that I was up walking. "What are you doing!? Get back in bed!" She said to me, trying to help me find my way back. "If I can walk with no pain, and I'm coherent, do you think I need to lay down again nurse?" I said to her. "Doesn't matter, you need to heal!" she said. She stopped and looked over to Jess, who was having a mental conversation with the nurse. The nurse looked back at me, then at my knee. "Your Gardevoir says she was under orders from the doctor, and healed your leg for you, is that true?" she asked me, in disbelief. "Yeah, it does." I said in response. "In which case, the doctor is insane and you have a very talented Gardevoir Jake, treasure her." She said, eyebrows raised. "Believe me, I do. Now, the coffee is for her, can she have it?" I asked the nurse who was still holding the coffee. "Oh yes, here you go" said the nurse, handing Jessica her coffee. Jessica nodded her thanks and began to drink. The nurse left after another glance at Jessica, and muttering something about "Insane doctors". "So, it went well, I'm so glad Jake!" Said Lethe, who I had not seen yet, since she was on the other side of the bed. She walked over to me so I knelt down and gave her a short kiss. I stood back up just in time to see Jessica finish chugging her coffee. I walked over and gave her a hug "Thanks for everything." Is what I said. She understood that I meant so much more. "Well then, shall we head out?" I asked the girls. Jess gave me a nod while Lethe seemed more enthusiastic. "Yeah, I'm bored here, let's get going" she said. _"Ha, I broke my knee and had surgery, and you're bored"_ I thought to myself, a little annoyed. Jess chuckled at this. _"I keep forgetting that you can read minds Jess"_ I thought to her. She just smiled at me and nodded at this. We walked out the door, and we waved goodbye to the nurse as we walked out. She waved goodbye to us too and we left. We walked out of the door into the bright sunlight. All 3 of us recoiled from the bright light. _"Agh, after being trapped in the hospital for a few days, the light is weird"_ I turned to my girls and saw them looking around. I cleared my throat. "Ahem." They both turned around and Lethe said "Yeah?" "Ok, its already 1:30 ish and I'm starving. I think we're just going to hang around for the rest of today and head north tomorrow morning, sound good?" I said to them. "Sure Jake, whatever you want to do." Jessica said. "Sounds good to me" said Lethe. We wandered the streets for what felt like half an hour before finding a good, cheap place to eat. We went inside and walked up to the counter. "What do you two want?" I asked the girls. "A cheeseburger an a large pop please?" asked Jessica. "Well Jessica, you asked nicely, so sure." I said with a chuckle. I caught her sticking her tongue out of the corner of me eye. "Lethe, what do you want?" "Nuggets pretty please with sugar on top?" Said Lethe, giving me baby-doll eyes. "Haha, sure. As a reward for being patient during my surgery." I said to her. We ordered from a dude who seemed stoned out of his mind. We got our order and it was right, surprisingly. We ate pretty much in silence and left when we were done. "Ahh now comes the fun part, eh? Finding a damned hotel in this tiny town." I said, talking more to myself than any of the girls. "Actually, I have to do a lot of walking, and I don' know where I'm going to go, could I return you girls to your balls until I find somewhere? If I find somewhere, I'll pull you out for your opinion ok? I can't ask you to do all this walking with me." I said to them, whilst I pulled out their balls. "Do I have to Jake? I'm fine walking." Protested Jessica. "Yeah, me too" said Lethe. "No, girls. Take a break. Ok? I can make it up to you later ok?" I said, not taking o for an answer. Jess sighed while Lethe looked disappointed. They both agreed though and got in without too much of a fight. I walked down the street for a few minutes and saw a hotel sign so I began to head that way. I heard someone say "Pst" from an alleyway and I looked over to see a guy holding a silenced gun, beckoning me to go over to him. _"Battle vision on!"_ I thought to myself, heart racing. The figure was wearing a black hoodie, it was a male with a low voice who said "Give me all you've got I want your money not your life but if you try to make a move I wont think twice. " He swept up from the alley and put a gun up to my head. _"Stupid thugs, putting a gun up to someone's head Is stupid, If you're quick enough, you can grab the gun, or at least push it away and get a moment to attack"_ I looked at him and saw he had a weakness at his sternum (a/n the hard part connecting your ribs together in front, above your diaphragm). I made my move. I grabbed the barrel of his gun and pointed it away, then used a fist at his wrist to make him let go of the gun, then I used my palm to pus him back a few feet. He was a few feet back, staggered, and I had his gun in my hand. I delivered a spinning heel kick to his sternum using the leg that was just worked on and strengthened. He fell backwards and began to cough up blood. I used my new silenced gun to end his misery with a quick bullet to the head. He stopped breathing immediately. _"Arceus, sorry about doing this, it was me or him forgive me please lady"_ I said, in a quick prayer to lady Arceus. _"Well, now I have a gun. This should come in useful_ " I thought as I slipped the gun into my backpack. I left the body in the alley and continued, mind feeling blank and heart heavy after what had happened. I found a hotel and went in to check it out. It looked good so I made a reservation and went to my room. I called the girls back out and they looked around, wondering where they were. "Jake, didn't you say you'd a- what happened?" Asked Jess, and Lethe turned around too. "Jake, you're white as a ghost, what happened?" she asked me. "Nothing." I said, perhaps a little short. "Jake, I'll read your mind and find out anyways, you might as well tell me." She said, thinking she had the upper hand in this conversation. That's when I snapped at her. "NO, I forbid you to read my mind, GOT IT? I will punish you if you do and I will not be lenient, ARE WE CLEAR ABOUT THAT?" I shouted at her. Lethe recoiled, and Jessica nodded quietly beginning to cry. "s-sorry Jake" she said to me. I looked at her and felt bad about yelling at her. "Oh, sorry about that Jess, I shouldn't have yelled. I'm Just really stressed after these past few days. I really needed to blow off steam and that set me over. Do you forgive me?" I said to her, and walking over to put my arm around her. She pushed my arm away and hid her face and continued crying. _"Great, now I feel like the world biggest dick. Fuck, I need to control my emotions."_ Lethe walked over to me and motioned with her head for me to bend down. I did so and she whispered In my ear, "She'll be fine just give her space and time." "If you're talking to her, tell her I feel horrible about that. I'm going to lay down, tell her f she wants to talk to get me. Please?" I whispered back to her. She nodded and went over to talk with Jess quietly. I laid down in my bed and fell asleep, again listening to the one I love crying.

-A/N—

Ahh, another chapter done. Im tired and ache. Let me know how it is! Any requests or such, criticism, anything! And BTW, I made a song reference somewhere. Its easy to find if you know the song. I'll say it at the end of the next chpter if no on finds it. Well, anyways I'm done with this chapter, later!


	11. Delicate Flower

-A/N—

Im back yet again with another chapter of the beautiful people. OK, thanks for the reviews. I'll try to split it up a little better to make it easier on the eyes. One large paragraph is a bit hard to read so I'll fix that. Keep reviewing my stories, and I'll keep writing. The only reason I'm writing a chapter every day or every other day, is because of you guys, I'm getting a few reviews per chapter and I love it. You make it clear that you like my stories and I greatly appreciate it. Feel free to PM me with requests or comments too. I love getting messages. And the song that I referenced was "Ain't no rest for the wicked" by Cage the elephant. Anyways, here's another chapter!

-POV Jake—

I was gently shaken awake later in the night. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times. I turned my head to see Jessica standing over me in darkness, crouched down. "Hey, Lethe said that you offered to talk at any time, is it ok to talk now?" she asked me, in no more than a whisper. "Sure, give me a minute for my mind to wake up." I replied. _"Wow, she knows how much I've been stressed and how tired that I must be, she must really need to talk."_ I sat there for a minute or two, taking deep breaths and shaking my head, to wake myself up. "Ok, lets go somewhere else though, so we don't wake Lethe, ok?" I asked She nodded and we walked towards the door, and left.

We walked into the lit hallway and I looked over to her face, it was red and puffy. _"That's probably why she needs to talk, it's getting to her."_ I thought as we walked. After a minute of walking, we made it to the main lobby. _"Empty and dimly lit, perfect."_ I thought as I found a couch and sat down.

"Ok, what did you want to talk about?" I asked her, feeling like I already knew. "Well about earlier. Sorry about saying what I said. I kinda took advantage of my position and tried to force you to do something when you don't want to be. I know you're stressed lately, and tired. I pushed you at the worst time and I'm sorry about that." She said, quietly and never looking at me in the eye, staring at my knees the whole time. I sat there for a moment, taking it all in. _"Oh, I feel like a major dick. I shouted at her unnecessarily and made her cry, and she's apologizing to me?"_ I thought. "Jess, look at me." I said to her firmly. She looked up at me, tears still welling in her eyes. I pulled her close into a hug and she embraced me, squeezing me tight, crying on my shoulder. "Jess, its not your fault, I shouldn't have snapped. I was stressed out and vented my anger and frustration at you. I've told you before, I love you and Lethe to death, and wouldn't want to hurt you for any reason. I'm sorry it came to this Jessica. I really am. Forgive me, please." I said to her, still in our tight embrace. "It's my fault Jake, I pushed you." She said, denying my apology. "No Jess, Its my fault. It would've happened eventually and it just happened to be at you. I will not let you say it was your fault, ok? I'd like to make it up to you, just name it, and if it's possible I'll do it." I said to her, trying to sound as if I was making this final. "Ok Jake, I'll accept your apology but the only thing that I'll let you do for me is tell me that you love me." She said to me, still sobbing but less than before, almost stopping. "Ok, Jess, I love you with all of my heart and I will never let you go and try to never let this happen again. Ok? I told you before how much I love you two. I'll never let anything happen to you, within my power." I said to her. She nodded into my shoulder and hugged me a little tighter and then broke the hug up. I smiled and leaned over and kissed her. She smiled and kissed me back. We broke it up and stood up to walk back to our room.

We got back to our room before long and snuck in quietly, being careful to not wake Lethe. She was laying on the couch, sprawled out and looking comfortable. _"Hey Jess?"_ I thought, knowing that she could hear me. "Yeah Jake?" she said into my head. _"Come sleep with me tonight."_ I thought and she gave me a brief "I'd love that." I laid down and she laid down with me in front of me. I put my arm around her and snuggled up to her, spooning as close as possible. My chest in her back, my crotch in her butt and my feet right at hers. She fell asleep fairly quickly, beginning to snore within a few minutes of laying down. I took a little longer, but I too fell asleep after a short while.

I woke up hours later to an empty bed. I cracked my neck, then sat up and cracked my back. I looked over to the window of my room and saw Jessica standing there, looking out the window in apparent thought. "What are you doing over there Jess?" I asked her. She looked over to me as I said this and smiled. "Morning Jake, just thinking about our conversation last night. Im glad you're in my life, I don't know what I'd do without you." She said with a smile. "Yeah, me either." Said Lethe who was laying down on the floor next to the bed, apparently awake. "Well, I love you two too. Now, we ready to head out of here?" I asked them. "Sure, where are we gonna go Jake?" Asked Lethe. _"Well, I haven't thought much about it. Well, first things first, we head north to Violet, then we can head west towards Ecruteak or east towards Cherrygrove. I'll decide with the girls when we get to violet."_ I thought. "Hello, earth to Jake, earth to Jake, come in Jake" said Jessica, standing in front of me, waving her hand in front of my face. "I asked you where we were going." "Sorry, I was thinking about where we should end up going. I zoned out I take it?" I asked. "Oh yeah, hardcore." Said Lethe with a chuckle. "Well, anyways we're going north, towards Violet city. We can decide from there. OK, I'm gonna go and check out. I'll grab my backpack and we can go." I said to them. I walked over to grab it, and I noticed that Jessica was staring at me. I thought nothing of it, thinking that she was still emotional over last night. I grabbed my bag, and held the door open for my girls as they walked out. I closed the door behind me and we walked out to the main lobby and found the lady at the desk. "Can I help you?" she asked me politely. "Yes, I'm checking out and leaving town." I said with a smile, excited. "OK, name and rom number?' "Jake Koff, room 409." I replied. She typed something on the computer. "Ok, key?" she asked me. _"Oh, yeah, forgot that."_ I gave her the key and turned around about to leave when she called my name. "Jake, I see you're a Pokémon trainer, you should go up against Bugsy, her gym is only a few blocks away. Figured I'd let you know. Bye now!" she said with a smile and a wave. "Oh yeah, we still have to collect the gym badge from her. She said she'd give it to us." I said out loud, more to myself than the girls but they both said "Oh yeah." I looed down the street and saw a building with a sign that said 'Gym.' I walked down there and walked in.

"Welcome to the Pokémon Gym young man, you here to challenge Bugsy?" asked the man at the desk, as soon as I had walked in. "Actually, I know Bugsy, and I'd like to speak with her briefly if that's possible." I said to him. "Name?" "Jake Koff, mention the well to her, she'll know me then." I said to the man. He nodded and pulled out his phone. "Hey, you need me?" said Bugsy on speakerphone. "Yeah, I have someone here named Jake Koff, he says he knows you and wants to speak with you." He said to her, with a skeptical look on his face. "Oh yeah, he also mentioned something about Slowpoke well." "Oh yeah! Jake, I know him. Send him right in, tell him I'm in my office" she said to him. "No need, you're on speakerphone. I'll tell him where to go. Bye." He said and hung up before she had a chance to reply. "Ok just go to her office. Its just behind her chair where she waits for challengers." He said. "Thanks, come on girls." I walked through the door and found my way to her chair with the help of the people who battle you before you get to the leader. I knocked on her door and heard her say "Come in" I opened the door and saw her sitting at a desk on a laptop, her facing the door. I walked over to her and sat down at the chair in front of her desk. "I'm sure you know why I'm here. You offered me your badge if I cleared them out and I did just that." I said to her with a satisfied smirk. "Yeah, that you did. And I offered it to you and I'll give it to you. I have a stash of them in a drawer here. One second.." she said a she leaned over to get it.

But as she did that, she put her hand on her keyboard to brace herself and a very loud moan came from the speakers along with "Fuck me like the whore I am. Violate my tight pussy" from a girl who sounded too young for this, and a grunt that sounded like a Machoke or a Machamp. Bugsy shot up and hit the spacebar on her laptop and looked thoroughly embarrassed. "I'm so sorry about that Jake, I had nothing planned and decided to have some me time.. I hope you don't think any different of me." She said, face red from embarrassment and looking down, not quite meeting my gaze. "Bugsy, I think no different of you, and I'd like to say, did you notice that both of my Pokémon are girls? That's not coincidence." I said to her, trying not to laugh at her embarrassment. "Wait, oh yeah. Well, I suppose I shouldn't assume anything so I didn't think about that. Anyways, I'm glad to find someone like me. But, can I ask something of you?" she said, finally meeting my gaze. "Name it." I replied. "Don't go telling people, something like this could ruin me. I'd get fired and I'd lose all respect. Although it's legal, most people frown upon it." "Sure Bugsy, but can I ask you something?' she nodded. "Who are you with if I may ask?" both of my girls moved behind me and I heard Jess in my head say "Jake, bit personal don't you think?" I shrugged at her. "Sorry, you don't have to answer if you don't want to, it was a bit personal." "No, If you're wondering I'm Ok with telling you. I'm actually with a Gallade. He doesn't get out often. Most people here know he's mine but not what we do. Anyways, here's your badge. Im proud to give it to you. I hope your journey goes well." She said, tossing me the badge. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have another half hour of me time." She said. I took that as a dismissal and walked over to the door. "Ok, bye Bugsy, enjoy your fun time." I said with a giant wink. I heard her sigh and resume her video. She turned down the volume and I could see her put her hand down her pants and presumably 'get back to work'. I took my opportunity to leave and shut the door behind me.

"Well, that was unexpected. Who knew she was getting it on with a sexy Gallade." Said Jessica, seeming to be more thinking aloud than talking to me. "Yeah, I was not expecting it to go that way at all. Anyways, we have our badge, shall we leave?" I asked the girls. They both responded with some form of yes and we walked out of the gym. We found a passerby walking towards us and went over to him. "Excuse me, sir, can you help me with something quick?" I asked the man who was taller than me, yet seemed to be in a bit of a rush. "If it's quick, sure. What do you need?" he said to me, checking his watch as he did so. "How do I get to violet town from here?" I asked him. "Oh, that's easy. Go right down the street, and take the first left. Just follow the road and its about 3 miles down the road." "Ok, thank you. Sorry for holding you up." I said to him while walking away. "No problem, happy to help. Bye" he shouted at me as he ran off. I walked in the direction that he told me to go, and the girls followed. "So, you two ready to face Falkner once we get to violet?" "Yeah, he's normally easy right?" Lethe asked me, sounding worried. "Don't worry Lethe, he'll be a piece of cake for you guys. Most trainers go to him first for experience because he's the weakest." I said to her as we exited town.

Ahead of me was Route 32. Forests for almost 2 miles, then the rest is fishing and a lake. "Remember when I was little, and we saw something on the news about the old union cave?" I asked them as we walked. "Yeah, what about it?" I heard Jess ask. "Did you know that they got rid of it because the Zubat population was getting out of control and they would attack and often hurt travelers who had to go through there. The only ones who stood a good chance in there were trainers." "Really? I thought Zubat were weak and even a child could take them on." Lethe chimed in. "Well, for Pokémon, yes. But for humans, it's a lot more difficult. I would have had a hard time fighting them." I said, not really thinking. "Would have? Why not any more?" asked Jessica, paying attention closer than I would've liked. _"They don't know about my gift from Lady Arceus. And I don't plan on telling them. They'd freak."_ "Oh, slip of the tongue. You know what I mean." I said, hoping they wouldn't see through it. Jessica raised her eyebrows skeptically but didn't say anything. I looked around me on the route. _"Green trees everywhere, Pokémon frolicking about such as that caterpie in that tree, the Eevee running in terro- wait what?"_ I thought as I watched the poor thing run past me. It turned and hid behind me. "Please help me, I'm being chased. Can you help lady? Can you translate? Please?" she said to Jess. "Don't worry, I can understand you Eevee, who's chasing you?" I asked it. "Them!" the Eevee shrieked as it hid behind Jessica. I turned around to see a couple of Houndours running out of the woods. "Leave this poor thing be, I'll give you one warning." I said to them, intending to sound threatening. The thing is, when you're as short as me, you don't often come out as threatening. "Ha! Stupid human thinking that he can control us. What should we do about him George?" said one to the other. "Well, its obvious. We kill him and his Pokémon, and we take her and finish what we started." The one named George said back. "Lethe, slash the one on the left, Jessica, you protect the Eevee!" I shouted to my Pokémon. I activated my battle vision and checked the Houndour for weakness. _"Both of them have it at the mouth, if I can aim a good kick or punch at their jaw, I can break it. If I do that, they can't breathe fire._ " I thought to myself as I charged in, much to the surprise of Jessica. "Jake, what are you doing!?" I heard Jessica shout. I saw Lethe charging in to slash the other Houndour. Her hit connects, and leaves a deep gash in his side. He whines but stays up. I sprint to the right other one, and using my momentum from my run, dive sideways towards him, and hit the front of his bottom jaw with my closed fist. The effect is immediate, I feel it crack under my fist and it dislocates to an are where it shouldn't be. The Houndour runs away, in immense pain. And I look up to see the other one trying to roast Lethe with a flamethrower. Lethe endures the hit and rams it with a headbutt. Or, she tries to. The Houndour dodges left, and sticks out a claw while she ran past, tripping her. She falls and he claws her across the side. I get up in a flash and whistle really loud, hoping to get the Houndours attention. It works and he looks my way. I deliver a spinning heel kick, right at its face and it connects right where I want it to. Right at his lower Jaw. It cracks and breaks severely under the force of my kick, and it dislocates so far, that I can see the flesh tear and rip near where I kicked it. It runs off, howling in excruciating pain, never to be seen again.

I take a deep breath and look around to make sure everyone else is ok. Lethe had gotten up and was staring at me, wide-eyes, and looking flabbergasted. I turned around to see how Jessica was doing and she had her mouth wide open. "How the _hell_ did you learn to do that?" asked Jessica, in apparent awe and shock. "It's not important how I do, all that matters is that I do." I said to her. _"I'm regretting my choice to fight, I don't want to tell them. They would be shocked beyond belief. Then mad. They have no faith, and have never had much enjoyment out of anything religious. They despise it."_ I thought. I looked over to Jessica and looked down closer to the ground. The Eevee was still behind her, but no longer looking afraid. "What's your name little Eevee?" I asked. "M-my name is Flower. What's your name?" she asked me. "I'm Jacob. Or Jake if you'd like. The Gardevoir is Jessica, and the Absol is Lethe." I said to her with a friendly smile. I sat down to talk to her. "You two, I think we're going to just relax here for a little while. Its late afternoon now. We can relax for half an hour or so, ok?" I said to Jess and Lethe. They both nodded and they walked over and sat under trees and started to talk to each other, presumably about what just happened. "Ok, can I ask you a few things? Just so I can help you." I said to her. She nodded. "Sure, like what?" "How old are you?" I asked. "6 moons." She said. _"A moon is a month if im correct, ok, she's really young."_ "Where are your parents?" "Well, I haven't seen them since yesterday. Our home was attacked by some men in purple shirts, they had Pokémon, lots of them And they were really strong. My mom told me to hide in my favorite tree, its hollow. I hid in there for a day and waited. They didn't come. Then I heard the men, they were looking around and a few of them found me. They called out their Pokémon and said something. They dragged me out and held me down, one of them was on top of me, and I was scared. I bit his leg and he jumped off of me. I got up quickly and ran away. I ran for a while, with them behind me and then I found you, and you saved me. Thank you, Jacob." She said to me, looking sad. _"The poor girl. She was almost raped but got away. She's lucky that she's too naïve and innocent to know what happened."_ "Ok, thanks for telling me. That answers my third question too. I'm sure it was hard to tell me, but thanks again." I said to her. She just nodded her head at me. "Now, I'm sure you're stressed out and tired and hungry. Would you like to come with me for a while? I can help you." I offered to Flower. "Sure, but can we go back and look for my parents tomorrow?" She asked me. "Definitely." I said.

"Ok Jessica! Lethe! We're leaving." I shouted to them. They groaned as they got up. "Jake, its only been ten minutes, can we stay a few more?" Lethe asked me. "No, its only another mile and a quarter to Violet. We can do it." I said to them. I started to walk and I heard them both catch up to me and walk behind me. We were walking for about 10 more minutes when we saw a kid sitting in the shade, relaxing. I smiled at him and he stood up.

"Hey, I'm a trainer, I see your one too. Battle me! I wont take no for an answer." He said. "Fine, but can we make this quick? One versus one?" I asked the boy. He looked hesitant for a minute but said yes after a minute. "Jess, you up for this?" I asked her. She nodded and walked out and stood in front of me, waiting for the kid to send out his Pokémon. "Hoo, you're in for a rough fight. Shedinja, I choose you!" said the boy as he tossed out a Pokeball and a strange looking Pokémon came out. I looked at it and wondered what type it was. "Jessica, analyze!" I shouted to her and she nodded. She looked at the bug and turned blue. "It's a bug and ghost. I know that it has very little endurance and it can be knocked out easily." Jessica said into my head. "Shedinja, X-Scissor!" shouted the boy. The Shedinja launched forward and its claws turned green. "Jessica, reflect!" I shouted at her and she placed up her barrier just in time. She still got hit with it, but her reflect took most of the damage. "Jessica, psychic!" I shouted at her and she turned blue, along with the Shedinja, but nothing happened. "What?" I said aloud, surprised that it didn't do anything. "Ha, fool. Shedinja can only be harmed by attacks that he's weak to!" he shouted in triumph. _"OK, stupid kid revealing his Pokémon's weakness. Now I know what to do. Bug and Ghost eh?"_ I thought to myself, marveling over this kids stupidity. "Jessica, Shadow Ball!" I shouted and she charged up the dark energy in front of her. "Shedinja, protect!" the boy shouted. The bug put up a barrier, holding it and waiting for Jessica to unleash the ghost type attack, so he could strike. "Jessica, calm mind, but hold the Shadow ball. Wait until his shield fails, then shoot!" I shouted at her, and she nodded her understanding. She took a breath, and shrunk the size of her shadow ball and focused. It then became a waiting game. For the next 5 minutes, bot sat there, while Jessica maintained her calm mind, raising her attack constantly. Soon enough, the Shedinja broke the shield, and Jessica launched her shadow ball at him. It tried to dodge but it got hit full in the face. The dark ball exploded on him and enveloped it. When it cleared, the shedinja was on the ground, feinted. "Good match" I said to the boy. He responded with "thanks, you too. Here, I owe you for winning." He said as he reached into his pocket, and grabbed 1200 pokedollars. "Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to violet town." I said, and walked away.

"Good job Jess, I'm proud of you." I said to her. "Thanks, it was easy with you, especially after that moron revealed his weakness." "You thought that too? He wasn't the brightest." I said to her as we kept walking. She nodded. "Nah, that battle was all you. Don't give me credit for that." "But, without you, I'm weak. You helped." She said to me. "That I did, but this victory Is all yours, remember that." I said to her and she nodded. We kept walking for about ten more minutes and it started to get dark. Shortly after that, we arrived in Violet city and found the Pokémon center. We walked in and saw a Nurse Joy at the counter. "Hello, welcome! Can I help you?" She asked me, with her bubbly attitude. "Yeah, do you know where the nearest Hotel is?" I asked her. "Well, this Pokémon center is actually a hotel too. If I could just have your trainer card." I handed over my card and she swiped it. She handed it back with a smile and handed me a keycard. "You have room 5, the hallway to your right. Have a nice evening!" She said to me with a smile and a wave. "thanks, enjoy the rest of your night too" I said to her and started to walk. I found my room, and swiped the card and walked in.

I flipped on the lights and was greeted with a few queen sized beds, and a bathroom off to the right. _"The bathroom doesn't have a door, only a doorframe that points away from the main room. I guess its either up for renovation, or isn't meant for families."_ I thought. "Ok, I'm on the bed closest to the door, and you three can sleep wherever. If you'd like, these beds are big and we can all share one." I said with a wink. Jessica and Lethe both said "yeah" enthusiastically, but Flower shook her head. "No thanks, can I have the other one?" she asked me in her tiny, adorable voice. "Of course." I said to her. She let out an adorable "Vee!" and hopped up. She laid down and curled up, getting comfy. "OK, I'm starving. Think this place has room service?" I asked the girls. They both said yes and sat down. I found a pamphlet and found that they do indeed have room service. I got a few pizzas and we all watched TV until they came. Some show about living in a native Pokémon village. The pizza came and I set it down. I paid the man his money an we ate it. It was good, but not great pizza, but I was so hungry I'd eat just about anything. "Mmm, soo good." Said Lethe, basically inhaling her slices. Jessica had more manners and was eating slower, but still pretty fast. Flower on the other hand, was just staring at hers. "Whats wrong Flower?" I aske her. "I don't know what this is." "It's pizza, it's a human food, its pretty common and it's delicious. Try it." I said to her, hoping to encourage her to try her piece. She took a nibble and let out a gasp of shock. Then she started to devour her piece faster then Lethe. It was gone in ten seconds. "Can I have more?" she asked. I smiled at her and grabbed another piece for her and one for myself. Within ten minutes, the pizza was all gone, anld we had eaten our fill. Flower eating half a medium by herself. We settled down, and I got changed for bed. I got into bed once I was done, and Jessica and Lethe laid down with me. Before long, I was fast asleep. Another day behind me.

-A/N—

Well, that chapter turned out really well. 4.7K words. I didn't get any comments, as to what Jake should do, or how the story should go. So he now has an eevee! The only question is, should the Eevee stay, or no? I have plans in my head already for both scenarios. And for the next chapters, should I keep doing the chapters like this, day to day adventures? I enjoy writing the day to day things, and throwing in big things like this every now and again, it helps keep the length up and makes the adventure so much more interesting. And the final question, would you like more lemons, less lemons, or is it good? Anyways, thanks for following the story. Later!


	12. Village of Petals

-A/N—

Ok, I'm back with another chapter. A few things, 1: I'll add some more lemons. You guys seemed worried about them disappearing which brings me to 2. Flower won't stop lemons. They'll be there still but the lemons just wont involve her for a while. And if you see a part where it seems like flower stopped one, I had no intention of putting one in. 3. Flower probably wont be a big part of the plot. At least not as much as Jessica and Lethe. She'll have her moments. And 4. I'll add more lemons/romance. I read all of the comments, and I follow suggestions. Remember, this story is also hurt/comfort, It'll be emotional. It'll get sad and depressing at times, then it'll be happy, romantic, and sexy others. But, I'll try' and make it a little happier. And now that that's out of the way, lets begin another chapter!

-POV Jacob—

I woke up to the smell of old pizza, and I felt myself being surrounded and a little squished. I had Jessica in front of me, and Lethe was in behind me. _"Damn, that body looks enticing"_ I thought as I reached over and started to rub and squeeze her ass. "Well good morning Jake. You enjoying feeling me up in my sleep?" Jessica said, with humor in her voice." "As a matter of fact, I am. Morning wood is a pain and your ass just looks perfect. Hope you don't mind at all." I said with a wink, even thought her back was turned and she couldn't see it. "Not at all handsome. In fact, could you move your hands for a moment?" she asked me. I moved my hands and she pushed her butt back into my crotch. "How do you like that, huh?" she asked, with mischief in her voice. "Agh, fuck, it does." I said, using all of my willpower to not start grinding against her butt. She beat me to it and started to rub her butt against my wood, and damn it felt good. "Do you wanna play this game Jessica?" I asked her, hoping for a yes. "Oh, what are you going to do? You're powerless against me and my ass." She said. _"That's what she thinks."_ I reached over and grabbed onto her breast and pulled it out of her gown. I started to play with her nipple, pinching and tweaking it. She let out a little squeak of surprise and started to breathe heavy. "Oh, I wasn't expecting that, please don't stop it though" she said, sounding like she was out of breath. I lifted my hand off of her breast and she started to protest, until I moved it to in between her legs. I put my hand under her gown, and started to feel her nethers. _"Wow, she's warm down here"_. I rubbed a finger in between her folds, and occasionally put one in. She started to buck her hips into my hand, trying to get as much satisfaction as possible. She rubbed her butt back into my crotch, and I began to plunge a few fingers in. _"Wow, she's soaked down there. Just soaked with delicious juices."_ I began to rub her clit, and pump my fingers inside of her faster. She began to moan, and gasp. "Jake, I'm close" she said to me. I kept up my pace, and before long, she let out a loud squeak, and her inner walls clamed down on my fingers, letting forward a rush of juices. Her pussy stayed clamed down for at least a full minute. After it loosened up, I took my fingers out and put them both in my mouth, sucking on them for a minute. _"They're all wrinkled up"_ I thought. Jess turned her head and saw me sucking on the fingers full of her juices. "Now that's hot. I'll have to pay you back sometime. Soon, hopefully." She said.

"What are you guys doing over there? Snuggling?" I heard Flower say. I was about to say yes, when Lethe spoke up from behind me. "Nope, they were" she started to say. I cleared my throat very loudly at this time. "Lethe, don't spoil her, she's naïve. Lets keep it that was as long as possible, ok?" I said to her. "Oh yeah, sorry. Should've thought." She said. _"Wow, that was close."_ I thought. "What were you doing if you weren't snuggling? And what does naïve mean?" asked Flower from the other bed. "Nothing Flower, It's something that you don't have to know about until much later. Ok? Can we end this?" I asked her. "Ok Jake." She replied happily. "And Lethe, sorry you had to hear and feel all of that. Should've let you sleep." I said to her. "Believe me Jake, I'm only upset you didn't invite me to the party." She said. "Party? I want to party!" said Flower, sounding excited. "There's no party. It was a joke." I told her. "Aww." She said sadly. "Hey, don't be sad. Remember, I said we'd go and look for your parents today, so be happy!" I said . Her face lit up when I said this. "Oh yeah! Can we go right now? Please please please?" she asked me, practically begging me. "Soon Flower. But right now, we have to get up and get some breakfast. Then we can go back and look Ok?" I said to her. She nodded her head in understanding. "Ok, but can it be quick?" she asked me, excitement on her face, ready to go. "Of course, I know how important this is to you." I said. I still had Jessica and Lethe on either side of me, staying quiet. "Ok then you two, you heard me. We're getting up and heading out for some breakfast shortly." I said to the two girls in my bed, and I got up to get ready. I rummaged through my backpack for a clean change of clothes and I found a set, so I grabbed them and went into the bathroom to change my clothes.

After a minute I was back out, and I left the bathroom to find the bed made, Jessica and Lethe out of bed and sitting on the couch, my backpack next to the door, and Flower running in a circle out of excitement. "Wow, that was quick you three, Ok, lets check out and get going." I said to them, and they all jumped up, ready to go. I grabbed my backpack, and as soon as I opened up the door, Flower jumped out pf the door, ready to go. She ran down the hall and I chased after her. As I ran after her, I saw Jessica eyeing me, and Lethe watching her. I paid no attention to her at the moment, seeing as I had a small Eevee running towards the main lobby. I lost track of Flower for a few seconds, but I ran to the lobby, hoping that she would be there. Luckily, she was. "Flower!" I shouted to her. She turned around and looked at me, ears drooping a little. "Yes?" she said, sounding frightened. "Please don't run off like that. How would I know if you're going the right way? I need to keep an eye on you. Ok?" I said to her. She nodded at me, and her ears perked up. "Ok Jake,, I will!"

After she replied, I turned around to see Jessica and Lethe strolling into the lobby, in conversation with each other silently. I turned back around to the nurse Joy at the front desk who was watching this all with an amused face. "Quite the crowd you got there." She said to me with a look on her face that made it clear that she was trying desperately not to smile or laugh at my predicament. "Ha, you're telling me. They're quite the handful sometimes. But, I love them all." I said. "Well anyways, can I help you?" she said to me. "Hm?" I said for a moment, watching my girls and forgetting what I was doing for a moment. "Oh yeah! I'm checking out. Jake Koff." I said to her and she punched something in on her computer. "Ok Jake, room key?" she asked me, holding out her hand. I handed her the keycard that I had been given last night and she took it and put it in a small drawer. "Ok Jake, you're all set. Have a nice day! And if you're interested, Falkner is this town's gym leader. He specializes in flying type Pokémon." She said with a wave as I walked out the door. "Ok, breakfast will be quick this morning. Where do you want to go?" I asked the girls. Jessica shrugged, but Lethe mentioned McDonalds. "Sure" I said as I grabbed my phone and looked up where the nearest one was. Flower piped up "Whats Mc dons?" "McDonalds? It's a place where we go and buy food to eat. They make it for you, you just eat it." I said to he. She looked amazed at this. "Wow, you can just have someone make the food for you? You don't have to go find it?" she asked. "Haha, nah. It's pretty easy to eat here." _"Wow, What I would give to get that sense of childhood wonder and ignorance again"_ I thought to myself, admiring flower for being Naïve. "Come on, being blissfully ignorant is ok and all, but wouldn't you rather fuck me instead? And, even Lethe?" said Jessica into my head. _"Haha, yeah. I do enjoy that. But sometimes, I enjoy not knowing and caring about the world, and how It works."_ I thought, knowing that Jessica could hear me. I turned my head and she shrugged.

I found a McDonalds on my phone and we walked to it and went inside. I ordered a simple egg muffin, and Jess and Lethe did pretty much the same thing. Flower, however sat there, marvelling at the menu, at all of the things that you can get. I ended up ordering her a simple oatmeal and she went nuts. She sniffed it cautiously at first, then she devoured it, mouthful by mouthful. "Please, don't choke." I said to her. In the time it took me to say that, she finished the last half of her bowl. I chuckled at how much she seemed to enjoy the simple things in life. "That was delicious! What was that Jake?" she asked me, eyes full of wonder. "That's oatmeal with a little bit of sugar, and some maple syrup. I take it you liked it?" I asked her, already knowing her answer. "Did I like it? I loved it! Can I please have some more Jake? I love it so much. It's delicious!" she said rapidly. _"Haha, wow. She's so full of energy and life. I feel really bad for saying it, but I almost hope we get to keep her."_ I thought, intending to keep it to myself. "What's so special about her? Yeah, she's energetic. Whoopie." Jessica said into my head, clearly annoyed at me for something. "Jess, I'm going to ignore that comment I expect you to be a little happier. Why are you like this?" I asked her, half hypothetically, half expecting an answer. She rolled her eyes at me and looked away. She never answered my question. I let out an annoyed huff at her. "No, no more right now. We don't want to take too long. We need to get back to your house, remember?" I told Flower. She immediately forgot about begging for more oatmeal and started to get all excited for that instead. "Oooh! I forgot! Can we go right now?" she asked me. I looked around to see if everyone was done with their breakfasts. "Yeah, it appears we're mostly done. 5 more minutes and we'll head out. "Yay!" said Flower as she began to hop up and down, excitedly. "Lethe, can you finish up please?" I asked her. Lethe nodded, clearly offset. _"Probably thinking about something. I'll ask her about it later. Probably."_ I thought to myself. After a few minutes and Lethe finished the last few bites of her muffin, we threw our trash out, and left the McDonalds.

We began to walk along the road, watching the fisherman reel in Pokémon, or sigh in defeat whenever they don't catch something. I enjoy watching the Pokémon on the shore, a little ways away, playing with each other and splashing around. I smiled at how cute they looked. After another few minutes of walking, the waters and fisherman turned into forests and bug-types. I could see the weedles and the butterfrees relaxing in the tall trees, that were just starting to lose their green for fall. "The leaves are pretty, don't you think? All of the reds and golds." I asked my group. "It's beautiful Jake." replied Lethe. Flower nodded, probably seeing this kind of thing her entire life, and knowing that It meant winter soon, and Jessica didn't answer at all. After we were about half a mile in, Flower stopped. "In here, we have a trail in a little ways that leads to my village. Come on!" She said as she sprinted off again. "Flower! Wait up!" I shouted and she stopped, and turned around. She waited a moment for us and then kept walking with us. _"Wow, she listened for once."_ I thought. She led the way through the forest, and before long, there was a noticeable trail between the trees, where the grass was flattened out. "Down this trail! It's a long walk though" she said as she stopped, looking back at us, sounding like she was annoyed at this. "if we get going, we'll be there sooner." I said as we caught up to her and she continued to walk. After a minute or two of walking through the trees and weaving around branches and rocks in the ground, I heard a large crash behind me. I spun around and activated my battle vision, but It was only Jessica, who had tripped over a root that was sticking out of the ground. I noticed that her weakness and point of excitement have changed. Her weakness was in her chest spike, and her point of arousal was at her inner thigh, right next to her vagina. "Fuck!" she shouted, as she got her hands in a position to push herself up. As she was doing that, I walked over to her and put my arm around her. "Let me help you up Jessica. Are you Ok? Nothing broken? Bleeding at all? Hurt?" I asked her. She looked at me as I lifted her off of the ground. When she was fully standing and I had let go of her, she gave me a hug. "I'm sorry Jake. I acted like a real ass. I guess I got a little jealous. You started to pay attention to flower, and her alone so I got upset at that. I'm sorry" she said to me telepathically. " _Jessica, I told you this before. I always love you, always will. Nothing can stop me from loving you any less, and nothing can make me love you any more than I already do. I love you guys. Don't ever forget that. Ok?"_ She nodded into my shoulder. She broke up the hug and gave me a kiss. She started walking past me, much to the delight of the very eager Eevee that had been waiting and pacing the whole time we were hugging. I walked behind them for the next 20 minutes or so, and then Flower stopped, then the girls, then me. Flower turned around and opened her mouth to speak.

"Ok, we're here. Just through this ivy wall. I'm gonna introduce you to my friends! Some of the elders won't like you being there, but Mom and Dad can talk to them. Are you ready?" She said, the excitement showing in her eyes, and her wiggling back and forth with anticipation. We walked through the wall of ivy and into a large clearing, surrounded by stone. There were makeshift houses there, and many buildings that were much larger. I only guessed that they were houses by how they were arranged. The only problem was, they were silent. Nobody home. "Moooom! Daaad? Where are you?" Shouted Flower. She looked around, left, then right and at some of the buildings, both house and other. "Come on, Let's check my house!" she said as she walked down a street to the right. _"This is fascinating, all of this. It's slightly unnerving, considering that it's empty. Without so much as a sign of a struggle. I don't like the feel of this. I don't like the feel of this at all."_ I thought, thoroughly creeped out. We took a left down another street, then a right, and then another right, walking on each street for a minute or two. Each street seeming weirder and weirder. "Up ahead" Flower said, not at all in her cheery tone, without any of her excitement. She seemed nervous. She walked up to a seemingly ordinary house on the left of the street and stood in front of the door. "This is my house. I'm going in. Can you come with me?" asked Flower, seeming tense.

"Mom? Dad?" shouted Flower in the house after she opened the door. The house felt cold, and unloved. And it had the feeling as if it had been empty for a while. She walked to a hallway down the right and Jessica turned around, white as a ghost. "What?' I whispered to her. "I feel something. I'm going to check something out. I'll show you the images via telepathy once I find it. I have a horrible feeling about this. I'll tell you beforehand so you can send Lethe with her. I'll tell her after." She whispered back, and went to a room in the back, and I heard a door open. I heard Jessica in my head. "Ok, send Lethe with her. I found what I was looking for." She said to me telepathically. "Lethe, go with her and keep her occupied for a moment. Try and keep her away from Jess and I ok? We're going to be in the back room." I whispered to her as I heard Flower walk out of one room, and into another. "Keep her distracted. Ask her questions. Delay her until you hear from Jess. Ok?" I asked her. She nodded and walked down the hallway and over to flower. I walked into the room connected to the foyer (which was also the entertainment room) into what was obviously a kitchen. There was what looked like an old fridge, and a wood stove. Along with a makeshift faucet, made out of stone, but carved well. I went into the room connecting to that, and opened the door and what I saw nearly made me puke.

There were claw marks everywhere, and blood on the floor and furniture. I saw the bodies of 2 pokemon, a Flareon and a Leafeon on the ground. Dead. The Flareon was laying close to the door, with massive amounts of bruising on the head and neck, along with broken bones protruding from the skin. _"Arceus almighty.. It looks like he was beaten to death. And not quickly either. Lady, have mercy on their souls."_ I thought in horror. I looked over to the Leafeon on the bed. I could tell this was the mother because she had swollen breasts. _"She was still nursing a young one. Can't be older than a few months. Poor thing."_ I thought to myself, in despair. I examined the body closer so I could get a better understanding of what happened to them before they died. The Leafeon was singed badly in places, and was bruised on the body. She showed obvious signs of heavy rape, and it appears what finally killed her was a slit throat. _"There's so much blood on the bed. And I can't Imagine what happened to this poor soul. Lady Arceus, why? Why would you let this happen? They seemed to be nice people, they had a few children, and young ones too. Why?"_ I broke down crying. I was on my knees, letting the tears flow. Jessica appeared to be in shock, and stood there, looking dumbfounded for a minute. She walked over and hugged me soon though, trying to comfort me. I looked around, hoping for another thing to tell me what happened, something to comfort me. That's when I saw a Bible on their desk. I got up and looked at it. _"New Arcean Version."_ I thought as I noticed there was a bookmark. I flipped to it and was a highlighted verse. Greater love has no one than this: to lay down one's life for one's friends. I read the verse. Then I read it again. Suddenly I knew, He was ready to die for her. He would've protected her until the end of time. I saw another bible on the bedside table, and flipping through it and seeing most of it highlighted let me know that they were both believers. "Lady, I hope their souls find rest." I said aloud. "Jess, I'll give you time later to think and mourn, but for now, we need to keep Flower distracted and bring her away from here. As much as I'd like to do something to help them, and bury them, we can't do that without Flower noticing. Unless you're willing to distract her while I do it." I said to her softly. She shook her head, snapping herself out of it. "Jake, these people didn't deserve this. I'll do what I can to ensure they get properly taken care of. Do what you have to do. I'll lead her out of here, around town. And eventually to the outside of the town. I'll make sure she's none the wiser. I assume she'll be with us permanently?" She asked me. I nodded. "Yeah, tell Lethe that they're gone. Share details later. Tell her what I told you, Ok?" I said to her. She nodded, and left without another word.

I Sat there for a minute, trying to gain my composure. Once I heard the front door shut, I left the room, tears still streaming down my face. I looked through their drawers for something to dig with. I found what I was looking for on the first drawer next to the sink, a large cooking spoon, made of metal.

I went out to the backyard and started to dig. I felt the sun beat down on the back of my neck as I dug a hole. My back began to ache after a minute, but I kept digging. After half an hour, one grave was done. Then another half hour later, the other was done. I couldn't feel my back ache, nor could I feel the blisters on my fingers, nor my aching knees. My body was too upset and stressed to register anything other than what I'm seeing, and grief for these poor souls. I walked back into the house and picked up the Flareon first. _"You brave soul, I commend you for what you did. I'm so sorry It had to end this way. I'll do my absolute best to make sure your daughter is safe, and happy with me."_ I thought as I laid his body down, and went back inside. I picked up the leafeon and repeated the process. _"I'm sorry you died like this. It must be a horrible way to go. Being used as their play-thing and then killed. Because you were there. I hope you rest peacefully. I will make sure your daughter is happy, and protected."_ I thought as I laid her body down into the grave and began to cover her in dirt.I stood up after both of the bodies were buried, and looked around for something to mark the freshly dug graves. I found a flower bed on the edge of the lawn and I walked over and picked up a few flowers. I put one on each grave, as a sign of respect. I wiped the last of the tears from my eyes, and walked out of their house, and down the street. I walked to the entrance of the large town, covered in rock and left. I checked my phone. "Its 6 and I'm not hungry." I mumbled aloud. I looked around for Lethe And Jessica and saw them about a hundred feet away, laying down under a tree. I walked over and they looked up at me. Lethe Had tears running down her face, and it was obvious that she had been heavily crying. Jessica looked numb. "Jake, can I have a hug?" Lethe asked me as soon as I stopped moving. I sat down and held my arms out, and she ran at me and I hugged her as hard as possible. She hugged me as well as she could, but buried her face in my shoulder, hard, and began to sob. Jessica moved over to us and joined in on the hug. After a few minutes of this, when I felt like I had comforted her all that I could with the hug, I broke it off. "Where is she?" I asked. "Sleeping, over there." Jessica said, pointing to a stump in the fading sunlight. "Glad to see she's cozy. We should sleep too. It's been a long day. Lets go over to her." I said as I got up and moved over next to her stump. The older girls followed me and laid down next to me. My exhausted body fell asleep before long and I found myself transported to a white room. I was greeted with the sight of Lady Arceus, a Smiling Flareon, and a smiling Leafeon.

-A/N—Hey, I'm back. I'm sorry about the depressing chapter, It was sad for me to write, but this is a hurt/ comfort fanfic too so I added this. It'll be much better next chapter, trust me. Not so sad, and depressing. And on a happier note, I got my keyboard in the mail this morning! I absolutely love it. Bluetooth backlit, and its full sized. The keys are responsive, and it's so much easier to type. I don't have much else to say though. And let me know if you're ok with chapters like these. Emotional, and full of plot. Or, if you like the style, but it's too depressing and sad, let me know. This chapter is somewhat experimental, I want to know how much you liked this (and how much it played with your emotions, I want to know if I at least did a good job in writing it, even if you don't like the content.) Review it and I'll write another one asap (a happier one) and thanks for reading! Lamosamo67 out!


	13. Unexpected Turns

-A/N—

Hey, I'm back with another chapter. Im beginning this without a review, because I'm bored, and eager to write. This chapter will be happier, and I'll try to include a lemon somewhere (probably towards the end). As I said, I'd include more lemons and romance, and when I tell you guys something, I do my best to follow up on that. And FYI, school starts for me this Monday, and I wont be able to upload as frequently during the school year. I'll still do my best to upload often though. And sorry I left the last chapter off on a minor cliffhanger like that, it'll be resolved soon enough. Well, that's all. Time to begin my next chapter!

-POV Jake—

I looked around the room that I was transported to. _"This looks a lot like the same room as the first time I was here."_ I thought and I looked at the 3 pokemon standing in front of me. "Indeed it is my child. The very same room. Now, this summoning is less for me, and more for these two that I have next to me. They have a few important things to tell you, they say. So, I'm going to leave you three in peace. I'll be back at the end of the talk." Said Lady Arceus, and as quickly as I was summoned, she vanished. "Well, It's probably a correct assumption that you two are Flower's parents?" I asked them. They both nodded at me, still smiling at me. It was the Flareon that spoke up first out of them "Indeed we are. I'll start by saying I'm Ember, and my wife here is Lucy." "Pleased to meet you, I'm Jake." I said politely. "Now, I'd like to start by saying thank you, for everything you've done for me, my wife, and our daughter." Said Ember. I furrowed my eyebrows at this. _"I haven't really done much for them. What are they thanking me for?"_ "What are you thanking me for? I haven't done much." I said to them. Lucy chuckled when I said this. "Dear Jake, you've done more for our family than you can imagine. You helped our daughter when she needed you most, you mourned for us, strangers you didn't even know. And you took time to come find us with Flower, and figured out how we died, and mourned for our suffering. You buried us and managed the whole thing without Flower so much as knowing of our passing. I think you made the right judgement call on that." Lucy said with a sad smile. I stood there, dumbfounded for a minute, unable to come up with any words. "I only wish we could've had your help sooner, lest my littlest one may still be alive. Yes, you guessed right. I had a young one, a newborn. And I was nursing her still. But, the crooks at least gave her a quick death." Lucy said. "Sorry about your death, and for who you knew too that died." I said, sadly. They both let out a hearty chuckle at this. "Sorry? Jake, don't be. This place is paridise, and we both knew that this would happen. It was only a matter of when." Said Ember. "I approve of her travelling with you, and I trust that you'll make the correct call when it comes to her, But I have one thing that I have to tell you." Said Ember, suddenly turning serious. Lucy looked over to him, with a look of confusion on her face, wondering what could be important. "I know you have a romantic relationship with your pokemon, and you frequently have sex with them. Correct?" asked Ember. I nodded my head, having a feeling that I knew where this conversation was going. "I know you may love Flower, but I ask one thing of you. Keep her unspoiled as long as possible. Don't introduce her to sex until she's ready. Keep it as hidden from her as possible. Ok? And I know the day will come when you will have sex. And I suppose I'm ok with that. But, I will only allow it under two conditions. Ok?" said Ember, still serious and stern. "Ok." I replied and he seemed satisfied with my answer. "Wait until she's evolved, into whatever she chooses, and wait until she asks you for it. Don't spoil my little girl until she's ready. Then I give my permission." Said Ember, seeming hopeful of my agreement to his plan. "Of course, I wouldn't have told her for as long as possible anyways. I certainly wouldn't have done anything until she asked for it too. You have my word." I replied, to which he seemed relieved. "Thank you." He said. "Yeah, Ember raises a valid point. As you know, I was raped before they killed me. I don't want my baby to experience anything like that. She deserves to be happy." Said Lucy, not looking for an answer. I nodded at her with a smile, and she smiled at me back. Lady Arceus reapperared next to them and Lucy and Ember looked up at her. "Are you ready to go Jake?" she asked me. "Yes Lady" I replied with a nod. She waved her arms and everything turned black.

I woke up and felt myself on hard ground. _"Oh yeah I'm next to the stump still aren't I?"_ I thought. I turned my head and saw the short stump, with Flower curled up on top of it. I looked to my left, and saw Jessica laying there, with her hands folded on her stomach, sleeping peacefully. Above her was Lethe, sprawled out, taking up as much room as possible. I took a deep breath, and yawned. I sat up and looked around. Behind me was the empty pokemon village, and around me were trees, and grass. There were berry trees everywhere, and they looked enticing. I stood up, and walked over to a tree that had Pecha berries on it. I jumped up, and tried to grab one. I failed though, because I'm short." _"Damnit shortness."_ I thought to myself with frustration. Just then, a Pecha berry fell on to my head and I looked up. I saw a Aipom sitting in the tree, smiling at me, and waving his tail at me. "Thank you!" I said to him, and waved back. I went for a walk around for a bit, to wake me up, and stretch my legs. I ate the fruit as I walked, and admired the forest surrounding me. "It sure is colorful. And pretty." I mumbled to myself. I turned around after a while, and returned back to where the girls were sleeping. When I got back though, none of them were sleeping. Flower and Lethe were having a conversation, and Jessica was nowhere to be found. _"Where the hell is she?"_ I wondered. "Hey Flower, Lethe. Sleep well?" I asked them. "Yeah, it was cozy!" Said Flower. Lethe smiled and said "yeah, not too bad. Yourself?" "Well. But I was wondering, where's Jessica?" I asked them. "She went into the woods to take care of business, as she told me." Said Lethe. "ok, thanks. I'm gonna go and look for her quick. Keep Flower occupied for a minute please?" I asked Lethe. "Sure" she replied, and went back to talking with flower.

" _Heh, it sounds like they're talking about our adventures so far."_ I thought as I walked into the woods. I looked for a path that she may have taken. I found some bushed that seemed to be pushed down, so I followed her trail. After a minute, I saw her on a large rock, facing away from me, and her legs open. She had one of her hands between her legs, pleasuring herself. "Oh, fuck me Jake. Fill my tight cunt up. Make me your bitch." I heard her mumble to herself. I snuck up behind her and put my hands on her breasts. She let out a squeal, and turned around. "Oh, It's only you. You nearly gave me a heart attack Jake!" Jessica said, slightly annoyed. "Sorry about that. But I was wondering if I could help you with your current task." I said to her with a wink. She gave me a mischevious smile. "Go right ahead. I would've just asked you for sex, but Flower is there. So I came here to relieve myself." She said, while her fingers rubbed her pussy lips. "Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked me, and I realized that I had been standing there, staring. I unzipped my pants, and pulled my dick out through the hole in my boxers, and now pants. She laid down, so that I could go on top of her in Missionary. She spread her legs, and I could see her cunt in all of its wet glory. Her outer lips were puffy, and she was dripping wet. She was quivering in anticipation, so I stopped staring at it, and lined myself up. I thrust my dick in, and it was as warm, and tight as ever. I was really close to her, with the position that I was in, so I took one of her boobs out of her gown, and started to suck on a nippl. I licked the entirety of her nipple, and sucked on it a little, all while still thrusting my dick into her. She put her hands around my back, and she tried to pull me into her, as close as possible. I used that, to thrust into her with all of my power. She started to moan before long. "Oh Jake, harder! You feel so great inside of me!" she started to shout in intense pleasure. "I'm gonna cum, please, cum inside of me. Fill me up make me leak with your seed. Make me pregnant!" Jessica shouted as she came. Her walls clamped down on my dick like a vice grip, and I knew I was really close to coming. I pumped in her a few more times, and felt my orgasm hitting me like a freight train. I could feel the unmistakable euphoria of my orgasm and I could feel myself shooting my cum inside of her. I sat there for a few more seconds, as I finished coming, and then I pulled my dick out of her. When I did that, her pussy convulsed, and a rush of my cum came out of her. It leaked out of her gorgeous, light green pussy, and ran down her inner thighs and down to her ass. _"I wonder what anal would be like with her"_ I thought to myself, hoping that she couldn't hear me. Fortunately, she couldn't. She smiled at me, in a seductive sort of way and said "heh, sorry about being so horny. I'm in heat, if you couldn't tell, and Gardevoirs get really horny in heat. I wonder, is it possible for us to have a child? I know it's unlikely because of the species gap, but its like egg groups, its possible. Right?" she asked me. I thought about it for a moment. _"Huh, I wonder. It may as indeed be simple as different species within the same egg group. It could be more than that, but maybe not."_ "I don't know Jessica, you may be right. Why?" I asked her. "I'd like to be a mother someday. Not necisarilly soon, but sometime. I'd like you to be the father too. What do you think of that?" she asked me. "Jessica, as much as I'd like that, we gave a little girl in our group right now who needs a mother more than anything. You saw that she lost hers, and how brutally. Be her mother for now. Are you ok with that?" I asked her. She looked thoughtful for a moment, still on the rock, laying down and my semen all over her vagina and thighs. "I didn't think about that. I'd like nothing more than to be the best mother possible to this little girl." She said. I smiled at her "good. I'm glad you're willing to step in. I'm proud of that. And I have something I want to show you later. It'll help with the memory of Ember and Lucy. Her parents." I said to her. She raised her eyebrows at me. "How do you know their names?" she asked me. "That'll be revealed to you later. But for now, clean yourself up and head back. I'll meet you there and help Lethe. I've asked her to babysit a lot during these last few days and I'd like to make it as easy as possible." I said to her as I wiped my dick off with a leaf that was on a nearby tree, and put my flaccid member back into my underwear, and zipped my pants up. I gave her one last smile as I walked back. I arrived at the stump to see Flower listening intently to Lethe tell a story. "Hey, what are you talking about?" I asked, as I walked up behind them. "Oh hey Jake. Take care of business? Wink wink?" she asked me. I rolled my eyes at her and said "Haha, yeah." Flower said "Lethe was telling me about all of the cool things that the Human world has. Like com. Compootyers? Computester?" she said, not quite remembering the words. "Haha, computers?"I asked. Her face lit up at this. "Yes! Can you show me one sometime?" She asked me. "Haha, as a matter of fact, I can show you one right now. I have one in my backpack." I said and her mouth opened with wonder. I pulled my laptop out of my bag. And put it on my lap. Flower was eyeing it with curiousity. I opened it up and hit the power button. The logo appeared on the screen, and it booted up. "Ok, this is it. It's ready to do what I ask it to." I said to her. "How did it change colors there?" she asked me, beckoning to the screen with one paw. "To be honest, I don't really know how it works. But we can just call it science, ok?" I said to her. She nodded "Ok! How does it work though? There's more than just the screen, what does the rest of it do?" she asked me. "Haha, smart cookie. This thing here with all of the buttons, you see that?" I said tapping on the keyboard, and random keys on it. She nodded. "This is called the keyboard. I press certain buttons, and it tells the computer what I want it to do. Most of the time, it types letters. Do you know what letters are?" I asked her. She tilted her head. "Are letters those weird things that I see on the buttons?" She asked me. "Yes they are. Using different combinations of these, makes up our language. It's too complicated to explain easily, so just know that for now, ok?" I said to her. She nodded. "What do those holes on the side do? Doe's that mean its broken?" she asked me, talking about the USB ports on it, and the power input. "This is called a USB port, I wont expect you to remember that. You can put certain thing inside of it, and it'll do different thinngs. For example." I said as I pulled my phone charger out of my backpack, and plugged the other end into my phone. "Now it can do things with this thing in my hand. I can get in to it more later, but for now, Jessica is back and we should get heading out." I said and Lethe and Flower looked around to see Jessica coming back. She smiled at us, and I turned around and put my laptop and phone charger in my bag. I stood up and put my phone in my pocket. "Ok, lets go. Flower, can you lead the way out of here? Back on to the route. I don't know the way too well." I asked Flower. She let out a big smile "Sure, this way!" she said as she walked off in one direction. I followed her, and Jess and Lethe followed behind me. "Jess, to answer your question, I'll ask professor Birch and get back to you, ok? But for now, and for the near future, follow what I told you. Ok?"I told Jessica and she nodded. Lethe looked at us, but looked back down, to where she was going. We walked, and after ten minutes or so (it went quicker, now that we kinda knew where we were going). We got back onto the route, and took a right, back north into Violet. We walked our mile, making small talk amongst ourselves until we got to the fishing lake.

I Looked ahead at the route, and there were 3 men standing there. "Excuse me, can I get through?" I asked them. _"I have a bad feeling about these men. They upset me, a lot."_ "Nope. This route is temporary available, Courtesy of Matt." Said the one in the middle. I looked at them and saw that they all had purple hankercheifs in their pockets, sticking out. "Matt huh? I know you and your team. Ever wonder what happened to Karl and Sarah?" I asked them, a smug grin on my face. _"These fuckers are going down."_ I thought. "Wait, you know about that? One minute." The one in the middle said to me. I turned my battle vision on, and got ready to sprint into action in case he pulled a gun out. I cleared my throat at my girls quick, and Jessica took the hint. "Yeah?" she said into my head. _"There's a gun in my bag, front pocket. Take it out slowly, and hand it to me. Without arousing too much attention. Better yet, use psychic. Don't ask questions right now."_ I thought. I felt my bag unzip, and I put my hands around my back while the man was on the phone still. I felt it enter my hands, and I put it into my jacket pocket. The guards on the outside were facing the other way, checking on something. _"Jess, make sure you keep Flower safe. And if this turns to shit, run. Protect yourselves. I can protect myself."_ I thought to myself. I saw her nod out of the corner of my eye and the man on the phone turned around. "I explained the situation to Matt, and he wants to see you. Don't think I didn't see you put that glock in your pocket. It's fine. If he wanted you dead, he would've told us to kill you." He said. I thought about it for a minute. _"Jess, are they lying?"_ I asked, knowing that Jess can read minds. "No, they seem truthful." Jess said back to me in my head. I nodded at the men. "Ok, I'll trust you. Lead the way." I said. They nodded and the one in the middle began to walk. "Wait, one sec." I said to him. He stopped and turned around. "What?" he asked me, clearly annoyed. "I gotta return them." I said. He nodded at me. "Lethe, I'm gonna have to recall you. I can protect myself. I'll call you if you're needed. Ok?' I asked her, not expecting a fight. Lethe nodded and I called her back. "Flower, I'm gonna have to capture you and put you in a ball ok? It's just for a little while. I'll bring you back out as soon as I can, ok?" I asked her. "I don't want to.." she said, looking scared. "I promise, I'll let you out as soon as I can. I just cant have you getting hurt right now. I'f you want, I can destroy the ball when I'm done. Please?" I asked her. "Well…. Ok. But you promise?" she asked me, looking terrified. "Promise." I said. I pulled out a Luxury ball that I got from my mom as a birthday present one year, and put her inside of it. _"Maybe she'll be more willing to go in there if she knows it's nice in there."_ I thought. I tapped the button on the ball and put It on her head. She was looking at me with big eyes until she became as red as the beam on the ball. She shrunk down, and went into the ball.

"Ok, I'm ready." I said to him as he turned back around and began to walk. I followed him, and Jessica next to me. I nuged Jessica with my elbow. "What?" she asked me telepathically. _"Take these, if I get into serious trouble, call them back out."_ I thought, as I discreetly gave her the pokeballs of Flower and Lethe. She nodded, and put them both in her cleavage. WE walked behind him, and looked around. What once was a lazy dock with pokemon and fisherman, was now full of men in suits, doing tests to the water, and building something large on the far side of the shore. He took a left, and I followed. In front of us, was a building that wasn't there on the way down. Or at least, I don't think it was. He went in, and held the door open for us to follow. Jessica and I went inside and we were told to sit. We sat down on the nice couch they had there. I saw a pot of coffee in the corner. "Probably a bad time, but can I grab a few cups of coffee? I didn't sleep well." I asked the man who brought me in. "Help yourself. I told you, you're not here for anything bad. He wants to talk with you." He said to me as he walked down a hallway. I got up and grabbed myself a cup of coffee. A little sugar, a lot of creamer. "Jess, you're welcome to grab a cup too" I told her. She got up, and made herself a styrofoam cup too. A lot of sugar, and as white as me. I had just finished making it, and taken my first sip, when I heard the man return. "Matt want's to talk with you now. Third door on your right." He said, and he beckoned for me to follow him. I walked down the hall and entered into the office.

I saw him sitting there with a laptop in front of him. He was a young man, with brown hair, and blue eyes. He was tall and skinny too. "Welcome Jake. Please, sit." He said to me, beckoning to the two chairs in front of his desk. "What do you want?" I asked him, coming off as rude but not caring. "Chill Jake, I actually wanted to thank you." He said to me with a smile. That caught me off guard severely. "Wait, what?" I asked him, not sure that I heard him right. "I said I wanted to thank you. My guard at the southern half of the route said that you were the cause of my bosses dying. I thank you. You helped me rise to the position, and I try to use this position for good. I'm actually here right now working on something. Now, im sure you saw the machine I was building on the coast, right?" he asked me. "Yeah, whats that for?" "Well, It's a water purifier. I find that there's too much pollution in the water, so I'm using the resources of my organization to make it a better place for the pokemon." He said with a smile. "Huh, that's actually nice of you." I said, impressed with the direction that he turned the organization. "Well, don't let me stop you." I said to him. "Is that all you wanted of me?" I asked him, expecting that to be it. "Actually, no. I knew it was you for a while who did that, Jake, so I'd like to say thanks again. And as a gift of sorts to show my appreciation, I'm giving you this." He said as he reached into his desk and grabbed something. He pulled out a rectangular piece of paper, and wrote something on it. He handed it to me and I looked at it. _"A check. Thanks. How mu…"_ I thought to myself as I trailed off. _"A million pokedollars!?"_ I thought, flabbergasted at the thought of this. "Wow, I don't even know what to say. Thanks, thanks a lot." I said to him, still I disbelief. I looked next to me at Jessica, and she looked skeptical, and disbelieving. "But, can I ask you something?" I asked him. "Anything." "You destroyed a pokemon village not too far from here, your people raped their women, and killed them all. You can't say that you changed, when you do something like that." I said to him, angry again at him. "Jake, believe me when I say, I had no knowledge of this until yesterday. It was brought to my attention by oe of my members and I had been informed that it was carried out by my second in command. I am extremely mad at him for this, and he has since been taken care of. Anything else?" I shook my head and took another drink of my cool coffee. "Ok, in which case, you are free to go. And you are allowed to walk on our territory from now on without question. You have level 3 security clearence throughout our organization." He said as he dug into his desk and pulled out a plastic card. _"Jacob Koff, Level 3 clearance."_ It read. "That's high up. Only a few of our top scientist have that, and the leader and their right-hand, along with any commanders have level 4. And on that note, you're free to go." He said with a smile. I took that as a dismissal, and left the building.

"What do you think of all of this?" I asked Jessica, who was walking next to me. "Well, I couldn't sense any bad will in his mind. He seemed to be telling the truth. Although my lie detector isn't 100% accurate, it's pretty good. So I'm skeptical, but willing to give him a chance." She replied. "oh yeah, can I get the pokeballs back?" I asked her. "Oh, sure" she said as she reached in her cleavage to get them. I grabbed her hand and stopped it. She raised an eyebrow. "What?" she asked me. "I asked if I could get them, not if you could." I said. She let out a little giggle. "Sure" she said. I reached my hand between her large breasts and felt around for them. She bit her bottom lip as I did that. "Wow, so soft." I commented, and she let out another giggle at this. I found them, and pulled them both out and put them in my pocket. "I'll pull them out when we're back in town. It's getting to be late. I'll pull them out, and we'll go and get a pizza. Sound good?" I asked her. "Well, we can go somewhere much nicer now that you're a millionaire." She said with a smirk. "Nah, I have to cash it first. Maybe tomorrow night. Ok?" I said. "Sure, but can we get stuffed crust?" she asked me, as she widened her eyes, and stuck out her lip in a pouty position. "Haha, you don't have to look so sad. I would've gotten it anyways." I said with a chuckle. She threw a fist up in the air. "Woohoo!" she shouted. I rolled my eyes at her, as we made it into town.

I checked my phone for the nearest pizza place, and found a good one a few blocks away. I walked over to it, with Jessica behind me. We got into the resturaunt, and sat down. "Hey, can I have a large pizza, stuffed crust, half meat lovers, and half three cheese?" I asked the waitress who nodded. She walked away and Jessica and I talked for a while.

"So Jake, you said you'd tell me a few things. First, where did you get that glock?" she asked me. "Well, that night where I snapped at you, I got mugged. That's why I was upset when I got back. Only thing was, he failed to mug me, and I beat him. He had a gun to my head and I took it as I left." I said. She looked at me for a minute. "Hmm, that explains it. Ok, and one last question. Where did you learn to fight like that?" she asked me. I sat there for a few minutes, thinking about whether I should tell her. I decided that I would, but I wouldn't say it aloud. _"I got the powers from Lady Arceus. She came to me in a dream one night, and blessed me with powers to do what is right."_ I thought. "Wait, what?" she replied aloud, nearly knocking over the soda that the waitress brought us. _"Yeah, I have the ability to see peoples weakness. I can also see point of arousal. For example, your weakness is your chest spike, and your point of arousal is your very inner thigh."_ I thought. She sat there for a full minute, staring at me. "Well, this is a lot to take in. Why did you get the powers?" she asked me. " _I told you, to do whats right. Originally to take down the house of Marx. Which is the person we just talked to."_ "Oh. That Makes sense. So you're a religious guy now?" she asked me. _"How could I not be? I saw her firsthand, and she gave me this power. Not to mention I ha-"_ I thought, catching myself before I could say that we had sex. "You what?" she asked me, knowing I stopped myself. "Nothing." I said. Suddenly, our pizza came preventing Jessica from asking further questions. I grabbed the pokeballs from my pocket, and called Lethe and Flower out. "Come on out girls. Pizza time!" I said to them, as they looked around, wondering where they were. When they saw the large pizza on the table in front of them, they stopped wondering and hopped up on the booth. They both dug in as soon as they could get their paws on a piece. " _And Jessica, I forbid you to tell these two about it. Ok?"_ I thought, knowing she could hear me. She looked at me for a moment, making eye contact, but saying nothing. She ate the rest of the meal in silence, and Lethe talked to me, especially about what happened. She nearly fell out of the seat in shock when I told her about the check. Meanwhile, Flower seemed to make it a mission to devour her weight in pizza. After we ate, I paid our bill, and we walked back to the pokemon center to check out a room. We got one, without much incident and went into it.

I heard a voice in my ear, with the voice of Lady Arceus say "don't cash it." I looked up at the ceiling as the girls went into the room. I stood there for a minute. And I laid down in bed, and turned the TV on. I felt myself become instantly tired, and about to fall asleep early. "Jess, keep an eye on them please, I'm suddenly exhausted. Stay up as long as you want, but be quiet please." I said to her as I laid my head down and drifted off.

I was yet again, transported to a white room with Lady Arceus in front of me, in human form. Her long, flowing white dress, and her large boobs. "Jake, this will be quick. My only word for tonight, don't trust them. That machine is not what they say it is. It contains a nuclear warhead. They plan to take out the Johto region." She said. "Wait, really?" I asked her. She nodded. "And that check was to keep you out of the way. Don't listen to him. You were given those powers to take them out. They're evil." She said. "So, as I said, this is over. I had little to say, but it's of great importance." She said to me as the world before me faded to black.

-A/N—Well, im happy with this chapter. Not much to say. I made this happier, and its my longest chapter yet. Well, let me know How I did, and the more reviews I get, the sooner that I work on the next chapter. Later!


	14. Apologies, from the bottom of my heart

Hey people, Lamosamo67 here. I'm finally back after 2 months without a word. So, I have some explaining to do.

I pushed myself too hard and lost my drive to write so I just didn't.

I recently got an email telling me that my favorite fanfic got updated and I got ecstatic. I spent the last 2 days reading the whole thing over again. I realized that I had missed mine a lot more than I thought. I also felt sad, I had completely abandon you guys! I'm sorry for doing that to those who enjoy my stories. I realized that a select few of you enjoyed my stories and I let you all down. I know how painful it is to have an amazing story shut down at a random part, because the author lost intrest. I've been victim to that plenty. I've failed you who came to me and my story for entertainment. I did the one thing I said I wouldn't do.

So, I'm restarting anew and I'll be resuming this story within the week. I'm going to be taking a new approach to writing so I don't get burned out (This will mean less frequent uploads, but better quality) and I'm looking forward to it. I never truly forgot Lucy, Jessica, or Flower. I just knew I needed the right motivation to continue and I found it finally. The first chapter or two will be different and (probably) without lemons. Just until I get back into the swing of things. To those who made it this far, thanks for listening to my dumb ass apologize to you. I appreciate it and I'll continue writing soon. Until then though, Lamosamo67 is out!


	15. Top of the world

A/N Hey to everyone, I'm back after a 2 month break. I explained in my last chapter as to the reasoning why I left you guys for 2 months and I'm gonna say again that I'm sorry for leaving. But, I said that I'd start again and I got 2 reviews saying that they're ready for me to begin again so I thank you guys for giving me the final push of motivation to begin writing. I have my bluetooth keyboard, my phone, and a passion to write. So, I'm back and excited. I'm going to be looking at writing in a different way, so I wont be uploading as often as before (probably) but It'll be of (hopefully) better quality and it'll be more consistant. Thank you again for listening for my ranting and I'm gonna start now. We left off in violet town after leaving Flowers village. Jake had been given a check, and fell asleep to another dream of Lady Arceus. Without further ado, here's another chapter of The Beautiful People!

-POV Jake—

I woke up in a bed in a pokemon center, which was evident by the ugly décor. There was carpet, ugly beige, and walls which were just flat white. _"Boring"_ I thought. Irealized then that I had a large creature on my chest and stomach, all sprawled out. It was black and white and took the form of Lethe, my prized Absol. I saw Jessica in the other bed, curled up in the fetal position under her blanket and Flower was sleeping in front of her, all curled up, with her big fluffy brown tail covering her face up. _"They're all so adorable. Well, I mean, Jessica and Lethe are sexy, and Flower is just the most adorable thing I have ever seen. Of course, someday I may find her sexy. But today is not that day. I made a promise and I intend to keep it for as long as possible."_ I thought as I laid my head down to snooze some more.

At this point, Lethe lifted her head up and stretched her neck and legs. I had just laid my head down and hadn't gotten comfortable again so I picked my head up and watched her. She picked her head up and cracked her neck. She made eye contact with me and smiled. "Morning Jake. Sleep well?" she asked me. "Mmhmm. Even better with you with me my little princess." I said with a smile. She leaned forward for a kiss and I happily obliged. "Mmm, I'll never grow tired of kissing you."I said to her with a smile after we had broken up. "Me neither my handsome prince."She replied.

Lethe got off of me so I could stand up and get ready for the day ahead. I stood up after she had gotten up and she made her way over to the other bed to snuggle up with my other girls. I walked over to the bathroom and decided that I was overdue for a shower. "All that sex, with minimal showering, and a week of activities and chaos and I've only had a single shower. It's amazing these girls like me at all."I said, muttering to myself. I undressed and turned the water on, letting it warm up for a minute before I got in. I heard a knock at the door and my first instinct is to cover myself. I walked over to the door and cracked it open, to see who it was. I looked through and saw Jessica standing there smiling. "Can I come in?" she asked me. "Sure, I was about to take a shower though, so if that's what you're here for you'll have to wait. I said to her. She shook her head and said "Nope, bathroom." I stood behind the door and opened it to let her in without being seen by the rest of the hotel room or more specifically, Flower. She walked in and I stood there and smiled at her. "Good morning Jessica, sleep well after I went to bed?"I asked her as she walked over to the toilet. She stopped and looked over at me. "Yeah, it was well enough. Flower ate way too much pizza and then begged for us to get another. And we fell asleep in our own time. I was last asleep though. Now, a question for you." She said to me. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Sure, what?" I asked her. "Well, 2 things. One, are you just turning on the shower to mask the sound of you wanking?" she asked me. I let out a loud laugh and shook my head at her. "No, actually, I was gonna shower. And if I was, It would be easier to have a wank IN the shower. Takes care of cleanup ya know. And number two?"I asked her with a large smile on her face. "Ok, my second question is, are you actually gonna shower or are you just gonna stand there. It's really steamy in here and that's not just because I walked in. Your shower is ready." She said to me with a wink and a cheeky smile. I rolled my eyes at her and shook my head. "Yeah, I'm getting in. Why, is my dick making you uncomfortable?"I asked her. "Nah, but I'd like to use the bathroom and Id rather not have you watching me. Its one thing for you to fuck me, another to have you watch me use the bathroom. I nodded my head at this and just said "Ok, I'll give you your privacy." I stepped into the shower and washed myself off.

After I felt like I was sufficently cleaned of, I stepped out of the shower and dried off. I looked around and reealized that I didn't have any clothes. Iwrapped my towel around my waist and went out into the room to grab my backpack which had my pile of no longer clean clothes. I saw the girls watching TV, _"Some show about a recent rockband to come to fame."_ I thought as I found my backpack next to my bed. "Hi Jake! What are you doing?What were you doing?"I heard as I watched flower on my bed, watching me. "Oh, hey Flower. I was taking a shower. That's how Humans get clean. And right now I'm looking for clothes to put on."I said to her. She nodded her head and said "ahh, ok." And sat down and watched what I was doing. I grabbed my clothes and stood up. Then suddenly, my towel fell off revealing me!

I quickly dropped my clothes and redid my towel. _"Shit, why does it have to be Flower watching me, and not the other two. They've seen my dick, and love it quite a bit. But the one who cant see it"_ I thought to myself as I awkwardly smiled at her. "What was that Jake?" she asked me, with a curious look on her face. "What was what?"I asked her, hoping that she wasn't asking about What Ithought she was. "That thing, between your legs. I've never seen it before. What was it?" She asked me. _"Shit."_ I thought, cursing myself for not being more careful to not do exactly what I said I wouldn't do just last night. "Jessica, can you and Lethe explain?I don't know if I can explain it right and I still need to get dressed. Keep her as naïve as possible and don't go too into detail ok?"I asked my girls and they were both laying on the bed still with smiles on their faces. "Yeah sure, come here Flower."said Lethe from the bed. Flower stood up and jumped over to the other bed and just sat down, intently watching and listening to what Lethe had to say. IN the meantime,I went into the bathroom to get dressed.

I came out after getting dressed I saw them all sitting down watching TV again. "Jess" I said and she looked over at me. I pointed at me head and sat down. "Yeah?" She said into my head. _"What did you guys tell her? I need to know."_ I thought. "we told her that its just another way of peeing. I compared it to her vagina and told her it was just a little different. I told her that when she's older, more will be explained to her but for now that's all." She said. I nodded at her with a smile. _"Thanks"_ I thought. She gave me a nod back and turned back to the TV. I cleared my throat and my two older girls looked over at me, while Flower was still mesmerized my the TV. "Flower" I said, getting her attention. She looked over at me and asked "Yes?" "We're heading out so I expect you three to make your side of the bed and be ready. If you want to shower Jess, Lethe, now is your last chance to do so. Otherwise, we're heading out and we're going to the gym to see if we can challenge Faulkner. The Gym leader of this town who specializes in flying type pokemon. He should be a pushover. I said to them. "I'm good on the showers, Lethe?"said Jess, turning towards Lethe. Lethe shook her head and got up and hopped down off the bed and walked over near the door. I grabbed my bag and opened the door.

We made it to the center lobby and left after checking out. "Ok, what would you like to do first, its about half past 8 or so. We can get some breakfast, or we can go and challenge Faulkner and have a victory breakfast. Or, we can spend the say sightseeing. Which reminds me, I gotta stop at the bank first." I said to them Lethe looked at me, eyeswide, just remembering the astronomical check that had been given to me the night before by Matt. _"I may not be supposed to cash this, but if I do, I'm really not obligated to listen to what he says. It was a gift for deeds past. Not for what's about to come."_ I thought to myself and Jess gave me a skeptical look. I ignored it and started walking. "Come on girls, you can decide on the way there. And think about where you want to go for breakfast." I said as I walked, heart pounding to the bank. I got there after a few minute and walked up, check in hand. The Cashier was a younger leady, who never seemed to stop smiling. "Welcome to the Johto first national bank, my name is Leah, how can I help you?" she asked me, arms folded at her desk. "Hello Leah, I have a check to cash. I have an account here." I said to her. "Ok, swipe your card and we can get that deposited for you in a heartbeat ok?" she said to me. I found my card for this bank which only had approximately 250 pokedollars on it and swiped it. "Ok, now can I have the check please?" she asked me. I smiled and handed it over to her with a shaking hand. She looked at it and her smile faded right away. "Wow, If this is real, then you must be very very good friends with Matt. He has an account here I know and I can look up his number in a heartbeat. Do you mind if I call him, to make sure this is legit? It shouldn't take more than five minutes." she asked me, trying to regain her smile. "No problem. I'm in no rush." I said to her. She smiled at me and walked into the back room.

She came back out about 10 minutes later and smiled at me. "Well, he cleared it and told me to tell you thanks again. You must be well aquainted with him." She said to me, with a slightly nasty look on her face. "Unfortunately. It's a long story but yeah. He appreciated something huge that I did for him. But anyways, can I cash it?" I said to her, getting impatient and wondering why she had asked so many questions. She nodded and entered something into the computer. She put the check into a shredder behind her and turned to me. "Ok, the money is in your account. You can spend it immediately and have a nice day." She said with her eyebrows furrowed and in the flattest tone that I can imaging. "Thanks Leah, you too." I said to her. As I was walking out the door I saw her watching me out, and on the phone with someone. I thought nothing of it, and walked out.

"Ok girls, now that I have the money, we can go out and do something. We can get some breakfast first then maybe we could go out shopping a little huh?" I asked them. Jessica had a large smile on her face at the prospect of going and doing a ton of shopping. Lethe seemed to be slightly shaking with joy and she just nooded. "Jake, I cant think of anyone who deserves this more than you. After everything you've been through. I'm glad that you're catching this big break for once." Said Jessica. "You've been with me through all of this with me Jess, and you too Lethe. If anything I'm happy that I got this so I could treat you and show you just how much you guys mean to all of me. Think of this as my reward for always being mine. I said with a smile. I hugged Jessica and gave her a quick kiss on the mouth. Then I leaned down and did the same for Lethe. I even picked up Flower and gave her a huge hug. After I set her down, I looked around. "Ok, I'm hungry. I'm up for a fance café, what about you guys?" I asked them. Jess and Lethe nodded at me while Flower started to jump up and down for joy. "Yes yes yes yes yes! Do they serve Pizza?"She asked me as we began to walk. I chucked and patted her on the head and gave her a scratch behind the ear. She cooed in pleasure at this. "Nope, it's a place for breakfast. It serves diferent things, and they're really good. I have a place in mind. Come on!" I said to her as she followed. "But why doesn't everywhere serve pizza?And why don't people eat pizza all of the time?It's so delicious!" she asked me. "Because, Flower. There are many delicious things in this world. Many different kinds of food. It would get boring every day if we just ate the same thing, don't you think?"I asked her. She looked thoughtful for a moment. She replied after what seemed like a full muinute of thinking. "Yeah, I suppose." She said I smiled at her and began to look around, up and down the street. "I know it's here somewhere. That amazing German café that serves the best waffles and breakfast sausages the world has ever seen." I muttered to myself. "Jake, it it this one?"Asked Jess, pointing to a building that was a hundred yards in front of us. "Ah! Thanks. It is."I said and I walked over to it.

We went in and got seated. "Ok, this is a fancy place to eat, so be on your best behaviors. Ok? That especially goes for you Flower. You may not know how to act, but do exactly what I say, Ok? Or else I'm not going to bring you to a place like this again."I said to the girls, then asked Flower. Flowe nodded at me and said "Ok, Jake. I wanna come back if they are as good as you say they are." She said. I smiled at her and said "good. Girls get whatever you like, and as much as you like. Flower, I'm going to limit you so you don't order way more than you can eat." I said to them and they nodded. The waitress came around and took our drink orders. I got a coffee, and so did Jess, but Lethe ordered a milkshake (at 9 in the morning) and I got a large orange juice for Flower. She smiled and walked away, leaving menus with us. I didn't even bother to look because I knew that I'd get their waffle sandwhich. Jess looked for a minute and put her menu down, and Lethe pawed through it (with the help of Jessica) and nudged hers away after another few minutes. "Flower, what would you like? They have eggs, waffles, oatmeal, sausages, steaks, and every type of potatoe under the sun."I asked her. She looked at me and tilted her head. "What is an egg?" she asked me. "They're delicious. Just know that." I said to her, not quite sure of how to explain it. She seemed happy at my explination and said "I'll have eggs! Lots of eggs!" she said with her mouth open, and drooling. "Ok, don't drool please."I said to her and grabbed her napkin to wipe her mouth off. She said "ok, thanks" to me as I wiped off and I knew what I was going to get her. The waitress came back with our drinks and we ordered. Jess got a ham omlette, with extra cheese and chives. Jessica got a breakfast steak with biscuits and gravy. I ordered their waffle sandwhich for myself and I got Cheese omlette with sausage for Flower. The waitress wrote our orders down and walked away smiling. We all started to talk and kill time until our food arrived. When it did, we ate it and It was delicious. I found out that Flower loves eggs as much as she does pizza. Well, almost.

After we had eaten for an hour (Flower ate 2 more omlettes after the first) and had paid and left, we walked over to the shopping district of town. I stopped at an Atm to withdraw a few thousand pokedollars and I'm glad I did. As I was walking down the road I saw a homeless man in an alley. "Hey man, can you spare a few dollars?"he asked me, looking up. I smiled at him and said "I can do better than that." I reached into my wallet and grabbed 750 pokedollars. "Here you go man. Good luck, Arceus be with you." I said as I smiled and walked away from him, still smiling and trying to believe that he just got a ton of money. "Thank you so much sir! I can't thank you enough!" I heard him shout from behind me. I let out a bit of a chuckle and we kept walking.

When we got to the shopping area of town I grabbed my wallet and pulled out the remainder of my cash. I handed it to Jessica and said "Here, spend it all. My treat. If you'd like a nbit more, don't hesitate to ask for more. Go out with Lethe and do some shopping.I trust that you can take care of yourselves. Meet me back here in 2 hours?"I asked. "Sure, thanks a lot Jake." Said Jessica and Lethe said the same. They walked away, and started talking. "Great, 2 women on a shopping trip. Maybe they needed 2 days instead of hours."I said to myself quietly, joking. I looked down at Flower who was looking up at me, as if waiting for me to give her some money to go out shopping with. "You're staying with me little one, but I'll let you choose where to go and I'll get you pretty much whatever you want to get." I said to her. Her face lit up and she started to jump up na ddown. "Yay! Thank you Jake, you're the best. Can you carry me though?I don't want someone to step on me. Plus, I can see where I'm going!" She said, hopping up and putting her front legs on my thighs. I picked her up and held her in my arms. She began looking around and led me to where ever her heart desired.

In the end, we bought Flower a collar, a nice brush that she thought was pretty, and various pieces of candy that I reccomended. She also asked me if she could get a computer. I told her no but that she could use mine sometime. I went back to where Jessica and Lethe had departed a few hours ago and sat down. Within the next ten minutes I saw them, their arms laden with many bags. "Oh boy" I said to myself as they got closer. Flower was sitting next to me eating an ice cream that she found to be delicious. They kept walking until they were right in front of us and they put their bags down. "Holy hell, what on earth did you two get?"I asked smiled and looked at each other. "Well, a few things you wont know right now, but I got some laungerie and an item that I can hold to make me better with my psychic powers."Answered Jessica. I nodded and said "Cool, but I feel like I should be worried about the other stuff. "Don't be" she said with a wink. I rolled my eyes and turned to Lethe. "Well, I got sharpener for my horn, and I got a toy or two. For when you're not around." She said with an ever bigger wink than Jessica. "Ohh, Toy! Can I play with it sometime please?" asked Flower getting all excited. "Is it the type of toy that I think it is Lethe?" I asked her and she gave me a sly smile and a nod. "Then no, you can't Flower. It's a special toy for Lethe and Jessica."I said to her. She looked hearbroken and continued to lick her ice cream. "Well, I see you also got a backpack." I said, noticing one peeking out of one of the many bags that Jessica was holding. "Yep, it's a little something that I figured that you would appreciate. Yours is all old and falling apart. This is a really nice one, meant for long hikes." She said with a smile, while pulling it out and handing it to me. "Thanks, but this was all your money. I had all the money in the world to buy one. You didn't have to." I said, genuinely meaning it. "Well, with how much you do for us, we knew we needed something to give back." I smiled at them and pulled them both into a hug. "thanks you two. Now, shall we go and challenge Faulkner?It's almost noon." I asked them and Jessica and Lethe nodded, looking as happy as can be. Flower was finishing up her ice cream and ate the cone in one swift bite. "Ok, I'm ready!" she said as we got up, and made our way to the Gym.

When we walked in there, Faulkner was sitting at his front desk, clearly asleep. He was face down, and laying on his arms. I walked over to him and gave him a prod with my finger. "Uh, Faulkner?Wake up?" I said. He awoke with a start and looked up at me. "Holy crap, you scared me kid. Sorry about that. Dozed off. So, I take it you wish to challenge me and my soaring talents?"He asked me. "Yes, but can you please not make bird and flying puns the whole time?I'm one for a good pun, but there's only so much you can do with flying." He looked heartbroken for a moment. "But, I'm known for my puns. The _Roost_ of the people who battled me loved them." He said with a chuckle. I let out a sigh. "Fine, but If I beat you, will you stop making them?"I asked hi, hoping that he would agree. He looked thoughtful for a minute. "Only _Fur_ you though." He said with a smile and a snap of is fingers. "Birds have feathers you know." I said to him, questioning his mental state. "Ah whatever. It was punny."he said. "Follow" is all he said to me before he walked to the far end of the field. I waited at my end of the field for him to get his pokemon. He turned around dramatically, "Are you ready to lay your head in shame while I soar away with the victory?" He shouted to me and I almost had a stroke right there from the sheer level of the stupidity that was emitting from this man. "Yeah, sure!"I shouted back. In a quiter tone I asked "Ok, which one of you wants to go first?" Jessica raised her hand and said "I'll go. I'd like to try out my new stone that helps my psychic power." She said to me, and I nodded.

She took her place in the field, and Faulkner pulled out a pokeball and sent out a pidgey. "You get first move Jake, you're the guest!"He shouted at me from across the room. "Ok, Jessica, reflect!"I shouted at her and she became enclosed in a shiny layer of what could've been mistaked for cellophane. "Right on Pidgey! Use fly!"shouteed Faulkner as his Pidgey took to the sky. "Jessica, create a tornado of psyshock and defend yourself!" I shouted at her and she glowed a dark purple. Purple stones began to circle her at high speed, protecting her from any physical attack. The Pidgey came flying down at top speed and realized that he couldn't touch her. He tried to pull up but to no avail. He got smashed with a large rock and went soaring (Pun intended) and crashed into the ground. Faulkner looked frustrated at this and recalled his fainted Pidgey. "Return! That was a lucky shot. But wait until you see my _flied_ and joy" he said with a pump of his arm. "Still got it!" he shouted.

I cringed and Jessica turned around to see my reaction and she started to laugh so hard that she fell down. She rolled aroundon the floor for a solid minute while she laughed. "Is she ok?"I heard Faulkner yell from the opposite end of the field. "Yeah, she's just laughing at how bad your puns are."I replied. He shook his head and sent out his next pokemon. Pidgeyotto. (A/N it's been so long since I've spelt that, I don't know If I spelled that right. Probably not.) "Jess, can you fight?Or are you just going to laugh?" I shouted at her. She shook her head and started to stop laughing. I could see that her face was all red when she stood up. "I'm ok, sorry about that" she said, still smiling like a moron. _"Ahh, one reason I love her."_ "Ok, Jessica, get prepped, calm mind!"I shouted as Jess looked back and nodded, a determined look in her eyes. She took a deep breath and stood there, staring at her opponent. "Lame! Pidgeyotto, use extremespeed!" he shouted and The bird just looked at Jessica, and flew forward at top speed. In the blink of an eye he was right in front of her, and the next blink she was flying thrugh the air and landed hard on the edge of the empty stadium. "Ouch" I mumbled to myself, wincing. "Are you ok?" I shouted to her. "Yes, I think" she shouted back and I took that as good enough for now. "Jessica, use thunderbolt and multiply it! Don't give them a chance!" I shouted and she looked up and raised an arm. Dark black clouds began to form and I could see lightning within the clouds. I smiled, knowing that this would hit. And it would be devistating. "Not so fast! Pidgeyotto, use gust, knock away the clouds!" He shouted and he started to flap his wings. "Jessica, hold him still with a psychic!"I shouted and the bird became frozen, and encased in blue light. The Thunderstorm finally hit, and released a great number of rapid lightning bolts. The bird got struck at least a dozen times, and was knocked out at the end of it.

"Good job Jess!" I shouted at my pokemon and she did a curtsy, while still looking at the enemy pokemon. "Good job kid. I guess I got a little too cocky." He said as he walked towards us. "Hey, no puns. You said you wouldn't" I reminded him. "Sorry, habit. Well, just give me your trainer card, and I can give you your badge." I handed him my card and he walked over to the computer. He typed a few things in, and handed me back my card. He reached into the drawer and handed me a badge. "Congrats kid. Enjoy your day!" He said to me. I smiled at him and nodded. "Thanks, you too" I said to him, as I walked out of the door.

"Ok, really good job Jessica. I feel like we need a victory lunch then we can get going on our way to the next town. Which will be Cherrygrove, on our way to see Birch again. First off though, I'm gonna fill my backpack with snacks, and I think that I'm gonna pick up a tent before we leave. Ours is kind of dilapidated."I said to the girls and they all replied with some form of 'sure'. "Jess, do you want to go in your ball to rest until we get to lunch? You must be tired."I asked her and she just shook her head. "No, I'm ok. Thanks though." She said and we began to walk. We ended up going to a really good mexican resturaunt and Flower found out that she really likes Quesadillas.

We ate, then walked around town and I found a good small tent for the 4 of us. _"Perfect"_. We then began our walk onto the next town. It was mostly uneventful, being a Tuesday afternoon. WE saw some wild pokemon that Flower wanted to play with and we stopped to battle with another trainer that challenged us. She was only a young girl, and only had a Ratata and a Metapod. We walked until nightfall and we set up our tent. We all got in and snuggled up in a few sleeping bags. I fell asleep shortly after and for the third or fourth night in a row, woke up in the white room with Lady Arceus. But this time, she Wasn't looking too happy..

"Sit" She said to me in a voice that I had not heard before. She sounded like she was royally pissed off at me for some reason. I just nodded at her, unsure as to what I had done. "Why did you cash that check? You knew damn well that I told you not too." She asked me. "Well, I needed the money, and I figured that it couldn't hurt. Sorry though.." I said to her, head hung in shame. "Well, it's too late. No use crying over spilled potion. But know, this will have more dire consequences than you can imagine. You will live to regret it. I will not tell yoou why, but know that I warned you. We all make mistakes though, and I cannot be too rough on have done a phenominal job so far, especially with Flower. And you handled that towel situation perfectly. Good job. But, that Is all I have for you tonight. Keep on your path and enjoy the journey. That is all." She said to me as I returned to my dark slumber.

-A/N—

Hey, I'm back after all of this time. And I greatly enjoyed writing this chapter. It was fun to get back into things. It took maybe 3 hours to write, but it was fun to write. 5k words and I regret none of them. I'm growing attached to the characters of this story and I hope you are too. Leave a review, let me know if you liked it or not, and if not, what I can do better. Ideas are appreciated too. I suppose that I have nothing more to say for now. So, Until then. Im Lamosamo67. Peace out peoples!


	16. Retribution and repayment

A/N

Hey, I'm back already with another chapter of the beautiful people. I'm writing this a few hours after I posted my previous chapter so I haven't read any reviews (if you decide to review ) I'm really in the mood to write after taking a few month break so I'm just ready to go. I'm a bit tired but I don't feel like going to bed so sorry for any mistakes. I'll do my best to avoid them. I don't have much else to say, so I guess this is all until the end chapter AN. Let us begin!

-POV Jake—

I woke up after my dream with Lady Arceus and let out a big yawn. I made an attempt to get up but failed for 2 big reasons. One, there was a special someone spooning with me. She was tall, and green and had an amazing ass. In other words, Jessica. And the second reason was it fucking cold out! _"I guess that winter is coming soon. No more tents unless we come up with a way to create heat._ "I thought as I snuggled up towards Jess. She let out a little moan and snuggled up towards me. "Good morning Jake." I heard her say. "Good morning Jessica, sleep well? Comfortable?" I asked her, concerned for her comfort. "Mmhmm. Even better with you here. But I feel something poking into my butt. Whatever could that be I wonder?" She mockingly said. "Oh that? I'm just a tad hard. With your great ass right in my dick, its hard to not be hard." I said to her, pushing my hips into hers to prove my point. "Well, what should we do about this then my dear prince?" She asked me, with a voice that clearly suggested many naughty things. "As much as I wish we could do, we got Flower here. We're limited in what we can do." I said to her, remembering the little one and becoming disappointed "Well, how about I just solve your little problem and later on you repay the favor huh?" She asked me. "I'm up for it. What did you have in mind?" "Well, what about a little blowing for now huh? Would my mouth and tongue sucking around your rock hard cock help at all?" she asked, knowing damn well my answer. "Of course it would. But I hope you plan on swallowing. Cleanup here would be a hassle otherwise." "I wouldn't do it any other way. Now take it out and I'll do my thing." I pulled down my pajamas enough and pulled my boxers down enough to expose my hard member and she went under the blankets. She started by taking my tip into her mouth and licking around it, earning a small moan from me. She cupped my balls in her hand and started to lick all the way up and down my hard dick, teasing me as much as possible. "Why are you so good at this?" I asked her, unsure of whether or not I wanted an answer to that. She stopped sucking long enough to say "Don't worry about it, just enjoy it while you have it ok?" I nodded and she went back to business on my cock. She took my whole length into her mouth and began to suck on it. She used her tongue to wrap around my dick and she would occasionally stop to just suck on the tip and swirl her tongue around it. "I don't think I'm going to last much longer li-like this Jess" I said, now panting at the intense pleasure of my incredibly sexy Gardevoir blowing me, and doing an extremely good job too. "Do it, I love the taste of your seed. Fill my stomach with it." She said and I knew I'd be coming within a matter of seconds after that. And sure enough, within the next 10 seconds I had came in her mouth. I could feel her pull her head back so she only had my tip in her mouth and she sat there just drinking my seed as I shot it into her mouth, spurt after spurt. "Wow, you're amazing at this Jessica" I said to her as she came back up above the blanket and gave me a kiss (after she swallowed my seed).

An hour later, I heard someone from the other sleeping bad begin to stir and I saw Lethe look around and sniffed the air. She recoiled into her sleeping bag when she realized just how cold it was. "Did you two fuck? It smells like it" asked Lethe sleepily from her sleeping bag. "Not quite, Jess just helped me out with a not so little morning problem of mine" I said to her with a big wink. "Damnit, when's the last time we actually had sex Jake? I miss our lovemaking." Said Lethe with a bit of a pout. "I don't know, and at this point it's really hard to do anything except a quickie. It cant be anything like what we normally do. But I'll remember to set some time aside. Ok?" I said to Lethe, and she just nodded at me. "Well, we're mostly all up. Flower still asleep?" I asked. "Nah, she'd just all curled up and cozy. I think she's tuning us out." "Flower! You awake?" I said to Lethe's sleeping bag. In reply, I saw movement in the bag, then a shape come up to the top and poke her head out. "Nope, Its just cold out there and warm in here." She said and she went back down into the sleeping bag. "Heh." I said, marveling at the cuteness of Flower. "Ok, we should probably get up though. While I can guarantee that we'll get to cherrygrove by nightfall, and probably by noon even, we should get there early and get situated. OK girls?" I asked them and Jessica nodded. Lethe just sighed and began to stretch, preparing to actually get up.

Jessica unzipped our sleeping bag and crawled out of it. I stood up before she could get out and I stretched. I stretched my back out as far as I could, and my arms and legs in their full range of motion. Jessica got out of her bag and as soon as she did and let out a squeal and she fell back to the ground. Due to my reflexes, I caught her mid fall and I carefully lowered her to the ground. "Are you ok? What's wrong?" I asked her, concern etched into my face. "It's my back. I stood up and it really hurt. I think I did something bad to it yesterday." Her face was screwed up in pain, and she was holding the small of her back in pain. "Do you want to go back into your ball until I can get you to a pokemon center?" I asked her, while Lethe walked over with a concerned face and sat down next to Jessica. Flower, on the other hand, was still curled up in her sleeping bag. "No, I can try to manage. If it gets too bad I will, but until then I'll stay out. I hate it in there. I can use my psychic to support myself. Could you help me too though?" She asked me, now trying to massage the small of her back. "Sure, can you turn over though? I'd like to see where it's paining you. I took a brief course in pokemon medicine and I may know how to help." She rolled over and turned her head to the side so she could breathe. She pointed to somewhere along her lower back near her spine, "Right here." "Ok, I cant do anything for a spine. If it was muscle, I could help massage it, but it's unfortunately not. I'll try and get you to Cherrygrove to the pokemon center there, and see if they can help you. But, Until then, we have to get going. If I help you up and out of the tent, can you use psychic to get the tent away?" I asked the pained Gardevoir. "Sure, I can manage." "Ok, Lethe, Flower, it's time to get up. Collect your stuff and I'll roll up your sleeping bags." I said to them.

Lethe nodded and went over to coax Flower to wake up and get out of bed. I gathered my stuff in my backpack and rolled up my sleeping bag. I did the same for Lethe and Flower (who was complaining about the cold) and moved everything outside. "Lethe, Flower. Go wait outside please?" I told the two. Lethe said "Sure, come on Flower" while Flower just sprinted out f the tent, nearly knocking it over. "Ok Jess, I'm gonna put my arm around you, on 3, I'll pull you up. Ok?" I asked her. She just nodded. "Ok, one.. two.. THREEE!"I said as I pulled her up to a standing position. My arm under hers. I pulled her to a standing position and she managed to stay standing, occasionally wincing. I brought her outside and asked her to "Do your stuff Jess." She nodded and turned blue. The tent began to unfold itself and pack itself in the tent bag. It then neatly situated itself in my new bag. "Thank you." I said and I leaned over for a kiss. She smiled at me and accepted the kiss. I broke it up before long and then I grabbed our things and we began to walk.

We made it to Cherrygrove before long, and we hobbled over to the pokemon center. Flower had been getting impatient throughout the journey, asking questions such as "Why can we move faster?" "Flower, Lethe, feel free to run ahead" And they did. I hobbled into the center with Jess about ten minutes after I sent the others off. I walked over to a seat, and I let Jessica sit down, her back clearly paining her greatly. I walked up to the nurse at the counter and she just said the normal "Good morning" bullcrap. "Good morning Nurse, I have a pokemon who did something bad to her back and she can barely walk without it bringing her to the ground." I said, hoping the nurse would be able to help immediately. "Well, I'll let our doctor know. He's doing a checkup with someone right now, but he should be free in maybe half an hour. Ok?" she asked me with a smile. "If that's what we have to do, then sure. It'll have to be." I said to her as I walked away, a bit angry. "Jess, you're going to have to just hold on for a bit. The nurse said that the Doctor could see you in maybe half an hour or so. He's currently busy with a checkup." I said to her. She just nodded and leaned her seat back a bit to get comfortable. I sat down next to her and just kept her company. Flower had curled up on a seat across from us and was fast asleep again. Lethe was next to her, curled up but not asleep. Lethe walked over and sat down next to us. "Well, you getting in?" she asked us. "Another half an hour. As much as I wish that she could get in now, unfortunately not. But, we don't have a choice in this and as long as she gets in soon." I said, sad. _"This is the last thing I want, to see someone I love in great pain and not be able to do anything about it. This is all my fault too, If I hadn't made her battle Faulkner we wouldn't be in this mess at all. I wish that there was more that I could do.."_ I thought to myself, worried. "Jake" I heard Jessica say. I turned to look at her. "Don't beat yourself up. You've done all you could for me and I'm thankful that you have. And don't think for even a second that this was your fault. I chose to battle. And You don't think that I go into each battle with you, for you, and knowing the risks? I know I may be injured and That's something that I'm willing to do for you. I'd do anything that I could for you." She said to me and I just paused. "I.. I.." I managed to sputter out, unsure as of what I could say to her. She beckoned me closer and I leaned over. She gave me a kiss on the lips. I kissed her back, enjoying her soft lips on mine, and her scent right in my nose. I gave her a hug as much as possible and tried not to hurt her. I broke up our kiss and we were both smiling at each other like fools. "I know that I don't tell you two this often enough, but I want to say that I love both of you with my entire heart. I never find the opportunity to tell you how much I love you two and how much I appreciate you and what you guys do for me. Lethe, I haven't said this, but thank you so much for watching Flower so much over the past few days. I want to do something for you, my treat." I said to her. She smiled at me. "I would like that. But I'm not gonna take us out anywhere. It's been so long that to be honest, I just want to make love to you." She said with a sly smile. I pulled her into a hug and I gave her a kiss. "I would be ok with that. It's been too long." I told her with a smile. Our hug was broken up with "Jake? The doctor will see your pokemon now."

"Ok, I'll help you up Jess" I said as she sat up and I put my arm around her. "Lethe, can you help me again? While I'm in there, can you watch Flower? I don't know If I'll be in there for five minutes, or a few hours. But I'd like to be there for the most part in case I'm needed." I told her. "Don't worry, I'm happy to watch her. Just don't forget your promise for me later." She said to me with a wink. "Of course not." I said as I hoisted Jessica up. We walked over to the door where the doctor was waiting and we followed him as he moved. He walked over to a room and he beckoned us in. I lead Jess in and I sat her down at the chair in there. "Ok, what seems to be the problem?" He asked me, knowing that he wouldn't understand her. "She has a pain in her lower back. If you want, I can loan you my pokemon translator so that you can help her better." I said to him. "You have one? I ddn't think that they were released to the public yet. I'll have to get myself one of those. But yeah, I'd love to." He said as I undid my earpiece. "Actually, my dad was extremely close to professor Birch and he managed to get me a prototype and it works quite well." I said as he put my earpiece in. "Ok, what seems to be the problem? "Her name is Jessica, FYI" just he didn't respond and Jessica replied. "Voir, garde gardevoir" she said as she explained. She pointed to her lower back and I sat down at the chair in the room. They talked for a few minutes and the Doctor took out my earpiece and gave it back to me. "Thanks Jake. It sounds like she may have a fractured disk in her back. This requires an operation. It should be quick and easy because it's only a fracture. If it was any worse, it would require extensive surgery, but It should be a quick fix and a small brace for a week or so. "If that's what has to happen, that's what I'll do. When can you get her in?" I asked the doctor. "I can begin in an hour. I'd need to set up the surgical room and we can get started in an hour. Sound good?" he asked me. I turned to Jessica to get her answer. "Sure, the sooner that I'm out of pain, the better." She said. "She said she's ok with that The sooner the better." And he smiled. "Good, I'll go tell our nurse, and I'll start preparing." He said as I helped Jessica up again and we left the room.

I walked her down the hallway again and we sat down. We killed the time by talking and just general bullshitting. Jokes, and sexual threats and talk while we waited. Before long, the doctor was back and calling her in. "Ok, Good luck Jessica. I'll be here when you're done." She smiled and gave me a kiss before she left. The receptionist gave me a dirty look and went back to her work. I walked Jessica into the hallway and the doctor brought Jessica a wheelchair. I flipped off the receptionist through the wall and Jessica let out a snort of laughter. The doctor let out a chuckle too. "I'm ok with that, but she's not too into it. She cant do anything about it but scowl. If you want, make out with that Absol of yours, if you do that, and make her really uncomfortable. Chances are, she'll leave the room." He said with a smile. "Really? Heh, don't mind if I do." I said as I gave Jessica one last hug and kiss before she left to get her back fixed.

I walked back out into the waiting room and Lethe was sitting next to my backpack, and her bags from shopping that she managed to condense into a single, full bag. Flower was just starting to wake up and stretch. _"Oh boy, gotta keep her entertained in the meantime."_ I thought as I went over to sit next to Flower. Lethe came over and joined me. She sat down in the other chair and put her head on my lap. "Jessica gonna be alright?" She asked me. "Of course. She's going in for surgery, and she'll be out before long." And Flower stood up and stretched, her back arched. She was standing facing away from me and when she stretched I caught a glimpse of her pink slit. I felt myself getting hard staring at it and I caught myself staring at it until she turned around and walked over and started talking. "What are we doing now? And where is Jessica?" she asked me. "Jessica is in another room. She hurt her back and a good man is helping her fix it." "Oh, ok. Can we go eat something?" she asked me. "Sure, but just something quick. I want to be here as much as possible. Flower smiled and jumped off and went to sit by the door, waiting for me. Lethe got off of me and went to follow. "You know what you tell us about her, keep it under control Jake." Lethe said to me, referring to my obvious erection. "I know, but I can't help but look occasionally and being a man, there's only one way to go from there." I said and she didn't reply.

We went to a McDonalds and got some quick burgers. Flower got some Chicken Nuggets (A/N don't make me think of what they're made of in this universe. Lets pretend they're actual Chicken.) and Lethe and I got a burger and a soda. We ate our meal, and walked back over. We walked in and I sat down in our seat from before. The pokemon center was still empty. Lethe sat down next to me and put her head n my lap again. Flower just walked around, curious as to everything in there. "Just stay out of trouble, ok Flower?" I shouted at her. I heard her reply "Ok" from behind a seat across from us. I leaned my head back and fell asleep for the time being.

I woke up with a start an hour later to Lethe fast asleep on the other chair, head still in my lap, and Flower asleep behind my head on the back of a few chairs. I got up slowly, making sure I didn't wake Lethe up and I walked around. I heard the door open that lead to the rooms and the doctor was standing there. "The surgery was a success" She's recovering right now and you're free to come back with me. "Ok, one second." I said and he nodded. I walked over to the receptionist and she looked up at me. "Yes?" she asked me. "If my pokemon wake up while I'm not here, can you tell them I went to check on Jessica?" I asked her. "Sure, no problem!" She replied and I went to follow the doctor. I walked into the room to find Jessica laying in a large chair, seemingly out of it. "Hey Jessica, How ya feeling?" I said. She looked over at me unsteadily and said "Jaaaake! My favorite fuck buddy why don't you come and suck on my pussy!" she said, clearly high from the drugs that they knocked her out with. "Ok, she's still high. Can I sit with her for a bit?" I asked the doctor and he nodded and left the room. I looked at her fondly for a minute and smiled. "Oh Jess, what would I do without you?" I leaned over and gave her a kiss. "Jake, why kiss me there when you caaaan kiss me aaaaanywhere?" she said as she pulled her breast out of her gown. She started to shake it around and started to say "Bounce bounce bounce", clearly distracted. "Kiss me here Jake!" she shouted, pointing at her nipple. I looked around to make sure no one was there and I did just that. I licked on her large green nipple and sucked on it. She began to loudly moan "Ohh, Jake, Right there!" she shouted a little too loud. "ok, put your boob away and be quiet please" I told her, barely containing my laughter. She sadly looked at me and said "I thought you liked my boobies?" "I do Jess, but you're not right and you need to sleep a bit to wear off the drugs you're on. Sleep, I'll be back later." "Okey dokey Jakearooni." She said as she turned to her side and started to snore quickly. I left the room and headed back to where Lethe and Flower were still sleeping. I sat down next to them and fell back asleep.

I woke up for the third time that day and I saw Jessica standing over me, smiling. I stood up and gave her a hug. "Glad to see you're feeling better Jessica" I said. "Yep, and I had a sexy dream about you and e while I was knocked out. "Ohh, sit down and do tell." I said to her as we sat down. "I had a dream that you woke me up and started to suck on my nipple. My boob was out for some reason but I didn't care. You hit it just right and I loved it. I don't remember much after that though." She said, trailing off. "Hate to tell you, but that wasn't a dream." I said, and she looked at me with her eyebrows raised. "Oh what did you do to me while I was passed out." "Well, I went to see you after surgery and you were still loopy and literally asked for it. So, Me being the perverted horny guy that I am, I did it." I said with a smile. She shook her head at me, while smiling. "Ahh, taking advantage of a helpless woman. Oh well. I enjoyed it, or what little I can remember." "Well, I'm going to wake these two up and we can go if you'd like" I said to her. "Sure" she said and I got up and went over to pay for it. She accepted it and I paid. I walked back and shook flower awake. "Psst. Flower, we're going. Jessica is back." I said as Jessica woke up Lethe. Flower shot up and said "Jessica! You're back! How are you? Did it hurt?" Asked flower in a quick series of questions directed towards Jessica. "I am back, I'm great now, and it didn't hurt. I was asleep. Mostly" she said to Flower, winking to me at the end. I checked my phone and saw that it was 5:25 at night. I looked outside for the first time in several hours and saw that it was getting dark out. "Well, do you guys want to get some food delivered to our room?" I asked them. "Whatever you want to do" replied Jess. "Sure." Said Lethe, and Flower just shouted "Yes! Pizza!" I chuckled as I checked out a room and we went to it.

We found our room and we went inside to a room that actually wasn't poorly decorated for once. It had a nice sized TV on a small table in front, and 2 queen beds. I set my bags down and we all hopped onto the beds. I ordered some food (Jessica's choice, just coming out of surgery and all) and she chose Pizza on behalf of Flower, but chose the kind of pizza. She got a cheese, and she got a meat lovers for herself. We all ate our pizza and I decided to go shower so we could relax and lay down for the night.

I went into the bathroom and I heard a knock on the door before I got undressed. "Come in" I said and Lethe walked in. "Hey Lethe, what's up?" I asked her as she closed the door behind her. "You gave me a promise, and this is the only time that you can honor it. So how about it?" she asked me with a sly look in her eyes. I bit my lip and gave her a smile. "Well, I would love too." I said as I began to get undressed.

I took of my shirt and pants, and when I took my leg out of the last pant leg she let out a playful purr. I took off my underwear to reveal my dick, which was hard, and rising from its cloth prison. Lethe walked over to me and put a paw on me, pushing me onto the toilet. I spread my legs a little to give her better access and she took it as an invitation. She started from the bottom, licking my balls and running her large warm tongue up my shaft. She took the rest of my cock into her mouth and started to suck as the bathroom got steamier and steamier due to the shower. She wrapped her tongue around it and used her spit to get it wet. "That was just the start. You ready for the main attraction?" She asked me as she turned around and lifted her tail, exposing her puffy pink slit. I grabbed my dick which was still wet from her blowing and I lined myself up. I plunged my cock into her depths in one swift move, hilting myself. Her folds embraced my cock and were wet and tight. I started to move my hips and thrust into her and she tilted her head back, tongue hanging out in pleasure. "I forgot how big you are Jake" she said in between thrusts. I could feel my dick pushing as far as possible and touch her cervix, slightly parting it every time I was hilted. "Pull my horn, make me yours!" she shouted. _"Oh, she likes it rough eh? I'll play along"_ I thought a I roughly grabbed her horn and pulled her head back. She put her weight back into my hips and began adding momentum to our thrusting. I could tell that before long I would be coming. "Lethe, I don't know how much longer I can last, you're just so tight" I said to her and she shouted back "Do it, fill me. Make me your bitch! I'm gonna come too!" She shouted as I took one last thrust into her and hilted myself, and released my load into her womb. I felt her coming at roughly the same time. I felt her walls contract on my cock as she came too, coating my cock in even more juices. I sat there for a minute, still hilted inside of her and when I separated from her, a rush of cum came out of her. "You appear to be leaking there Lethe" I said to her and she turned around to see the cum on the floor. "Yeah, it's fine though. I'm alright leaking cum if it's you. That just means it was a great fuck. Now, I believe a shower is in order?" She asked me. "Definitely."

After another 20 minutes of showering and cleaning off (where I helped her clean her vagina out really well) we both left the bathroom together to see Jessica propped up on a few pillows on my bed, watching TV, and Flower on the other bed watching TV, and eating the pizza that I forgot all about. "I paid for your pizza." Said Jess. "thanks" "Have fun you two? It sounded like you gave her quite the run Jake" said Jess. "Yep, It was a good old pound" I said, trying to avoid anything that could give Flower an idea as to what were doing. We ate our pizza, and just kinda watched whatever was on Tv. It was 7:00 by the time Lethe and I had finished. Flower was fast asleep before long, and Jessica was asleep next to me within half an hour. I stole a pillow from her and stole a bit of the blankets back from her and I closed my eyes and was asleep too before long.

A/N Well. Another chapter done. It's 3:02 in the afternoon, and I still have my pajamas on. The good life. The usual, leave a review and let me know how I did, how I've been doing, and any ideas you may have. And a question, Did anyone get a notification that last chapter was updated? I checked several times and it showed that it wasn't updated since my apology chapter. It showed the new chapter, and it updated the amount of words that I had written, but the "updated" part still said Nov. 22 (and I updated it late on the 23rd). I checked on another device of mine (w/o logging in) and it said the same. I don't know if my phone is just being stupid or whatever, but come to think of it, I was having Wi-fi problems the night I tried to upload it. Oh well. Either way, it's up. And I have nothing else to say so I guess its goodbye. Lamosamo67 out!


	17. Dead Memories

A/N Hey hey hey. I'm back after just another day (at the time of starting this chapter, but I dont think that it'll take me too long to write this.) And I'm gonna begin soon but a small announcement that shouldn't effect you too much. I have to use a new writing program to write these and it looks different to me and it may slightly change lengths of the paragraphs. What looked like a large paragraph to me in word may look smaller here. It wont effect the content at all though. Word decided to force me to log into an account that i didn't want accociated with fanfics. Either way though, I'm here for another chapter, so lets begin shall we? And BTW, Arceus' punishment isn't her punishment, its merely a repercussion. (answering Aguywithnoskills)

-POV Jake-

I woke up after falling asleep in the same while room that I had becomed accustomed to in the past week. I couldn't judge Lady Arceus' emotions as she beckoned me to sit. "What do you have for me tonight?"I asked her. "Well, this isn't much for me. I will have my words, but this is mostly for Ember and Lucy. And with that, bring them in. I will be back for my words before you wake up with Jessica, Lethe, and Flower."

Lady Arceus dissapeared at this decleration and Ember and Lucy walked in through a door that appeared as it opened for them, and dissapeared as they closed it. "Jake, I appreciate your help, but please keep it under control. Being up here, I see a lot more and Lady Arceus has granted us a favor and gave us an insight into our dear daughters thoughts." said Ember, pausing occasionally to take a breath, or to make eye contact and presumably make me feel bad. "I saw you stare at her crotch, and I know that she is starting to get an inkling of what sex is. Although I suppose that it's not entirely your fault, and that when it was, you did damage control quite well. I can give you credit for that, but otherwise I have to ask you to tone it down. Flower heard you and Lethe last night, and your Gardevoir had to tell her that you two were having 'private time'. You're running out of excuses. I know that you love having sex with them, and that's fine. But make sure she can't find out. She's young. She may be reaching what can be considered the age of sexual maturity within the next few moons, but she's still young." finished Ember, with a pleading look in his eyes. "Well, while I can agree with you der, dont forget that you're not the most innocent either. You cant blame him for having sex, or even for catching him staring at our daughter. Even if I dissaprove of your staring, Jake, he's a man. And if I recall, you'd come to me horny beyond all belief and you'd use me like an old plow horse. Not that I minded, but you have to remember, you tend to think with either head, with little control." Interjected Lucy, talking to both me and Ember in turn. "I suppose, but can I ask you to calm down a bit with the sex? I understand the towel incident was a complete mistake and your pokemon did a good enough job of explaining it, but having that morning blowjob from your Gardevoir, she heard. And your evening sex. Before long though, I know she's gonna find out. And when she does and has questions, just explain it straight, Ok?" Ember asked me. "Of course, I'm sorry about what's happened but if you want, I can tone it it down a bit." "Thank you Jake"said Ember. "From both of us" added Lucy. And they both dissapeared.

Lady Arceus reappeared and I was still sitting at her chair. "Welcome. All that I have to say tonight is only one thing, but it's quite a large thing. You explained your powers that you got from me, but you should explain to at least Jessica of the nightly meetings between us, or you and Flower's parents. Tell her about it, and she may have insight as to what you should do, and help you greatly along your journey. I know your intentions, and I can approve of them. Go to professor Birch and repay him as I knew that you intended. Any questions that you would like to ask me? If not, then I'll send you back to your world for another day." she questioned. "Actually, there is one thing." i said and she raised her eyebrows as to say 'Go on'. "Would it be possible for me to get Jessica pregnant? She wanted me to at some point and I had no idea if it was even possible." "well, it is indeed possible for you to get her pregnant and for you two to have a Ralts together. But know that it will take a lot of trying, and emotions will flare and you will be brought close to the edge during any pregnancy time. If that's what you desire though, yes. It is possible. Any other questions?" she finished, "No, but thank you for answering that for me. She'll be thrilled to find out. And I will tell her about these nightly meetings." i said, expecting that to be all that she had to say. I was ready to leave when she said "Good, It's still early in the morning. Wake her up and tell her. I'll be here until the next time that we meet." she said as she waved her arm in front of her and I woke up in the hotel room.

I sat up and looked around at what little that I could see in the dark. I saw and felt Jessica next to me, and saw Lethe and Flower to me in the next bed. I leaned over and shook Jess a few times. "Jess" I whispered. She began to move after the third or fourth shake and yawned. "Hmm, what do you want Jake? It's early." she asked me, barely awake. "I need to talk to you before the other two wake up, can you join me?" "Yeah, sure. If you need to talk." she said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?" she asked. I looked over at the alarm clock next to me and it read 5:18. I told her the time and she shook her head. "If it's not important, I'll murder you. ok, I'll get up." she said as she stood up and cracked her back (which had finished healing thanks to her powers) and fingers. I got up on the other side and walked over to her. "Let's go down to the lobby. It should be deserted." i whispered i her ear. She nodded groggily and walked over to the door and held it open for me. I walked through and we began our walk to the lobby.

"You know" began Jessica as we entered the lobby to find it (thankfully) deserted "this is the second tme that we've had a serious discussion in an empty pokecenter lobby. But either way, whats up? Why do you need to talk with me?"she asked me, sitting down in one of the recliners that they have in some pokemon centers. "Well, remember when I told you that I had been given powers by Lady Arceus herself right?" I asked her, hopeful that she wouldn't walk away right then. She nodded, with her eyebrows raised in skepticism. "Well, every night in my dreams, I see LadyArceus and she talks to me. She gives me advice and tells me what I should do. And I sometimes have conversations with Flower's parents. Thats how I knew their names." I said to her and she looked thoughtful. "Ok" she started" I can believe that. After all, you do weird things in your sleep. But I assume that's not all of what youre going to tell me?" she asked, with a look on her face that could be hope, or doubt. I nodded in response. "No, I talked mostly to Ember and Lucy last night, her parents, and they're happy with how we're handling the situation of keeping her naive. They're not happy about a few things, and one of them is the sex we've been having. They have an insight into Flower's thoughts and shes becoming more knowledgeable by the day, with the sex I've been having with you and Lethe." I said.

She stood up and threw her arms up. "Well who are they to tell us how to do shit? They're dead! How should they tell us what we should and shouldn't do? They can't do anything for Flower anymore, but they sure have one hell of a mouth when they tell us how WE should raise their child. It's not like they have a way to change anything!" she said, shouting. I sat there dumbfounded for a moment, wondering what the hell just happened. I became about an inch from slapping her for being so rude and inconsiderate about the whole deal. I took a deep breath and I visably inflated and I could feel myself turn beet red, and my blood started to boil. "Really? REALLY? Jessica? After this time where we help someone in need who can't by any means help theselves, after I make it clear to you that we have someone to look after, after I make sure that you and Lethe could help me for now in raising that child to the best of our abilities, and asking you to raise this child as your very own while she is an adolecent, and you can't even help me with that? It's a lot to ask, yeah, but I thought that the one person wh I could count on is the one who swears would have my back at all times. You haven't even done a majority of the work! Lethe has done far more than you! And you know what else Lady Arceus told me? That in time, you COULD have my child. That I COULD get you pregnant. I know you wanted to at some point." I said, shouting in her face, She sat back down soon after I started, and tears had been welling "I- I'm sorry Jake. I didn't think that through very well. But can I really have your child?" She asked me, while wiping away her tears and a happy look in her eyes. "Yeah, but I'm not sure I want to anymore." I retorted, still fuming at her. I could see in her eyes that this broke her. She broke down and started to cry. She went limp in her chair and had an empty look in her eyes. "We're going back to the hotel room. And you're sleeping on the couch." she didnt answer me as I walked away, but I could hear her footsteps and weeping behind me. As I entered the room, she walked over to the pullout couch and laid down on it. She grabbed a pillow and put it under her head as she turned around and continued to cry. I sat down in my bed, still extremely mad and slightly heartbroken at Jessica's outburst directed at Flower and her parents. I laid down, but couldn't fall asleep.

I felt myself sitting there thinking of Snuff by Slipknot. (A/n which I'm listening to as I write this)

Love is just a camouflage for what resembles rage again

So if you love me, let me go.

And run away before I know.

Your heart is just too dark to care.

I can't destroy what isn't there.

Deliver me into my fate, if I'm alone I cannot hate

I don't deserve to have you

My smile was taken long ago, if I can change I hope I never know.

 _"The feelings he had for her. Leave me if you dont like me. Just do it So I dont know, because I love you too much, I cant bare to see you do but if you cant stay here, I wont make you, If you love something let it be free._ " I thought to myself, my rage boiling off. I felt tears in my eyes. I didn't care and I let them fall. Lethe had begun to wake up and the second she did she could tell that something was wrong. She got up and looked around, seeing me sitting in bed, with tears running down my face, taking deep breaths, and Jessica sleeping on the couch, sobbing her eyes out. "Jake, what happened?" I heard Lethe ask from her bed, with a very concerned face. "Talk to Jess first. She needs someone to talk to right now. More than I do." i said, shaking. "I'm going to head down to the lobby for a coffee. If you're still talking, lock the door and talk in peace. And unlock it whenever you're done. I'll come back in an hour." I said as I got up,a nd left.

-POV Lethe-

I woke up and I immediately noticed a scene before me. I looked over at the other bed to see my Jake, blank faced and tears streaming down hs face, and slightly shaking. And I look over to my other side and see the one that I spend most of my time with, my best friend, crying her eyes out on the couch. "Jake, what happened?" I asked him, wondering what major event could've caused this. He just says that he's going to get a coffee, and to lock the door and talk with Jess. He gets up and leaves and I did as he asked and pushed in the lock behind him. I walked over to the couch and put my paw on Jessica and whisper to her. "Hey Jess, what's wrong?" I ask her. She turns around and I see that her face is red and puffy, and her pillow was completely soaked from the tears. "I suppose this has an explination, huh?" "Jess, If you dont want to talk, I cant force you. But I'd just like to know what's causing my lover and my best friend to be distraught." I said to her. "Well, I probably should start from the beginning. Jake woke me up a few hours ago and told me that he has dreams every night where he meets with Lady Arceus. And that she tells him what to do. Remember when we found Flower, how Jake defended us extremely well? And It seemed that he knew martial arts?" She asked me, I thought for a minute at the event, and I mostly remembered fighting the Houndours, and having one trip me. But I rememberd how he managed to spin kick them both in the jaw. "Yeah, I had wondered about that, but I forgot about it eventually. Let me guess, she helped him?"i asked, piecing together the start of it. Jessica nodded at me, confirming my suspicions. "Not only that, but he knows where someone's weak point is in battle, and where someone is most sexually enjoys being touched. But that's besides the point. He told me this this morning, and that instead of Lady Arceus, he talked to her parents. Ember and Lucy. I'm sure you can imagine which is which" she said, pausing to take a breath, and hyperventilating. She stopped crying, and she wiped away what was on her cheeks. "But what does that have to do with whatever is ging on here?" I asked her. "I'm getting to that. He told me what they had to say, that they disapproved of our sex, and how the little one in your bed is gaining an ide as to what sex is because of it. I got mad at the news, and shouted at him that they really no longer have a say in how she's raised." she said, and i could see tears welling up in her eyes again, and her breathing became fast, and she started to shake a little. "That hit him the wrong way and he got really mad at me. He shouted at me for not doing what I should be, and what I said that I'd do. He told me that it's our responsibility to take care of her, and that we should be more courteous to her parents wishes. He told me that I'm not doing a good job of doing anything and that you're doing a better job." she stopped talking abruptly. I went to lay my head on her shoulder, to try and comfort her and she held up her hand. "that's not all. He told me that she told him that if I wanted to, I could bear his children. Something that I've always wanted to do since I've loved him. The man I love, and the one that I would do anything for if he asked. He said that after what I said, he wasn't sure he wanted me to bear his children anymore. I guess I just cant do anything right." she said as she began to sob again and laid her head on the pillow again.

I thought about this for a minute, and I laid my head down on her shoulder to try and give her some comfort. _"Well, that seemed a bit harsh. I have a hard time seeing where Jake was coming from on this, but I'm sure he had his reasons. Although she wasn't being the most caring person, she doesn't deserve to have her heart ripped out and broken like that."_ I thought as Jess wept. I heard the door handle jiggle for a second and I noticed that there was a shadow outside. _"Jake"_ He left in another second, presumabely to get some more coffee and to give us some space. "Jess, I'm sorry for what happened, and I think that he was a bit harsh on you. Just know that Jake, whatever he says, has the best intentions for us. He's stressed out and he's always got a million things going through his head. He's probably emotional after what happened. I think that we need to just give him some space for now. I'll talk to him later and try to see his side of things. That may help you, Ok?" i said softly. She nodded her head and mumbled a "sure". "Ok, Get some sleep please. Whenever Jake comes back, I'll talk to him."

-POV Jake-

 _"Why did I do this to her? She means the world to me and I destroyed her. I ripped up the only thing she's truly ever wanted from me. I know, I overreacted. She was upset that we had to stop having sex, the only way that we had time together, so I could spend more time with Flower, and for Flower. I ask so much of her, and she asks very little in return. She asks for an occasional thing, and she just wants to have my child. Something that she wants, and it'll hurt her, and benefit me. She only wants to show me how much she loves me, and I ripped that up. I'd be the luckiest man in the world to ever get her back."_ I thought as I laid my head down in the lobby and cried. I had someone shake me on the shoulder and ask me "Hey, you ok man?" I looked up and it was an older gentelman in a shabby coat and pants, no older than 50 looking at me, concerned. "No, but nothing will really help except time, an apology, and some way to pass the time. Speaking of that, could I ask something of you?" I asked him and he kneeled down to my level in front of my seat. "Sure my boy, what?" he asked. "I can give you a few hundred Pokedollars, will you get me a bottle of liquor? I'm not picky." I asked him, hopeful that he'd grant me something to drown my sorrows for the time being. "Tell you what, give me just enough, and I'll get you something small. You need something, but you're not going to turn to alcohol for your problems for your entire life. That ruined mine." he said and I looked up at him. "What do you mean? Sorry if it's too personal. But how did that happen?" I asked him. he shook his head. "I'll get you your booze, and I can tell you that after, ok?" he asked. I nodded and grabbed a 50 out of my pocket. He nodded and patted me on the head as he walked out.

I sat there, feeling empty for ten minutes until he returned, holding a bottle of Jack Daniels. "Thanks" i said as he set the bottle down and handed me my change. "no thanks, keep it as my thanks. So, what happened to you? You said you ruined your life by drinking. Sorry If I'm prying." He shook his head at me with a sad smile on his face. "Not at all boy, but can i steal a swig of that before I begin? Wet the ol' whistle?" I nodded at him and he opened the top and took a drink. He set the bottle down after a half second and swallowed. "It's quite a simple tale. Oh, ten or so years ago I had a wife. Beautiful young thing. Name of Alexis. She was tall, and slender. I loved that dear woman to death. we weren't perfect, but we made things work. One day, she got mad at me for what I thought was a stupid reason, I don't even remember what it was about after that but I remember a few choice words were spoken and she made me sleep on the couch. I got all sad and decided I'd talk to her, and in the meantime I'd take a drink or two and numb myself. She came down and found that I was drunk. Well, she didn't like that one bit and we started to fight as soon as she was ready to make up again. I sobered up pretty quick after that incident and went over to talk to her. She was still mad but willing to listen. We made up, and all was good. I upset her another time, and felt so bad about it. She was ballin her eyes out for what seemed like days and refused to talk to me. I hit the bottle again, just going to bide my time until I could talk. I sobered up before she came downstairs to talk to me again and she was more mad at me this time for not talking to her. Which I should have to agree wit. I would've saved myself so much trouble if I had just tried to talk to her, instead of ignoring the problem. So, after a few of those incidents, my problem got worse, and it put too much strain on our marriage. She divorced me and took everything. Ever since I've been on the streets taking what I can get." he finished. It made me feel numb inside, and also incredibly disgusted with myself. _"That story is eerily similar to what I'm going through right now."_ I thought as I picked up the bottle and took a long pull. "Thank you for telling me, oddly enough I'm going through something oddly similar." "oh, like what sonny?" "Well, you're familiar with the whole Pokephilia thing right?"I asked him, testing where he stood on that before I continued. "Sure do sonny, In fact, my wife was a Delphox." he said and my eyes widened. "r- really?" I asked and he just nodded. he waved his arm in a way that I understood to mean continue. "Well, I have a few Darling girls in my room down the hall there, and one of them is a Gardevor. I ask a lot of her, and dont think about it on a day-to-day basis and think nothing of it. And the only thing she wants is to have my kids, and she snapped at me this smorning a little, so I snapped back really harshly and told her that if she's going to talk like that, I dont want her to have my children. We have a young one in our group and her parents gave us some advice on how to raise her and she didn't like that one bit. I told her she doesn't do anything for the kid that I asked her to help in the first place. I feel so bad about it." I finished, feeling empty, and with the desire to just dissapear into nothing. "Well kid, that sounds like quite the perdicament. How old are you?" he asked me. "18" "whew, thats pretty young to be having major disagreements like this. I can only say, and this advice goes for any situation, talk to her. Understand the situation and you can see why instead of just why she's wrong. That's all I can do for you and I wish that I could help more but I can't. I'm helping out in the back here to try and earn a little money. They needed me half an hour ago and they may fire me for this little stunt. I feel like you needed my help a little more though today."

He put his hand on my shoulder and said "Arceus be with yu" as he walked away. "Wait" i said and I heard his footsteps stop. "Yeah?" I heard him ask as I stood up and reached into my wallet. "Here, You've helped me out more than you can imagine today and I'd like to give you something. You game me everything, with no expectations of reward and I'd like to help you out. You said you're living on the streets?" he nodded and stared at me. I grabbed a few thousand pokedollars and handed them to him "here, I can't thank you enough" i said to him. He shook his head and pushed my hand away. "Nonsense, thats all yours.I was just glad to help someone in need." "Take it. I'm not taking it back." i said to him, putting it into his hand, then putting my hands into my pocket. "A-are you sure then? This is a lot of money.." he said, looking at just how much I had given him. "Of course. I hope it's enough to get you on your feet or at least keep you comfortable for a while. Arceus be with you." I said as I turned around, taking the bottle of Jack's with me.

I got into the hallway where my room was and I took a long drink of the booze. I checked my phone and saw that it was 8:00 on the nose. Iput my phone away and took another drink. I heard the door open and Lethe stepped out, With a look of concentration on her face. "Jake, there you are. Can I talk with- is that alcohol?" she asked, surprised. "Yes it is, and yes you can." i said, still feeling dead, but thinking about what the man had said. "First off, why are you drinking?"She asked me. "I can't handle what I did. I feel like the worst person for it. I needed something to bide the time and numb the pain that I cant take. I ripped her apart Lethe, I destroyed her, and I don't know what to do.." i said, trailing off and beginning to cry. I could feel the hot tears welling up ad streaming down my face. Lethe was silent for a few moments and cleared her throat. "Jake, listen to me. Lethe told me her side, and I'm sure that she'll forgive you, whatever her feelings if you talk to her and apologize. But I have to ask your side of the conversation. What happened this morning?" she asked me, sitting down next to me and looking into my eyes _"I cant really deny those beautiful black eyes of hers. They're big and beautiful. In every way"_

"Well, She told you about my connection with Lady Arceus right?" I asked her and she nodded."I told Jess about what Ember and Lucy said, they're Flowers parents, and she got upset at me ssaying that ehy shouldn't have a say in how their child was raised with people because they're dead. She thought that we had every right over her so I snapped at her harshly. I told her that we should do what we can for someone in need and that she hadn't done anything to help raise Flower. I told her that she could get pregnant from me, but that I didn't want her to have my kids anymore. In short, i got mad at her for not doing every big thing I threw at her. I never really thought about how much I ask of her, I just got mad at why she couldn't take it anymore. I broke her Lethe.." i finished and she nodded. "Well, you both have the same story, just different sides. You're both torn at upsetting the other, and the prospect of never seeing each other happy again." she said, seemingly more to herself than to me. "I'm just afraid that I lost her Lethe, I'm scared.." "I'll talk to her again. And I'll tell her your side. Stay here." she said as she went back into the room, and closed the door. For tbe next few minutes I heard them talking, and sobbing on Jessica's part. After a few more minutes Lethe came back out and said "Jess says she's willing to talk" and I walked into the room, unsure of whether I'd ever get Jessica back again.

A/N

Heh, I feel like an apology is first on my list for the end AN. Sorry for making this a cliffhanger chapter. But I ended this on a cliffhanger on purpose. But, on a happier note, thank you all so much for reading this story. It baffles me how many people read this story. I get around 100 views on a good day, and i have about 8100 views for the story total. I have 30+ follows, and almost 30 favorites. Thank you so much for your support. And any questions, feel free to review, or PM me. And I will ask a question of you guys, do you like these sad chapters, or would you rather me keep them a little happier? I asked this several chapters ago on my other sad chapter and got no feedback for it. I assume that there's nothing wrong, so I'll do more unless I get sufficent negative feedback. Thank you all so much, yet again and this is the time for goodbye. Oh yeah! Any questions about me, I finally updated my profile if you'd like to know a little about me as a person/writer. So, an actual goodbye this time. Lamosamo67, Out!


	18. Restoration to Glory

A/N

Hello again peoples. I'm baaaack! Well, I've been checking the status of the story over the past few days and my story went up 500 views in 3 days, and i gained 5 follows and 3 favorites literally , I cannot thank you guys enough. You guys make it so the story continues. I had no plans on updating my story this morning until I saw how much support it had gained overnight. I was planning to restart my copy of Alpha Sapphire. And a special shoutout to AguyWithNoSkills for reviewing the past 3 chapters in a row and showing his support. Appreciated :). And I don't make many sad chapters, just when I feel like they're needed and theres a good opportunity for one. It adds character to a story. Suspense and such. Well, I'm done ranting. here's another chapter of the Beautiful People!

-POV Jake-

I walked through the door with Lethe, to try and talk to my crying Gardevoir. I walked into my room and I saw Jessica sitting up on my bed and crying and avoiding my gaze. I walked over and sat down next to her. Lethe walked over and jumped up onto her bed. "Jess, before we say anything else, I'm sorry that I shouted at you. I severely overreacted." I told her, still shaking and crying. "Jake, It's not your fault. I got unreasonably upset and it pushed you. I should know that by now that I shouldn't push you like that. I'm sorry." she replied, moving away from me. "But all the same Jake, why? Why did you scream like that. You made me lose hope in the one thing that I wanted from you. Why Jake?" she asked, finally making eye contact. "Because, I was mad. I wasn't thinking properly. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me Jessica?" I asked her, hopeful that I wouldn't lose the affections of her forever.

"To be honest, I dont know Jake. People get more honest when they're angry. And if you just get angry at me and tell me that you basically dont love me, I'm not sure I can forgive you Jake. Not quite yet at least." she replied, breaking eye contact. This is what killed me. _"I don't want to lose her. I'd do anything to keep her."_ I thought. "Jessica, I never said I didn't love you, nor will I ever say that. I love you with every fiber of my being and I'd never let that change." "You told me you never want me to have your kids!" she shouted at me. "Yeah, I did say that, but hear me out. If you can't help the adopted one that you have now, how can you have ours?How can I be sure that you could do a good job for ours?"I asked her and she opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out. "You saw her parens, and know what they went through. If you can't handle Flower in a circumstance which she needs you the most, how can I know that you'd be there for ours?" I asked Jess. "Really?Do you really think that I wouldn't be there for ours? You ask me to do something that I really want to do, and I do it out of loyalty for you, and you doubt that I'll be there for my own? Are you serious?" she asked me, raising her voice. "Jess, there's an old human saying. If you can't handle the worst of life, you're not ready for the best of it. You know what that means?" I asked her and she shook her head, scowling at me. "If you lose it when life is bad, you're not mature enough or ready for life when you catch your break. Knowing that you resent having to be a caregiver and mother to something means you're not ready for your own. You may be physically able to bear children, but not emotionally ready for it. I still love you though, no matter who you are or what you do. It just means you're not ready for children. And it took this once to find that out. It just means we wait." I said and she broke eye contact with me again and looked down.

Flower was awake at this point, and talking quietly to Lethe. Flower was snuggle up and wrapped up in the blankets, while Lethe was in front of her, sitting up and keeping her quiet. "Jess, if it means anything, I found him with a bottle of booze, and he outright told me he was scared of losing you." Lethe said from the other bed. "Hi Jake! Hi Jess! What's wrong?" Flower asked, taking Lethe's interjection as an invitation to speak. "Flower, you have to be quiet, they're having a discussion" Lethe told her and she nodded and laid down again. "Did you really Jake? You were that afraid of losing me, and it hurt that much to lose me, even for a moment, that you needed help with it?" she asked me, again making eye contact and began to tear up. "Yes, I don't want to lose you Jess. You are my world. All 3 of you are. I'd do just about anything for you, if it meant the world to you, and if you'd take me back." I finished. "Jake, if you really would, then I will take you back. Sorry for what I said. I guess you're right and I'm not ready for my own kids." She said, moving over to me and giving me a strong hug. "Thank you Jess. It's just as much if not more my fault. I snapped at you way to hard and hurt you. I'm sorry." I said, hugging her back. "And someday, you can have a child. I'll give you one if you'd like." I said, still embracing her. "I'd like that." "But, not today. We have a little one to watch. The day I'll begin to consider it, is the day this little one pops her cherry. Hopefully no time soon though." "That's just fine Jake. I'll wait for that day, and be ready for it." replied Jessica.

I ended our hug and i turned to the girls on the other bed. "I think we're going to stay in town today. And unless we find a way to generate heat, we're done with the tent. Sound good?Or do you think that we can tough it out for a few more weeks?" I asked everyone in the room. "Too cold" said Jess. "Nope, Hotels for me." replied Lethe and Flower didn't respond, appearing to be in thought. "What are you thinking about Flower?" I asked her. "I'll tell you later." she said and I nodded. "Well, for the three of us, I have a bottle of Jacks if you two have any intrest. I'm going to have a bit." I said smiling and grabbing my bottle. I opened it and took a swig, smiling this time. "Jess?" I said after I finished my drink. She held out her hand and said "Sure, why not?" She took it and drunk a bit. She put the bottle down after a moment and shuddered. "Ugh, how do you drink this stuff?" she asked me, a look of disgust on her face. "You don't drink it for the taste. I know you've never been drunk before. Have a small cup of it, and drink it. You'll understand why I drink this before too long. Lethe, you should try a bit." i said, not wanting to exclude my other. "Sure, can you put it into a cup though? So I can drink it?"she requested and i did just that. I got up and grabbed two cups and poured about a third of a cup into each one and gave it to both of them. Jess downed her cup and shuddered a bit. Lethe took one sip and sat there, deciding whether or not she liked it. She must've decided that she did because she started to drink the rest. "Jake, can I have some?" asked Flower, and i looked at her to see her staring at me. Not begging, but genuinely curious. "You're young and I can't give you much. But if you want to taste a little come over here." I said to her and she smiled and hopped over. "Jess, toss me a cup?"i said and she got up and grabbed me one. She walked over and handed it to me, with an eyebrow raised. "You sure you want to give liquor to child?" She asked me. "No, which is why I'm only giving her enough to taste it. Not even a swallow." I retorted and she nodded.

I poured a tiny amount into a cup and she opened her mouth. I poured it in and she sat there looking thoughtful for a moment like Lethe did. She immediately decided that she didn't like it and opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out. "Blegh! That's gross." she said. "Haha, good." i said and I looked over at the girls. "How are you doing?" "Jake, why is everything spinning?"Asked Jess and she tried to stand up but she stumbled a little." Thats alcohol for you. It slows you down and makes you dizzy. I'm not giing you too much though. that's all." I said and she tried to walk and stumbled around. She soon seemed to regain herself and at least walked straight as she got used to the effects. Lethe was sitting on her bed and just looking around. "Woah" she said as she too stood up. She didn't even make it up. _"I suppose Lethe is smaller, so less alcohol has more effect on her. I'm cutting her off after this though."_ Lethe looked around from her position on the bed and tried to get up once again, only to be met by failure. "You know whuat Jacke? I'muh gonna layedown." she said as she closed her eyes and began to snore within the minute."Well, She's out. Do yu mind If I go out for a little Jake? I wanna do a bit of shopping. I still have my last shopping trip in your bag, which I forbid you to look through, But I want something to eat, wanna come with, or want anything?" She asked me, slightly slurring her words, but nothing compared to Lethe. "Maybe a burger. Flower, want anything?" I asked her and she shook her head. "Wow, not hungry? Surprising. Ok, here, I got some cash." i said as I took out enough money and sent her on her way.

"Jake" I heard Flower say. "Yeah?" i responded. "Why dont you love me?" she asked me. I was a little taked aback by this. "What do you mean? I love you Flower. Why do you ask?" I said, looking at her in concern. "Well, you always kiss Jess and Lethe, why not me? And you have private time with them in the bathroom? Why not me?" she asked me. _"Oh boy. Where do I even begin on this?"_ "Well, I love you, and I also love Lethe here, and Jess."I said, beckoning to the passed out Absol on my bed. "Loving someone isn't always kisses and our 'private time,' understand?" I asked her. "No, my mommy and daddy kissed me all the time. That means you love someone, right?" "Of course Flower, but you can love other ways too. You dont have to kiss someone to show them that you love them" I said. "Well, can I have a kiss to make sure you love me?" She asked me, looking up with sad eyes. "Sure" i said as I leaned down to her and gave her a kiss on the top of her snout. She let out a little "hehe" when I kissed her. "Thanks Jake. I love you. But I still have a question" she began. "Sure, what?" "What do you and Lethe do when you're having private time? I saw her with her head on your stomach, and you didnt have those things on that you always wear. What were you two doing?" She asked me in shock, and I sat there for a moment, shocked. "Well that's hard to explain. But I dont think you're ready to know yet. I'll tell you when you're older. Ok?" She shook her head and said "No, I'm ready. I want to know." she said, almost demanding. "No, maybe another day. Once you mature a bit. When it's time, you'll know. Ok?" i said and she didnt respond for a minute. "Ok Jake, but will that day be soon?" she asked me. "I don't know. I'll talk to Jess when she gets back and she when she thinks the time is." i said and Flower nodded and said "Ok Jake!"

Just as we were finishing our conversation, Jess walked through the door. "I'm back! I got you a burger and a soda Jake, and I got a few small urgers. And Flower, i figured you'd be hungry so I got you some chicken nuggest." Jess said and sat down and handed out our food. "Thanks Jess! I'm hungry." she said as she opened her box of nuggest and was about to begin and she stopped. "Jess, when will be the right time to tell me about your private time in the bathroom? Jake said to ask you." asked Flower and Jess turned to me. "She saw Lethe and I, but didn't understand. Wait, how did you see us?" I asked Flower and she broke eye contact. "Well, I kinda peeked under the door when Jessica wasn't looking. Sorry" she said and I rolled my eyes. "Flower, dont ever do that again, do I make myself clear?" I said to her, raising my voice slightly. She nodded, looking abashed. "Well, I think you can find out when you start your cycle. It involves blood and your privates. Once It happens, you'll know what I'm talking about." said Jess and I looked at her in admiration. _"Ahh Jess. Always has a plan._ " I thought as Flower looked shocked. "But, what'll happen to my vagina?" she asked. "Nothing yet. But don't be afraid of it. You're six moons right?" asked Jess and she shook her head. Nope, I turned seven yesterday." she said and Jess nodded. "well, it shouldn't take too long to start. Dont worry. I'll tell you about it. I suppose I should tell you before it actually happens so it doesn't terrify you when it happens. Want to know now?" asked Jess and Flower nodded. "Jake, want to stay or leave?" Asked Jess. "I'll head out. Just recap what you went over when I get back so we're on the same page." I said as I grabbed my burger and soda, and left the hotel room.

I returned after half an hour or so of wandering around and I entered my hotel room at 1 in the afternoon. "Oh, he's here." I heard Flower say and I walked in to see both Flower and Jessica sitting on the bed. "Hey you two. Everything go well Jess?" I asked and she nodded. "What did you tell her?" i asked and Flower replied. "She told me that My vagina will bleed because that means I'm old enough to have a baby! That means my body is ready! She wouldn't tell me how I would get a baby in me though. But Jessica, if the baby comes OUT my vagina, how does it get up there?" she asked. "That's the thing that I said I'd tell you when you're older. You dont need to worry about itn ow. Ok?" I asked her and she nodded. "Ok Jake." she said and Lethe began to stir. She awoke with a moan and sat up. "Ugh, my head. What time is it?" "One o'clock" i said and she buried her head into the bed. "Not so loud. My head hurts." said Lethe. "Ha, yeah. That's called a hangover Lethe. That happens when you drink alcohol and get drunk." I said and she sat back up. "Do you have anything for me Jake? To help my head?"" she asked and I shook my head. I can get something though if you'd like." I suggested and she nodded. "please" she said and I smiled. "sure thing" I said and I left the hotel room yet again.

I returned in about ten minutes with some pokemon Advil and brought it to Lethe. She nodded her thanks and I grabbed her a cup of water and brought it to her. She took the advil in one swift gulp. "Well, I feel like something should happen now. Should we go out and explore cherrygrove, or should we stay in and relax?" I asked them and Jessica and Flower said "Go out" while Lethe wanted to stay in the room because "My head hurts, and I have a stomach ache" "That's fine, but the rest of usa re going to go out for an hour or two. Are you alright with that?" I asked Lethe and she nodded. "Ok,i nw hich case, I want to show you the town a bit. It's beautiful." i said as we left the room.

We left the pokemon center and we stopped to decide where to go first. "I want to take you to the ocean. It's quite pretty." I said and they nodded. We wwalked for a few minutes and I saw their faces turn to a look of awe and beauty as we neared it. The water was a deep blue, the sky a light blue, and without more than a cloud in the sky. The sand on the beach was a light tan color andw arm to the touch when I walked on it. "One second." i said as we stopped walking towards the water. I took my shoes and socks off and I put them under my arm as we continued to walk. I felt the hot sand between my toes and I saw a few Krabby lazily enjoying the day. in the distance I could see Finneon and Luvdisks swimming around in the water. "Wow Jake.." I heard Jess say quietly, and Flower seemed to be at a loss for words. "Just wait. I want to stay here until dark." i said and Jess turned to me and asked "why?" "you'll see. But for now, let's have some fun" i said as I set my shoes down and ran around on the sandy beach. I turned around to see Flower running after me and Jess was sitting in the sand, enjoying the sun and sunbathing. I stopped running for a second and Flower tackled me into the sand. She landed on top of me, with her nose right in my face and we both started to laugh. "Well, you're quite fast for being so small." i said to her, goodnaturedly. She smiled at me and stuck her tongue out playfully. "Here, I want to show you something" i said as she got off of me and I went tos how her how to build a sandcastle. After a few hours of playing around like this, It started to get dark. "Ok, Flower, come with me. I want to show you something." I said and I walked over to Jessica who was taking a snooze under the fading sun. Psst Wake up." I said to Jess as she woke up. "What's the matter? We leaving?" she asked me and I shook my head. "Nope, we're sitting around here for a while. We are going to watch the sunset." I said and she smiled. "Ohh, fun. Come here, snuggle with me." She said to me and I went over to her and put my arm around her head. and snuggled up close to her. "Come here Flower. Lay with us." I said and she smiled and came over to us and laid down.

The sun turned a shade of orange, then the sky turned pink and orange and purple and red and more. The sky looked beautiful and the water pokemon came up to watch too so there were plenty of pokemon watching on this gorgeous dusk. "A kiss?" I asked Jess as I turned to her and saw her illuminated in a shade of red. "That would be perfect." She replied and I leaned over to kiss her. Her lips were soft and she inhaled during our kiss, and i did the same, getting a delicious smell of flowers and the best perfumes. "Love you Jess." I said to her once we had broken up. "Love you too." she said and we went backt o watching the sunset. Once the sky had gotten too dark, we went back to the hotel to crash for the night.

We got back in the room to see Lethe sitting in bed, watching TV. "Hey you three, have fun?" She asked and I nodded. "You bet" said Jess with a wink. Flower responded enthusiastically with "yeah! You should've been there Lethe" and Lethe shook her head. "Nah, I wasn't feeling well. I'm glad I stayed here." She said and I smiled. "glad you're feeling better at least." I said and she nodded. We all laid down and got hungry, so we ordered another pizza! Flower ate way to much as usual, and Lethe ate a lot too, having not eaten all day. Jess and I ate a pretty normal amount, and enjoyed it. After a short while, I put my head down, and drifted off to sleep.

A/N

Hey, sorry for the shorter chapter today but I'm in a time crunch. I wanted to have the chapter up tonight, but I only had half an hour so I wrote until the end. I have to say, sorry for any bad typos, or spaces in wrong places. My keyboardi s acting up and my phone is being slow. I can't fix it yet so I hope turning it off for the night will fix it. I found that I ran out of content to write for today so I'm going to be taking the next few days off and outlining the next few chapters. I've been uploading like crazy for the past week. This will be the 4th uploaded chapter in about a week and I need time to refresh. I have a few ideas, but I need to set them up. This chapter was a lot happier, and I enjoyed writing this one. I dont have much else to say except now more than ever I could use ideas. I'm going to be writing an outline for Jake's adventures and I can fit in anything that you guys add. I suppose that's all. thanks again to everyone who's reviewed, followed, and favorited the story. Another special thanks to aguywithnoskills. Remember to leave a review and let me know if I'm doing any good, or If I suck horribly at this. That's all for this chapter so I guess I'm done. Lamosamo67, Out!


	19. Disarmed

A/N

Hey, I'm back with another chapter after taking a break for almost a week to compile my ideas and get together what I wanted to do. I took a break from writing to get my motivation together and to "refresh" my mind. I ended up getting 3 pages of notes from that. Nobody commented on the last chapter and I cant say I blame them. The last chapter was a poorly edited mess of a chapter. It was mostly my fault for not going over it with my keyboard in it's current state but also my phone being retarded. My phone and keyboard are doing much better now than before and it doesn't lag as I type. It did that before and it caused it to mix up if I typed a few words fast (which I did because I'm a very fast typer/reader). But I digress. And thank you for the 32 favorites, and 35 follows that I have to this story currently, my views and reviews are slow, but they pile up eventually. Well, here's another chapter of The Beautiful People.

-POV Jake-

I woke up from the long day that was yesterday, in a bed that was warm, cozy, and full of bodies. On my front, I had Jessica. And behind me, I had Lethe, my Absol. I took my arm off of Jessica and I used it to prop myself up and sit up in my bed. _"Well, I have a few plans for today. I'm gonna see if I can make it to New Bark and we can repay Birch for his kindness. Maybe take a day or two hike up north to Blackthorn and try Claire."_ I thought as I got out of bed so that I could shower. I took my shower in about half an hour. I stood under the water, just enjoying it for a while. I stood there so long that my fingers and toes had started to prune. I washed my hair first, then my body and even taking a few minuted to masturbate to the thought of a double blowjob from Jessica and Lethe. After I felt like I was sufficently clean, I left the shower and dried off. I brushed my teeth in front of a foggy mirror and a towl around my waist and after I had spit out my toothpaste, I went out and grabbed some clothes. _"This time, without incident."_ I thought, smiling to myself. And I saw Jess and Lethe sitting up and quietly chatting. They smiled at me as I left the bathroom and I gave them both a "good morning" as I rummaged through my crowded backpack for clothes. I reached the bottom of my bag, seeing if there was anything decent for me to wear and I ran into one of the few bags that Jess had there. I got curious for a moment and I looked into the bag. Inside I saw a long, double-ended dildo. _"Heh"_ And i looked through the other bags for the clothes that Jess had bought and I found it. She apparently bought a long, black, see-through dress that barely covered anything. I smiled at it, thinking about what Jess would look like wearing that. I felt myself getting hard again and decided to grab my clothes and change before any incidents could occur.

I got dressed and left the bathroom and laid down o the bed with the other girls who seemed to be talking about or latest gym battle until I cleared my throat. Jess and Lethe looked at me while Flower continues to snooze on the pillow of the other bed. "I have plans for today. I want to leave and head towards New Bark town today and then head north towards Blackthorn. I dont think that we'll be able to hit Blackthorn by tonight, but e can certainly make it to New Bark in an half an hour of walking. Think that we can get up and head out within the next half hour? I'll bring us out to breakfast somewhere in town if you can get ready soon." i said to them and they both replied with some form of "sure" and they got up and began to tidy up. I went over and shook Flower awake. "Hey, we're going to head out soon. Can you get ready please?" i said to her and she lifted her head and yawned. After I finished talking she replied "Sure, where are we going today Jake?" And I just shook my head. "Just wait and see. But first, we're going out to breakfast. You can have an omlette if you want." I said and she hopped straight up and stretched and went over and waited by the door until the rest of us were ready. I looked at her and saw that she was sniffing herslf and looking like she was trying to find something. I saw Jess look around and go over to her and talk to her. I ignored this and went to tidy up her bed and that's when I saw it. There was a bloddy streak right where Flower was laying. _"Either she's hurt, or she started her cycle at a coincidental time. If it's the latter, it's lucky we had that conversation recently about her cycle."_ I thought and Jessica began to speak into my head. "Nope, youre right. She is officially having her first period. I suppose that she's right on time. If I'm correct, Eevee's reach sexual maturity anywhere from 6 to 8 moons or months to you. And yeah, that was perfect timing. I'm going to bring her to the shower to get washed up and tell her how to keep herself clean. Do you mind waiting for a bit?" "Not at all. I'm going downstairs quick, I'm going to have to pay for the pillow. I'm gonna do that quick and be right back. Take all the time you need." I said and she nodded and walked over to the bathroom door and opened it for Flower. "Sorry Jake. It was an accident." she said, looking ashamed. "Don't be. It's normal and I'm not mad. Just go get cleaned up and listen to Jess." i said as I walked out the door, towards the main lobby.

I went down and explained the situation to the nurse at the front desk. She seemed very understanding about the whole situation and told me to just out into the garbage whatever was stained with blood. She even told me that she wouldn't make me pay for it. I thanked her profusely for that and went back up. I got back into the room to hear the shower still running and Lethe sitting bored on the bed. I sat down next to her and gave her a kiss. "What's up? Why you looking so sad?" I asked her and she shook her head and said "Nothing. Just bored right now. I'm sure it'll get a whole lot more interesting as the day goes on." I nodded at this and I heard the shower stop. There was little noise for a minute and then the door opened and a very wet Flower came running out and hopped onto the bed, then onto e, knocking the wind out of me as she stepped on my diaphragm. "Oof! Be careful" i said as she jumped over to the next bed, then hopped down to the ground next to my bed. "Sorry Jake. I'm excited though! I'm mature now!" she said with a proud expression. "Haha, yeah. I know." I said to her with a smile. "Now can you tell me what you do in the bathroom?" "Not yet." I said, shakig my head with a smile. She looked crestfallen for a moment and then ran over to the door and sat down by it. "Can we leave Jake? Please Please?" she asked and I nodded and got up off the bed and grabbed my backpack. "We all ready?" I asked and they both nodded at me then each other. "well then, let's go" I said as we walked out the door.

We went down to the lobby only to find that they had a free breakfst going on. "Well, It looks like we have a free breakfast. Dig in girls!" i said as we walked in to find a small buffet and nobody else there. They all smiled and went to grab their fill. I helped Flower and Jess helped Lethe get their meals. After we had eaten our fill over the course of an hour, we left.

We walked out the door to feel the cool fall air. I let out a breath and watched the cloud form and dissapate. Flower watched me do that and did the same. She did it the entire way that we walked. We walked over to New Bark town which took half the time that I thought it would. We enjoyed the scenery along the way which included trees everywhere which were turning brilliant shades of gold, red, orange, and yellow. We walked along admiring the natural beauty until we arrived at the town. I asked the woman who was sitting at a bench near the town enterance in a large sweatshirt where I could find Birch. She pointed to a building almost in front of her and I thanked her and she smiled and went back to relaxing. I knocked on the door and heard a shout from withing say "come in!" and I did just that.

I walked into a large room, mostly white, with large pieces of scientific machinery scattered on the many tables, and a few even so big that they rested on the floor. The rest of the shop looked empty though. The machines appeared to be in a state of disuse. "Jake! How are you doing? I see that your knee is finally healed. What can I do for ya?" he said to me as soon as I got close enough for him to see who I was. "Hey professor. I actually came to repay my surgery. I came into some money recently and I came to repay you for your kindness. How much was it?" i asked him as he looked relieved to hear my reasoning to be there. "Are you sure that you want to? It's quite a bit of money." "Of course. I know it probably costed a lot, which is why I came to repay it. I know you went broke helping me and I'd like to help." i said as he smiled. "Well, I have to thank you for this. You guessed right, I went into some big debt trying to help you and Id appreciate if you could pay it off for me. I make enough to get back to where I was before within a few months or so, but I cant build anything up. It's someone in Goldenrod. The person that I borrowed from is a man named . I'd be grateful if you could do that for me. And if you can, I can arrange transportation there so that you'll be there within the hour." he said, smiling with a look of elation on his old, worn face. "I can do that. The transportation would be appreciated too." I said and he burst out laughing "thank you my boy. I'm glad that you could repay me. It means a lot." he said and I started to smile. I heard a cough from behind me and I turned around, to see that Jessica was smiling at me. I smiled back and turned back to the professor. "I can use my Pidgeot to fly you there quick. You'll have to return these three to their balls for the trip there." he said as he walked out pack, presumably to search for the Pidgeot to fly me there. "Can you three do that? Just for an hour or so? I'll let you out as soon as we're in Goldenrod." AIasked them and Jessica nodded, looking upset. "Anything for you Jake" she said as I recalled her. Lethe just nodded and allowed herself to be enclosed in her ball. Fower shook her head and I practically had to beg her before she agreed to be put in, as long as I promised to let her out as soon as I got there. Just then, Birch came back and had the Pidgeot walking behind him. "Here you go Jake. And thank you again. Here, let me get your pokedex number before you leave." he said as I gave him my dex and he copied my number off of it.

The Pidgeot and I walked outside and I said "thanks" to him and he muttered. "Lets get this over with. I was told that this was a huge favor for that jerkass. Oh well. He promised me a full hour with her so I guess it's worth it." he said as he spread his wings for me to climb on. "I can understand you, you know. And yes, this is a huge favor for him. I'm paying a lot of money to make sure that he can continue living the way he had before." I said and the Pidgeot turned around in shock. "Wait, you can hear me?" he said, beak agape. "Yes I can. Who you getting that hour with?" I asked him, and he began to squirm in embarrasment, much to my amusement. "Uh, my girlfriend. Sorry about being rude." he said and I shook my head. "Don't worry about it. Can we get going? I'd like to be there sometime before noon to take care of this." I said and he spread his wings again and I hopped on. "Sure, lets get going." he said as he took off, westwards towards Goldenrod.

An hour of cold and wind later, I touched down in front of the daycare and got off of the Pidgeot. "Thanks man, Greatly appreciated. And enjoy your time with your girlfriend." I said to him with a smile and he nodded. "Thanks, it was fun talking to you. And i will." he said with what looked to be a wink and he took back off. I pulled out my pokedex and called up Birch. He answered after a few rings and i told him where I was. He thanked me again and we hung up. I grabbed the pokeballs for my three pokemon and I called them out. They came out one by one and blinked at the sunlight. "Wow, that was quick" said Jess as Flower was lastly called out. "Yeah, I was loaned a Pidgeot by Birch to take a ride over here. Either way, ready to head over?" I asked and Jess nodded while Lethe seemed indifferent.

We walked into Goldenrod and walked to the sketchy part of it to see if I could find this place that loansharked people. I made sure to put my fully loaded gun into my pocket, just in case. After walking through alleys and getting eyed by people who looked more than capable of murder I found the place. I walked into the the decrepit building and saw a large tatooed man sitting at the front desk staring me down. "Lost kid? You look like you're in the wrong part of town." he said to me and I shook my head. I grabbed the pokeballs for Lethe and Flower and I called them back in stealthily at the same time and put them away. "Nope, I'm here to pay off a debt. For a Mr. Birch." i said and he opened up what sounded like a filing cabinet under the desk "Yep, he happens to be 200 thousand in the hole. You sure you can pay that?" He asked me and I nodded. I reached into my pocket and pul out enough to pay for it. The man raised his eyebrows at me in disbelief. "Wow, I'm impressed. I'll give him a call and tell him he's out of debt." he said and I took that as my leave. I began to walk out the door when I heard a click behind me.

I paused and slwly turned around to see a .38 revolver pointed at Jessica's head. "Dont move or she gets it. Hand over the rest of your money and you get to leave here alive." he said while Jessica stood there with her hands up. _"Jess, psychic him to hold him still. I'll take care of him. Duck as soon as you do it. On my move."_ I thought and she winked at me to show that she heard me. "Ok, take it easy. You'll get what you want." i said as i turned on my battle vision and saw that he had a weak rib on his right side. I used my super fast reflexes to grab my gun and I took a shot at his knee before he could react or Jess could stop him. I took 2 shots, 1 into each knee and he dropped the gun and started to howl in pain. I ended his misery with a quick snap of the neck and I looked over at Jess to see her standing there, mouth agape in shock. "J- Jake, Yo-y-you just killed someone..." she said and I nodded. "With a gun to your head, I was taking absolutely no chances. Him or us. Remember that Jess, that sometimes that happens." I said and I walked out. I grabbed my money back on the way out and decided to just give it directly to Birch via a check. He can pay it himself then. I left the building of the recent murder and I looked up and down the street. People didn't even react to hearing gunshots as they went about their day.

In looking up and down the street I saw someone who looked familliar. They stopped suddenly when they walked up to me and looked at me for a minute, staring. "I feel like I know you." I said, half to myself. "Jake?" the person asked and I could tell that it was a woman by her voice, and what a familliar voice it is too. I stared at her for a minute with Jess and it finally clicked. "Elise?" I cautiouslly asked and she nodded. "What are you doing here Elise? Aren't you working for Marx?" i asked and she put a finger to her mouth and shushed me. "Not so loud. No, I got fired. They discovered that I helped you and they did NOT like it. Matt spared my life because of so many years of loyal service and I've been out of a job and homeless since." she said with a sad smile. "Well, I could help you look for a job if you need one" I suggested and her face lit up. "Really? I would love that." she said and started to walk, and stopped when she reallized that I was still standing there. She beckoned me and I walked over to her and we continued to walk. _"Jess, any ideas?"_ I thought and Jess was silent for a minute. "What about the daycare? You were offered a full time job there and if we can prove that she's a hard worker, she'll have no problem fitting in." she said into my head. "Hey Elise" I said and she looked over her shoulder at me as she kept walking "There's a daycare that was hiring full time just south of town, last I checked. She smiled at me and took off towards it.

We arrived at the daycare in the next ten minutes or so and the daycare lady greeted me with a smile and a wave. "Hello Jake! Long time no see. Come to me for a job finally? Still understaffed." she asked me and I shook my head. "Not for me, but my friend here is needing a job and I'd like to reccomend her." I said to the lady and she smiled and walked up to us and shook Elise's hand. "Welcome! If Jake here is saying that you're a good worker, I can see you doing just fine here. I'll give you a training day and if you do well and can handle the work, I'll hire you. Sound good dearie?" asked the old woman and Elise nearly burst out in tears of joy. "Yes, thank you so much. You too Jake." she said to me and I smiled at her. She walked over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled at her but Jess stared daggers at her. "I hope it works out well for you, but I can't stick around for too long. I wish you the best." I said and I turned around, and left her with the daycare lady who promptly began to explain things, presumably about the job.

I called professor Birch to talk to him and he picked up on the second ring. "Well, you get it paid?" He asked, sounding much happier than when I first saw him. "Not quite, there was a huge complication and I couldn't pay it. Long story short, the man at the front tried to steal the rest of my money. I won that battle and now he's dead." I said and the professor's eyes widened in shock. "Wait, what?" he asked and I just nodded with a fake, half-smile. "I decided though that I'll just give you the 200 grand in a check and you can pay it like that." I said and he looked off into the distance for aminute, behind the camera. "Sure. Can't believe that you killed a man though. Wow." he said as he hung up. I looked at Jessica and shook my head. "I dont like doing that. It may seem like I enjoy killing when the time is right, but I dont want to kill any more than necessary. I'm not psycho." I said, speaking half to myself, and half to Jess, who was walking right behind me. "Jake" I heard as I walked out of town and I stopped. I was given a hug (with Jess being sideways so her chest spike wasn't in the way) and jess whispered in my ear "Jake, I support whatever you do and if that means doing what you think is right, I'll help you however I can." she said and I smiled. "Thanks Jess. It means a lot."

I walked aimlessly for a long while through trees and mountain paths and found myself on route 12. I was questioned at the gate by the guard and I was let in once I showed him my clearence card. I was walking through when I heard an alarm go off and an announcement on the intercom. "Please clear the area. Red alert, this is not a drill, this is not a drill. Detonation commence in ten minutes. Clear at least 2 miles from the blast." I heard and I looked at Jess in horror as we both sprinted down to the device on the water. I walked up to it and began to try and figure out how to disarm it when I heard "JAKE, BACK AWAY FROM THE BOMB." I turned around to see Matt standing there, glaring at me. I thought about it for a moment and I did just that to the amazement of Jess. "Jake, what are you doing? We need to disarm this thing!" Jess shouted at me and I ignored her. "That's right Jake. Come, let's go." he said and I walked over to him. "Jess, come." I said and she stood there. "No, Jake. If you refuse to save lives, then I will. With or without you." she said and she turned around and walked over to the bomb, and used her psychic to expose a circuit board and begin to think. "Jake, control your pokemon or I will." Matt said and I looked at him once and then back at Jess. "Jess, Final warning" I shouted and she shoo her head. "Take that final warning and shove it up your ass." she retorted and I shook my head at Matt. Matt stood still for a moment and then darted forward towards Jess with almost unhuman speed. I turned on my battle vision in case I was needed and I saw that Jess had a weakness right at her spike. I saw matt lunge and go directly for it. He landed a kick on it and Jess shouted in pain and was flung forward. In that moment I realized, I made a mistake. I heard the voice of Lady Arceus in the wind say to me "Jake, do not underestimate him." as I shouted at Matt. "Hey, douche" I shouted at him and he turned around. "Leave her alone!" I shouted as I lunged, about to have the greatest battle of my life.

"Traitor!" Matt shouted at me as I stuck out a fist to punch him as I lunged. He deflected it and threw a punch of his own, aimed at my stomach. "I know martial arts. Good luck standing against me for too long." I said, while I studied him and his fighting style. I detected a weakness in his throat, but it was so well guarded that getting to it would be almost impossible. I detected traces of all fighting styles as he threw punch after punch, and kick after kick. I deflected them all and tried to throw blows of my own, occasionally trying to get him close enough to throw him down. "Yeah, I know you know martial arts. All of them in fact. But I do too. And your battle vison wont help you here Koff. I have it too." said Matt and those words shocked me. They caused me to pause for a moment and my hesitation caused him to land a well placed blow to my elbow so it sent pain up and down my entire arm. _"How can he know about that?"_ I thought as I deflected blow after blow, getting weaker as the seconds inched by. Jessica was regaining consciousness as we conti ued and I could see that there was a clock on the bomb with red on it. "time Jess." I shouted and she looked around, figuring out what was going on. "Three minutes" i heard her shout and I continued to try and land punches on Matt, to no avail. "Disarm it. If you can." I shouted back and heard an "ok" "Fool, you can't stop me Jake. I am your equal. I was once the plaything of Arceus. She used me to make the world a better place. Then I realized that I had the power of a god on earth, so nobody could stop me. I used my powers to create this orginization and do whatever the fuck I wanted. No fucking ten year old cn take that from me!" he shouted as he landed another blow, this time on my other arm. _"I'm getting tired and slipping up. Why isn't he doing the same?"_ I thought as he continued to consistantly block my blows. "Jake, one minute! I cant disarm this thing. We have to leave!" Jess shouted from the bomb. "No, we stay and fight. If this is our end, then we end it by taking them down." I shouted and I saw Jess sit down and begin praying. That's when Matt finally slipped up in defending his weak spot. I saw that he noticed Jess and took his attention off of the battle for a breif moment. I took advantage of this and landed a palm at his throat and he staggered and I knew that I had won it with this blow. I used his stumbling and landed a swift kick to his ribs with my heels, shattering his ribs and collapsing his lungs. He looked down at me with a shoicked expression, mouth in a perfect O shape, and he coughed. Only it was entirely blood. "Fool, this bomb is about to go off. It is all of our ends! You accomplished nothing!" he said through his gasps for air. "No, If we die, I have stopped you. That is enough." I said as I began to get lightheaded from lack of oxygen and overexhertion and I blacked out. _"Never got to say goodbye"_ I thought, thinking about my girls. Certain that the beach is the last thing that I would ever see.

I was wrong though. I woke up at an unknown time in a bed in what seemed to be a pokemon center. I had Jess and Lethe standing over me with Flower nowhere to be found. "wha?" I said in confusion as I woke up. I heard collective shouts of "Jake!" and I was bombarded by hugs from two of my girls. "You're ok. I'm so glad!" said Lethe as Jess just smiled. "What happened?"I asked and Jess shook her head as if she couldn't believe it herself. "Well, after you passed out, the bomb failed and I looked up too see what looked like you and Matt, both dead. I rushed over to find that you were still alive and I grabbed Lethe's pokeball and we both carried you here. I managed to explain to the nurse what happened and that you'd just want some rest. Feeling ok?" she asked and I nodded. "Just hungry and exhausted." i said and she reached behind her and grabbed me a bagel. "eat, then sleep." she said and I nodded, not wanting to argue. I ate my bagel and turned to Lethe. "Where's Flower?" "Still in her ball. Let her out if you want." she replied and I did just that. "Oh boy, I'm finally free-what happened here?"she asked, looking shocked at me being injured. "Flower, ask Jess. I just knew that you'd like to be freed. Sorry about putting you away like I did. I didn't want you to be harmed. I'm glad I did. Jess, can you tell her the whole story? Since I put them away?" I said and Lethe piped up. "Yeah, I'd like to hear this too." she said as all of them gathered onto the other bed, and Jessica began to talk. I remember just drifting back to sleep in an unknown bed, in an unknown place in time.

I woke to see the white room and Lady Arceus smiling at me. "I suppose I owe you an pology and an explination, huh?" she asked me as I nodded and I laid on the chair, ready for her story.

A/N

Well, this was one of my longer chapters. I enjoyed writing this one (as I normally do when writing chapters) It's midnight here as I type this and I'm tired AF. This was one of the plans that I came up with and It didn't turn out quite how I expected, but just fine all the same. I have almost 9,500 views and I'm happy that y'all are taking time to read this. this is gonna be short because I'm tired so the usual. Review and let me know if I'm decent, or horrible. That's all for tonight. Lamosamo67 out!


	20. Wilted

A/N

Hey, I'm back for another chapter. The beginning A/N will be short and this chapter will be short because I'd like to have this chapter up soon. I got your review and the reason that she didn't stop Matt is because she believes in chances. She knows that if she tells someone to do something, and they can't follow it, she has the moral highpoint. It's not going to be discussed within the chapter, but Arceus is manipulative. And plays mind games to get people to do what she wants. Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter :)

-POV Jake-

I sat in the chair in the white room that was Lady Arceus's and waited for her to begin her story. "First off Jake. Good job. I know you sometimes feel like it's you against the world and that you do all the work with no recognition. So thank you for helping make the world a better place. I am also angry with you. You let yourself be influenced by Matt. You hesitated to stop him and you only did so when he hurt Jess. But thats not quite why I called you here tonight. You've faced a lot and lost everything, and finally almost your life. So young one, I've decided to tell you the story of the one who killed your family and nearly made you join them." she said and something clicked in my head. Something that hadn't clicked before and something that I'm upset that I hadn't thought of before. "Can I see my parents? You brought Lucy and Ember to see me, what about my parents?" I asked her, hopeful. She looked at me for a moment and bit her lip in thought. "I suppose if you want to enough, I can bring them here and you can have a minute with them. No more than a minute though." she said and I began to smile, feeling estatic at the thought of seeing them again after what felt like forever. "Of course I'd like to see them. Can you bring them here now?" I asked and she shook her head. "Not now my child, but soon enough you can see them again. Until then, I have a story to tell." she said and she waved her hand in front of her.

The surrounding in front of us changed to a darker room, with a chair in front of me, and the chair that I was laying on currently. The room looked to be about 20 feet in width and length, and ten feet high. There was a window that looked as if it led to a forrest but in reality, was just a convincing illusion. She sat down in front of me and put up the footrest in what I now could see was a recliner.

"Let me start from the beginning Jake. To his childhood." she said and I nodded, signaling for her to go on. "He grew up a fairly normal child, with nice enough, but neglectful, drug-addicted parents. They let him do what he wanted while they got high at every opportunity. He took that time and grew up on the streets, only managing to get half of a highschool education. He's smart, but only in the streets. He joined a small gang when he was 17 and they hugely impacted his life. They taught him the finer arts of intimidation and robbery. He became too good at this sort of lifestyl for his own good. The only thing he was missing was a knowledge of fighting. He would lose the simplest of fights, and he lost respect for it. So I came to him in a dream one night, and offered him a chance to turn his life around. I gave him the gifts that you had, minus the arousal vision, and told him that he had great potential as an everyday hero. It didn't take him long to abuse these powers that he had. He went from a scrawny man, to an unstoppable fighter overnight and he made a bet with the leader of the ever growing gang that he was a part of. He proposed that if he could beat every person in the gang, that he deserved to be the leader. The leader agreed, and he won match after match. He took the opportunity to kill the leader where he stood and took control of it. He took control of it, and took the opportunity to restart the gang. He put two other people in charge, as puppets. You know them as Sara, and Karl. He used them to try and take control of the region. He then left the gang for a few years. He went back to his home first, and murdered his parents. I made it clear then, that if he didn't fix himself, that he would face a fate worse than most others when his time had come. He laughed in my face and from that moment, he was dead to me. He wandered the region, making money as both a hitman and betting on street fights. He was a man to be feared then. He decided after his time to settle down with the gang that he renamed "House of Marx", to disguise his involvement. He settled down and pretneded to be the voice of reason, when in reality, he was always for killing. He ruled with an iron fist. And was unrelenting. Soon after he returned though, you arrived on that fateful day with Elise and uprooted his plans. He continued as much as he could, taking on his increased workload and making plans for taking over the region with fear tactics. He became stressed, and irratable and became more obsessed with ruling. Then once his anger and obsession had hit his breaking point, you showed up to disarm the bomb. Then you know the rest." she finished with a smile. "So, this all started from him being irratable and you helping him and him misusing his powers?" I asked, trying to sum it up. She nodded at me and began to speak "Indeed my child. Now, That is all from me. Any questions?" I shook my head at her and she waved her hand in front of her and the world of darkness returned.

I woke back up in the same place that I fell asleep, in a bed somewhere in an unknown pokemon center, at an unknown time. I opened my eyes and propped myself up. I looked at the window which had curtains over it and saw nothing but pitch black outside. I felt around on my bedside table, hoping my phone was there and I found it. I turned it on and was blinded by the brightness setting. I turned it down after I could se again and saw that it was 3:30 in the morning. I also noticed that my bed was empty, and that I was cold. Even under the big blankets that they give you. I looked towards the other bed by the light of my phone and saw two of the three girls in the other bed. I heard the toilet flush from the bathroom and then the sink began to ran. I then realized that the light in the bathroom was on, evident by the sliver of light protruding from under the door. The light turned off and the door opened. Revealing Jess, whoI could only see by the light of my phone. "Hey Jess, can you come and sleep with me? I'm freezing." I whispered to her and she smiled at me and hispered "sure Jake. Glad to see you're ok." she said as she laid down into bed next to me. I wrapped my arm around her and I fell asleep once again, only now I was warm, comfortable, and didn't feel quite so alone in my adventures.

I woke up once again in the room only this time it was light outside, and the light was seeping inside and lighing the inside of the room. I yawned and made a pot of coffee with the small pots that they have in hotels and I laid back down as it was brewing. While I was waiting, I grabbed my phone and played on it for a little while. I heard the coffee stop brewing and I got up and made myself a cup. _"Lot of creamer, just a little bit o' sugar. Mmm."_ I thought as I made my coffee. "You better have a cup for me" I heard from my bed and I turned to see that Jess was awake, but still curled up inside the blankets. "Of course." I said with a smile as I made her a cup of coffee. I brought it over to her and sat it down on the bedside table. "Sleep well Jess?" I asked her and she nodded. "But I have a question Jake. Why did you try and leave the bomb and let him hurt me?" She asked me, the mood of the room turning sour in an instant. "I'm sorry Jess. I wasn't thinking clearly. All that I could think about was how much he helped us and I felt like I had an obligation towards him. I'm sorry Jess." I said, feeling remorse for leaving her like that. She carressed my cheek and smiled at me. "It's ok Jake. I'm glad that you came to your senses quickly and that the bomb failed. We did well, even if by suboptimal means." We smiled at each other and we leaned in for a mutual kiss. As always, her lips were softer than I could describe, and her tongue was strong, yet smooth and the inside of her mouth tasted like the most expensive vanilla, in short, amazing. I broke up our kiss and we each took a sip of our coffee.

Just then I heard a yawn from the other bed. "Morning Jake, Jess." I heard Flower say. "Wow, you're up before Lethe. That's a surprise." I said and she shrugged at me. "I guess that I'm just not tired. Can we get going soon? Can I wake up Lethe?" she asked me and i sat there for a moment thinking about the very questions that she asked me. "I think that we can leave soon, and yeah, gently wae her if you want too." i said and she put a paw on Lethe and began to gently shake her awake and she was talking in her ear, saying things that I couldn't hear. Lethe's eyes opened before long and she stretched her legs out and shook herself awake. "Morning Jake. Glad to see that you're doing well." she said to me with what looked like a deadpan expression. "Yeah, I am. Thanks. I just wanted to say sorry for calling you two in so suddenly last ight. I didn't want to hurt you two. And I felt like after the events of last night, I was right in doing so. I'm still sorry though." I said and she smiled at me for a second before returning to her flat expression. "It's fine Jake. I'm glad you care about our safety. I understand that sometimes you have to act on your feet and be authoritative." she said flatly and I smiled at her, hoping to break her out of whatever stupor she was in now, to no avail. She avoided my gaze the second I finished talking and she refused to meet me eye to eye.

"Anyways, let's head out. Where are we?" I asked and Jessica spoke up "We're in Azeala. It was closest." she said and I smiled at her and nodded my appreciation. I looked at the side of my bed and saw my backpack there and opened it from my position in bed to make sure I still had my things. My laptop, phone charger, and a weeks worth of clothes were all in their place so I got up, and grabbed a change of clothes and went over to the bathroom to change out of my Pajamas. "Ok, they have a washing machine here. Any objections if we stay here for a day so I can wash them?" I asked and the general consensus was no, I smiled at this and changed quickly and brushed my teeth.

I emerged quickly after I had entered the bathroom to find that they had all gone to sit on the bed to kill a little time before we left. "Lethe" I announced and she raised her brow to show that she was listening, but continued to stare at nothing. "What would you like to do today? You haven't gotten to choose in quite a while." I said to her and she looked up at me. "I dont't care. Whatever you want to do." she said as she went back down to looking at nothing. "Want to take a nature walk?" I suggested and Flower jumped (literally and figuratively) at the idea and Jess nodded. Lethe didn't reply and softly shook my head at her. "Lethe, dear, I need an answer." I said and she shook her head. "Sure. That sounds ok." she said and muttered something under her breath after that and gave me an annoyed look. "What did you say?" I asked and she shook her head. "Nothing. let's get going." she said flatly and she hopped off the bed and I rolled my eyes at her stubbornness. "women" I muttered under my breath as we left the room, then the pokemn center.

I walked down to the woods and I stopped us for a minute. "Now, follow me. I don't want any of us getting seperated, Ok?" I said and they all said yes so I figured that was enough and we proceeded. We followed a path that was said to lead deep into the woods then loop around about a mile north of here. It was chilly outside, but also quite pretty. It was the time of the year where the Pumpakaboos came out, and the Bidoofs and Ratatas were finding winder shelters and we all stopped to watch one particulat stubborn Pidgey try to knock a weedle out of a tree for ten minutes before noticing us, and flying away. I heard a gasp from behind us and an exclamation of "Flower? You're alive?"

We all turned around and standing there was an elderly looking Flareon standing there and the second that Flower saw the fire type pokemon, she ran towards it with an exclamation of "grandpa!" and she tackled the old pokemon. "What are you doing near the humans? Come. I'm taking you home." he said and I raised an eyebrow, seeing what Flower would say. "Grandpa, this is Jake. He's a nice guy who's taking care of me for now." she said and I smiled at them both. "Dirty humans, can't trust the lot of them." he muttered and I spoke up at this point. "I can understand you, you know." I said and he raised an eyebrow. "That Gardevoir of yours translating for you?" he said and I shook my head and pointed to the device in my ear. "Nope. This thing." "Huh, impressive. Now, what are you doing with my little girl? Why isn't she with her parents?" he asked me and at this moment I knew, I would no longer be able to conceal the truth from Flower.

"Because, they're dead." I said much to the shock of Flower and him. She opened her mouth in shock and horror and began to cry. "Really? they were good people. How did you know?" he asked me and I told him. This just made Flower cry harder and he looked like he went deeper into shock. "What? What do you mean they're dead? Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, looking hurt. "Flower, I'm so sorry. I wanted to keep you happy. I thought that if you never knew, that you wouldn't have to go through the pain of losing them." I muttered, knowing that I had screwed up in not telling her. She sat down and buried her head in her paws and her Grandpa walked over to her and put his paw around her and consoled her. "Way to go." he said, shaking his head angirly at me. I hung my head and was at a major loss for words. "Come on Flower, I think that you should come with me." he said and she lifted her head up, tears still streaming down her face. "But, Jake is so nice. I don't want to leave him. Yet again, I dont want to be with him either.." she said, more to herself and thinking aloud. He stood up and took a step back and spoke softly. "Flower, dear. He's not that good for you if he won't tell you something as important as this." "He saved me when he found me. I was being chased and he got rid of the mean people who were attacking me." she spoke through her sobs. Jess had walked over at this time and laid her head on my shoulder and Lethe sat down, trying to ignore the whole ordeal, while looking quite upset at the same time. "Flower, I'm going to be leaving now. I'll let you choose. You can stay with him, or come home with me." he said and he took a step back. Flower stood up and looked back and forth between us for what seemed like a solid minute. "I'm sorry Jake. I'm going with grandpa." she said as she sniffled and turned away from me. "It's ok. I just want you to be happy. And if you'll be happier with your grandpa, then go. Can I just have a hug at least before you go?" I asked and she nodded and walked over to me. I sat down and she put her pawn on my lap and I put my arms around her soft brown fur. She buried my head in my neck and I squeezed her in a hug that would be our last. She broke it up after at least a full minute and shiffled one last time as she turned around and walked over to her grandpa. "Well, goodbye Flower. Hope you're happy" I said, choking back tears. She nodded at me and gave me a sad smile before saying "thanks, you too" as they walked away into the trees.

I let out a long sigh and turned around to leave, feeling like my emotions had been torn out violently. I shuffled back to Azeala and went into the pokemon center. I made my way up to the room and I trudged in. I let out a tear as soon as I sat back down on the bed. "I fucked this up hardcore guys. I guess I'm getting what I deserve for this." I said, smiling at the cruel twist of fate. "Jake, don't say that!" Lethe said and Jessica sat next to me and put her arms around my next and gave me a tight hug. I shook my head and reached over and grabbed my bottle of Jack Daniels and took a long drink. I felt the amber liquid burn my throat as it went down, and I welcomed the pain at this point. "You know what, I cant sink like this. I'm sad, and I should be, but the second that I let it get to me, is the second I break. I should be happy, even if only for you guys." I said and I wiped away my tears. I ontinued to cry and hyperventilate for a minute after this, but I managed to control my breathing, as Lethe crawled onto my lap to comfort me, and Jessica pushed me back into a laying position on the bed and pt her head on my chect, and seemingly fell asleep. I smiled at them and sat there thinking about the recent turn of events. I shook my head and knew that whatever happened, she would be happy no matter where she was. And on that, I laid my head back and dozed off.

A/N

Hey, I said that I'd be making this chapter shorter. I had intended to add another few thousand words, but I'm tired and I'd like to have this chpter out by the time I go to bed tonight. I tried to end the chapter off on a happy note because I've been making them sad lately. Well, I'd like to thank you guys once again. I got 3 new favorites and follows to this story since this morning and I can only say thank you. I'm also about to break the 10,000 views mark. I'm so happy that my work is being noticed by people. Chances are, it'll be reached by the time I start the next chapter, and It may even be there now as I type this. It's late at night again (11:15) and I want nothing more than to curl up under my blanket and sleep myself. Dont forget to review and tell me whether or not you're enjoying the story and any criticism that you may have. Well, I'm tired so I'm gonna wrap this up here. Lamosamo67, Out!


	21. Ghostly tales

A/N

Hello people! I'm back to write another chapter. I have a question though, I've turned Beautiful people in to a plot-oriented story with fewer lemons. Do you think I should keep it that way? Or add more lemons? Or what? Anyways, I dont think I have anything else to say in the beginning A/N so I'm just gonna leave it as is. Watch the end A/N though, I have an announcement. Well, here's another chapter of The Beautiful People!

-POV Jake-

I woke up in the Azeala pokemon center with a start. I sat up suddenly and my heart was racing. I seemed to be sweaty too. I blinked a few times and felt a stomachache and my head was pounding. "Ugh, alcohol. Only good while it lasts." I muttered to myself and I looked over at the other bed to see Lethe and Jess cuddling. "Heh, they must've moved sometime last night. Oh well. I need to shower. Clear my head." I said, talking to myself. I pulled the blankets off of me and I grabbed a set of clothes from my bag and I went into the bathroom. I took my clothes off and turned the shower on and waited for it to warm up. I heard a knock and I went over to the door and opened it slightly. Lethe was stnding there with a flat expression and looked up at me. "Hey Lethe, what's up?" I asked and she smiled "Can I come in?" she asked me and I nodded and opened the door. She walked in and I asked "Whats up?" "Well, It's been a hard time for us all. I was wondering if you'd like a little relief if you get my meaning" she said with a wink. "If yo want to, then by all means" I retorted with a wink of my own. "I see you're already naked and ready for me too huh?" she asked playfully and I laughed. "I was gonna shower but this seems more fun. Come over here." I said as I sat down on the edge of the tub and she walked over to me.

She stood up on her back paws and put her front paws on my lap and she leaned in for a kiss. We spent the next few minutes making out, and our tongues invading each other's mouths and sharing saliva unintentionally, but romantically all the same. All through our makeout session, I felt myself getting hard and before long my tip was pressing into her stomach and breasts. "Ohh, I see that you have a bit of a big problem there. Want me to fix that?" She asked me with a seductive look in her eyes. "Oh, if you want to." i said, with a tone that suggested that I was naive. "I'm just gonna make it quick though. Use me. Make me yours. Violate me, ravage me, fill me up big boy" she said sexily as she turned around and lifted her tail for me. I saw her pussy, puffed up and almost dripping and quivering in anticipation. I went over to her, and lined myself up. I plunged myself into her depths with one thrust and she leaned her head back and let out a moan of pleasure. "No matter how many times we do this Lethe, you'll be as tight as ever." I said and she stook her tongue out in ectasy. "I'm not tight dear, you're just fucking massive." I started to move my hios into hers and I could feel her inner walls massaging my cock. Her pussy was warm inside and soaked inside and with every thrust, I could feel my dick hitting her cervix. "Violate me big boy!" she screamed (perhaps a little too loud) so I grbbed the base of her horn and yanked it back, pulling her head up, and I could see that her face was screwed up with a look of pure joy and her tongue was lolling out and she was panting. I could feel myself getting close to the edge with every passing second of my dick inside her tight pussy, and her pushing her hips back into mine to try and get the most amount of pleasure possible. "Jake, I'm not far" she said through her panting and I replied "I am too" I said and I countinued to thrust harder, hoping to reach climax. "Come inside of me, make me your bitch. Fuck me until I cant walk!" she shouted and I felt myself coming. She pushed herself back onto me as she came, and her inner walls clamped down on me, milking my cock for every drop of seed it could give. I hilted myself in her one last time, with my tip parting her cervix, and I came right into her womb. I stayed hilted in her for a minute as we both came down from our orgasms and I pulled my dick out. Suddenly, a small rush of cum came out of her and Lethe looked back at me and licked her lips. "Now THAT'S hot" I heard from the doorway and I saw Jess standing there, smiling at the both of us.

"Morning Jess. We wake you up?" I asked, knowing that we probably woke the entire hotel up with Lethe's screaming. "well, you didn't. She did with her screaming. Sounded like you two had some fun." she said with a wink and Lethe replied with "Oh yeah." I smiled and let go of her horn and stood up, and went into the large shower that had been running the whole time. Lethe jumped in with me and we cleaned each other off.

After our shower I dried off and went into the main room without putting any clothes on, knowing that I could and that the other two wouldn't mind. "Jake, not that I don't like seeing your dick, because believe me, I do, but why are you naked?" Asked Jess once I sat down on the bed and turned the TV on. I looked over at her to see a look of amusement on her face, and Lethe was sitting next to me. "well, you only have a gown on, and Lethe is always naked. So, why not? As you said, you guys enjoy seeing my dick." I said, raising my eyebrows. She giggled again and moved over to sit next to me. "Heh, I guess that I can't fault you in that logic. So what's on the agenda for today?" Asked Jess and I shrugged. "I dunno. My only thought would be to head up north to Blackthorn and try to challenge Claire. eventually. Facing whoever along the way" I suggested and Jess looked at me. "What does she use? Bugsy was Bug type, Faulkner was flying." "She's dragon. You're half fairy type. You'll have no problem taking her on. So, what do you say?" I asked and Lethe nodded, barely paying attention. "Sure. Just put some pants on before you go" said Jess playfully, with a poke to my dick." I let out a chuckle. "Don't worry I will." I said and I did.

We were all packed up within the next hour and we all took off north from Azeala, north towards Eckruteak. I was leaving town, ready to walk away when I heard someone calling my name. I turned around and saw Flower and her grandpa running towards us. Well, Flower was running. The grandpa was hobbling along. She ran over to us and jumped into me and I caught her and fell to the ground, her having knocked me over. "Flower, what are you doing here?" I asked and she didn't reply, but instead nuzzled her maw into my neck. Grandpa arrived and looked at us in admiration. "She wanted to come back. You must've had quite an impact on her." he said, and looked at the four of us with a sad smile. "She didn't sleep last night, and she hasn't eaten since she left. I asked her if she missed you and she said that she was. I asked if she wanted to go back with you and she jumped at the opportunity. So we decided to come over to here and wait for you. I hope you're willing to take her back." he finished. "Of course. What about you though?" I said, still huggung the small brown creature on my lap. "I'll be fine. Just take care of her, ok?" he asked and I nodded. "Of course." "Good, I'm going to leave Flower. Behave yourself, Ok? Love you" he shouted and he turned around and began to walk. "Goodbye grandpa, love you." She shouted back and got off of my lap. "Well, glad to have you back Flower. We're going up north right now. Come on." I said as she nodded. I stood up, along with Jess and Lethe (who had sat down during the reunion) and I began to walk, them all behind me. _"We're a full family again."_ I thought as we made our way north.

We made it to Ecruteak at around noon and I decided to get some lunch. Flower still seemed somber. "What's wrong Flower?" I asked her as we walked into a pizza place and looked for a spot. There was only a couple in the entire dining hall and they glanced over at us as we walked in. we sat down in the farthest corner, away from people and a waitress walked over. Flower hadn't answered me and I decided to give her the power to order today's lunch. "Flower, I'll let you pick. Whatever you like." I said and her ears perked up. "Ohh, peppernoni?" she asked, temporarily coming out of her stupor and I nodded and told the waitress. I got 4 Pepsis and Jess and Lethe began to make small talk, probably so Flower and I could talk. "What's wrong Flower? You're sad." I said and she sighed. "I miss momma and daddy Jake." she said as she put her head down on the table. "I know, I'm sorry about that. Anything I can do to help?" I asked her. "Yeah, you could've told me." she said and she turned her head away. Her answer shocked me and I was at a loss for words. Thankfully I was spared a reply by the waitress bringing our sodas. I thanked her and went back to thinking. Flower was still turned away from me and she looked up at Jessica, who had stopped talking. Jess was looking at her, and it appeared that they were having a silent conversation. Lethe looked at me and I gave her a discouraged, half smile. She gave me a very reassuring one back. And then the waitress brought us our pizza. Large, half pepperoni, half meat lovers with black olives and mushrooms. "Mmm, let's eat. How much do you want Flower?" I asked her and she didn't reply for a moment. "2 peices please" she said after a pregnant pause. I gave her her slices and smiled. _"Her love for pizza supercedes her anger towards me right now."_ I thought with a smile. We ate our pizza in virtual silence, and I tipped generously when we had left.

We walked in silence until we found the gym. "Wow, this place is creepy, but really cool at the same time." I said and we all walked in to the gym to see that the place was in virtual darkness. "Hello?" I asked aloud, to nobody in specific. And much to my surprise, I got a reply. "Hello, have you come to challenge Morty?" I heard from somewhere that I couldn't place. "I am, but where the hell are you? And why can't I see anything past the lobby?" I shouted back. "Ahh, that's a trick of this gym. I will give you flashes of the path. Try to remember. Once you arrive at me, your way will be clear. Are you ready Jake?" the voice asked and I did a double take. "Wait, how do you know my name?" I shouted into the darkness, which I could see was also complimented by a thick layer of fog. "I am one with the spirits Jake. I know a lot. Now come." said the voice and a bright light flashed in front of me, almost like lightning. I caught a glimpse of the path going forward for about 10 yards, then taking a sharp left. "Ok, I need to call you back so that you dont fall. I'll recall you once I'm there. All of you. Ok?" I said and they all nodded. I recalled them one by one and began my walk forward, step by step. "Hey Morty, question about the path" I shouted and I heard the voice reply "Yes?" "What happens if you fall?" I asked the darkness. Well, Morty through the darkness. "You're returned to the start." He said and I let out an "Ahh." I tested the ground in front of me with my foot before I put any weight down and once I had reached the first turn, i went left and repeated the process. I reached a small platform after a minute of walking. A candle ignited and I saw the fog and darkness lift behind me where the darkness had previously resided. I recieved my nezt flash of light and saw the path take a right, then zigzag towards a center platform, where I saw Morty meditating. I took a step into the fog, and as soon as I did, the room went black again. It caught me off guard and I took a step back. I saw the light return to the room and I stood there for a minute, confused. I brushed it off and took my step forward again, into the darkness.

I made it to the platform with Morty on it in another few minutes, becoming more confident as I took every step. As I set foot on the platform the room became illuminated again and Morty stood up. "Welcome Jake. Ready to face me?" he asked, hands on a pokeball. "Of course." I shouted and I grabbed the pokeballs and let them all out. They looked around at the gym and then at Morty in front of them. "Jess, you good to fight first?" I asked and she nodded. She stepped forward and stood in front of me. Morty smiled and threw a pokeball into the air. "Go Gengar" he shouted as a small purple shadow emerged. "Kick it off with hypnosis Gengar" Morty shouted and the Gengar let out a hypnosis. "Dodge it Jess!" I shouted and she used her psychic to move to the right, causing the attack to miss. "Shadow ball!" I shouted and Jessica began charging up the ball of dark energy. "Not so fast. Gengar, Poison Jab!" Morty shouted and the Gengar dissapeared. Jessica held her Shadow ball in place, unable to see her target. Suddenly, the Gengar was flying towards her, with one of it's hands glowing purple and he rammed into Jess before either of us could react. She went flying backwards, and landed with a loud thud. She let out a moan, visibly hurt and she forced herself to her feet. "You Ok?" I shouted and she nodded. "Ok Jess, try using psychic to detect him and send off small, quick shadow balls" I said and she turned a very familliar shade of blue. She must've seen something because at that moment, she began to launch off small shadow balls in a direction near the left of Morty. She connected with the Gengar and it uncloaked and began to get pelted with balls of darkness. "Good job Jess, now one big one!" I shouted and she began to charge one up, while the Gengar was laying down on the field, panting and trying to get up, but failing. Jess launched one big one at him and that did it. He slid back a dozen meters or so and stopped skidding, and didn't move. Morty recalled him with a smile. "Nice one kid. You have potential. Anyways, here's your badge." He said, pulling something out of his pocket and throwing it towards me. "Cool, thanks, you were tough. I Dont think anyone has landed more than a hit on us yet." I said with a smile. He let out a chuckle and waved me out. "Just jump off the edge. You'll be returned to the beginning. It'll be harmless." he said and I let out a shrug. "Ok, I'll try it." I said and took a few steps back from the edge. "Any of you want to try it? I'll recall you if you dont. "Sure, I'll give it a go." said Jess and she walked over the edge. "Nope." replied Lethe, taking a few steps back, and I grabbed my ball and she was enveloped in the light, and was returned. "Sure" said Flower and she ran off the edge. I smiled and shook my head in amusement. I ran forward and jumped off the edge into nothingness. It felt like I was freefalling for what seemed like a full ten seconds, but then I saw the ground approaching me, fast. "AGH!" I screamed and I put my arms down to soften my fall, only I didn't need to. I hit the ground, going slow, and soft as a pillow. I got up off the ground and looked around, seeing that I was on the other side of the gym. Jess was looking at me in amusement, while Flower was looking terrified. "Welcome back." said Jess with a smile and I smiled back at her. I grabbed Lethe's pokeball and released her. She came back out and looked around. "Well, how was it?" she asked and I nodded. "Fun, want to try?" She shook her head in response. "Heh, that's fine. Ok, let's head out." I said and we left the gym, into the daylight.

"Well, great job Jess. Proud of you." I said and she beamed at me in response. "This is another one of the most beautiful towns in Johto. I think that we should go sightseeing, what about you?" I suggested and Jess ans Lethe both nodded without a word and Flower didn't reply. "Ok, I have an idea. Let's go to the tower. It has an amazing view this time of year, with all the colorful trees and such."

We walked north for a few minutes and I saw that there were a few people hanging out in front of it. I walked up to it, and we all went in. I saw a large hole going down to the floor, which was roped off and had one of those plaques mounted on the beam next to it. I walked over to it and looked at it, glancing at the pictures. Jess and Lethe walked around independantly while Flower stood around with me, looking around, amazed at all the things inside. I walked to the stairs, to join Jess and Lethe who had walked up to look at the view when I stopped abruptly. "Is that who I think it is?" I muttered to myself, looking at someone who I thought that I wouldn't see again for a few more years.

"Jake!" I heard him shout and he walked towards me. "How are you little bro?" He asked me. "Tony! I thought you were at college" I said and he shook his head. "Break. So, where's mom and dad? I'm guessing you're not on a field trip, there's noone else here." he said and I stopped for a minute. I glanced down and saw Flower looking up at me, curious as to my answer. "Well, they died a few months ago." I said and he stopped and furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean? If this is some sort of prank, then fuck you. This sucks." he said, seeming like he was unsure of himself. "I wish it was. They were murdered a few months ago. I would've told you sooner, but I had no way to contact you." I said and looked down to see Flower loking back up at me with a curious expression. Tony stopped moving for a minute and looked down at the ground, lost in thought. "Well, that... sucks. Never got to say goodbye." He said as his eyes started to tear up. I pulled him into a hug and he gave me a hard hug back. "Well shit man. I'm gonna explain to my professors what happened and take a trip down home. I need to. Thanks for telling me. I'd love to stick around and talk, but I cant now. Here, let me give you my number. Keep in contact." he said as he scribbled down his number and briskly walked away, leaving. "Jake, is that why you didn't tell me?" asked Flower, still looking up at me and I could feel myself becoming numb. "Yeah. I didn't want you to go through that. So I did what I felt was necessary to help you. Sorry for not telling you, but I had my reasons." I said and she sat down and continued to look up at me. I sat down on the steps and she walked with me and sat on my lap. "It's ok Jake." she said, putting her paw around me. "thanks Flower. Somehow, I think it will be." I said as I took a deep breath, and let my worries leave me.

I was snapped out of my daze an unknown amount of time later by Jess and Lethe who were coming down the stairs. "Jake, what's up. You never came up. It's too dark to see anything now." Said Lethe and I shook my head. "Ran into Tony again. He Didn't know about mom and dad." I said and Jess gasped. "Oh, that must've been hard." Commented Lethe and I nodded. "He's heading back to Goldenrod and If it's too dark to see the scenery, then I think that we should go down t the pokemon center and get our room for the night. What do you say?" I asked and I heard "Sure" from Jess and Lethe nodded.

We made it to the room and we all laid down on the bed. The room was pained a brilliant gold color and the roof was a light red color. "Huh, it even looks like a fall day in here." I said as I laid down and stared up. "Feel free to do what you want for the night. I'm gonna lay here for a bit. Order some food if you want. Just order me something." I said and I heard Jess reply but I didn't hear what. I felt someone sit on the bed and I tilted my head to the side to see Jess laying down next to me. She put her arm around me and I smiled. "It's ok Jake. Things will turn out for the better. They always do with you." she said and I smiled. "Yeah, I guess they do." I replied, knowing that with all of us, there was a guarantee that we could triumph through anything.

A/N

Hey, this was a bit of a shorter chapter (3.8k instead of the normal 5k+) and that was because I have something else on my mind, which I'm going to announce. I plan on starting a new fic sometime soon. It'll be my take on the story "The pack of destiny and life" by imperator2. It's an amazing fic and I feel like writing something like that. It's an amazing story and I'd like to honor it by doing my take on it. If you're interested, make sure you check it out when it goes up sometime in the next week or so. I'll split my uploads between the 2 fics. And one other announcement,I just got a job that takes place during my main writing time. I'll have less time to write, but as long as I get motivated, I'll have just as many chapters up. I write these quickly (3-4 hours at the most) so It'll be no problem squeezing these in. Anyways, thanks for reading yet again, Lamosamo67 out!


	22. Never alone

A/N

Hey people. I'm back with another chapter of the beautiful people. A few things. One, I'm looking for someone (anyone really) who would be willing to help me edit my stories and such. I write these at a time where as soon as I'm done, I'm busy again. I have no time to edit these things, and I currently don't go back and edit them, I just fix stuff as I go along. But I would love to see this story go far, and become a great story. If nobody is able (or willing) to, I'll take an extra day and do it myself if needed. Someone who can even give me suggestions to keep the flow of the story and fix things that I miss. I'd greatly appreciate it. And the second and last thing for the beginning AN. I've received a few comments on my other story saying that I should break up my stories a lot more, and start a new one at every new person speaking. I'll expirament with that in the other story, but I'd like to hear your feedback here too. Anyways, here's another chapter of The beautiful people!

-POV Jake-

I awoke in the pokemon center in Eckruteak in near darkness. The only light in the room was a night light that was on the outlet on the sink next to the bathroom door. I lifted my head up and blinked a few times, hoping to clear my eyes and focus them. I focused my vision on the other bed, and saw Lethe sitting up, staring, and Flower sleeping on the pillow next to her. I looked to my other side and saw Jessica in the fetal position, snuggled up under the blanket. I turned my attention back to Lethe and let ut a "Psst" quietly enough as to not wake Flower and Jess, but loud enough for Lethe to hear me. Her head perked up and she looked over at me. "Hey Jake." she said in a dejected tone. _"Oh boy."_ I thought as it was obvious that she was upset, and deep in thought. "Whats wrong?" I whispered back at her and I could see the dark outline of her shaking her head, and looking away from me. "Lethe, tell me please. I can't bear to see you sad. I won't be mad at you no matter what you tell me. I promise you." I whispered and I could see her look back over. "Promise?" She asked me and I sat up.

"Promise. In fact, let's go onto the couch." I said and I got out of bed, into the cold air of morning. I sat down on the couch, and I saw Lethe still sitting on her bed. I waited for a full minute and then figured she wasn't coming over to join me. "Ok, what's wrong?" I asked and she took a sharp breath, and slowly let it out. "You won't be mad at me, right?" she said and I shook my head. "Never, if I ever ask you to tell me something, I will never be mad at the answer you give." I said, and I smiled at her, forgetting that we couldn't see more than an outline in the darkness. "Do you love me?" she asked and I was taken aback at the question.

"Of course I do. Why would you ever think that I don't? I love you, Jess, and Flower to death and would do anything for you three." I saw her outline look down and she took another deep breath. "I feel like you use me. You spend all of your time with Jess, and whenever you are going to spend some time with me, it gets stopped for some reason. You ask me to help out and I'm always ok with that, but you ask me to do something so that you can do something with someone else. I know that it probably seems like a stupid question, I'm sorry, forget that I asked." she said as she laid down and I could hear the dejection in her voice.

 _"Wow, does she really feel that way? I've failed as a pokemon trainer and a person if that's what they think of me. I feel like I've let her down."_ I thought, feeling upset myself. "Lethe, come here please." I said to her in little more than a whisper and she slowly got up, and came over to the couch. "Yes?" She asked me and I pulled her over to me gently. She seemed to recoil at my touch. I pulled her in for a kiss, and I put one hand on her back, and another on the back of her head, pulling her into me tight. She used her mouth and pushed up against me as much as she could. We remained like that for a minute or two, and broke up or kiss.

"Lethe, I love you all so much. Never forget that. Tell you what, I'll give you a day to do what you want with me. Let me show you how much I love you. And I'm sorry for making you feel this way. I feel like I failed you as a friend and your trainer. I know that nobody should feel unwanted and unloved." I said to her, feeling like I had a literal ton of bricks on my chest. I let out a tear and she came over to me and snuggled up to me. "Jake, you've never failed anyone. Especially us. You've done so much for us and I guess that I was being selfish." she said and I shook my head. "No, Lethe. I was the selfish one. You were right, I asked you to do a lot for me, and gave nothing in return. I'm sorry for that." I said and she nuzzled her face in my shoulder. "It's ok Jake." she said and I could tell that she was smiling. "Now, want to get some sleep before the sun comes?" I asked and I could feel her nod in my shoulder. "I'd love that." She said and I laid down, and her on top of me.

I was awoken for a second time a few hours later. This time to the sunlight and to a TV. I opened my eyes and saw Lethe still sprawled out on top of me, my arm around her back, and her face buried in my neck. I smiled and looked around as much as possible without moving much. I managed to see Flower sitting up on the edge of the bed, watching whatever action movie was on TV. "Morning Flower." I said and she looked over and smiled. "Good morning Jake. Why are you over there?" she asked and I smiled. "We decided to sleep here last night, I figured I'd spend some time with her." I said, speaking quietly as to not wake Lethe, to no luck. I felt her stir on top of me and she lifted her head up and looked at me. "Good morning Jake" she said with a smile. "Good morning. Comfortable?" I asked and she nodded. "Very. With you here, it's hard not to feel nice and comfy. Don't you roll your eyes at me Jess. I saw that." she said, looking up and I craned my neck to look to my bed and saw my Gardevoir propped up on a few pillows, watching TV.

Jess rolled her eyes again and I made eye contact with her. "Hey Jess. Sleep well?" I asked and she shrugged. "As well as any other night, I suppose." she said and I gave her a half-smile. "Well, that's better than nothing. And while I'm thinking about it, can I ask you something?" I said, moving my head so that I could comfortably breathe and speak, seeing as having my neck at that angle made things quite difficult. I decided to stare into the dark blue eyes of Lethe. Sho stared right back at me, and into mine. I smiled at her, getting lost in her eyes. "Sure, what?" "Can you be with Flower for the day? I know I'm asking a favor but I'd like to spend a day of quality time with Lethe. Can I ask that of you? I'll give you a decent chunk of money to bring her out for the day." I said and Lethe smiled. I heard a huff from Jessica, while Flower was staying silent, figuring out what we'd be doing for the day. "If I must." she said out loud then she switched to telepathy.

"What's up? Something wrong? You don't normally do this." I heard Jessica say into my head, and I pulled Lethe in to me, and she laid down on my chest again, and laid her head in my neck. _"Lethe is feeling unappreciated. So I decided to give her a day alone with me. Sorry about this, hope you don't mind. I'll make it up to you if you'd like sometime. Your choice."_ I thought, knowing that she'd hear me. "Ok, sounds good. I'll hold you to that though. I'd be happy to take Flower off of your hands for a day. Just stay out of trouble." she said telepathically. _"I was going to say the same to you. If you wouldn't mind, sometime soon. I'd like to have some alone time."_ I thought and I heard a "Sure" from the other bed. "Flower, we're going to head out soon. Go take a day off and have some fun. I think there's a fair in town. Want to go to that?" asked Jess, directing her question at Flower and she perked her ears up. "What's a fair?" She asked and Jess didn't reply. Flower suddenly jumped up and started hopping on the bed. "That looks fun! Let's go!" she said and she went over to the door and sat down near it, waiting for Jessica to get up. Jess let out a sigh and a groan and got out of bed. "You owe me one Jake. Where's your wallet Jake?" she asked and I pointed to my bedside table. "Over there. Have fun!" I said as Jessica gave me a sad nod, grabbed some money out of my wallet, and walked out with Flower.

After they left, it got quiet. "Just you and me now Lethe. Anything particular that you'd like to do?" I asked the Absol that was laying on me. "Hmm, how about you give me a kiss and we decide from there huh?" She suggested and she lifted her head. I put my hand on the back of her head and drew her closer for a kiss. Her tongue invaded my mouth as we fought for dominance. Eventually, I won and she gave up in trying to put her tongue in my mouth. I used my tongue to explore her mouth for a minute and when we broke up, we kept eye contact and smiled at each other. "Mm. Reminds me why I love you Lethe." I said and she smiled at me. "Love you too Jake. Sorry for doubting you." she said and we smiled again. This cycle went on for the next ten minutes. Kissing, breaking up the kiss, expressing our love, then resuming our kiss.

After our kisses, we had become bored. "Hmm, what shall we do today Lethe? We have the whole day in front of us." I asked and she looked thoughtful. "I don't know. Want to grab some breakfast, or lunch, and head up the burnt tower like we never got to? I'd like to watch the pretty colors with you." she suggested and I smiled. "That would be perfect."

We got up and I showered and got dressed. After I was ready, I grabbed my phone, wallet, and we left the room.

We walked down the hall, and into the main lobby. We gave the receptionist a smile as we walked out the door. In the distance, I could hear screams of laughter and faint music. "I wonder how the fair is. Want to maybe stop over there later? See how Jess and Flower are doing maybe?" I suggested and she looked at me as we walked towards the tower, looking thoughtful. "Maybe. I'll see how I feel later." she said and I nodded, reminding myself that this was her day.

We walked to the tower, and went in. "Huh, empty. We have the whole thing to ourselves. Cool!" I said as we marvelled at the empty building. We went to the top, and heard someone up there. I heard the low, stifled grunts of a pokemon and Lethe heard it too, evident by her perking her head up and looking towards a bush that was kept up there. I held up a finger to Lethe, and she stopped. _"The hell is that?"_ I thought as I peeked around the bush. I saw a male Lucario standing there, his member completely out, and a young female trainer on her knees, sucking on it. The Lucario jumped back in surprise, and his dick popped out of her mouth, and into the cold air. The trainer turned around in shock and met my gaze for a moment. "Sorry. I know I shouldn't be doing this here." she said, looking down at the ground, then at the Lucario's dick, which was bright red, and fully knotted up. "It's fine. I have nothing against you and your Lucario having some fun. And by all means, keep doing it. Lethe! It's all good. Come on over." I shouted behind me and Lethe walked up and caught a glimpse of the sight. I saw her stare at his cock for a moment before looking up at me. "It's exactly what it looks like. Ok, we'll give you some privacy. Come on Lethe." I said and had turned around to go, and caught a glimpse of Lethe rolling here eyes. I heard the female trainer say "Wait!" as I began to walk away.

I turned back around and saw her standing up, and the Lucario's member was back in it's sheathe. "I had a reason to be up here. I'm an exibitionalist. Could you help me?" She asked and I bit my lip, unsure as to what 'helping her' would entail. "Like how?" I asked.

"Well, as I said, I'm an exibitionalist. I really enjoy having sex in front of others. Would, you watch me and him and maybe, pleasure yourself to it?" she asked, quite bluntly. I looked over at Lethe and she was looking back up at me. "Up to you" I said, looking down at her. "I'm not against it." she said and the girl looked at me in confusion. "Wait, you can understand her?" She asked and the Lucario looked at me curiously. "Yep. I have a translator. And my little lady here is happy to do it." I said to her and her face lit up. "Really? Thank you. I've never had an audience before." she said and the Lucario continued to stare. "Wow, if you have that, can you tell her something for me?" Asked the Lucario and I nodded. "Of course." I said and she looked over at me, then back at him.

"Tell her that I love her. I have trouble talking to her. And by the way, I'm totally into this idea." he said with a wink and the trainer looked at me. "Your Lucario wanted me to tell you that he loves you. And that he likes the idea of this." I said to her with a wink.

"Aww glad to here. Now, get ready.I'm going to suck you dry." she said as she kneeled down in front of him and started to rub the area where his dick was. They turned to the side to give us a better view and I was secretly grateful for it. I looked down at Lethe and I sat down and undid my zipper and pulled my hardening dick out of the slit in my boxers. Lethe walked over to me and planted a kiss on the tip and started to swirl her tongue around it. I sat there, enjoying the sensation on my penis as I looked up again to see that the Lucario's red penis had extended and was near full length and the trainer had her mouth on it. The Lucario tilted his head back and let out a raspy growl in delight.

"She's too good at this." he said and I looked at him. "Yeah, I know the feeling." I said, referring to the Absol who had taken it upon herself to slide my entire dick into her mouth and began to bob her head up and down. "Turn" I said to Lethe and she adjusted her body in a way that gave me access to her nethers, without having to stop. I rubbed my finger up her puffy slit a few times, and felt that she was becoming wetter by the moment. I lightly put my fingers into her and she let out a small moan of pleasure. I began to rub them up and down inside of her, and I added another finger. I looked back up and saw that she was giving him a very sloppy blowjob, and he loved it. She was grasping his member in one hand, and balls in another. She was running her tongue up his cock, and coating it with as much saliva as possible. I became more aroused from the sight and I could feel my dick start to throb as she applied suction to her sucking and in return, I started to move my fingers in and out of her, and they became coated in her juices. I added a third finger and she began to moan and let out light screams of pleasure and started to grind her hips back into my fingers. The Lucario had his hand on the back of her head, and he was pushing her head onto him as she picked up speed. Lethe began to go faster as I pushed my fingers into her demanding pussy, that was gripping my fingers and seemingly trying to pull them deeper.

At that point, I looked back up and the female trainer was sucking it faster than ever. The Lucario let his head go back and he let out a bark as he released his load on her face. Spurts of cum came out of his tip and she grabbed his rock hard cock and began to pump and she moved her face back and opened her mouth. Ropes and ropes of the Canines cum came out and coated her face and she got some in her mouth. What she had in her mouth she swished around and swallowed. She turned to me with a sultry look in her eyes and I felt myself go over the edge. I let out an "Ah-ahh" as I came into Lethe's mouth.

She opened her mouth and began to lick up and down my member as I came like a fountain, and a good amount landed on her face. What didn't land on my face, she licked off of my pants and swallowed it. I was still pumping my fingers in but I could tell she was close. I leaned in close to her face, which was screwed up in pleasure, with her mouth wide open. I whispered in her ear "Yeah, you little bitch. Fuck my fingers like the horny little slut you are" and that put her over the edge. Her knees buckled and she pushed herself back onto me. I could feel her inner walls contract on my fingers, and she let out a flood of juices, which coated my fingers. Halfway through her orgasm, I took my fingers out and quickly put my mouth there, to catch as much as the juices as possible. I pushed my tongue into her and she pushed back into my face and tongue which was invading her orgasming pussy. We remained like that for a minute, and Lethe's orgasm calmed down and I saw the two others looking at us.

"Now THAT'S hot." said the Lucario and Lethe rolled her eyes at him. I let out a chuckle and the trainer asked "What?" "He said that that was hot." I replied and she chuckled. "Yeah, it kinda was. Thank you guys so much for doing this. I'm sure it was uncomfortable." She said and I shook my head and looked down at Lethe, whose face was covered in my seed and she was looking at them. "It was no problem. We're spending a day alone and I figured something like that would happen at some point. That wasn't bad either. Good taste in my mouth." I said and I could see Lethe visibly squirm. "Here, let's exchange numbers. I'm Korrina, by the way." she said, standing up and scribbling her number down before she walked over to me and gave it to me, face still covered in the Lucarios semen "I'm Jake. And this is Lethe. And sure. Here, I'll call you. Save my number." I said as she nodded. I called her and she saved it. "Thank you again. That was quite the experience huh big guy?" She asked him and winked. "Ahh, she doesn't know tha half of it. She'd fuck my brains out if she could. And she often does." Said the Lucario, looking at me. I nodded, knowingly, and they both said their goodbyes, and went downstairs.

"Well, that was interesting, huh?" I asked Lethe after I had cleaned her face off and we had left the tower. "Hell yeah. I liked that. But, what to do now?" she asked me and I looked thoughtful as we sat on the front steps. Distant laughter echoed throughout the town and made it towards us from the fair. "What do you say to catching a late lunch or early dinner, and meeting Jess and Flower? We can go on some rides alone. I need to show you the scrambler." I suggested to her, knowing that she'd be fine with it and as I expected, she nodded. "Sure. Sounds fun." she replied as we walked towards the fair.

We stopped at a fast food joint on the way and each got a burger and soda. We ate our burgers in there, and took our sodas to go. We made our way into the park, after paying the surprisingly high admission, and found the scrambler. I could see that the park was thinning out by the minute. _"It's getting late. People probably trying to go home."_ I thought as we made it towards the front of the queue, with only a few people in line. I decided to try and mentally connect to Jess and tell her where we were. _"Hey Jess, I need to speak with you!"_ I mentally shouted and to my surprise I heard an immediate response back. "No need to shout. I can hear you. Yes?" she said into my head as the people on the ride stopped, and began to get off. _"Lethe and I are on the scrambler now. Can you meet us here soon?"_ I thought and I heard her laugh inside of my head. "No need. I'm behind you genius." I heard and I spun around to see Jess on the other side of the queue fence, and smiling. Flower was busy with an ice cream cone, and paid us no attention. "Hey! You're a sharp one!" I shouted as I was ushered forward by Lethe who was getting on the ride. Jess let out a smile and a wave and I did the same back as I walked over to my place, and got on.

It was certainly an eventful 3 minutes. Lethe had begun to look queasy soon after it had started moving, and I put my hands up to enjoy the ride. Lethe had shut her eyes and buried her head against me and I put my hand on her, pulling her tight and comforting her. Once the ride stopped, the bar holding us in was undone and we both stepped out. Lethe stood still for a minute, and then proceeded to throw up my semen and a cheeseburger all over the pavement.

After that, we were all ushered out while they cleaned it up. We decided that it would be best to go and get dinner, because Lethe had lost hers, and the other two were hungry.

We walked into a sit down restaurant at about 6:30 and sat down. We all decided what we wanted and ordered. As we were sipping our drinks, a large, tatooed man walked over to us from the bar, heavily intoxicated. "Hey bitch, lets see those titties" he said, reaching over towards us and he groped Jessica, who recoiled and slapped his hand away. "Touch her again, and you're losing that hand." I said to the large man, who probably weighed double me. He looked at me and began to laugh. "Bitch, the fuck are you gonna do about it? Fuck off and let me touch this pretty lady of yours." he said as he extended a hand to touch her breast again and I sprung into action. I grabbed his hand and using my other, I sent a fist down onto his wrist and his hand snapped back in pain, either broken or heavily sprained. He began to howl in pain and nursed his newly injured wrist. I looked around to see that others had been staring. I gave a sly smile, and sat back down.

"Sorry about that Jessica. Man's a dick." I said and she gave me a smile. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you were there to protect me." She replied and Flower looked confused. "Why did he grab you there Jess?" She asked me and I shook my head. "That's a story for another day. Ok?" I asked and she was about to open her mouth, but was spared by the waitress arriving and putting our food down in front of us. She leaned over in my ear and whispered quickly. "That was one hell of a show. Good job. Your meal is on us tonight sir." She said and walked away with a smile. "Now THAT's a great ending to a great night." I said as they nodded their agreement and we all began to eat.

We had finished eating and went back into our room, as it had begun to grow quite dark outside. We walked through the cold air, and all let out a sigh of relief when we had entered the warmth of the pokemon center. We all made our way to the room, and went in.

We were greeted with the same old boring room, and I sat down on the bed again, and grabbed my laptop. I pulled my mouse out and started to play some Wow. My raid group and I took out a dungeon and a boss while Jess and Lethe showered, and took their places in bed. Lethe was laying next to me, all cozy, and Jess was lightly snoring in the other bed. Flower, on the other hand, was intently watching me play and was watching my every move. She asked me questions about the computer every few seconds and I eventually just told her "Flower, I have to focus. Can you ask me in the morning?" I glanced over for a second to see her head down. I turned back just in time to see my dwarf paladin tank named Acropo was dead. I shielded myself, but the healer couldn't save me. I died and decided to shut off my computer. I noticed that my back was aching so I laid down and turned towards Lethe. I put my arm around her and snuggled up closely to her. I fell asleep soon after, without a worry in the world.

A/N

*Whew* that was fun. I enjoyed writing this chapter more than normal. All i can say is, remember the beginning AN, and my questions. Dont forget to review, and tell me if I'm doing a decent job! That's all I can say, Lamosamo67, Out!


	23. Revelations

Hey People, I'm back with another chapter of The Beautiful people. First off, I'm gonna format my stories different. I'm gonna start a new paragraph at each new character speaking. I did that for my other story and I like the look of it, and how it turned out. And one more thing, I have an editor now! Big thanks to dl-o-lb for helping me with these now. I greatly appreciate it. Well, I don't have much to say in the beginning. Onto the Chapter!

-POV Jake-

I woke up with Lethe snuggled up next to me. She had her head in my neck, and her horn was going above me. I kissed her on the head and I decided that this would be a good time to take some time to myself. I was feeling in the mood, and the girls were all sleeping. I figured that I'd grab my laptop and go into the bathroom to watch some porn. I rolled away from Lethe and got off of the bed. I wrapped her up in her blankets and I heard a content, sleepy sigh. I picked up my laptop and headed into the bathroom. I browsed through my Gigabytes of porn and settled for a dude, pounding the hell out of a Mightyana. I felt myself getting hard, and I got to work.

After I had finished and cleaned myself up, I saw that Jess was awake in the other bed and sitting up, rubbing her eyes. "Morning Sleepy. Want me to put a pot of coffee on?" I asked her. She stopped rubbing her eyes and let out a yawn.

"Please do. I'm tired," she said as she finished her yawn. I went over to the coffee pot and made a strong pot. As the machine made it's magical brew, I went over to Jess who was sitting up, still watching me. I walked over and I planted a kiss on her lips. "What's this kiss for?" She asked me and I smiled.

"Just for being mine. I never want that to change." I said with a smile and Flower had woken up in the process of us talking.

"Hey, Jake. What are you making over there?" asked the brown ball of fur and adorableness who had poked her head out from under the blanket to talk. Although listening to her, she sounded like she was less excited than normal. Almost as if she had calmed down for the first time.

"Well, that's called coffee. It's good, and it helps people wake up, and stay awake. It's mostly for adults but if you want, I'll let you try a bit." I asked her, fully expecting her to say no. She shocked me by nodding.

"I'll try it. What's it taste like?" She asked and I tried to imagine a comparison that she'd know about.

"I can't really describe it. Just take a taste. It's almost done." I said and she nodded and curled up in the blankets, staying warm, but awake. After another minute of waiting, the coffee pot stopped brewing. "Jess, how do you like your coffee?" I asked her and she bit her lip and looked up in thought.

"Hmm, I think that I'm in the mood for a black coffee." She said and I raised my eyebrows.

"Ok, I'll get you a black coffee. Whole lotta sugar, little bit o' creamer for me." I said as I poured two cups for Jess and I. I gave Jess her cup immediately after I poured it and she took a sip. She wrapped both of her hands on the cup and let out a content sigh. I turned back around to add the creamer and sugar to mine when Flower spoke up.

"Can I taste hers?" I looked back to see that she was out of the blanket and sitting up, instead of hopping all over. I let out a "Hmm."

"I make mine differently. I add things to make it taste different. You'd probably like mine more. I'll give you a taste of mine when it's ready. You can take a taste of hers after if you don't like mine. Ok?" I asked and she nodded. "By the way, Flower. What changed? You're calm today and not jumping everywhere." I asked and she shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess that I just don't feel like it today." She said and I smiled. I finished making my coffee and I took a sip.

"Mmm. Delicious. Flower?" I said and she nodded and opened her mouth. I poured a bit in her mouth and she didn't swallow immediately. She swished it around in her mouth for a moment and Jess and I looked at her, then at each other in surprise. She wrinkled her nose in disgust and swallowed.

"I don't like it too much. Can I try Jessica's?" asked Flower and I chuckled. I looked at Jess and raised my brows as if to ask Should we give her a taste? Jess nodded, catching my meaning. I gestured with my hand again and Flower opened her mouth again. Jess poured a little in and she did the same thing as before. She swallowed it and gave a nod. "I like it. Can I have a cup?" She asked and I furrowed my brows and opened my mouth.

"Really? Wow. Surprising. If you want a little cup, sure." I said as I went to make her a small bowl of black coffee. "Wow, who would've guessed that little prissy princess Flower would have a taste for black coffee. Strong black coffee at that." I poured her a bowl and set it down on the table in between the beds. "Here you go. Surprised that you like black coffee of all things." I said, shaking my head. We all sat in silence for a few minutes, sipping our coffees and then Lethe had begun to move.

"Mm, is that fresh coffee that I smell?" Asked Lethe sleepily and I nodded as she turned around to get a look at us. "Can you get me a cup?" Light and sweet please." She said and I nodded.

"Of course. One moment." I said as I poured her a cup, and made it to her request. I put it next to her and she nodded her appreciation. I sat down with my cup and sipped it. The light was streaming into the room and I looked over and saw the blinds blocking the view. "Jess, could you open the shades, please? I'd like to look outside and I didn't think of it." I asked her and she looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"What, too lazy to get it yourself?" She retorted. I didn't reply and I bit my lower lip.

"Oh, sometimes. Sorry, I'll get it." I said, feeling rude and she started to laugh.

"Jake, I was joking. Of course, I'll get it for you, ya big doof." She said and I huffed and rolled my eyes.

"You're a bitch sometimes, you know that, right?" I jokingly asked with a smile. Jess chuckled but didn't respond.

"Ohh, Jake. Can you show me how to use your computer? You said you would." She asked and I realized that it would be a good way to pass today.

"Sure. I have nothing really planned for today. Come over here." I said as she walked over, and jumped the gap between the beds. She sat down next to me, with her paws tucked under her and I opened up my laptop.

Suddenly, the porn that I had been watching earlier popped up. It showed a close up of his dick going into her vagina, and she was moaning. He managed to get a few thrusts in before I managed to pause it. I quickly closed my laptop and Flower was looking at me curiously. I glanced over to Jess and saw that she was looking at me with a smile, and looking at Lethe I could see that she was just shocked.

"Why did he have that in her vagina? What were they doing?" asked Flower and I knew at that moment, the Meowstic was out of the bag. I let out a large sigh, feeling embarrassed.

"Jess, Lethe. It looks like the time has come. Are you willing to help me explain?" I asked them, looking between them and it was Lethe that had spoken up first.

"Yeah sure. Ok, remember what Jess told you that a penis was? And how we said that it's like what you have?" She asked and Flower nodded, paying close attention. "Well, there's another use to that. Using that, and your vagina makes a baby. If he puts his thing inside yours, it'll make a baby." She said and I nodded. Jess was quiet, but nodded too, confirming. "And sometimes, people do it for fun, it's not always done to have a baby. It feels good, and it's a way that people show love for each other. That's called sex." Flower looked at Lethe as she spoke, and stayed quiet for a minute when she finished. So I spoke up.

"Yeah, I didn't mean for you to learn about that now. But since you have, there's no fixing it. Lethe was right, It's a way that two people show that they love each other." I said and she turned her attention to me as I spoke.

"You said you love me, can we do that?" asked Flower, and I I realized that that was the last thing that I wanted to hear. I shook my head.

"No. At least not yet. If you ever become as close to me as Jess or Lethe, then maybe. But that's long ways down the road. It's a different kind of love. Once you discover feelings for yourself, then talk to me again. But for now, absolutely not." I said and she nodded. "Thank you. You know, you've matured quite a bit in the span of these past few days. I like it. That's also another part of it. You have to be mature to have sex. It's just how it is." I said and she broke eye contact. "well, anyways. I think that we should go out and have some fun. What do you think? Maybe go out for breakfast, and find out where we should go next. What do you think?" I asked and Jess and Lethe said "Sure" but Flower was still in thought. I got halfway out of bed, when Flower spoke.

"Jake, I have a question about sex." I looked at her before I got up.

"Sure, I'll tell you. What's your question?" I asked and she hopped off the bed and walked over to my bag.

"Whats the thing in your bag? It looks like a long penis. It's purple." she said and I looked over at Jess, and she looked away and was blushing. I glanced over my right shoulder towards Lethe, and she was doing the same.

"Jess, I'm gonna make you explain this one. I knew about it though, so don't feel like she spoiled any surprise." I said and Jess shook her head and then looked up. She cursed under her breath, and I could see that her cheeks were bright red. She seemed to be squirming in embarrassment.

"Well, remember that Lethe said that sex felt good?" she asked and Flower nodded. "Well, this is a way to make yourself feel good or pleasure yourself if you can't have sex. Or, don't want to." She said and she opened her mouth and said "Ahhhh."

"If it feels good, can I try it? If I can't have sex, can I try that thing?" she asked and I shook my head.

"No, you're too young. Wait until you start to mature a little more and start feeling things on your own." I said and she lowered her head.

"But Jake, I have been. Whenever I look at you, I feel all tingly, especially down there, and I felt like something was missing. I just couldn't figure out what." she said to me and I stared at her for a minute.

"That's a bombshell. All your Jake." Interjected Lethe and I glared at her. She smiled and shook her head at me and I turned back to Flower.

"Well, that's... Unexpected. How long has this been since?" I asked her, shocked at her brazenness.

"Ever since I had my period. I felt like I needed you." She said, looking into my eyes. I stared back into hers, unsure as to what I should say.

"Well, that's a revelation. Please understand something though Flower, you're small and I see you as a child yet. I can't have sex with someone that I see as a child. Ok? You're supposed to save sex for those that you're close to, and I don't think of you sexually yet. Ok? Maybe if you want to when you're ready, I will. But until then, my answer is firmly no." I finished, and she looked at me with a look in her eyes that I can only describe as understanding.

"Ok Jake. I can respect that. Thank you for being straight with me." she said and yet again this morning, I did a double take.

"Wow, you seem awfully mature. Where's the sudden change from?" I asked her and she made eye contact with Jess. "What did you have to do with it, Jess?" I asked and she smiled.

"I've been teaching Flower how to be a little lady. I mostly taught her how to respect the thoughts and opinions of those around her, and to calm down and listen and think, not only jump around and shout her opinion. Not much, just little lessons here and there. I think that the lessons finally sunk in." Said Jess with a smile.

"Wow, thank you. Going above and beyond what you're asked to do. I appreciate it. And thank you for listening to her, Flower." I said speaking to Jess and Flower in turn. Jess winked at me and Flower spoke once again.

"You're welcome. I know that I'll have to mature more before you'd be willing to have sex. So, I'll accept that." she said, looking at me with wise eyes. It was then that I realized that I was proud of her, and how she developed as an individual.

"Come here Flower," I said to her and she walked over to me from my bag. I beckoned for her to hop up on the bed and she did. When she did I wrapped my arms around her in a hug and I picked her up. She let out an "Ee!" in her excitement and I nuzzled her head with mine. "I'm proud of you Flower. You're growing up faster than I'd like. But You're growing up right." I said and I put her down. "Ok, I think that we should get up, and go out to breakfast. Maybe do a little shopping. Yes? No?" I asked and the general consensus was yes. "Ok, let's get ready!" I said as we neatened the room up and headed out.

We found a pricey cafe as we walked down and decided that it was a good of a place as any. We went in and got our food. It was fairly uneventful but the food was good. I had a breakfast steak with hash browns, Flower had her omelette, Jess had a large blueberry Muffin, and Lethe enjoyed a large fruit bowl.

we paid for our breakfast after it had been eaten, and we wandered the streets of Eckruteak. We stumbled upon a pokemon accessory store, and we decided to check it out. We walked in and the first thing that caught my eye was a large glass case full of evolutionary stones. "Now Flower, see that case over there? Stay far away from that, Ok?" I said, and she looked to where I was pointing.

"Sure. Why, though?" She asked me and I walked her over to it.

"Because, if you touch any of these, it'll make you evolve. I don't want you to evolve accidently. I want it to be your choice." I told her and she nodded.

"Ok Jake." she said and I we went our separate ways.

"Now, if any of you want something, tell me and I'll get it for you." I said and I heard a few of them say "thanks" as we walked around. I was looking at a floating stone, and admiring it when a salesman came up to me, holding a plate of various stones. Not the common evolutionary stones, but something that I hadn't seen before.

"Hello, Sir, finding everything you're looking for?" He asked me, with a smile.

"I'm browsing more than anything. What do you have there?" I asked him, gesturing to the plate.

"Oh, these are special stones. They're fragments of what's known as the Icy rock. It's a chunk of ice that's been compressed and It's hard as a rock. It's found in Shoal Cave way out in Hoenn. It never melts either, making it an amazing souvenir! Only 100 poke dollars, what do you say?" he asked and I looked at it in thought.

"Hmm, they're definitely cool. Tell you what, I'll come and find you before I leave. I'll think about it." I said to him and he smiled.

"Of course sir, take your time." He said as he took a step backwards. The only problem with him doing that was that Flower was underfoot, and had come over to look at what I was doing. The salesman fell backwards. He dropped his plate of stones on the floor and Flower looked upset at causing him to fall.

"Here, let me help you pick that up." she said as she went and picked up a rock in her mouth. I went around and did the same, I grabbed one, then two as the salesman did the same. Flower walked over to me with the stone in her mouth, smiling. I looked at the white on her tail, swishing around in delight. Then I looked at the rest of her and saw that the rest of her was white too. I gasped and Flower became a ball of light and energy. The salesman gasped too, and Lethe and Jess came running over, at the sight of Flower. The ball of light that was Flower began to take shape as something bigger, and when the light before me faded, a Glaceon was standing before me.

I stood there dumbfounded for at least a full minute as I continued to look at my 'new' Pokemon. Jess and Lethe were standing there looking at her curiously, while the Salesman was holding one of the fallen rocks, and examining it. "Wow, I didn't know these had an evolutionary power. I'm truly sorry for doing this to you. I was clumsy. I heard you say to your Eevee before that you didn't want it to evolve except by their choice."

The salesman went stammering on for a minute with apologies while Flower was looking at herself. first by twisting her head and examining her body, then by moving her tail around and doing a circle, and then she went over to the glass display case, and lifted her tail and looked at herself. I felt my eyes involuntarily glance towards her nether region. _"Technically, her dad has given his permission. She's evolved, and she's asked for it. But, I'll wait until she knows what she wants before."_ I thought, and Jess replied in my head.

"I'm glad Jake. Self-control is appreciated by all. Mostly her and her dad. But, what do you think?" Jess said to me telepathically.

 _"Well, I love it to be honest. But I don't know if she does."_ I thought and I went up behind Flower as she was moving and looking at herself in various angles. "Hey Flower, what do you think of yourself now? I'm sorry, you didn't get to choose." I said, hoping and praying to Lady Arceus that she'd be fond of her new form.

"Do I like it? I love it! When I was younger, I always thought that Glaceons were the prettiest things and I always wanted to be one when I grew up. Thank you, Jake, for making this possible." said Flower with a huge smile on her face, and a giddy look in her eyes. She suddenly turned around and jumped into me. I put my arms up as she hit me, and put one back behind me to stifle my fall. I gave her a hug, embracing her in her new form.

"Ok, Flower. can I get up? I promise that you'll have all the affection that you want later. But I feel like this deserves a few gifts, don't you think?" I asked her and she nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm glad to hear that you're fond of it. And I suppose your clumsiness is to thank. I'll buy it. Along with a few other things to compliment her new form." I said and the Salesman had picked up the fallen stones in the meantime.

"Ok, I'll be more than happy to help sir! What catches your eye?" He asked and I looked around a little more, remembering something that I figured she'd like, now that she's an Ice type. I wandered to the held items and something called a Nevermeltice caught my eye.

"Hey, can I get one of these?" I said and he unlocked the case and pulled out my NeverMeltIce and put it on the counter.

"Take your time sir, just let me know when you're ready to check out." he said with a genuine smile, and a wave.

I wandered over to the TM section and a few things caught my eye, a TM for Hail, along with Ice Beam and Blizzard. "I'll take these two. And girls, feel free to look around and pick something out. Sir, can you help them out too?" I asked and he nodded and got out from behind the counter, and walked around. In the end, Jess ended up picking up a mind plate, and Lethe got a Soothe Bell. I smiled, and I paid for the items.

After we had left the store, with the items in a bag, I turned to Flower. "Well, this appears to be your special day. Anything that you'd like to do to celebrate your new evolution?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, those disk things will show me how to use new moves right?" She asked and I nodded. "Can we use them, and then let me practice them? I wanna try to learn how to fight!" she said with zeal. I chuckled at her enthusiasm and replied.

"Sure, we'll have to go back to the hotel room, though. Those disks go into my laptop and It'll show you how to use it." I said as we walked back in the direction of the hotel. Jess and Lethe were making small talk, and speculating as to what our next place to go would be, and how good of a battler Flower would turn out to be. Halfway back to the pokemon centre, Flower turns to me.

"Hey Jake, I'm still curious about sex. Remember that video I saw earlier?" She asked me and I heard Lethe and Jess shut up behind me to listen.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked, curious as to what interest she had in the porn.

"Could I watch a little of it? You can decide which one. I'm just curious." she said and I heard a snort of laughter from behind me. I turned my head as we walked and I saw Lethe was looking like she was trying really hard not to laugh. Jess just rolled her eyes and smiled at me. She shrugged and pointed at me. "Your decision Jake" she said into my head.

"Let me think about it, ok? I'll tell you after you train for a little if you can. How's that sound?" I asked her and she nodded, seemingly content.

We entered the room a few minuted later and I saw that our room had been cleaned up while we were gone. I grabbed my laptop and plugged it in on my bed. I opened up the disk drive and tossed in the disk for Ice beam. I rummaged through my computer accessories bag while the disk was loading to find my HDMI cable. I found it just as I heard the video begin. I could tell that it was spoken in pokemon language, and I looked up to see a Frosslass hovering on screen. I heard the computer say "Welcome. I'm Crystal, and this is the proc-" before I hit the spacebar to pause it. I brought my laptop charger and the HDMI cable to the TV and I connected them both in the right places. I brought my laptop over to the TV and I hooked it up. The image of Crystal the Frosslass appeared on the screen and I went over and flipped the lights off. Flower moved to the other side of the bed, and sat down with her paws tucked under her. She watched the still frame on the screen (which I saw was half our, Ugh) and I hit the spacebar. I managed to watch the first ten minutes of it, before I felt sleep take me.

For the first time in over a week, I woke up in the shite room with Lucy and Ember. They were both smiling, but the one on Ember seemed to be more forced, and Lucy's seemed more genuine.

"Hello, I assume that Lady Arceus gave you some time to talk to you?" I asked and Lady Arceus appeared beside me and spoke.

"Correct. They requested a chance to speak, after the events of this morning. I hope you'll grant them an audience I have nothing to say, my child. Keep your work up." she said as she disappeared.

"Well, down to business eh? First and foremost. I see that she evolved finally. She had always wanted her to be a Leafeon like her mother, but she had always talked about being a Glaceon or an Espeon. We decided that her choice was well enough to accept, and we stood behind her decision. Thank you for making it easy on her. She greatly enjoys her life with you." Finished Ember, only stopping because he was cut off by Lucy.

"Yes, she loves you. And as you now know, in a few ways. She has feelings for you, Jake. She may not fully realize what they mean now, but those feeling will mature. Respect her, that's all I can ask of you." She said, looking at me with a smile.

"Yes, my darling wife here brought me to my next point. She knows about sex now and I have to say, I was expecting it to be sometime soon. She's had an inkling as to what it was for a while, but today sealed in her suspicions and thoughts. Thank you for being straight forward with her, and telling her all that she needs to know. She'll appreciate your honesty in the future. And now that the time is growing near, and that mating with her is a possibility, just please keep one request of mine in mind." He said and I nodded.

"Of course Ember. It's your daughter. I'll respect any request that you have." I said and I let out a small bow. He smiled warmly.

"Respectful boy, I like it. But that's what I want to request of you. Respect her, and her wishes." He said, looking at me hopefully.

"Of course, I'm treating her the best that I can. As you know, she curiously asked me earlier if I'd have sex, and I turned her down. I'm waiting until she knows what she wants. Not what she thinks she wants. No worries, she'll be safe with me." I said and he let out a sigh of relief. Lucy spoke up in response.

"Thank you, Jake. That is all I can ask for. Treat her like you would treat your others. And on that note, I must leave you for today. I believe that they're trying to get your attention." Said Lucy with a wink as the world before me lit up again with the light of our room.

A/N

Hey, I tried something new with the formatting today, and I'd like your opinion. Tell me how it looks. Shoutout to dl-o-lb, who is now helping me edit and plan these stories. It's appreciated, man! I don't have anything else to say except, I have large plans for the next chapter. It'll start a chain of events. That's all I'm revealing. Well, as usual, review and tell me how it is, and any criticism is appreciated! That's all for this chapter. Lamosamo67, out!


	24. Victory?

A/N

Hey people, I'm here for another chapter of The beautiful people. I'm going to do this chapter before I redo chapter 2. Well, that's all that I have for right now. Lets begin this next chapter, shall we?

-POV Jake-

I woke up in the hotel room, on my bed with an excited looking Glaceon next to me, prodding me with her paw. Over to my left, on the other bed, was my Absol named Lethe, and my Gardevoir named Jessica, who was smiling at me as I woke up.

"Jake, you fell asleep, and we don't know how to change the disk. Can you please put in Blizzard?" asked the Glaceon named Flower who had stopped prodding me since my awakening.

"Huh?" I asked in tired confusion. She repeated herself and my brain processed the information this time. "Oh yeah, sure. I'd be happy to," I said with a groan as I made an effort to stand up and change the disk. With a bit of effort, I did just that, and I sat down on the bed, propping myself up on a few pillows so I didn't get too cozy again and fall asleep. I hit the spacebar to play it, and the screen came to life, with the same Frosslass in the frame, and the speakers came to life. I decided that I wasn't going to pay attention to the video, and instead kill some time on my phone. I grabbed my earbuds from my bag before I sat down, so I put them in and began to listen to some music.

 _"I, I stand. Not crawling, not falling down. I, I bleed. The demons, they drag me down," (A/N name the song)_ I thought to myself, mentally singing along to the song. The sound of the drums and guitar lost me, so I replayed the song once more, and took in the lyrics. _"Never gonna bring me down. I'll fight and bleed before I let them bring me down for good. I stand, Not crawling nor falling down,"_ I thought in a moment of cheesy inspiration. Jessica chuckled from the other bed in amusement. I looked over at her and raised my eyebrows. She stuck her tongue out and I rolled my eyes and went back to my music. Before I knew it, my eyes were closed and I wasn't paying attention. Time proceeded to fly as I was listened, and next thing I knew, Flower was prodding me again. I opened my eyes and took an earbud out to see her standing there.

"Jake, can we please go out and try this?" She asked me and I sat there for a moment, again trying to process what had been said to me.

"Sorry, I lost focus. Repeat that?" I asked her and she jumped right back into her plea.

"Can we please go and try that out?" She asked me and for the second time, I comprehended it after the second time.

"Sure. Let me wake up a little, and then I'll be more than happy to," I said. She nodded and sat down patiently, waiting for me. I blinked a few times, trying to clear the fog in my vision, and I finally mustered the strength to get up. After I managed to do that, I put my phone in my pocket, and we headed out.

We made it to the outside, and I led us towards a familiar park with my girls behind me. We made it there sooner than I had expected, and I saw an older kid sitting and having a picnic with his pokemon. He had a Roserade out, and they were eating some sort of sandwich. "Hey, kid." I shouted to him, trying to not sound rude. He responded back, sounding happy.

"Yeah? You need something?" he asked back, and I walked up towards him.

"Yes, actually. I was wondering if you'd like to have a pokemon battle sometime once you're done eating. My Glaceon here evolved a few hours ago and she's learned a few moves. She wants to test out their power and see if she can use them." I said to him and he gave a few small nods.

"Well well well, sounds like fun. I accept. Prim, you ready?" He asked, then turned to ask his sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess that It'll be fun. Don't worry girlie, I'll take it easy on you," she said to Flower with a smile. I spoke in response before Flower could.

"Thanks, Prim, is it? I appreciate it," I said and the trainer looked at me like I was crazy. The Roserade looked at me with confusion.

"Wait, you can understand me?" she asked and I smiled.

"Yes, I can understand you," I said and her look of confusion turned to one of shock. The trainer's jaw dropped and he stared at me.

"Wait, you can really talk to pokemon? Damn man. Prim, if he's here, anything that you want to tell me while we have the opportunity?" he asked her and she looked at him for a minute.

"Don't worry about if it's personal or not. I'll probably never see you guys again, so I'll pass anything along," I told her and she looked at me in apprehension and hesitation.

"I suppose, tell him to fucking kiss me already. This damn kid cant take a hint, no matter how many times I let him 'accidentally' catch me nude," she said.

 _"Ohh, this should be interesting to watch his reaction,"_ I thought as I cleared my throat.

"Well, what did she say?" he asked me impatiently.

"Well, she told me that she wants you to just kiss her already. And those times that you catch her nude aren't accidental," I said and I saw his jaw drop. He looked back at me, clearly in doubt. But Prim confirmed the message with a nod.

"Wow, after all this time… you love me?" he asked her, receiving another nod in response.

"Can you also tell him that I hope that this won't change anything? And that he's thick for not noticing my very obvious hints?" she said as her trainer looked back over toward me.

"She says that she hopes that nothing will change now that you know her affections, and that she wanted me to call you thick for not noticing what her very obvious hints," I said. He started to laugh.

"Ahh, I'm sorry, I'm not good with hints. And to settle your fears, things will change. But only for the better," he said as he walked over to her and planted a kiss on her mouth. Lethe let out an "aww" while Flower watched with curiosity. Jess looked indifferent, and thoughtful about something.

They broke up their kiss, the two of them smiling. "I'm ready to fight now if you are," he said, having an ear-to-ear smile plastered on his face.

"Great. Flower, are you ready?" I asked. She nodded and walked in front of me, ready to test herself.

"Cool, let me walk to the far end of the field. You'll get first move. Don't worry, if she's testing her limits, I'll go easy and use weak moves." He said as he jogged down.

"Thanks!" I shouted to his back, receiving a quick wave of acknowledgment. He made a sudden stop about 25 yards away. He turned around, and the Roserade stepped in front of him.

"Your move," he shouted to me.

"Flower, lets start this off with an ice beam! Aim for the hands!" I shouted. She charged up a ball of light-blue energy in her mouth.

"Prim, dodge it and use leech seed!" he shouted. The Roserade jumped to the side and began to create the seeds. Thankfully, Flower had never battled before and was incredibly inaccurate. Thus, the ice beam landed where she rolled off to due to Flower's haphazard aim. The ice beam hit the Roserade across the torso and on one of her legs. She tried to jump and move with it. "Now, use poison sting Prim!" he shouted. She charged up needles in her hand and threw them as she tripped.

"Dodge it!" I shouted to Flower. She rolled off to the right, successfully evading the attack. Suddenly, I felt something prick my neck. I put my hand up to it, unsure as to what it was. I felt something sticking out of my skin. Pulling it out and looking at it, I noticed that it was a small thorn. I threw it to the ground, not realizing what had just happened.

"Ok, try out a blizzard!" I yelled. I saw Flower glow faintly as she opened her mouth, and a released a large, encompassing flurry, covering the opposite end of the battlefield.

"Prim, use magical leaf and try to slow it!" shouted the trainer. The next thing I knew, the blizzard was over and I still stood there. _"That's strange,"_ I thought, failing to consider the oddity of the situation. "Flower, one more ice beam, and work on accuracy!" I shouted as she began to charge up the ball of energy again.

"Try another leech seed!" he shouted. I felt my vision blur as I saw a beam of light shoot out from what looked like a blue mass, and on the other end was a haze of greenery, some being released towards what I presumed to be Flower. I felt my vision return and noticed the leech seeds were flying through the air, while Flower was blasted away at the Roserade.

"Flower, blizzard on the leech seeds!" I shouted. She began to charge another blizzard, and managed to get it off just as the first hit her. The rest were frozen in mid-air, and fell to the ground, completely useless. The one that did hit her sprouted and began to slowly sap energy. She shook it off as she charged up another ice beam. I felt my vision fade again, but this time it stayed for longer. By the time my vision had cleared, Flower had finished her attack, and the Roserade was at the other end, fainted.

"Great job Flower! Proud of you!" I shouted as she ran over to me, tackling me to the ground. I felt my reflexes were delayed; as she slammed into me, I smashed my head on the earth below. I remember blacking out for a moment. When I woke up, everyone was standing above me, staring at me and looking happy.

"Ohthankarceus you're awake," stammered Jess as Flower just nuzzled me. Flower had her head on me and was apologizing profusely.

"Oh I'm so sorry for doing that Jake!" she said through her tears. I shook my head at her with a smile, feeling dizzy.

"It's ok. I just couldn't get my arms down in time. Good job," I said to her. She buried her head in my shoulder.

"Speaking of that - Prim, what kind of poison did you use with that poison sting?" asked a frowning Jess. Prim looked at her curiously.

"Um, it was a weak blend. A very minor neurotoxin. Why?" she asked as Jess's frown deepened.

"Because, you poisoned Jake. Jake, what are you feeling?" asked Jess as Prim suddenly became worried.

"I feel dizzy, slow, and sick to my stomach. Very sick." I said to them, as I noticed that I felt very sick indeed. I put my head back down, and did my best not to vomit.

"I'm really sorry about that. The poison will do that. You'll be fine. Just be thankful that I didn't use anything stronger and that I was taking it easy," she said, leaning down to look at me closer. "Let me look at you. Open your eyes." she said; I widened them as she looked in them. "Yep, that's poison alright. Just take it easy for the day, and you'll be fine," she said with a smile. I tried to do the same without puking my guts out.

"Thank you for helping. And good battle, by the way," I said to the kid wearily.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about this happening - but yes, good battle. You fought well, especially if it's her first time. Battling." He awkwardly finished the last word. Prim looked over at him with a smirk. In my confused, tired state, I didn't catch the joke.

"Well, I'm going back to my room. Thank you again for helping me," I said as I propped myself up, feeling the world spin from under me. I felt myself lose balance and I went towards the ground. I tried to put my arms down to catch myself, but the hard ground never came. I looked at myself and I saw that I was bathed in the same deep blue light of Jessica using psychic.

"I'm not letting you walk alone," she said. I smiled in gratitude.

"Thank you… I need the help," I replied, too confused to show any more emotions, and too dazed to notice that she didn't reply.

I made it back up into the room, and felt myself be guided into my bed by Jessica, who was still using her psychic on my weary, inebriated body. "I need to go into the bathroom first. Can you help me?" I asked. She nodded and helped me back up.

She went in with me to make sure I didn't hurt myself. I barely made it to the toilet in time. I dropped to my knees, and spilled my guts inside of it. I sat there heaving for several minutes, until all that I was able to produce was stomach acid. I smacked my lips and tried to ignore the sour, burning taste in my mouth and my throat. Going over to the sink with the help of a disgusted Jess, who flushed the toilet many times during the endeavor, I took a drink from the faucet, using my hands as a basin to drink from. After I had drank my fill, and felt confident enough that I could hold down the contents of my stomach, I spoke up to Jess.

"Okay, thank you for helping me. Can you bring me back to bed?" I asked her and she nodded. She used her psychic to stabilize me. Within the moment, I had left the bathroom and plopped down into bed. Sleep overtook my weakened my body before I even had a chance to put up a fight against it.

-POV Jessica-

I lowered him into bed with my powers. He was asleep as soon as he hit the pillow, maybe even before. I grabbed the TV remote, being the only one in our group that good physically perform such a task, and turned it on for the other two. I tossed the remote over towards Lethe, who smiled her appreciation before she began her channel surfing. "Lethe, I need some time to think alone. Can you chill here for now?" I asked her. She paused her channel surfing and looked up at me.

"No problem, is everything alright?" she asked me. I simply shrugged.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. I just need to think." I said.

"Okay, take your time. I'm here if you need someone though." I gave her a half smile to show that I at least appreciated her offer - even if talking to her what he last thing that I wanted to do. I went into the bathroom to think and wrinkled my nose - the strong smell of vomit was still in the air. I immediately left the bathroom, and shook my head towards Lethe, who chuckled. Leaving the room, I decided that the lobby would be a good place. I made my way down and found one of the many open chairs in the lobby. There was a large man in a chair across from the main desk. He was wearing hiking gear and examining something in his backpack.

 _"Why?"_ I thought, losing sense of where I was.

 _"Why does it have to be him? And why does it have to be such a close call?"_ I wondered to myself, before hearing my own mind reply to its thoughts. _"Did it have to be so close? He's as sick as can be right now, and anything more potent would've killed him. Why was that so close to being his demise, a stupid battle? Why did he almost die?"_

 _"Because, Jess, it's for the best. He's not meant to be here. He enjoys pain too much. He hurts when he can - you've seen it,"_ I thought, immediately becoming horrified at these darker thoughts.

 _"What the hell am I thinking? Of course he doesn't do that. He's perfectly sane."_ I shook my head and rubbed my forehead. I pushed my hair out of my eyes, and rubbed my chest spike - it had begun to ache, as it normally does in stressful times.

 _"Ahh, but he does. You saw him in Goldenrod, and what he did to the person who was trying to rob you. He was downright cruel."_

 _"Yes, but he did it to protect me."_

 _"But was that the reason to hurt, or just an excuse to do it?"_ I tried to make a response, but found that I couldn't. _"Ahh, so you know that as long as you're on his side, he'll fight to the death. But if you anger him, you're going to end up on the wrong side of that."_ I sat there, numb for what felt like an hour.

 _"Is it true then? Is everything that I know changing before me? Is my world falling out from under me?"_ I thought and I shook my head and made a resolve.

 _"I know Jake too well. He's not a psycho. He's upset by pain too much, he fires back too harshly, but he's sweet as can be any other time. I love him to death, and if need be I'd follow him to the death for his sake. I'd go into the grave without him if it meant that he'd live. I know that I now have a mission then. Whatever happens, I need to make sure he's safe. He cannot take unnecessary risks. A man with enemies as strong as Matt is living a dangerous life. And if one small thorn can take him to his knees, imagine what a different thorn could've done. He's mine, and I am his. I just really hope that he never leaves me. He was so close to doing that today. I can't live without him. I'm scared; if that had been literally anything else, he would be dead. His luck is only so limited, and he used a lot of it today. The next thing that happens could very well be his last."_

I sat there thinking for a while, scared at the prospect of losing the one person that I call dear in my life. I put my hand on my head, as I was developing a headache. I went to the bathroom that was located right off of the main lobby and I locked the door behind me. Going over to the mirror, I took a deep breath. I looked myself in the eye, and put my hands on the edge of the sink, leaning on it. _"Why am I so rickety?"_ I thought. But I knew exactly why; I just had refused to accept my luck yet. I was still half expecting to go back upstairs and see him dead, with the other two mourning. I wet my hands and rubbed my eyes. I put pressure on my chest spike, and hoped to relieve a little negativity, but to no avail. I cracked my back and left the bathroom.

I shuffled back up to the room and found it locked. _"Damned keycards."_ I thought in frustration. I knocked on the door, and a few moments later, Lethe had opened it. I gave her a nod in appreciation, and ignored her questions, attempting reassurance. I laid down next to Jake and put my head on his heart as I listened to the beat. I felt myself drift off to sleep as I was comforted by the sound of a still-beating heart pounding away.

-POV Flower, 20 minutes prior-

I sat there, watching whatever was on TV once we had brought Jake back to the room. Jess had walked him into the bathroom, and then a few minutes later, walked him back out and he fell asleep quickly on the bed. Jess mumbled something about going to think, and she went into the bathroom before leaving.

"Lethe, do you think that Jake will be okay?" I asked her, genuinely concerned for the safety of the one that I had been discovering my feelings for.

"Yes, I do. Prim said that it was a very weak poison, so it'll just make him sick for a while," she responded. I felt relieved at her reassurance.

"Okay, good," I said. For a few minutes, we watched TV in silence.

"Hey Jess, can I ask you something?" I asked her and she turned her head and waited for my question.

"Sure, what?" she asked me and I spoke.

"How did you find out that Jake first liked you?" I asked, receiving a smile in return.

"Like him do we?" She asked. I felt myself burn with embarrassment, stuttering out denial as she began to laugh.

"Don't worry, it's okay. I know that you do and I don't care. In fact, I'm glad that you're discovering your feelings towards him," She said, her answer catching me off guard.

"Wait, really? Why? I thought that you guys would always think of me as a child." Lethe began to look uncomfortable.

"Well, yes and no. To us, you'll always be the littlest. But I understand that you'll mature enough to develop feelings, then enough to have sex when you're ready," she said. I gave her the most skeptical look that I could muster.

"Really? You think that I'll be ready for sex soon?" I asked her. She simply laughed and shrugged.

"I don't know that - that's all you. I can't help you predict that. But to answer your earlier question, it was more of how did Jake find out that I liked him. I knew that he liked me when he began to show the interest that any boy does. He would try to be sneaky in staring at me, especially my nethers. Not that I stopped him or confronted him about it," she told me. I furrowed my brows.

"What do you mean by nethers?" I asked her.

"I forget, you're naive when it comes to terminology. It means my vagina," she said; I let out an "ahh." "Anyways, he would become affectionate towards me a lot more often, and he would find more of any excuse to have physical contact. He didn't know that I liked him back, so he thought that he was being sneaky. Eventually, though, he discovered that I reciprocated his feelings when I went into heat one day and we had sex for the first time." As she finished, I found myself amazed, as well as slightly confused.

"Thank you for that, though I do have one other question," I said, unsure that she'd react well to hearing it.

"Sure, fire away. What are you wondering?" she asked. I found myself lacking the confidence to ask the question, so I just did it without thinking about it too much.

"What does sex feel like?" I asked her, causing her to look over at me.

"Well, it's hard to describe. It feels amazing… but do you really want to know?" she asked me. I felt curious as to what she had in mind, so I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm curious." I said and she chuckled.

"Ok, you asked for it. Now, remember that purple thing that you saw in the backpack?" She asked. I nodded, remembering that she had mentioned that it could be used as a substitute.

"Well, take that into the bathroom. Put it into your vagina and keep moving it. Come back out when you're done," she told me. I blushed and looked away from her gaze. She chuckled at my discomfort. I eventually got up and dug through the backpack until I found the strange purple object, and I went into the bathroom with it.

Ten minutes later, I had my first orgasm, and I came out feeling more and more. Lethe smiled at me, and I knew at that point that what I felt was love for Jake.

A/N

Hey, I'm finished. It's late for me (midnight, ugh) but I was determined to finish this chapter for you guys. The usual, thank you all so much for reading, make sure to leave a review, and tell me how it was, whether it was great, bad, whatever. I also wanted to add, Merry Christmas to all of the people who celebrate it. Or, have a great holiday if you celebrate something else. That's all that I can say for right now, I'm Lamosamo67, and I'm out!


	25. Schism

A/N Hey, I'm Finally back to write another chapter of The beautiful people. I'm spacing out my chapters a bit more as I feel like it so that I don't burn myself out and then stop for 2 months at a time, like before. Anyways, I've read your reviews, and I have to thank you for them. There will be a goal, but there is more fun in the adventures along the way. And sitting here writing this, I realized just how bad my writing setup is. I have a keyboard (that's the size of my hand), a cardboard box to hold my phone, and a stand for my phone made out of legos, and this is all on my (somewhat large) smartphone. I'm also just sitting up in bed, with pandora on in the background. Wow, it's a miracle that I can write this much at all. But anyhow, sorry for my random ranting and unrelated storytelling. Now, onto the main show!

-POV Jessica-

I woke up with my head on top of Jake's chest. I opened my eyes for a moment without moving, and noticed the lack of light. The room had a few small beams penetrating through the window, like the dying coals of a fire. I closed my eyes again, and snuggled back up to Jake. I had my arm around him, and I pulled him in a little tighter, and I adjusted my head to be right over his heart as I listened to the rythmatic beating. I sat there in peace for a minute, then I felt fear grip my heart and mind again. I felt the fear that I was losing him again, and I felt sadness that he may indeed be lost. I cleared my mind and tried to assure myself that all is fine.

 _"Jess, don't be unreasonable. He's not leaving you. He's not dead. I'm sitting here listening to his heart beat. The one thing that gives him life, I know that it's still beating. In fact, the sound of it is quite soothing."_ I thought, attempting to calm down from my irrational fear. I sat there, my own heart racing, and I felt the fear still within me. I couldn't shake it. I decided that I would just ignore the gripping, constricting feeling for now, and deal with it when I was assured that Jake would make a full recovery. That I would be better when I saw it in action.

I took a deep breath in through my nose, and I smelled his clothes, and I could smell hs deodorant and traces of vomit. Excluding the vomit, It was quite a calming smell, and I grounded myself and clung to him. I felt that I was too awake at this point to go back to sleep, so I decided to get up, and make myself a coffee. I snuck out from under the blanket and stretched quietly, making sure that the other 2 in the other bed remained asleep. I went over to the coffee pot, and put the grounds in, and the water. I hit the button, and I heard and saw it boot to life as it brewed the black elixir of life. I soon smelled it and I sat down on the edge of my bed, hoping that Jake was still too knocked out to register anything that was going on for quite a while.

I sat there standing off into space, as the light began to envelop the room in it's loving glow. I caught myself daydreaming, and I had snapped out, and noticed the lack of sound coming from the coffee pot. I took a deep breath and was greeted with the warm smell of coffee. I got up and poured myself a cup of black coffee. I brought it back to my bed and took a sip. I let out a content sigh, ignoring the feelings within me. And I heard shuffling in the sheets on the bed next to me. I looked over to my left, and saw Lethe was stirring. I watched her roll over for a minute, and she eventually gave up on trying to get comfortable. She lifted her head off of the pillow and we made eye contact and she smiled at me. I gave her a fake smile back, feeling as if happy was an emotion that I was incapable of at this moment.

"Morning Jess. Sleep well last night?" asked Lethe, in little more than a whisper. I nodded in response.

"Yeah, what about you?"

"I slept well enough. Is that coffee I smell?" she asked, sticking her nose into the air, and taking a few breaths in through her nose.

"Yes, it is. Want some?" I asked and she nodded her head.

"Please. I slept well, but getting up is the hard part." she joked, and I rolled my eyes. I set my cup down on the nightstand next to me, and got up and poured her a cup of coffee and set it down on her side of the shared night table. She fully got up, and mumbled her thanks, before going over to the cup, and lapping some up.

I picked my cup up and held it between my hands and got lost in thought again, ignoring my surroundings. _"You know, I can't stand this feeling. I guess that shows that my worst fear is losing Jake. I'm going to do my best to keep him safe. Keep him away from unnecessary risks. If that takes every ounce of energy out of me, so be it."_ I thought, and I felt the bed move. I turned around, and saw Jake was finally awaking.

-POV Jake-

I woke up and was instantly hit with a wave of nausea. I sat up, and saw the room spinning before me. I saw Jess sitting on the edge of the bed, and Lethe was sitting up and awake on the other one. I heard something being said to me, but my brain registered it as a garbled mess. I held up my hand, and on it I held up a single finger, which I had intended to mean 'wait a minute.' I felt it swaying as the world did before me, and I blinked a few times to clear up my vision. I felt the fog clear in my line of sight, but the room was still spinning. I forced my eyes to stop moving and I tried to focus on Jess. She was turned towards me still, so I focused on her breasts. I stared at the large green orbs on her chest, their full glory hidden by her gown. I stared at them for a minute and the room slowly stopped spinning as I focused. I heard Jess speak up once more, and this time I could understand her.

"You know, if you want to see them, all you have to do is ask." she said, smiling, and gesturing to her boobs.

"The world was spinning, and I wanted to stop it, and your boobs were a nice spot to stare at for a minute." I said, and I chuckled, and I adjusted myself, so that I was sitting up properly, and I stretched my back. I felt my nausea slowly leave me, and I started to feel normal again. "But, thanks for the offer. I'd love to see them." I said, raising my eyebrows a few times and winking.

"Sure, as I said. All you had to do was ask. You can touch them if you want." she said as she undid the top part of her gown, and took it off, exposing her boobs. My eyes shot to them, and her large, mint green nipples. They were quickly hardening in the cold morning air, and I felt myself smile and nod. My pants were also becoming uncomfortably tight, as a tent was being pitched.

"Like what you see Jake?" Lethe piped in and I nodded.

"Indeed I do Lethe. It's quite a sight to see." I said and Jess leaned over to me, her breasts moving with the gravity, falling to her left as she leaned, then laid down with her head next to my chest.

"Go ahead. Touch them." she said to me with a seductive smile, and I, not being a man to let a lady down, did just that. I extended a hand and squeezed her boob. I was surprised at the softness as I squeezed it, and I pinched one of her hard nipples, and lightly rolled it between my fingers. She let out a sigh of delight and bit her lip. I reached my other hand out, and grabbed her other boob. I grabbed the entirety of it in my large hand, and gave it a light squeeze, and I jiggled it. I watched the ripple along her soft flesh as she giggled.

"Ok lover boy, that's enough touching for one morning." She said and I sadly removed my hands. I gave her a fake pouty face and she chuckled and wiggled her finger at me. "Nope. Maybe later." She put her breast back into her white gown. I rolled my eyes at her and let out a long, dramatic sigh. She rolled her eyes and I smiled and took an extended sip of my coffee, loving the taste and savoring every drop. After we sat around in silence for a full few minutes, Lethe spoke up.

"So, what is the plan for today Jake? Anything that you have in mind? We can go east and take a bit of a vacation up at the lake of rage. Or, we can head directly to Blackthorn to challenge Claire. Of course, we could also head west and explore from there. Completely your choice." I bit my lip and thought about her suggestions. I began to hum, and lost myself in thought for a few minutes, weighing the options between the different places that we could head.

"To be honest girls, I really don't know. I'm sorta liking your idea of heading to Lake of Rage and relaxing for a little while. It would take a day for us to get there, and we'd have to do some camping tonight. It'll be warm enough, so if you all want to do that, I'm cool with that." I said to the both of them, and Lethe nodded without much of a thought, but Jessica, like me, weighed her options. Flower was still fast asleep, and I didn't bother waking her. Seeing as she had no idea where any of these things were, and also due to the fact that she would have no real preference, knowing absolutely nothing about these places.

"You know what, I sorta like that idea. Let's head to the lake of Rage. But, do we really have to camp out overnight?" She said with a tone in her voice that I hand't heard much before. She sounded like this so rarely, that I couldn't pinpoint what she meant.

"Yeah unfortunately. Why? Something wrong?" I asked and she didn't move for a minute, and eventually shook her head.

"No, I suppose not. I just want you to stay safe." She said, and I recognized the tone. It was a tone of worry in her voice. I decided not to confront her on this, seeing as it would probably be embarrassing for her, and I knew that she only had my best intentions in mind.

"Don't worry. Anything that happens to come and try to hurt us, I'm a match for. You've seen me and my fighting skills. Don't worry, ok?" I said and she seemed unassured.

"Ok, I'll trust you Jake." she said, and she briefly nodded, and went back to her thinking. I tried to give her an encouraging smile and I gave her a hug, avoiding her chest spike. She put her head up against mine, and she held me for a minute, refusing to let go. Much in the same way that a grandparent will before they have to let you go, whether it be for a week, or a year, or forever. She eventually let me go, and I felt something in my stomach, spreading up to my heart. Genuine love. I sat there, infatuated for a full minute before Lethe cleared her throat and snapped me out of it.

"Well, we going to get going then? We should try to cover as much ground as possible before tonight, so that we don't have far to go tomorrow. It's a good time to do that. June has the best day and night temperatures, especially this far north. A cool 80 (farenheit) in the day, and still a good 50 at night. We should go while we can see." She said and I nodded.

"Sure, my stomach is still a little queasy from yesterday, and I feel a little off, so we'll probably have to travel slower, but sure. In fact, it's probably a good idea we're leaving earlier if we can't travel quite as fast." I said and Lethe's face lit up.

"Oh yeah, how are you feeling after yesterday? Better?" she asked and I nodded.

"Much better, not perfect, but much better. I mean, my pants are uncomfortably tight after this morning, but otherwise good. Actually, that makes it even better." I said with a wink directed towards the both of them and Jess let out a quick snort of laughter and immediately covered her mouth and looked embarrassed. In doing so, she sent Lethe and I into fits of laughter. She began to look more and more embarrassed as we kept laughing.

"Jess, we're laughing at your response. You looked so funny just instantly covering your mouth as soon as you laughed." I said and she she removed her hands from her mouth and she had a small half smile on her face. I heard a yawn from under the covers in the other bed and I looked over to see Flower's blue head poking out from under the covers and looking at me.

"Well good morning Flower. Sleep well?" asked Lethe and she replied with a brief "uh huh."

"Well Flower, we're planing on heading out soon. do what you have to do to get ready, and we'll be heading out within the next, oh, twenty minutes or so. Ok?" I asked and she nodded. "Good, lets get moving." I said as I got up, and grabbed some clothes to get dressed with. I went into the bathroom, and the first thing that caught my attention was the purple dildo on the edge of the tub, and I smiled.

 _"Oh, someone had some fun. Wonder who it was."_ I thought as I picked it up. I felt kinky and still turned on so I put it into my mouth and sucked on it for a minute. An unfamiliar taste greeted my mouth, one unlike the other two girls. Lethe tasted like black licorice, but without the sweetness, and Jess tasted like vanilla, for a lack of a better way to describe it. This tasted like something that I couldn't identify. The closest that I could come up with was whole milk. It tasted wonderful, but not sweet. I tasted it for a minute, standing there, trying to identify it, and then it hit me.

 _"This wasn't Jess or Lethe, this was Flower. She's growing up."_ I thought and I wasn't sure how to react to the situation. I decided to shrug it off, but I pledged that taste to memory. I liked it, but knew that I wouldn't taste it again for a while. I proceeded to get dressed, and I walked out with the erotic toy within my clothes, and I put it all into my backpack. Jess caught my eye and she talked to me in my mind.

"Wow, they sure grow up fast, don't they?" she asked and she gave me a wink. I nodded at her, not wanting to let Flower to know that I had just tasted her sex toy. At least not quite yet. I picked up my backpack, and I looked around the room one last time to make sure that nothing would be left behind. After my check had turned up negative, I opened the door and we streamed out.

We walked out of the pokemon center and found somewhere simple to eat, a local, old-school diner. We took a booth and began to make idle chit chat. I told Flower about the Lake of Rage and the long time myth that there was a red Gyrados somewhere in the lake, just waiting to gobble up unsuspecting pokemon. I said it with a straight face and I managed to convince her it was true. She got scared of the lake and refused to go to the lake. Eventually I couldn't hold in my laughter and burst.

"Flower, you know I'm just joking right?" I asked, still having a huge smile on my face.

"Wh-hat? You a-are?" She said through her sobs of terror.

"Of course I am. I'm sorry. It doesn't eat small unsuspecting pokemon, but there is a rumor that it does exist." I said and she took a minute to clear up her tears while our drinks came and the waitress scurried off, probably to serve another customer.

She stopped breathing heavy, and instead looked intrigued at this new information.

"Wait, does it really? Why is it red? I thought they were normally blue." she said, and she tilted her head questioningly.

"Yeah, they normally are. Nobody knows why this one is red. It's amazing though, or so I've heard from people who have claimed to seen it." I said and she spent the next ten minutes asking questions about it, most of which I could only answer with "I don't know, I wish I did though."

We walked along the northern route, on the way to Mahogany town, and stopped a few times to enjoy the sights. The first of the times we watched a Pidgey hopping around in the sun, playing tag with the other Pidgey friends. Flower tried to join them, and they flew off, frightened and Flower became sad at the lack of friends for her to play with.

"But Jake, why'd they fly away? I just wanted to play with them." asked Flower, sounding dejected.

"Flower, they don't know that. They think you're attacking them. Don't worry though, we'll see plenty more pokemon out. It's nice and warm, it's a great time to play." I said and she seemed to lighten up at this.

"Jake, do we really have to stop and watch the wild pokemon?" Asked Jess while we were standing there. I looked at her with a confused look.

"Well, It's nice to see. Why? Bored?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No, I just don't like being out in the open for this long. Anything can happen." She said and she sounded nervous.

"Jess, nothing is going to happen. Not with all of you here. Actually, Lethe, Flower, can you go play for a little while?" I asked and I looked over at the two of them, who were currently standing behind me.

"Yeah sure Jake, I won't go too far though. Just come find me when you're ready." said Lethe and she walked over towards where we had just come from and she beckoned Flower over to her and she walked over and they both laid down ands began to talk just out of earshot. I looked towards Jess, who looked visibly stressed out about something.

"Sit down Jess." I said and she walked over to a nearby tree, and sat down under it, leaning up against the trunk of the tree. I walked over to where she went, and I sat down across from her, staring into her eyes. "Jess, what's wrong. You've been different lately. You seem upset about something. Talk to me." I said and she blinked a few times, but didn't answer immediately. She cleared her throat and brushed her green hair out of her eyes. She put her hand on her chest spike and rubbed on it a little, and that more than anything told me that she was stressed out severly about something.

"Well, do I have to tell you?" She asked, returning my gaze for a short second, then stared down at the ground in front of me.

"Yes Jessica. I won't let you leave until you tell me what's wrong and I can help you with whatever is bothering you."

She let out a sigh and looked into my eyes again, and didn't look away. "Well, if you must know, I'm scared." She said, and it caught me off guard

"Scared? About what?" I asked and she paused for a minute.

"About losing you. I'm afraid that I'm going to wake up to see you dead every morning. That battle was close to you dying, you got poisoned and it was by luck alone that you survived. I don't want to see you dead, I love you Jake." she said, pouring her heart out to me. I felt my heart drop, and a few tears ran down Jessica's face. I grabbed a napkin from my pocket that I had grabbed from the resturaunt earlier and I wiped her tears up.

"Jess, don't worry. I will always do whatever is in my power to protect you three, and to be able to wake up to you all. I will do my absolute best to make sure that I never leave you, ok?" I said, and I put my hand on her cheek, and she put her hand on mine.

"Ok, I believe you. But please, don't take any unnecessary risks, ok? I want to maximize that chance." She said and she gave a small smile.

"I can't tell you that I'm not going to take any risks, but I'll try not to take more than I need. Is that good enough for you?" I asked and she nodded.

"I'll take what I can get." She said, and she reached over and put her hand around me, hugging me. I put my arms around her and I pulled her into a tight squeeze. After we broke up our hug, she spoke up once again. "I'm sorry for being so nervous, I can't help it."

"Jess, don't be. It's ok. I'm happy that you told me what's wrong. I can't fix what I don't know about." I said and she smiled.

"Thank you, you're always there for us." I smiled in response and turned to the other two girls who were sitting under a different tree within sight, but out of earshot for a normal conversation.

"Hey Lethe! Flower! Come over here!" I shouted and their heads perked up and they both got up, and walked over to us.

"Yeah?" Asked Flower as they neared.

"We're headed out. We're going to Mahagony town. Let's go." I said as I stood up, and helped Jess up in the process. I watched her as we continued her walk and she seemed shaken still, but she also looked as if she was trying to ignore it.

We made it to Mahagony town at around 1 PM, and we decided to get a late lunch before we headed to the Lake of Rage. We wandered the small mountain town for around ten minutes, and we didn't see any sort of cafe so we decided that we would check into the pokemon center, and ask the nurse there. We walked in and our nostrils were greeted with a variety of wonderful smells including burgers, and wings, and fries, and beer. I felt my mouth immediately start to water, and looking at the girls behind me, I could see that they had the same reaction. I looked around and saw a door that led to what looked like a restaurant and we walked over to it, and walked in.

When we walked in, I saw a large, open room, full of booths and tables, and what appeared to be a bar with about a dozen different taps. A young woman walked over and greeted us.

"Welcome, table for four?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yes please." I said, and she led us over to a table in the most empty corner of the room and sat us down.

"Want anything to drink?" She asked and I nodded. Jess ordered a cherry Pepsi, Lethe ordered a Root beer, and Flower seemed to just want a water.

"I'll take a trip up to the bar and see what's on tap." I said and she nodded and walked off. "Jess, Lethe, Flower, I'm going to the bar and check out their beers. Stay here and behave for a minute or two." I said and they nodded as I walked off. _"I'm glad that you can have a beer at 18 here in Johto. Not allowed to drink anything else, but a beer is good."_ I thought as I ended up ordering myself a Blue Moon beer, and I walked back to my seat. We ended up all getting a different type of burger and we ate it in virtual silence. The burgers were phenomenal, and we couldn't bear to take ourselves away from them to talk. We paid our bill, and walked out, and we got ourselves a room for the night. We got our keycard, and went up to the room to relax for a few minutes, and use the bathroom as needed before we headed out.

We left the room, and told the nurse at the counter that we actually wouldn't need the room after all, seeing as we would be camping. She gladly took back the key, and we walked out.

We trekked north of the town on the route to the lake, watching many pokemon lazing about in the sunlight. I found out that the path to there was much longer than I had expected, and by the time that night had begun to fall, we weren't more than 2/3 of the way there. I set up our tent, and we all sat around in it, talking and joking around. Eventually, I realized that I had to pee, and I'd like to stretch my legs.

"Ok, I'm going for a walk quick. I have to pee, and I I want to walk around and enjoy myself for a while. You three ok with staying here? I'll probably be back within half an hour, but definitely within an hour." I said, waiting for a response. Lethe was the first to reply.

"Sure Jake, enjoy your time alone." She said and she laid down, with just her head still up. Jess was more hesitant to answer.

"Jake, do you have to wander around on your own?" She asked and I shrugged.

"No, I don't have to, but I'd like at least a little alone time. As much as I love you three, I need some time to myself." I said and she looked torn between being ok with me going, and not wanting me to go. Eventually, she made her decision.

"Well, I suppose. Have fun." She said and I nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, have fun Jake!" interjected Flower.

"Thanks Flower. And Don't worry Jess, I'll be just fine. I'll be back soon." I said and with that, I left the tent.

I unzipped the tent, and felt the warm breeze on my face. I stood there for a minute, and enjoyed the feeling of it. I eventually decided that I would get moving, and I did just that. I wandered around for a while, keeping an eye on the trail as I made each turn. I decided that I was far enough in after walking for ten minutes, and I unzipped my pants, and pissed into a nearby bush. I apparently attracted a few wild pokemon by doing this, because off to my right, I heard a rustling in the bushes. I shoved my dick back inside just in time to see a wild Ninetails standing there.

"Well, what are you doing you sexy lost human?" she asked, unaware that I could hear her.

"Well, if you must know, I'm going for a walk, and I had to pee." I said and her face turned to a smile.

"Well, you can understand me, that makes this easier. And why'd you put your dick away? I liked it. It was a very, very nice dick." she said with a smile as she licked her maw.

I looked at her confused. _"Why the hell does she want me to whip it out again? Weird pokemon."_ I thught as I spoke up. "Why exactly do you want me to take my dick out again?" I asked and she let out a bark of laughter.

"Well, it's a very nice one. But, I see your not fooled so I'll tell you outright." she said as I raised my eyebrows, already half knowing where this was going. "I'm in heat, and also without a mate. And you seem like the perfect candidate to help me with my itch. I know you fuck your pokemon, so I shouldn't be a problem." She said, eyeing my crotch.

"Wait, how did you know I have sex with them? And how do you know I have pokemon?" I asked and she chuckled.

"Well, I've had my eye on you since you left the town. I knew, the second I saw you that you're the one to help me. And you're traveling with 3 female pokemon, who all seem smitten to you. If that doesn't mean you're fucking them, then I don't know what does. Now, will you help me?" She asked and I took a moment to think.

 _"Well, what about the girls? Will they be betrayed? Or will they understand?"_ I thought, and I stood there without answering for a minute. _"I think they'll understand. It's been a while since I've had sex, and im helping her out. What the hell, I'm in."_ I thought and I nodded to her. "Whatever, if you need help with your problem, I guess that I'm in." I said and the look on her face turned to joy.

"Oh thank you, this means a lot to me. well, whenever you're ready, make me your bitch!" She said, and she turned around and raised her tails to reveal her dripping pussy. I looked at it as I unzipped my pants and became hard from the sexy scene in front of me. I saw her lips twitch occasionally, and the Ninetails was squirming in anticipation.

"Come on, put it in me already!" She said, louder than she should've and I finally freed my my dick.

"As you wish" I said with a sinister smile, and I hilted myself in her hot pussy in one swift thrust. She was very tight, and I felt her gripping me as I adjusted myself. As I hilted myself, she let out a squeal of pleasure, and a moan and she tilted her head back.

"Yes! More! Fuck me!" She shouted and I licked my lips and began to move my hips into hers and she began to pant. I could feel her soaked cunt trying to coax my dick into releasing my load right there, but through sheer willpower I kept myself from coming right then. She pushed her hips back into mine, and her many tails were twitching in sheer pleasure and they slapped me in the face a few times. She began to squeal with every thrust and I could tell that her knees were buckling, and her orgasm was nearby.

"Oh fuck, drench me, fill me! Put out my heat! Make me your bitch!" She shouted as I felt her orgasm wreak chaos on her body. Her knees gave out, and the tightness in her already tight pussy multiplied as it squeezed my cock. I felt my orgasm come near, and I knew that it would be here in the next few seconds. I felt my knees become weak, and a certain feeling that let me know that I was about to come.

I felt my orgasm hit me, as I shot my load into her expecting womb. She pushed herself back onto me as I came directly into her womb. The tip of my dick parted her cervix, and she screamed as I unloaded into her.

We remained joined at the hips for at least a full minute after that as we both came down from our orgasm's and we eventually separated. When we did, there was a rush of cum that came out of her and onto the ground under us. She looked back at me, tongue lolling out and she put it back in to speak.

"Thank you for that. I needed some help. Now, you should probably return back, it's almost too dark to see.' She said and she began to walk away. She was walking slowly, and very carefully, as if to preserve as much of my seed as possible. I smiled and I made my way back to the tent.

By the time I made it back, night had truly fallen upon us, and I walked in.

"Oh, you're finally back! I was worried.. that.. someth.." She said, breaking off. I realized, too late that I probably reeked of sex and I knew that I'd be getting an earful. "Is that smell what I think it is? Really? Couldn't just ask us? Had to go out and fuck someone?" said Jess, raising her voice towards me. I looked away from her, and down at my feel, feeling the cold sting of regret.

"You have this all planned out? That why you left? What bitch was it?" She asked, and I didn't reply. She stood there, waiting for an answer and I realized that the question wasn't rhetorical.

"Well, if you must know, I went walking and a Ninetails cornered me. She was in heat and asked for me to help her. The rest is obvious." I said and I looked up into her eyes, or what little I could see of them in the covering darkness. I could see a mixture of emotions. I could see rage, and grief most prominately. I couldn't bear to look at the one that I had betrayed, so I looked away, and ended up looking right at Lethe.

"Don't look at me. I'm just as pissed as her, and fully agree with her. I just don't show my emotions nearly as much." she said and i looked at my feet.

"Well, I know that you have no reason to like me right now, and I know you're furious beyond belief. All I can say at this point is sorry, and that I still love you guys. It was a one time thing, and a catastrophic mistake. I can only beg for your forgiveness, but I can't ask for it, I don't deserve it." I said and she looked away.

"Whatever. I'll think about it and sleep on it. You're sleeping alone tonight though." Said Jess and I sadly nodded, feeling my heart being torn. I grabbed my sleeping bac, and brought it to the far end of the tent, and laid down in it, and laid there to think for the night. After what felt like hours of pain and emptiness, I fell asleep to aa nightmare.

I woke up a few hours later, at the break of dawn and my first thought was _"Well, I'll spend today trying to make it up to her."_ I thought as I looked up, and around at the empty sleeping bag on the other side of the tent. The girls had apparently all gotten up and outside. I rummaged through my bag, and grabbed the pokeballs that belonged to the girls, intending to recall Flower so that we could deal with the problems, but I grabbed them all, for some reason. I walked out and saw a fire going, and the three girls sitting around it. I made eye contact with Jess, and she immediately looked away. She stood up, and that's when I heard a loud click. I instinctually grabbed the pokeball for Flower, and called her back in case there was danger.

Someone stepped out from behind a tree, and he was holding a what looked like a .308 revolver, and it was pointed straight at Jess. He was a shorter man, wearing a baseball cap, dark blue jeans, and a solid pair of work boots. He had a tshirt on for a band that I had never heard of before. He spoke in a high pitched voice.

"Now, I have one request. Your money. I know you're rich as fuck, and are one hell of a fighter. But, to discourage that, look to your right." the strange man said and I looked to my right, and I was greeted by the sight of a man with an assault rifle standing there. I stared him in the eye, and then I looked back at the man pointing his gun right at Jessica. He had moved forward and had his gun pointed right at her chest at point blank range.

"Don't bother using psychic. We're brothers, and our mother was a Zoroark, we're immune to your fuckery. Hand your shit over or you get shot." He said and I stood there, unarmed, and between a rock and a hard place.

 _"There's no way that I can get out of this without someone getting hurt, I'd like for that someone to be me instead of anyone else, but with a gun at her chest, there was no winning this."_ I thought, and admitted defeat. I looked at Jess, and she was standing there, looking terrified.

"Fine, you win." I said and he smiled.

"Good, now, get your wallet." He said and I took a deep breath. As I did that, Jess made a ballsy move and smacked the gun away from her chest. That made him instinctually pull the trigger, and unfortunately, by hitting it, the gun pointed at me. As the loud bang of the gun went off, I felt a sharp pain in my chest, and I looked down to see the red stain spread across my chest. I felt my head fade out, and I became incredibly dizzy within seconds. My vision went black and I remember hitting the ground and blacking out.

I woke to the white room with Lady Arceus standing before me, and 2 people who I thought that I'd never see again. "Mom! Dad!" I screamed as I ran towards them and gave them a massive hug.

"Hello Jake. This meeting is less for us, and more for her. But, I do want to say, your mother and I are so proud of you. For everything. And I approve of your relation with you pokemon. I wouldn't have expected you to be with them, but I support it." said Mom, and dad smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Now, Jake. as they said, this meeting is for me, and you. You'll get to speak with them again, I promise you. But for now, we'll be alone." She said and I turned back to my parents, as they grew dim, and faded into nothing leaving me and Lady Arceus alone.

"I have a large decision for you to make. I am pleased with your service, and you have taken down Marx. your work is complete and I believe that it would be a decent time for you to complete your service, and life my child. Should you decide to stay here, I'll let your body fade on the earth below us. You'll get to be with your parents again, in death. And the other option, return to Johto. You'll be reunited with your girls and can continue your journey. You'll retain your powers. Now, I'll give you the time to decide. I will be waiting for your answer." She said, and I felt my mind torn between the choices. I couldn't decide between my love and my family, could I?

A/N

Hello people. Sorry, I took ages to complete this chapter. I wrote this in smaller chunks over a few weeks, and I'm incredibly happy with how this chapter turned out. I want to say though, I hit 50 follows and I'm sitting at 45 favorites the last time I checked, that's huge! Thank you all so much for showing my story some support, I love all of you and you've made this all possible. So, I wrote a chapter much longer than I ever have on this story. So, I have to say thanks again. Leave a review and tell me what you think of the story, whether it be praise or criticism, good or bad, or anything else. And one more thing, I'm looking for someone who would be willing to be a backup editor for me. Just there in case my normal editor isn't able to for some reason. Anyways, thank you all so much for reading, I'm Lamosamo67, Out!


	26. I have returned!

Hello to everyone, I have returned once again. as I said in my last chapter (titled PSA), I announced that I would be putting this story on hold due to me losing interest. Well, I have returned. I was checking my email earlier and I saw that one of my favorite stories has been updated and I got excited. I feel like the drive to write has returned so I'm going to be trying to do a little bit of writing in the next couple of days, or however long it takes. I will try to get a chapter a week up but I won't promise anything. To all who have read the story during my leave of absence, I am sorry for leaving you like this. And to all who have read it, I'm sorry for leaving the story on a cliffhanger like I did. This was the biggest cliffhanger of the story (or so I feel) and I let it sit for months. I have more resources to write with now, including a PC in my room, as opposed to just a phone and my keyboard. So, I will begin writing my next chapter as soon as I am done with this. Sorry once again for leaving, but I am back. Anyways, I'm Lamosamo67, and I have returned to power!


	27. Advancements

A/N

Ahh, Hello hello hello. I am back after my long break. I felt the motivation to write after checking my email earlier, and seeing an upload for "The pack of destiny and life" and I got really excited for a minute. I quickly reread my previous chapter, and I'm ready to begin. Again, sorry for leaving for several months, but I am back in the end with a will to write. And Crimson, I checked my reviews soon after you posted your comment, and I'm glad you enjoy my work enough to come back after my break, you've been a loyal follower of my work for quite some time and I'm glad to have you. This one is (partially) for you. Anyways, I'm Lamosamo67, and this is another chapter of The beautiful people!

-POV Jake-

I sat in the room of white for what felt like it could've been hours, but in reality was probably minutes. "Well, it's my choice. Do I want to go back? Or don't I?" I sat in silence for a minute thinking about my options and considering what I wanted to do. "On one hand, they probably need me, Jessica, Lethe, and Flower probably can't do much without me. But on the other hand, do they even want me anymore? I betrayed them and their trust. And my parents, I'd love to see them again. I miss them, and I don't really lose anything by going back. They don't want me, they won't even make eye contact. Maybe I'm better off by staying here in the land of the dead. They'll never know of my decision." I thought sadly to myself.

"Jake, come here" I heard my mother say from behind and I picked my head up and looked behind me to see her standing there. "Your father and I love you, and are estatic to see you again, but they need you more. Don't abandon Jess, Lethe, and little Flower. What would they do without you? You love them no?" She asked me and I solemnly nodded my head.

"Of course, but the question is do they still love me? After what I did?" I asked her, feeling my face grow hot and tears welling up in my eyes.

"Of course, you made a mistake. They do, you do, we all do. One mistake does not define you, and the second that it does is when your life begins to end. Let the mistake change you, learn from it, and figure out what you can do to fix it. Only then can you move on. And I think she'll be a little lenient on forgiveness seeing as she got you shot. I love you, and we'd love to have you, but I think that your girls would love to have you a lot more. We'll see you when it's your time to stay here. In the end, it's your choice though. And I will leave you to make it for yourself." She said as she slowly faded away into nothingness, a smile on her face that nearly brought me to my knees.

 _"Oh Arceus, why did you make this such a difficult decision to make?"_ I thought as I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. After another moment, I opened my eyes with a resolve that I didn't know that I could muster in my current emotional state. "I'm going back. They need me, and I will spend as much time as possible to right my wrongs. Nothing I can do now but look to the future." I said and I heard the voice of Lady Arceus in the wind with her signature airy tone.

"Are you sure? You cannot reverse this decision with anything short of suicide." she asked me and I stood in the room which was void of anything but the color white.

I shook my head and let out a deep breath which turned into a low hum. "No, I'm not sure. But I will make this decision. I will go back. I may have to spend eternity to regain their trust, but in the end, it's going to be worth it." I said to the voice in the wind, and I heard her response.

"Well, if that is the case, then I'm extremely proud of you Jake. You grew up fast and learned how to take responsibility for your actions, no matter how severe, for you've come to understand, that in the end it'll make things better. I'll assist your recovery, but it will still not be easy. You will survive, but until then, your life will be miserable. Your wish has been granted. Good luck, and remember that I am with you."

I remember my vision fading to black and the last thing that I saw was the smiling faces of my parents watching over me as my vision faded.

I woke up laying on the cold hard ground. I felt pain in my chest, and the world before me was hazy and spinning. I could make out the figures of three pokemon crouched above me, all seeming to be crying. I could make out the lean, green figure of Jessica and the shorter, four-legged Lethe. I let out a cough, and felt pain rack through my body, and felt the pain end up in my chest as a throb. one of them squealed and all of them jumped back in shock.

"You're alive!" shouted the teary-eyed Jessica and I nodded, feeling very little strength.

"Yes, but not for long. I need medical help. I feel lightheaded, and weak. if you want me to remain alive, grab me my phone, so I can call 911." I said and Jess scrambled over to my backpack and rooted around in it.

"I can't believe it Jake, you're alive. A gunshot wound to the chest, and you're not dead almost immediately. It's nothing short of a miracle." said Lethe, who was turned towards me, and had a dead expression.

"Yeah, but I want to say, don't forget about yesterday. That was a mistake, and I wan't you to know how sorry I am for it." I said, trying to look as sorry as possible through my pained expression.

"Don't worry about that. I may not have forgiven you completely yet for that, but now is not the time to worry about that. And thinking about it, It's not a surprise that you did what you did." she said, trying to muster up a smile. I was about to ask what she menat by that, but just then Jess returned, sprinting back with my phone in hand and she held it out for me to grab it.

I used what little strength that I had left and I let it rest in my hand. I clicked the lock button and the screen lit to life. I entered my password and looked at the battery while it unlocked, 22%. _"Hope it doesn't die"_ I thought as I clicked on the phone and hit the phone icon. I dialed 911 and they picked up immediately.

"Hello, 911 what's your emergency?" I heard the female voice on the other end ask.

"Hello, I've been shot in the chest, I'm somewhere in the woods, and I'm bleeding heavily. Can you send help? Or tell me where I can be sent, I have a strong psychic type here and she could teleport me." I said and there was a small pause.

"If you have a psychic type, put her on the phone and have her say something, we can identify her and find where you are and teleport to you." she said and I nodded to myself.

"Ok, here, Jess, say something." I said and I hoisted the phone up to her and she looked at me in bewilderment.

"Wait, why? Why aren't you getting help? You're dying here!" she shouted and I heard a noise behind me as an Alakazam teleported behind me, as well as a nurse and some medical supplies in a bag. I turned my head and smiled.

"That's why. They found us. Jess, can you put a mental track on me?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, why?" she asked as the nurse came over and began to mop up the very large puddle of blood on me. She ripped my shirt off and I looked at the wound, which was a large hole about the size of a quarter in my chest.

"I have a favor to ask. Can you do that, then pack up the stuff and bring it to a room for me? Take any random room then explain to the nurse, or else tell her it's for me, and have her talk to me. Put Flower's ball into my backpack, and then teleport to me. Ok?" I asked and she nodded and came over to me and held my hand. "And Lethe, tell her what I told you before." I said and she nodded in silence as I was teleported to a hospital bed.

The sudden lights blinded me and I felt the nurse stick a needle in my arm, then another in my hand, then another in my other arm. I looked around at the bags in my weary state and saw a bag of blood, what appeared to be an IV drip for fluids, and some other small saline mixture. I assumed the small one to be morphine, and my assumptions were proven correct when she turned a dial and I felt my head spin. I remembered an old myth that you can fight the effects of morphine if you pay close attention to what's happening, but I passed out before I could finish my thought.

I woke up an undetermined amount of time later, and I looked down to see the nurse taking my blood pressure with a cuff around my arm.

"Oh, you're awake, much sooner thatn I would've thought I might add. Anyways, take this, and when you're ready, eat this muffin and drink this water. It'll help you feel better." she said with a smile and I went to ask another question. She held her finger up as she listened to my pulse with the cuff. She stared at my arm intently for a minute, and then took her stethoscope off and looked up at me. "What were you going to say?" she asked and I continued my question.

"Where are my pokemon?" I asked and the nurse motioned her head towards the door.

"Out there, want me to get them?" She asked and I nodded.

"Please. I'd like to talk to them and see them" I said and she nodded and opened the door and stuck her head out. Jess and Lethe walked in and sat down next to me.

"I'll leave you three alone." said the nurse, who took the silence to take her leave. She walked out the door and down the hall, presumably to assist another patient.

"Well, I feel like crap, but I'm alive, and I wanted to tell youtwo something." I said aloud to the both of them and they both sat there silently, waiting for me to start talking again. "I'm sorry for what I did, it was wrong and I apologize for it." I said, fighting through the pain in my chest to talk.

"Jake, as mad as I was, I thought about it and I've forgiven you for it. I can't speak for Jess, but I do at least. Remember when I said how I can't really blame you for what you did?" she asked me, and I thought back to after I had rewoken up, to our little conversation.

"Yeah, why did you say that? I thought you'd be mad at me forever."

"Well, think about it, you have 2 women who are, I admit, smitten to you, and we pretty much take any chance possible to jump on your dick, I ain't gonna sugarcoat it. I assume you probably didn't have it planned, and with how easygoing we both are with sex, it's probably warped your perception of right and wrong when it comes to sex. Not to mention that we're going to be having anaother join our little group soon. I can forgive you easily enough, but I won't expect Jess to." finished Lethe, in a surprising show of maturity.

"Well, I suppose all I can say is thanks for taking it easy on my shitty actions, I know it's wrong, at least now I do, and I can't ask for you to be easy on me, but I appreciate your understanding all the same. And Jess, I'm sorry again, I won't expect you to be lenient. If you are still mad, I'll take as long as necessary to regain your trust and love." I said, and Jessica looked uncomfortable throughout all of this and she looked at me in the last moment and smiled at me with a watery smile.

"You know, I forgive you. Partially because you're in this state, and you found us to be the most important, and our wellbeing, and feelings. And partially because you know you made a mistake, and want to spend your life righting it to us." she said with a smile. She grabbed my shoulder and pulled me up into a hug, and I would've returned it, if not for the piercing pain in my chest as a result of a bullet hole.

"Ouch, let go! Injured here!" I shouted and she let me go immediately. I put my arm up and I slowly lowered myself back down.

"Shit, sorry Jake. Wish I could help out again, like I did with your knee. Want me to give you a little more morphine?" she asked me and I contemplated it for a moment.

"Nah, it's not bad. It's just throbbing right now. I think I'll live from a little bit of pain. I trust that they stitched me up well enough that I can move a bit." I said, and we all sat in silence for a minute, while we just got lost in our own thoughts.

"I'm curious, what did they take?" I asked and Jess looked uneasy.

"Well, most of it. Every ounce of cash in your wallet, and your laptop. I didn't find your phone, but I assume that's in your pocket now." and I nodded in response.

"Well I have my phone, and my ID cards and such, as well as my translator. So I think that I can live with that. It just means we'll have to cut corners a lot more. But, I think we'll make it." I said and I blinked a bit of tiredness out of my eyes. "Can you let Flower out? Actually, her pokeball is in my room, so can you teleport and grab it quick for me Jess?" I asked and she gave a small nod and stood up. She cracked her back and stretched quick, and she was gone in the next blink of an eye. I sat there in silence for a moment, making eye contact with Lethe and smiling at her.

"Don't ever forget that I love you three. I really do" I said and she smiled back at me.

"Me too, and I know they do too. Even if we don't always show it." said Lethe just as Jess returned into the room, holding Flowers pokeball.

"I'm back, want me to let her out?" she asked and I nodded.

Jess pressed the button on the pokeball and out came a beam of red light, that materialized into the blue Glaceon, known as Flower. She looked around for a moment, confused as to where she was, and she looked at me in the hospital bed, with tubes in my arms. "Jake! Are you ok? What happened? You put me in there before I knew what was going on" she said very rapidly, and she ran out of breath very quickly.

"Well, long story short, I got shot. But, I'm here now and getting better. It may be slowly, but in the end I'll be better." I said and she still looked concerned.

"Well, are you sure you'll be ok?" she asked and I nodded.

"Of course, there are people here who are very skilled at helping out and I'm in good hands. I'm going to be stuck here for a few days at least, and I'm not going to be able to have- to do anything fun for a while, but I'll be fine." I said, catching myself from saying 'have sex' in front of Flower, for she may know about it, and know enough, she's still immature and not ready for it, no matter how much she thinks she is. Jess snickered at my catch and she spoke in my head.

"Nice save, smooth one."

 _"Thanks, it was close. But all the same"_ I thought back to her and she just shook her head. Lethe had just raised her brow and rolled her eyes at my very near slip. Luckily, Flower didn't seem no notice me stumbling over my workds and ignored it, or else, maybe she's just very tactful and chose to ignore it. _"Of course, I doubt that._ "

"Well, if you're sure that you'll be ok, I trust you. But I have a question." she asked, with a curious look on her face and Jess seemed to read ahead into her mind and I could sense her wince mentally, presumably at the upcoming question.

"Sure, if you think that it needs to be asked, I'll try to answer whatever you're wondering about" I said and Flower paused for a minute, seeming to gather the courage to speak.

"What did Jess mean when she said that you fucked someone else?" she asked and I understood why Jess winced. I took as deep of a breath that I could without hurting myself, and I thought about her question for a moment, trying to think on my feet and give her an answer that was appropriate. I decided that the best answer in this case was the truth, for without it, she couldn't learn. Even if that learning was the hard way.

"Well, I'll tell you, but don't think about it too much, ok?" I said and she nodded.

"Ok, I wont. I assume it's big?" she asked and I gave her a nod. I let out a breath, and now it was my turn to pause, and work up the courage to speak to her.

"What she meant by that, was that I had sex with someone else. That's just a vulgar way of saying it, and she was angry." I said and she thought about it for a moment.

"What's vulgar mean?"

"It's just a very explicit way of saying things, very direct, and it could be explained better." I said and she seemed to understand, as her eyes widened in understanding and she let out an "Ahhh."

"But, why were you mad Jess? I don't know a ton about sex, but it's supposed to be one of the best things in the world, why are you angry about him sharing that with someone?" she asked, directing her question away from me.

 _"Fuck, she's gotta stop growing up. She's learning these things and she's becoming way smarter than I would've thought. Maybe she's just eager to learn."_ I thought and Jess hesitated, trying to find her answer. I stepped in and saved her.

"Because, although it may be a great thing, it's supposed to be saved for those you love, and those you're close to. I'm very close to both Jess and Lethe, so I have sex with them from time to time, it's a way to have fun, and express our closeness for each other, it's normally not something that you just share with another. But, I didn't save it for someone that I loved, I just did it with someone else, and Jess didn't like it." I said, out of breath and fatigued from that simple paragraph. Jess looked at me in admiration and jumped in.

"Yes, It is. Jake is right on this." she said and Flower looked thoughtful.

"Oh, ok. I was wondering. And can I ask something else Jake?" asked Flower and I had a feeling I knew what question was coming next, the 'why' question.

"Sure, but I may not answer. It's not because I can't, but because I don't want you to deal with all that. But, I may so ask away." I said and she asked right away.

"Why did you if you know that you're supposed to save it for someone you love?" She asked and I winced.

 _"I knew that was coming. YOu know what, she's going to learn eventually, might as well teach her while she wants to know and we're on the topic."_ I thought and I paused in our conversation once again, this time for much longer.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that. I understand it's probably personal to ask that." she said and I was a bit surprised.

I let out a sigh. "You know Flower, sometimes you surprise me with your maturity. I'll tell yu, you seem to be ready." I said and she shook her head.

"You don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable." she said and I smiled in response.

"No, you can know. I did because I was selfish. I thought about myself more than Jess and Lethe. I wanted to have fun without thinking about all of you." I said and Jess looked at me fondly as I gave them all a small smile, trying to console myself.

 _"Wow, I'm a wreck right now, both emotionally, and physically. I need some time to just think, or a day to just not think about my problems. I don't know which would serve me better."_ I thought and Flower seemed to be excited.

"You said all of you, does that mean you consider me to be part of them, like, you like me too?" she asked, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Well, I always have liked you Flower, I love all three of you, and I always will. I've loved you differently from Jess and Lethe, but I've still loved you. I loved you more as a Daughter than a lover before, but now I'm no longer sure. You're getting to that age where I can't figure out what I feel for you anymore. I suppose it's up to you to decide what you want. But do me a favor, don't rush into anything too quickly. If you're curious about anything, ask Jess or Lethe, they both have experience. They know what they're doing." I said, with an air of finality. She looked at me for a minute, and then she got an excited look to her face. She controlled it immediately but I could see that she was still excited to be given the option after so long.

Jess and Lethe looked at me with different looks. Jess looked surprised that I was giving her this option, and that I was leaving it completely up to her. Lethe looked supportive of my choice, and was smiling at me.

"Well, thank you Jake." said Flower, and I was caught off gaurd.

"For what?" I asked and she looked me dead in the eye with a huge smile on her face, and a look of uncontained excitement.

"for giving me this option, and for trusting in me. I didn't think you would with something like this." she said and I was once again surprised by her maturity.

"Of course, you seem to be ready to decide for yourself. You seem to have enough of an understanding to figure things out for yourself now." I said and she stood up on her hind paws and put her front paws on the bed where I was. I leaned over and gave her a hug, and she did the best she could, considering the fact that her legs weren't made for hugging.

"Well, I love you Jake." she said, and I knew that it was a romantic love.

"I love you too" I replied. I looked at Jess behind her and she was smiling, but trying not to show too much emotion.

We broke up our hug and I felt my wound starting to hurt and my mind was starting to get foggy from the pain, and many other emotions running through my mind. I checked my phone and saw that it was noon. I decided that it was a good of a time as any to take a nap, so I intended to do just that.

"Jess, can you grab a nurse? I'm going to ask for a little more painkillers and go to sleep, I'm lightheaded and I need to rest." I asked and she nodded and walked out of the room. I laid my head down on the pillow and stared up at the plain white celieng. Jess returned a few seconds later and spoke as she entered the room.

"She was just down the hall." she said and I nodded and replied.

"Thanks Jess. Nurse, can I get some painkillers? My chest is starting to hurt, and I want to take a nap." I said and she replied with a "Sure, no problem." and I heard her walk over to me. I turned my head enough to see her turning the dial on one if the tubes going into my arm, and I felt myself fall asleep within the next few seconds, falling into a blissful sleep.

A/N

Well, that chapter was short as compared to some of the others, but that still hit my standard of 4k words. I'm back after a considerable break, and I enjoyed the time writing. It's nice getting back into the adventures of Jess, Lethe, Jake, and Flower. I gotta leave for work soon so I'm keeping this brief. Thanks to all who are coming back after my time away, and those who are just reading this. Anyways, I'm Lamosamo67, and this was another chapter of The Beautiful People!


	28. Heaven 'n Hell

A/N

Well, I am back yet again. It's 4PM here, and I'm frusterated with Gran Turismo, so, I'm here to write another chapter. I'd like to say thank you to everyone, with my last chapter, I hit 100k words, and at the time of writing this, I have 51 favorites, and 59 follows, that's amazing, and I can only thank you guys. I feel like I should say, I deviate from a typical chapter here towards the end, so keep that in mind as you're reading, and think about what I'm saying. Keep an eye out at the end A/N, I have a question for y'all. Anyways, now that that's out of the way, let us begin with another chapter!

-POV Jake-

I woke with a start after what felt like a few hours sleeping, with my heart racing. I saw slivers of sunlight stil creeping into the room, and I looked around the room, and saw the 3 girls sleeping on a couch against the opposite wall. I recalled my dream where I saw very little, and it was cold. _"Really fucking cold"_ I thought, and I tried to recall more. _"Well, It was dark, but I felt very uneasy, I felt like I was being watched by something much greater than myself. It was quiet, but I could hear something, almost like a gentle static. I could make out a floor, but no walls, like I was trapped, but by nothing except myself, almost like I was being used as a pawn in some sort of game. Whatever, I'm just uneasy right now. My emotions are a wreck, I need some tiime to forget. I wonder if alcohol will mess with my medications?"_ I thought, trying to work out my thoughts and feelings. I sat up, trying to ignore the pain in my chest. I took as deep of a breath that I could without it seriously hurting, and I let it out slowly, letting my worries and bad thoughts drift away.

I heard something from in front of me and I looked down at them and saw Jess shifting in her sleep, getting comfortable. Then, all was still again. I looked at them and I smiled. _"If only I could join them, or else have them join me. I would like that right now."_

I took the pillow that was under my head, and moved it to behind my back, so I could comfortably prop myself up. _"I think that I'm going to meditate for a bit, clear my mind. I was just asleep for probably 6 hours, and it looks like it's dusk. I'm probably not getting any sleep for a while."_ I thought as I took a breath, and let my mind clear. I sat there for what seemed like hours, my eyes closed, and my mind almost empty. I remained very aware to every little noise within earshot, and seemingly beyond. I heard a toilet flush a few floors up, a cough a few rooms over, and a noisy bug-type outside.

I felt my emotions leave me, as I sat there, and remained still. I shivered, and I suddenly realized that I was cold. I reached for my blanket, and couldn't find it. I opened my eyes to look for it, and I noticed natural light creeping through my blinds. "It's morning already? that felt like a few hours. And I've never felt more rested." I mumbled to myself and I pulled the blanket tighter around me. I put the pillow down and I laid back down to get comfortable.

I laid there for a minute, and I heard another noise from the couch across from me, and I raised my head and looked over at them and I saw Flower stretch, and sneak out from Jess and Lethe.

"Good morning Flower." I said and she jumped a little.

"Hello Jake, you scared me. Feeling better?" She asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, loads. But, I'm gonna be stuck here for the next few days, so unless another miracle happens, these next few days aren't going to be the most fun." I said and she shook her head.

"Yeah, I know, it's not gonna be. But, that's fine. I can deal with a few days of boredom while you heal." she said with a smile.

"Well, thanks Flower. Would you be ok with hopping up here? I want someone to cuddle with." I said and she smiled and nodded.

"Of course I would be, in fact, I'd love to." she said as she walked over, and expertly jumped up onto the bed, avoiding landing on me. She walked up to me and I moved to one side of the bed, and she laid down on the other, facing me. I rested my hand on her head, and it was cool to the touch, but not quite cold. I stroked her head, and down her long blue ear. She pushed her head into my hand, enjoying the sensation.

"Here, scooch up" I said and she wiggled up closer, until our faces were inches apart. I put my arm around her and pulled her into a hug.

"What's this for?" She asked me, and I ignored the question for a moment, preferring to instead get lost in her hug and enjoy the moment. She seemd to have accepted this fact, and just kept the silence. After a minute of me just losing myself in a hug, I let go, and finally answered her question.

"Well, I feel like I need a hug, and what better way to do it than with someone that I love?" I said with a smile and she nuzzled up to me, and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Jake, did you really mean that?" she asked unexpectedly.

"Did I mean what?" I asked.

"When you said that you loved me, and that you think I'm old enough to decide whether or not I'm ready to love for myself and choose who I want to love?" she asked and I could tell that she had been thinking about this since I said that to her.

"Of course, you're not the oldest, but part of growing up and discovering what you like and maturing is making leaps and mistakes. I can't stop you from doing that, But I will help you." I said and she looked up and smiled. Her smile dissapeared as soon as it appeared though, and I could tell that she was struggling with a thought. She opened her mouth and took a breath, as if to speak, but she closed it again, and looked down. _"I think I know what she's struggling to ask, I'll go out on a limb here and answer it with action."_ I thought as I smiled at her. We were still almost nose to nose so I took the initiative.

"Flower. Look at me" I said and she looked up at me, with a look of confusion. I pulled her head closer, and I leaned forward through the pain in my chest, and I kissed her. Her mouth was cold, as was expected from an ice type, but it was also very plesant. There was no tongue, as there would be if it were Jess or Lethe, but instead just a quick kiss. Flower was surprised for a moment, but her look of confusion quickly melted away to a look of bliss. She closed her eyes, and inhaled deeply, and held it. Her mouth was smooth, and she pushed herself into me. After remaining joined for a moment, we broke our kiss and she was the first to speak.

"Well, thank you. I'm happy that you love me, and I think that, no. I KNOW that I love you." She said, and I smiled and looked into her eyes.

"Well, I'm happy to hear that, because I love you back." I said, with a huge smile on my face, feeling my stomach turn over like it hasn't in forever. I felt my chest start to hurt as if someone stuck their finger in the wound. I took a sharp, instinctual breath and laid down immediately. Flower looked shocked, and concerned.

"Are you ok? Did I do that?" she asked me, looking terrified.

"No, it's just acting up. I'll be fine, But I think that I need to sleep for a while. You can stay up here, or go and rejoin the rest of the sleepy ones on the couch." I said, feeling like I knew what she'd choose.

"I'll head down, give you some room. Enjoy your nap." She said, getting up and stretching, and then turning around and hopping down. As she did, she lifted her tail, presumably for balance, as she crouched her front end over, and leaping off. I felt my eyes lock on to her nether region, and I quickly felt an erection coming on. My thoughts shifted to what I would do on our first time and I stared for a moment without blinking. Eventually I snapped out of it, and blinked a few times.

 _"Well, I can't decide if that was intentional on her part, and she was trying to be stealthy, or if that was purely accidental and I'm just being a pervert."_ I thought, not expecting anyone to reply, but Jess did into my head.

"No, that was entirely intentional. She want's you to notice her in that way. And I'd say she's doing a great job, judging by the quickly rising bedsheets." she said to me through her thoughts, as she has done many times before. I looked down and I saw that my erection was indeed making a very visable mountain in the bedsheets. I put my hands under the sheets and adjusted my dick and put it up into my waistband of my underwear.

 _"How long have you been awake?_ " I asked Jess, wondering how much she had seen. I looked down at her and she hadn't moved from when she was sleeping, but her eyes were partially open, and Flower was next to her, laying down with her head on Jess's lap, eyes closed, but with a smile on her face, and her long blue tail happily swaying from side to side.

"I've been awake since Flower hopped off the couch. And needless to say, I saw everything. Not that I care much, I think it's adorable." she said into my thoughts, with a smile. I laid my head back down and tried to ignore the pain in my chest.

 _"Yeah yeah. But you said her lifting her tail before she lept was intentionsl?"_ I asked, just to make sure.

"Indeed it was, she wants to stay with you right now, but she took the opportunity to show you what she had to offer you, and what she wanted." I sat there for a moment, thinking about what Jess said.

 _"Ok, thanks. I was curious. I'm going to take a nap, try and sleep some of this pain off. I don't know how long I'm going to be knocked out, would you mind talking to her about it, and seeing what she really wants? I feel weird asking her directly, but if I know what she wants, I wont accidently overstep. Please?"_ I thought towards Jess and she didn't reply for a moment, I thought for a moment that I was overstepping with her, and using her but she replied soon thereafter.

"Sure, I can ask. I was thinking about how I could bring it up. It'll be an awkward conversation, But I think that I have a way." she said and I breathed out a small sigh of relief.

 _"Thank you, ok, I'm going to see if I can fall asleep now. I can tell that I'm going to be doing a lot of it over the next couple of days."_ I thought and She responded with a breif "Ok, Enjoy." and just then I heard my phone start to buzz on the nightstand. I flinched with surprise andfelt another twinge of pain. "I swear to..." I started to say, and I finished my thought with a sigh. I grabbed my phone, and it was professor Birch. I cleared my throat and hit the answer button.

"Hello?" I asked and I got the same in reply.

"Jake? This is you correct?" I heard the professor ask and I replied.

"Yeah, it's me. What's up? It's early." I said and he immediately launced into the reason why he called.

"Well, I was having a dinner tonight, and I was hoping that you'd be able to come over." He said and I paused, thinking of a way to tell him no politely.

"Unfortuantely not, I'm currently in the hospital." I said and I could hear that he almost dropped his phone in shock.

"What? What'd you do this time? Don't tell me it's your knee again." he said, sounding distressed.

"No, it's a long story and I don't feel like getting into it. I'm probably going to be here for a whiel, and I don't know when I'll be able to get out. I could be out tomorrow, I could be here for another week or two. And anyways, if you don't mind I'm tired, so I'm going to go to sleep." I said, and I hit the end call button without waiting for an answer.

"What was he calling about?" i heard Lethe ask from the couch.

 _"Great, now everyone is awake. I wanted to leave them all sleeping for a while and relax."_ I thought, and I sighed. "He invited me over for dinner. Obviously I declined though." I said, perhaps a little more shortly than Intended, but nonetheless.

"Ah, just curious." she said and I nodded.

"Anyways, I didn't want to do this to you, But I'm kinda getting tired. It's coming in waves. I'm going to sleep for a bit. There's a TV in here, and don't forget what I said Jess. Wake me if necessary, but not otherwise please. Today is going to be lazy, sorry." I said, still looking up at the celieng.

"It's alright Jake. I kind of expected that. Enjoy your nap, and I haven't forgotten." Replied Jess, and Lethe pitched in too.

"Alright, enjoy your nap. I'll try to keep us all entertained. Get better." she said and I said thanks, and I closed my eyes and was asleep before long. Only, I never fell asleep.

I was standing and moving around again in my dream, but it seemed off. There was little light, and what little I could see whas dark purple, and black. There was an air of uneasyness, and I couldn't see a ground, or any walls. I decided to stand still, in case there was a floor under me, but it was small. I heard a voice from what seemed like all around me, everything seemed to echo in the room that I was in, or lack of a room. The voice was deep, but smooth and it spoke slowly, and carefully, as if it was choosing it's words carefully.

"Hello Jacob. I've been yearning to meet you for many months now." it said, and I turned around, and looked around me, trying to pinpoint the source of the sound.

 _"Battle vision, On!"_ I thought nervously and I saw a shimmer to my right, although it was much dimmer than most. "Who are you!?" I shouted at the creature, who was walking closer. Once it was about 20 feet from me, I could see what it was. It parted the darkness as it went, and it looked as if there was a light eminating from it. It was a huge creature, black and red, with many legs, and a face mask of sorts on.

"Well, you found me, well done. Someone who thinks on their feet. I could use someone like you. I am Giratina. The leader of the underworld. Also known as the Distortion world. I know who you are, and I know of your powers. I knew that you'd find me in the shroud, so I have a proposition. Are you ready to hear it?" asked the creature, which was now identified asw Giratina.

 _"Well, I've been recruited by Arceus, now that she's done with me, Giratina wants to use me. I doubt I'll have any intrest, but hearing someone out never hurt anyone before."_

"I'll listen. I won't guarantee anything past that." I said, fuly on my gaurd, and hypervigilant in case the leader of the Distortion world had bad plans for me.

"Wonderful. Now, I know of your powers, and what you can do. So, I have an offer to make them even greater, to the point that nobody dare mess with you, mortal or otherwise. I'm going to lift the shroud. Look behind you when I do." said the creature, and I braced myself for whatever may come. The darkness was lifted just enough to see what looked to be purple flames in the distance, and the souls of the damned drifted past. The sight of all of that almost made me sick right there, but I prepared myself, and got into a battle stance, and turned around.

But when I did, I saw only myself. I didn't mimic my own actions, but I could tell it was me and not just an imposter. The way I stood, the air about me, and the rasp in my breath from the wound, but no wound.

"What are you getting at?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of myself.

"This is you, only with my help. A few things such as more power, and never missing a punch. Also, you reapir yourself instantly, so you'll never be wounded again. If you doubt it, try killing yourself with one blow." said Giratina.

 _"Maybe that's all true. I lose nothing by testing it."_ I thought, and I scanned my imposter for a weakness, only, I didn't see one. _"He must be messing with my powers, I'll try something guaranteed to kill, or at least do major damage."_ I thought, as I put my foor back, and pushed off for a spinning heel kick, aiming for the neck. I connected, and I fell over, unmoving. "It looks like he failed, that kick will break anyone's neck if I do it right, which I did." I said triumphantly.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Look again." he said, and I turned back around, and saw myself standing there, as if nothing had ever touched him. I stood there, shocked for a minute. "Now, see his _true_ power _"_ said Giratina, and I was attacked by my clone! he threw a punch, which I blocked, but that turned out to only be a distraction, as at that point, he jumped 6 feet in the air, and wrapped his legs around my neck, and pulled me backwards. I couldn't resist, so I tried to fall with it, and failed. I landed square on my back, and he turned around and sat on my shoulders and pinned my hips, down, pinning me to the ground, immobile. I seemed that he weighed a ton, so I couldn't throw him off of me. "Enough. Off." said the GIratina, and I got off of myself. I stood up immediately, and faced the demon leader.

"This is what you get for following me, and more. He took it easy to not kill you. I'll put you back in your hospital bed, and I'll heal you to give you a taste of my power in the true world. Think about it. I will return tomorrow." he said, and everything before me faded.

I woke up at an unknown time a few hours later in a cold sweat. I sat up suddenly and all of the girls looked at me concerned.

"You ok Jake?" asked Lethe. I ignored her question for a moment, and stared off into space, breathing slowly, trying to calm myself.

"Jake? Hello?" said Lethe and I blinked a few times and shook my head.

"Yeah? Sorry, what did you say?" I asked and Jess looked at me with a concerned look.

"She asked if you're ok, I'd like to know too." asked Jess. I shrugged my shoulders and sat there. Apparently I looked bad because Jess stood up and walked over, sat down on the bed and put her arm around me. "Something bothering you?" she asked and I hesitated and then nodded.

"Yeah, can I talk about it to you in private though? Just to get it off of my mind and ask your advice." I said and she nodded.

"Sure, what's up?" she asked in my head. I shook my head.

"Not in here, can we go somewhere else to talk?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Not with you wounded like this." she said and it bcame my turn to shake my head.

"That's something that I'm gonna get to, I'm not wounded anymore. Long story, but I will tell you about it." I said and she looked at me funny, but decided that she would figure it out soon enough.

"Alright, lead the way." she said and I got up, and we walked out.

-POV Jess-

We walked out of the room and he walked down the hall, and I followed.

"So, where are we going?" I asked and he shrugged. I rolled my eyes from behind, and luckilly he didn't catch it. _"Well, I hope it's important enough, but if he's magically healed, then he's probably got a great reason."_ I thought as I mindlessly followed him. He took a sharp turn into a room and when we entered it looked like an empty waiting room. He sat down on a couch, and I sat next to him. I put my arm around him, and he looked into my eyes, and I into his. Only, they weren't the eyes that I remember loving. They looked dead and dull.

He looked like he was about to cry, and at the same time he looked like he was incapable of showing no emotion. I wrapped my other arm around him, genuinely concerned for him and his wellbeing. He wrapped his arms around me in return, and laid his head down on my shoulder.

"What can I do to help Jake, I can't bear to see you like this, you look miserable." I said softly and he took a breath.

"I just cant decide what I'm doing anymore. Everything is getting to me. I'm a mess right now. I don't know where I am, what do do, and I have so many conflicting thoughts and emotions tearing me apart. That's not what I wanted to talk about though." He said with a sniff. He paused in his speaking, and I could tell he was trying to gather courage to tell me something.

 _"I won't be mad at him, whatever has happened._ " I thought, and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "If you ever want to talk about your emotions, I'll listen to you and help you however I can." I said and he nodded into my shoulder.

"Thanks, I askd you over the other two because I figured you'd know the mind the best and help me work out my thoughts. Anyways, I have a story." He said and he lifted himself up off of my shoulder and looked at me. "I had a bit of a nightmare last night. You know my whole thing with Arceus right? You remember?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, did she come to you last night again and ask something of you?" I asked, seeing if I could predict his thoughts and help him as he spoke. To my surprise though, he shook his head.

"No, just the opposite. Giratina showed himself last night." he said, much to my surprise. I sat there flabbergasted for a moment.

"The Giratine? Leader of the Distortion world?" I asked, and he nodded.

"The very same. And he made me an offer, one of power that nobody could match. He offered me strength and regeration. He wanted me to do his bidding. It was dark and cold, and I could see their souls in the backround, Oh Arceus it was horrifying. He showed me a warped version of myself, and It was me with his power, and I was defeated and humiliated. I.. I.. Didn't know what to do, I can't accept his offer, or else I'm no better than the people who murdered my parents, but I can't deny him, or else I'll be hunted to no end. I don't know what to do." he said and he started to sob. I pulled him into as good of a hug as I could, taking my chest spike into consideration. I held him close, as he sobbed into my shoulder.

"Well, I don't know if I can make this decision for you. I'lll support and work with you as much as possible, to the very end. But I can't do anything but give you advice. So, here's mine. Don't take it. If Arceus truly wants you on her side, she'll help you. Give her your trust through all, and she'll take care of you. But, if you take it, I'll still be one hundred percent yours, and fight on your side until my last breath, and I know Lethe will feel the same. Flower will be with you because she wants to be with you. She doesn't understand it, but she doesn't need to. But I have to ask, did he heal you?" I asked, expecting a yes, and he confirmed it by nodding.

"Yeah, he did. I know it's a trap, but no matter what path I choose, I'll be relentlessly attacked. All I really want to do is complete my gym challenge, and live my life with you, Lethe, and Flower. Is that too much to ask Arceus?" He said, and he became quiet and he lost himself in me. I looked into his mind, and found a slew of emotions, and all of them conflicting.

 _"He really is a mess. I'll give him all that I can though, as his mate, and loyal friend, I'll be his no matter what."_ I thought as he silently sat there for a few minutes. "If you'd like, I can help your emotions for a while, dull your racing mind. It won't be a perfect solution, but it'll still be a solution." I said and he stayed quiet for a moment.

"Sure, I'd like that. Can you do that and teleport us back into my room?" he asked and I nodded.

"Of course, one moment." I said and he lifted his head off of me.

"Before you do though, did you talk to Flower?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yes, but you're in no state to get more on your mind. Later." I said and he nodded.

"Ok, if you insist." he said and I smiled. I put my powers to work, and I slowed his mind down, giving his brain a chance to think things throughly, and I teleported us back to our room.

We appeared in and I put Jake in his bed. He sat there, with a blank stare and Lethe and Flower were looking curiously at me.

"Long story, let his mind rest. I'll tell you later Lethe. For now, lets just watch TV, if anything good is on.." I said. And we did just that.

A/N

Well, that was a fun chapter. I deviated from a normal chapter, but I'm working through a plot, I swear. I liked how this turned out, wording and all. Anyways, my question that I mentioned at the beginning. I have it possibly set up, do you think that it may be near the time for the first Lemon with Flower? I'll leave it completely up to all of you. I can do it if y'all want it, but if not, I won't. Not yet at least. And tell me what you guys think of it! If this chapter sucked, let me know! If you really liked it, let me know also! Anyways, I'm Lamosamo67, thank you all again for your support throughout the series, and I'm out of here!


	29. State of my head

A/N

Hello hello hello to all y'all. I put an update up yesterday saying that I was back thanks to TheMisrepresented who has his own fanfiction, The reaper, which I suggest that y'all check out if you're interested. Anyways, I read your reviews, and I'm back for another chapter (after a couple of months of waiting, sorry.) As I said, my schedule is gonna be uneven, but this story will never be left for good. If you can't remember how we last left off, check out my previous chapter. Anyways, I'm Lamosamo67, and this is another chapter of The beautiful people! And beware, this chapter gets dark.

-POV Jake-

I remember blacking out for several hours, and having the time whiz by as if my life was in fast forward. I remember looking towards the clock briefly a few times, every couple of hours, although it felt like minutes. Once the clock hit 2 in the afternoon I shook myself awake, and blinked for the first time in hours. My eyes felt like they were full of sand and it hurt to blink the first time. My eyes welled up with tears and I blinked them out of my vision. I remember blacking out at that moment afterwards and landing in a vary familliar white room.

"Hello my child." I heard Lady Arceus say, and I looked up to see her standing before me, with her long white dress on and giving me an unusual look. "I have one thing to talk about, but it is something of great importance. You ready?" she asked me and I nodded my head at her.

"Of course, your wish is my command." I said and she smiled.

"Ok, no." she said. I stood there in confusion for a minute, wondering what the hell she was talking about.

"No? No what lady?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"No to Giratinas offer. As i'm sure you know, he's a leader of deception and lies. He gives one small thing just to get you to give infinitely more. He will come to call as soon as I'm done talking to you. You are a warrior of light, don't stoop to what he wants, you'll regret it." she said and she gave me a look of sorrow, and my world faded, and then reappeared into the world below.

"Welcome back. It's been about 20 hours, but you've been sitting there doing nothing for the past several hours, so you must've been thinking about something. So, what will it be Jake? A life of limitless power, or another sad day in the world?" he asked, and I stood there for a moment, processing my thoughts which seemed to be moving at half speed due to my already weak mind. I recalled Arceus's words just moments before and strengthened my resolve.

"No, I am not yours, I am a warrior of Arceus, not a demon of yours." I said, with an air of confidence. I felt my mind come out of it's stupor, and I felt strong for standing up to the lord of the dead. His face tured sour and he looked at me with a face of what looked to be rage.

"Pity, I had greater plans set out for you. But you will soon learn, I get what I want. Now." he said and before my mind had a chance to process what he said, I felt my legs being kicked out, my arms were binded behind my back, and my legs were forced to be still. I turned my head behind me to see myself again, looking at me menicingly.

"Head up. Now." I heard myself say and I did just that. I was in trouble, didn't want to piss them off more than necessary. I saw Jess materialize in front of me, in the dark void, dimly lit by the purple glow eminating from seemingly nowhere and everywhere. She looked around in horror and then locked eyes with me very suddenly.

"Jake!" she shouted and she ran towards me. She ran into what seemed to be an invisible wall and fell back, rubbing her chest spike after running it into the barrier. I saw myself walk past me, and towards Jessica. I still couldn't move, no matter how much I tried. I tried to shout to her, but to no avail. My clone walked towaards her, and had a knife in hand now, 6 inches long, and one that looked sharp enough to cut through wood. "Get away from me! I know you're not Jake!" she shouted and she tried to run, but she hit another barrier.

"Come here my little princess, and give me what I want." said the clone and she looked at me, with her eyes wide open, and a look of terror etched on her face.

"No, not you, Im only for the real Jake. I'm loyal to him! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" she shouted, but my clone kept getting close, backing her into the invisible corner. Her eyes turned blue, as if she was using psychic, but it did nothing as I advanced. "Jake! Help!" She shouted, and I struggled and tried to move and help her, but I was bound as if in chains.

"Stop shouting. Now, unless you want this knife in your precious Jake, then you, I'd suggest you take your gown off." he said and she put her hands against the wall, seemingly feeling for a way out. I tried to scream, but my voice had been taken.

"No you fucking creep, you'll never have me!" she shouted and he stopped in his tracks and I could see a sly smile on his face.

"Alright." he said and he turned around, towards me, knife in hand. He calmly walked over to me and squatted down in front of me.

"No! Not him! Don't hurt him! Do what you want to me.." said Jess, sounding dejected and trying to run over to me, but hitting the barrier once again.

"No, you will learn to listen the first time. One for running away." he said as he quickly lifted his hand up, and putting it down on the back of my shoulder, knife and all. I felt the searing pain of a large knife halfway into my shoulder. I instinctually let out a scream, and to my amazement, I could. I tried to shift to make it less painful, but I was still stuck. Jess looked like she was being torn to pieces.

"No! Stop, please, just take me!" She shouted, louder this time.

"Didn't I tell you, you will have to learn to not disobey me." He lifted the knife out of my shoulder and sunk it near my kidneys, I felt the skin tear apart, and every nerve in my body was on fire. I let out a scream so loud I thought my vocal cords would rip. I felt tears coming to my eyes and they fell down my face. I felt the blood soak my shirt from the first wound, and now the one in my back was starting to soak through. "Turn." he said and pushed me over. he held the knife to my throat, and I was looking into his eyes, trying not to cringe from my own actions. "This next one is in his throat. Now, are you going to listen to me?" said the imposter, and Jess nodded and let out a squeak.

"Y-yes.." she stammered and he smiled and removed the blade from around my throat. He pushed me back over and I got a good view of Jessica standing there, in shock and unable to move.

"Good, now take off your gown you little slut." he said and she began to cry. "NOW" he shouted and she began to take it off. She sobbed as she took her arms out of it, then pulled it down, exposing her breasts. She let out a sniff and let out a loud wail, and paused for a minute and looked like she was going to collapse. I looked at her in mute terror, trying to scream at her, to console her, anything. But I couldn't. She removed her gown, and it hit the floor, exposing her vagina, and she looked away in shame. "Why aren't you doing anything? I thought I could trust in you.." she said and those words broke my heart. I felt all strength leave my body, and I looked at her, trying to tell myself that none of this was my fault, that I couldn't do anything. But I had the voice in my head still scolding me.

 _"Jake, you're her mate, you promised to protect her, that nothing would go wrong. Now you're idly standing by as she's about to be raped, by yourself no less. I cant bear to see myself hurting her.."_ I thought, zoning out.

"Pay attention. This is what you get when you don't listen to Giratina." said the imposter.

"This was all your fault Jake? I trusted you... I don't even want you to help me anymore. "

"Turn around. Bend over." the imposter said to her, and he had unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out. Jess stopped crying and she did as he asked, as he bagan to have his way. I tried not to watch, but every time I would zone out, and tune it out, it would force me back into reality, and It would be as Jess was crying. I felt myself breaking inside, and I was sitting there, helplessly, as I watched her be violated. I began to cry, and all rational thought left my mind. I let out an instinctual no, and found that I could speak, but at the same time, I couldn't.

"Jesop-p" I said, trying to form a coherent sentence, but having gibberish come out. I was tripping over my own tongue, and stuttering.

"What's that? I think I hear him say don't stop, well Jake, my pleasure." said my clone as Jess renewed her tears.

"Why are you condemning me to this hell Jake?" she said, and I looked her in the eye, to see that she was broken. Her face was lifeless, and she had a thousand yard stare. She stood motionless as he continued the act. I felt my breath leave my lungs, and I lost all desire to talk. I tried to inhale, but I couldn't, tears were streaming down my face, and I was at a loss for words. I couldn't even think. I tried to form a thought, but I would blank out after a single word. Emotions raced through my chest one after another, and then back again. I felt my wounds began to bleed even further, and my shirt was almost completely soaked.

"This is the day that I die, and I'm ok with that." I thought and all motion in front of me stopped.

I saw Giratina walk out from the shadows and smile at me. "Don't fret. you will be dead soon enough. Then you will be condemned to this hell. For now, try to enjoy the company of those who you betrayed tonight." he said and I felt myself jerk awake, to see the hospital room.

"Jake! You're awake, oh thank Arceus!" I heard Lethe shout and she was standing on my chest and staring at me with wide eyes, looking like she was at her wits end. Jess was standing on the other side of the bed, looking at me and not saying anything, but looking distressed. Flower looked equally as upset and was standing on the bed between the border of it and myself.

"Jake, are you ok?" She said and I looked at her blankly. She leaned in and put her lips on mine, I barely registered this, as I continued to stare off into space, still haunted by what I had witnessed.

"Jake, speak to me, anythting, pleasee!" said Lethe. I looked at her.

"Wha?" I said and I looked her in the eye, she was crying and when I spoke she ran over to me and nuzzled up to me, careful not to impale me with her horn.

"Oh Jake, we were so worried about you, I'm so glad you're alright!" shouted Lethe, and I blinked a few times and looked at her.

"I guess, sorta." I said and she gave me a curious look.

"Jake, no matter what happens, I'll always be here for you." I heard Lethe say, and I heard Flower agree.

"Me too Jake." she said and my mind went back to what Jess had said earlier. _"I thought I could trust in you."_

Those words cut deeper than the wounds I had recieved, and I looked Jess in the eye and she looked back, not saying anything. I nodded at Lethe and Flower who were concerned, but it wasn't them that I was wondering about.

"Sorry.." I murmured, and Lethe lifted her head off of me and gave me a curious look.

"Jake, whatever for? Just be quiet, lay with us, feel better." replied Flower and she sat down and put her head in my shoulder. Jess had been avoiding talking to me, and I looked away from her, long after we had broken eye contact.

"I said I'm sorry, I.. I couldn't save you! It's all my fault, forgive me Jessica!" I shouted, and I slammed my head back onto the pillow and felt myself begin to cry. I closed my eyes and I saw Jessica's empty face staring at me, with tears running down it and her eyes, devoid of the life that I had fallen in love with. I opened my eyes again and I shook my head. I saw Jess look at me, _"I thought you loved me"_ I heard her say, and I started to deny it, "No, I didn't mean it" I shouted and I felt a hand on my cheek, but nothing was there that I could see.

"Jake, wake up please." I heard Jess say, and I snapped back to reality. I saw Jessica standing above me in my bed, with her hand on my cheek, crying. She had tears running down her face, and her face was red and puffy, she looked as if she had been crying for hours. "Jake, I will always love you. No matter what happens. Whatever you do, I will always be there for you. Even if you're not there for me, I will always be yours." she said and she was looking into my eyes with a look of sadness and desperation. "You were screaming in bed for the past hour, with a look of terror. We couldn't wake you, but we tried so hard.. I couldn't bear to hear you screaming like that, you sounded like you were in pain, and you were screaming for someone to stop. You were also screaming my name, and sorry. Jake, what happened?" I heard her ask, and I looked at her, and saw her face, but could only feel her sense of betrayal that I saw.

I felt nothing but shame for letting her suffer like that. I couldn't meet her eye, and I took a breath in to speak, but didn't. I immediately let the breath out and shook my head at her, unable to talk to her.

"I'm not going to make you talk, but will you at least let me join you?" she asked and I looked at her. I must have looked tired, or particularly upset, because her gaze softened. "Nevermind, I won't force you to do anything, but know that whenever you're ready to talk, I'm ready to talk and help." she said, and I inhaled, and felt my words get caught in her throat as I tried to talk. I shut my mouth, and laid my head down, feeling the pressure of the other 2 girls on me. I put my hands on Flower, and began to stroke her smooth skin. She nuzzled up as close to me as she could, and I let out a breath. I laid there, unmoving for a few hours. After an hour, when Lethe had assumed that I was asleep, she left the bed and moved over to the couch, where I had realized that Jess was laying there crying.

"Jess, what's wrong?" Lethe asked and I heard Jessica stutter before she began to speak.

"Why doesn't Jake like me? He won't look me in the eye and he wont talk to me. He wont even let me help him, why? I'd do anything and he won't even look at me." I heard her ask and Lethe paused in her reply.

"Well, he was screaming and calling your name for an hour, and apologizing, I'd assume the dream was about you." she said and I remained quiet, listening in to their conversation and trying to get a glimpse into Jess's mind.

"Yeah, I want to know what I can do, he's in pain, yet he won't let me help him. It kills me to see him like that. I won't force him to love me anymore, but I will love him."

"Well then Jess, tell him that. Nobody else can." replied Lethe, and I spoke up in the darkness of the room.

"Jess, I don't hate you. I just can't bring myself to look you in the eye right now. It's not personal, I just don't want to tak about it with you."

"Well, I won't make you.. I wish I could, but I'll do what you want. Would you like to speak with Lethe alone? Get it off of your chest?" She asked and I cold only hear the pain in her voice. _"Jake, I thought I could trust you"_ I heard, clear as day in my head.

"I'd do that, would you like to?"

"Well, maybe. I.. Dont really wanna talk but I know I have to. This will eat me alive if I don't." I murmured and Jessica immediately stood up.

"Where's my pokeball Jake? I'll go in there for a while while you talk." she asked and I lifted my and up and pointed my thumb in the direction of what little was still in my bag. Thankfully those fuckers had the decency to leave me my pokeballs. "Ok, love you. Is this something that I can talk about with her later or no?" She asked me, sounding concerned.

"Go." was all I said and I saw her nod out of the corner of my eye and she disapeared in a flash of red light. I slowly turned and managed to get the Glaceon off of my chest without waking her up.

I got up out of bed and slowly shuffled over to her and sat down next to her. "There, I'm here. What do you want to know?" I asked.

"You look terrible, any way I can make you feel better while you talk?" she questioned.

"No, and thanks for telling me I'm not good enough." I said, my mind returning once again to Jess. _"Why are you condemning me to hell Jake?"_ I sat there thinking for a minute, and zoning out.

"I'm sorry, can I put my head on your lap?" she asked and I nodded and blinked very slowly. I gave a very small nod, knowing that she was only try to help.

"So, what happened?" she asked me quietly, being mindful of the sleeping Flower.

"Well, you know of my connection to Lady Arceus, right?" I asked, and she nodded and then walked over to me and put her head on my lap. "Well, the past two nights I was called by Giratina, lord of the distortion world. Yesterday I was called to get asked a question. A simple one, but incredibly important. He wanted to know if I would work for him. Do his bidding. He offered me power that I couldn't even dream of. He showed me a clone of myself, one with all of his power. He proceeded to soundly beat me in a battle. I was left to decide then. I returned the next day, and was asked to make my decision." I said, not taking enough breaths until that point, so I paused and caught up on my breathing.

"Go on." she said and I finished by breathing in and closing my eyes.

"I still feel empty inside, I.. I don't think I can finish telling it.. I'm sorry." I said, breaking off and making to get up to go lay back down.

"No, you may hate to tell it, but you need to get this off your chest. I can see how much this hurts you, but if you don't tell it, it'll eat you alive." she said and I was surprised at her words.

"Fine. I just hope you're right." I said and I took a deep breath before I launched back into my story.

"I answered no, and he didn't like that. I was bound and paralyzed. Then I saw Jess appear." I said, and I paused for at least a full minute, while I collected my thoughts. Lethe sat patiently while I did so, and then I finally got the strength to continue.

"Jess appeared, and the clone, thingy of me told her to take her gown off. She refused, so e stabbed me. He threatened to kill me, if she didnt comply, and she did when he had a knife to my throat. She did and he raped.. he raped her Lethe, it was horrible.." I said, taking pauses to maintain my composure. I was close to crying, so I started to stroke Lethe and I put my head down and rested it on her currently dulled horn. She cooed and pushed herself into my hand, enjoying the sensation.

"Anyways, I had to watch, the whole thing.. without speaking.. She told me that she didnt love me, and that I betrayed her trust, and that I didn't love her, and I was putting her through hell. I couldn't bear to see her get hurt Lethe. And especially by me.." I said, my throat tensing up as I began to cry again.

"Jake, I'm sorry to hear that, that sounds horrible. I wish I could help you more, but I don't know what to say. So what, you feel like you betrayed her, and feel guilty about looking at her, because of what you think you did to her?" she asked and I nodded into her horn.

"Well, thanks for telling me. I can't say that I'm glad to know of the hell that you're going through, but I'm happy that I could try and help you. Anything that I can do to help you now Jake?" she asked me and I thought about it for a minute, thinking.

"Yes, for now at least, just lay here and keep me company please." I said to her and she nodded.

"Happy to, that's all?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, you already helped me more than I can describe. Thank you. I still can't bring myself to look Jessica in the eye though, can you tell her?" I asked and she let out an "Mmhmm".

"Thank you. I sometimes forget that you will all do anything for me." I said and she giggled, and so did Flower.

"Of course Jake, we always will." said Flower from the bed.

"Flower, how long have you been listening." I asked her, without moving out of tiredness.

"Since you kicked me off of your lap. It's fine, I needed to know why you were so upset. Sorry to find out this way though.." she said, finally realizing that she did something wrong.

"Don't do that, but I suppose the Purugly is out of the bag now. So now you know why I was the way I was. Just dont think any differently of me, please?" I said and she replied in a sleepy tone.

"Of course not, you're my best friend and the one who I love, I could never hate you, or think any worse of you." she said, and I could hear her drifting off.

"I may have just woken up, but I'm tired and feeling like the worst piece of Rapidash shit imaginable. I just, I cant right now. So, goodnight." I said and I laid down on the couch, and Lethe move up closer to me and fell asleep on my chest. I wasn't too far behind.

A/N

Well, another chapter completed. It's almost 10:00 here, and I may go to bed soon. I'm happy that I'm getting another chapter up, adn I hope that y'all feel the same. Anyways, leave me a review and tell me what you thought of the chapter, it did get a bit dark, but I warned you. I'm always open to suggestions, and thank you for the one sugestion "Random guest", although I don't think that will happen. I'm preparing for a lemon involving Flower, by popular request, and it will be here soon. Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed reading, Im Lamosamo67, and I'm outta here!


	30. Deflowered

A/N Hello hello hello, I'm back once again. Now, Lampshade, I'm beginning to write this 20 minutes after your latest review. Thank you for the support, and I'm glad to have made the chapter good. I'd love if you were to become a regular (re)viewer, I always appreciate people who show their support to the story. Cyrus isn't going to be a part of the story, but Giratina is. Now, his role in this all, is something that you're going to find out soon enough. And to everyone, if you're considering creating an account, 15minutemail is a great site to give you a random email to sign up for things with. Anyways,I dont have much else to say, so without further ado, heres another chapter of The beautiful people!

-POV Jake-

I was woken up suddenly by a doctor shaking me awake on the couch. "Wha? What are you doing in my room? What do you want?" I asked the man dressed in white.

"Well, you're still in the hospital, remember? I've come to check in on you. I had assumed you'd be sleeping most of yesterday, so I left you pretty much be. But it appears that you're feeling fine. Mind if I check out the wound?" he asked me and I stared at him, my mind exhausted.

"Sure, if you feel like you have to. I feel fine physically, and it hasn't bothered me much." I said and he stood there, as if he was waiting for me. "What? Get on with it." I said, perhaps a little meaner than I should've but I didn't really care.

"Well, I cant do that if you have your Absol on your chest. Of course, the fact that she's laying right on the wound tells me that it's not causing you any pain. But, I'd still like to check it out to make sure that it's not going to cause any infections." he said and I nodded.

I prodded Lethe who was on top of me, and she woke up and stretched her back legs. "Good morning Jake. What's up?" She asked and I nodded my head in the direction of the doctor, and she looked up to see him standing there. I looked back towards him and he gave a quick smile. "Yeah, sure." she said and she stepped off of me, and stretched her back. She sat down while the doctor walked over to my side and spoke.

"Alright Jake, give me your arm." he said and I raised my left arm for him and he put a stethoscope that I had missed when he walked in in his ears and he put it on my chest, while he felt my pulse. "Breathe in." he said and I did just that. "And out" and I again followed his order. He stood there in silence while he listened to my lungs and he gave reassuring nod. "Well, your lungs sound healthy, which is a great sign seeing as you got shot. Alright, remove your shirt quick so I can check it out." he said and I hesitated.

"It's colder than an Abamasnow's ballsack in here. Fine, I suppose it's for the best." I said while I took off my shirt, Lethe was fighting back laughter and I saw Fower stretch and settle back down while I was getting my shirt off. I had it off and he looked at me in amazement for a minute.

"Wow, you look like you're completely healed. Nothing short of a miracle, thank Arceus." he said and he gave me a smile. "Well, I guess you won't be needing to stay in the hospital room anymore, want me to make arrangements to move into a normal room?" he asked me and I thought for a minute.

"Please, actually. But 1 question, where am I?" I asked, having no idea.

"You're in Goldenrod son." he replied and I thought for a moment, before replying.

"Ok, thank you. If you're going to move me, just let me know where to and I'll be ready." I said to him flatly.

"Alrighty, I'll be back within the hour." he said and he turned and left, shutting the door on his way out.

"Well, looks like we're getting evicted. Get your shit together. We'll chill until then." I said and I sat upright and then stood up. I grabbed my phone off the bedside table and put it into my pocket. I got a change of clothes and went towards the bathroom.

"Jake, you know that you can change out here right? I don't really care about seeing you naked." said Lethe, and Flower stayed silent.

"Well, as much as I wouldn't mind, I'd rather not with Flower sitting right here." "Of course, I wouldn't mind showing her, see if she likes what she sees, but, I did tell her that it was whenever she's ready. I won't go doing shit like that. Not to mention, I'm not really in the mood for that shit right now." I thought, as I walked over to the bathroom and undressed. I heard a knock on the bathroom door while I was sitting there naked and I looked towards the direction of the door. "Who is it?" I shouted.

"It's Lethe" I heard her reply, and I walked over to the door and cracked it open.

"What?" I asked, my head just barely peeking through the crack in the door to look at Lethe, while I was naked behind the door.

"Can I come in and talk?" she asked and I thought for a minute.

"If your version of talking doesn't involve sex, sure." I said, and waited for her answer.

"No, I know you're not in the mood right now. As much as I'd like to, to cheer you up, I won't." she said and I stood behind the door and opened it up, allowing her in. She walked in and sat down in front of the tub. I closed the door behind her and sat down on top of the toilet seat and looked at her.

"Alright, you're in. What?" I asked her and she launched right into it.

"Well, first off, I think that Flower really wants you. She seems to be excited about the fact that you're naked in here. I could practically see the disappointment in her face when you refused to strip in front of her." she said and I looked her for a moment, because this cant be the only reason that she came in here, at least I think.

"Well, I'll talk to her about it. Maybe soon she'll get what she wants. Right now isn't that time. Maybe later. But what the hell else do you want? I'd like to get dressed and I know that you wouldn't talk with me alone just to tell me that." I said, getting frusterated. Lethe must've picked up at my annoyance about her being in here because she recoiled a little.

"Sorry, but I want to talk to you about Jess." she said and I bit my lip and looked away, my emotions rising again. I felt a sense of dread and depression overwhelm me and settle deep in my chest.

"Why?" I asked her, not really wanting to get on the topic again.

"Well, I want to talk to her. She thinks she's done something wrong, and I want to talk to her. Can I tell her about your dream?" she asked me and I could feel anger bubbling up inside of me.

"No. I don't want anything to do with her right now. I still lo.. like her, but I can't right now." I said, frustrated.

"Jake, I'm only trying to help. So is she, and even Flower wants to see you better right now. I can't do anything to help if I cant talk about it. She can't talk to you or help you if she doesn't know how to help. You can't hit what you can't see now can you?" she said and I knew that her words struck true.

"Well..." I said, breaking off and knowing that I had no real argument against her.

"Jake, I love you, Jessica loves you, to no end and she would do anything for you. And now you have Flower that loves you. We all want to help you. I know that you feel like you've done horrible things, but you haven't. You can't talk about it, but you can't heal a wound by ignoring it. If you truly don't want me to say anything, I won't because I'll respect your wished, but at the same time I urge you to let us help." she said to me, and I felt like I was backed into a verbal corner.

"Whatever. Talk to her. I understand, but I really don't want help. If it helps her, then whatever." I said, still sitting naked on the toilet seat, and getting more and more upset by the minute. I gave Lethe a glare and she looked away.

"And one more quick thing, can I let her out? so she can find out where we're going?" she asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, but can you leave me so I can get dressed?" I told her, masquerading it as a question.

"Yes, sorry about bothering you like this. Can you get the door so I can?" she asked me quietly, seeing that she was making me upset. I stood up and opened it roughly, and she sped out. I had opened it all the way, and I was standing in the fully open door, in full view of Flower who happened to look in my direction. I stood there for a moment, with my dick being shown off in all of it's glory for a few seconds before I realized what was happening and I quickly closed the door. I heard the signature sound of a pokeball, and Jess came out. I heard her talking, loudly at first, but then quietly to Lethe. I put underwear on, then pants, followed by a Mudvayne T-shirt.

"What I would give to have that fucking laptop back with all of my music on it. I really need to blow off some steam." I said to myself, rather loudly, and I heard quiet from the other side of the door, then they resumed talking. I grabbed my clothes, and I walked out of the bathroom, and I put my clothes in my bag just outside of the door. I looked up to see Jessica sitting on the couch next to Lethe. She looked at me when I came out and then quickly looked back towards Lethe when she saw that I was looking at her. She became quiet and just sat there listening to Lethe talking. I shook my head. "I'm sorry Jess, I really am.." I whispered to myself and I felt my eyes welling up with tears. Just then I heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I shouted at the mysterious man on the other side of the door.

"It's me, the doctor from earlier. I have a new room ready for you. Are you ready to go?" he asked and I took a quick look around the room to make sure that I had everything.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Girls, lets go." I shouted and they all stood up and came over to me. Jess stood far away and sadly looked down. I opened the door and there stood the doctor from before.

"Alright, follow me." he said and he led me down towards the lobby area. Once he brought me to the lobby, he went into a hallway on the other side of the nurses desk and led me down there. He stopped abruptly about 30 feet down the main hallway. He looked to the right and gestured to a door, number 24. "Here, this is yours. Stay here as long as you want." he said and he swiped a keycard and opened the door.

"Thank you doctor, I appreciate it." I said to him and he gave me a small smile and a nod of the head.

"No problem, here are your keycards young man." he said and he handed me a few cards for the room. I put one in my wallet, and the other I kept out. I held the door open, and I let the 3 girls in, and gave a small smile of gratitude to the doctor. He briskly walked away, presumably to another patient.

"Well, this is it. I have no idea where we're moving to next, but to be honest, I don't care. At least not right now. So chill out for now."I said to them and I laid down on the bed. I grabbed my phone and opened up youtube. "I need some music, I'm sorry, I'm gonna put some on." I said and I searched around for a perfect song that captured my mood. I ended up settling on XIX by Slipknot. I turned it on and heard the slow melodious tune of the bagpipes calm me. I turned it up and let it engulf me.

"With my face

Against the floor

I can't see who knocked me out of the way

I don't want

To get back up

But I have to, so it might as well be today."

I felt the voice of Corey Taylor fill me, and I started to sing along.

"Nothing appeals to me, no one feels like me

I'm too busy being calm to disappear

I'm in no shape to be alone

Contrary to the shit that you might hear"

I sang louder, letting it take me over.

"So walk with me, walk with me

Don't let this symbolism kill your heart

Walk with me, walk with me

Just like we should have done right from the start

Walk with me, walk with me

Don't let this fucking world tear you apart"

I sat there for a minute after it ended, and I thought about it, and how the words struck home for me at this moment. I felt like he was speaking into my soul, and I sat there on the bed for a minute and drowned everything else out. I closed my eyes and thought about the lyrics in my head.

"I don't want, to get back up. But I have to, so it might as well be today. Walk with me, walk with me, don't let this symbolism kill your heart. Walk with me, Just like we should've done, right from the start." I thought, feeling slightly less alone after it had ended.

I looked around the room and found all three of the girls staring at me. I looked at Jessica and saw tears running down her face. I looked away and saw Lethe giving me a curious look.

"Sorry, that was depressing." I said sheepishly.

"No, that was beautiful. I loved that.." said Lethe, and I gave a sort of half smile.

"I felt like I needed that. Glad you're ok with it." I said and Flower jumped on the bed with me, and laid down next to me. She nuzzled up to me and I felt her cold body next to mine, I felt warm and felt like I was sweating. "Flower, can I take my shirt off and cuddle? I feel really warm." I said and she lifted her head up.

"Sure, whatever I can do to help." she said and I smiled at her, a smile which died immediately, but a smile nonetheless. I took my shirt off and I moved to next to her, and I wrapped my arms around her. I felt the coolness of her body counteract the heat of mine, and I basked in the perfect temperature.

"Thank you, i needed this." I said and she just nodded.

"Jake, Jess and I are going to go for a walk and talk." said Lethe as I heard them both get up and walk towards the door.

"Alright, be safe. Wish I could give you some spending money, but I can't for obvious reasons." I said as I heard the door open.

"Jake, it's fine. Don't worry. And we will. Enjoy your quiet time." she said as she was leaving. I heard the door shut and I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Jake, are you ok?" asked Flower, and I moved my head back a little so that my eyes could focus on her.

"I don't know. I really don't right now. As much as I'd like to be, I just don't know." I said to her, sounding more depressing than I had intended. "But don't worry about me. Just you worry about being happy." I said to her and she shook her head.

"But I can't be, not unless you are. Is there anything that I can do to make you happy?" I thought about it, and shook my head.

"No, thank you though. I appreciate it." I said as she snuggled in closer to me.

"Not even this? She asked as she leaned in for a kiss. Her lips met mine and I was shocked by the very bold move. I could feel her heart racing, seeing as we were basically intertwined. I decided to go with it, and I kissed her back, enjoying the sensation of her mouth on mine. She opened her mouth into mine and I felt her tongue inside my mouth. I decided to play along and did the same, her cool breath felt refreshing in mine and her saliva had a cool minty taste to it. Her tongue was cool, but not cold, and it felt amazing. We sat like this for a solid minute before we broke it up.

"Flower, where the hell did you learn to kiss like that? That was amazing." I asked her, and she looked like she was shy about the fact.

"Well, you told me to ask Lethe or Jess if I was curious about anything, so I asked them for a good way to kiss. I'm sorry." she said, sounding sad. I felt happiness like I hadn't in the past day.

"No, don't be, I loved it, in fact." I said, and she smiled.

"Really? You did?" she asked me, her face lighting up like I had't seen since she was a very young Eevee.

"Indeed, so much that I want some more." I said and she leaned back in and we resumed our kiss. I felt myself getting hard from the intimacy, and a feeling in my stomach that left me uneasy. While we were in the heat of our kiss, I put my hand around her, and started to stroke her back, and eventually made it down to her lower back and almost to the base of her tail. She inhaled in a moment of bliss as I did that, and decided to see how far she would let me go. I broke our kiss momentarily and she looked at me sadly.

"Why'd you stop?" She sadly asked me, her eyes wide open in a baby-doll appearance.

"I wanted to tell you, let me know if you want to stop." I said, and I wasn't prepared for her next answer.

"No, that's the last thing I want you to do. Please, keep going, it feels so good." she said and I smiled and leaned back in, and we resumed our kiss, and our tongues resuming to intertwine inside of each others mouth's.

"It's hard to think about how this is the little girl that I watched grow up in a matter of months. I'm so proud of her, and she's ready, I know it." I thought as I resumed to stroke her, and move my hand slowly lower and lower. Eventually, it found it's way to the base of her tail, and she put more effort into our oral battle when I did. I moved my and more to her side, and I put it onto her leg and moved it down. I found myself moving it towards the inside of her leg, and and she began to take her paw, and rub my stomach, down near my hips, and dangerously close to my erection. I decided to make the move, and moved my hand back up, to in between her legs. She inhaled sharply, and let it out slowly, and she started to shift her hips towards me and moving them around. I took that as a cue and moved the final inch towards her little slit. I made contact with it and she gave a small yip of pleasure. She separated our kiss for a moment to breath and speak.

"Please don't stop, I love it" she said, in a tone that was barely more than a whisper. I felt my erection throb, and rubbed my finger across her slit, and elicited a moan from her. I pushed it in a little bit, separating the outer lips slightly, and rubbing it again. I got another adorable moan from her, only this one was more drawn out. I continued to do this as she pushed her face into me, and she finally moved her paw down towards my currently aching dick, and she starts to rub it the best she can with her paw from outside my shorts. I decided to make the next move and I inserted a finger into her and she broke our kiss and her head went back in pure ecstasy.

"Please, more! Go deeper!" She said, this time loudly, so I did just that. I took my index finger, and pushed it inside her, her inner walls gripping the intruder and quivering. I could feel that she was wet down there, so I curled my finger slightly inside of her and she grinded her hips into me and let out a very long moan. "Oh Jake!" She yelled, as she tried to grind against my hand. I took the cue, and I started to move my finger around more inside of her, and moving it in and out. She squealed, and I smiled at her, forgetting all of my misery to see her all grown up. She started to squeal with every pump of my finger, so I did it faster and her squeals increased with the tempo of my finger. She let out a squeal and I felt her rear legs clamp down on my hand, and her vulva clamped on my finger. It shot out a burst of juices, and she remained like that for at least a full minute.

As I looked up and down her body, she was tensed up, and her eyes were closed. She laid there, not moving for a while, until the high of her orgasm brought her down. "Please, more.." she said, practically begging me.

"Are you sure?" I asked, making sure that she knew what she wanted before she took the final step.

"Yes, just help me, that felt so good..." she said, breaking off, She got up, and straddled me, having her legs on either side of me. I nodded and put my hands to my waistband, working on getting my pants down.

"As you wish." I said, and I pulled my pants down, revealing my erection in all of it's glory. It sprung up, and seemed to be slightly throbbing in anticipation, just waiting for it to be inside of her. She gave a very wide smile, and opened her mouth lustfully.

"Please, put it inside me, I've wanted it for so long.." she said, in little more than a whisper, and she turned around, so that I could see her little slit, which was wet to the point of dripping, and was twitching in anticipation, ready for it's first visitor.

"All right, slowly sit down, I'll do all the work." I said, and she slowly sat down, and I lined myself up. Once my tip was touching her entrance, she stopped. "What's wrong?" I asked her, and she responded by finishing lowering herself very fast onto my dick. I broke off what I was about to say into a moan, and I put my head back down onto my pillow. "Shit Flower, you feel amazing.." I said. now it was my turn to be quiet and beg.

"Ah! I-I love it!" shouted Flower, and she began to move up and down very slowly, getting accustomed to having something as large as myself inside of her tight little pussy. She must've liked it, because she began to move on top of me, and I felt my cock being squeezed inside of her, almost like I was meant to be there. She threw her head back as she moved her lower half up an down. I gripped her hips and coaxed her to move faster, to which she happily obliged to. Soon she was moving as fast as she could, and she turned her head sideways, and I saw her tongue lolling out in extreme pleasure."More, I love it! I think I'm about.. to.. AHH!" she shouted as she began to cum. I felt he slow down as she tensed up, and her inner walls gripped my cock tightly, as the moist, velvety feeling on my cock was increased twofold. I knew that with just a little more, I'd be coming behind her. I pumped just a few more times, and she screamed my name.

"AHH JAKE!" she shouted as I felt my orgasm finally coming. I managed one more thrust into her, and I hilted myself out of lust, and unleashed my load into her. I gritted my teeth and felt my legs tense up as I shot my load seep inside of her. I hilted myself, and felt my dick go all the way to her small cervix.

"I just shot my load directly into her womb, I hope she's ok with that.." I thought as I we both remained like that for a minute. When we had both finally come down a bit, I pulled my hips down and she went to stand up. As she did so, a rush of semen came spilling out of her. It came in one large wave, then slowed down to a trickle. "Fuck you look sexy right now." I said, admiring the scene in front of me, and pledging the mental image to fap material in the future.

"I feel amazing. I feel full, why is that?" She asked me and I sat there awkwardly for a moment.

"Well, I came inside of you." I said, not sugarcoating it.

"What does that mean?"

"Well, that amazing feeling you felt towards the end, thats your version of it. When A guy does, he releases something, and if it's inside a woman, it can get her pregnant and have a baby or an egg." i said, explaining the process of how children are made. She stood there for a moment, taking in all of the information.

"So I may have an egg?" she said, and I rubbed the stubble on my neck.

"Well, yeah. Sorry." I said and she shook her head.

"No, I think I would like that." she said and she smiled.

"well, I'm glad to hear that, I wouldn't mind being the father of your pups either." I said, and I looked at the mess that was on me, and coming from her. "Well, lets go get cleaned up. And thanks.. For that." I said awkwardly, not quite knowing what I should say.

"No, thank you." She replied as we got up and we both walked towards the bathroom and I turned the water on.

"What for?" I asked her and she turned to me as I got fully undressed, and waited for the water to reach a decent temperature that we both liked.

"For trusting in me, and letting me have that experience, and for giving it to me."

Once she had finished, I looked at her. I gave her a smile and pulled her into a hug.

"And thank you for helping me take my mind off of everything that's going on. I really needed that, I really did. And you did what you could to do that for me, going as far as that to help." I said and she gave me a half smile and looked away.

"I've wanted to try that for a while." she said, and I felt the water once more, testing it and found that it had become a great temperature for the both of us. I lifted her into the shower, and I stepped in, and I cleaned myself off. And made sure that she did the same, helping her as necessary."You know, I kinda want a pup. It would be nice to be a mom. I don't know how to be, but I know that you'd help me, right?" She asked me and I nodded.

"Of course, I'd be the dad. What kind of dad would I be if I didn't?" I asked and we shared a smile.

Once we had sufficiently cleaned ourselves off, we got out and dried off. I helped her dry off seeing as a lack of opposable thumbs made it difficult to use a towel. Once we had dried off and I had gotten dressed, we went back and laid down on the bed. And after another 15 minutes to half an hour later, I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I shouted.

"Lethe and Jess, can you open the door?" I heard Lethe ask and I stood up and walked over to the door. I opened it to see Lethe there in front of it, and Jess skulking in the background.

"Here." I said and Lethe walked in and Jess went to follow, avoiding eye contact and I stopped her. "Wait." I said to her and she looked up at me with sad eyes. I pulled her deeply into a hug and she embraced me, as if that's what she had been longing for for a while.

"I'm sorry Jess, I didn't mean to do that to you. I ignored you, I'm sorry." I said, and she didn't speak for a minute, just enjoying the hug.

"Lets go inside to talk" she said, and she let me out of the hug.

We both walked inside and I saw Lethe smelling the air. "Heh, she'll know before long." I thought, and I caught Jess staring at me.

"Know about what?" She said into my head.

"Later, now, let's talk." I said and I saw Lethe stop smelling out of the corner of her eye and adopt a huge smile on her face as she looked towards Flower. I sat down on the bed, and Jess sat next to me.

"I heard about your dream Jake. I'm so sorry to hear about it. I wish you didn't have to see that. I know that you'd never hurt me, and don't feel bad. It was all a dream. No matter what you think, I'll always be yours. I want to help you, and even if you were to do that, I'd follow you to the ends of the earth, because I love you that much." She said, adn I smiled at her. I felt a sadness overwhelm me and I didn't return it.

"I know, and Im sorry for not talking to you about it. I should've. It was stupid for me to ignore you, but I couldn't look you in the eye, because of what I had done." I said to her and she shook her head.

"Jake, you did nothing to me. I'm sorry about what you saw, and what Giratina put you through. I can't blame you." she replied, and Lethe interjected.

"Not to pull you off topic, but is that smell what I think it is Jake?" she asked with a smile.

"Depends, if it smells like sex, then you're dead on." I said, knowing that the purugly was out of the bag, so I might as well confess.

"Thought so. So, tell me Flower, was it everything that you had dreamed?" She asked, and Jess turned to me, and turned to Flower to hear her answer.

"Yeah, and more. Jake was amazing." she said, and I smiled at Flower.

"Well, you were pretty good too Flower. I loved every second of it." I said, and she smiled at me from her laying position. Jess smiled at her, then to me in turn.

"Well, looks like you're all grown up now. Now tell me, did he come inside you?" asked Lethe, and Jess gasped in shock slightly.

"Really Lethe?" I asked her and she turned to me.

"What? Only asking" she asked and I shook my head.

"If you're going to ask, ask her in private. Just this once I'll allow it, but any further questions will be in private please." I said, and she looked slightly taken aback, then slightly upset and somber.

"Yes Jake."

"Thank you, and to answer and save her from embarrassment, yes." I said and Lethe let out a triumphant "Ha!"

Jess just rolled her eyes at Lethe, but was smiling at the situation all the same. And I heard someone else speaking, someone that I rarely heard in this world.

"Jake, I need to speak with you." I heard, i couldn't place the voice, but then I recognized it as Lady Arceus. I furrowed my brow as the girls continued to talk about Flower's first time.

"Ok." I said, muttering to myself, but talking to Lady Arceus. Suddenly, I felt my consciousness being transferred to the all to familiar while room with Lady Arceus standing there.

"Welcome. I will make this as quick as possible. First, great job in standing up for yourself and not giving in, not just anyone can do that. It takes someone who has a will of iron to not give in." She said, complementing my resolve.

"Thank you Lady, but that can't be all that you called me here for is it?" I said, suggesting that she had more.

"Indeed my child. For Giratina will be back, and I would like to show you a scenario. Of someone very much like you, who took the wrong path. Someone who ended up in great power, after accepting the deal, someone with much less willpower than you, but ending up very high in the world. I would like to show you his story, to prevent you from doing the same." she said, and I stood there in anticipation.

"Very well my Lady, lead me on. What do you want to show me?" I asked her.

"Come my son, this is the story of Karl Marx." She said, and she led me through a door, to a journey that I never would have expected.

A/N

Well damn, almost 6,000 words. Before the AN, it was at almost 5900. Anyways, this was one hell of a long chapter, I hope that 'all liked it. I really enjoyed writing this one, and I hope that I dd a good job with my lemon involving Flower, the very first one. She's grown quite a bit, from an innocent, naive little girl, to a young adult with passions and desires. And I like how she's turning out (as if I didn't decide, lol). Anyways, I want to thank you all again for all the support that you're showing me and this story, I appreciate it quite a bit. As a commenter of mine once said, Enjoy writing, so that we may enjoy reading. (Thanks Crimson Darkarai). And Ninja, thank you for your recent support, I appreciate it and of course I read the comments, I read every comment quite a few times, especially a suggestion like that, so that i can get a feel for the request. I look at the comments and reread old ones when I need a little inspiration and when I'm bored. If you like it, leave a little inspiration down in the comments, I'd appreciate it. And also, some criticism (constructive, preferably) so I know in what areas I can improve. Anyways, sorry for the long ranting of mine. I want to thank you all again so much, and I'm Lamosamo67, and I'm out for the night!


	31. Voyage of the years

A/N

Well hello hello hello. I'm back yet again for another Chapter of The Beautiful People. Now, I'm using a new writing program because I noticed that my Italics weren't being saved. So, I moved from the basic WordPad, to open office. I hope it goes well now. And Lampshade, thank you again for the review, but what exactly did you mean about Lady Arceus? I can't figure it out. And I slipped a little homage in there, just for you. Anyways, here is another chapter of The Beautiful People!

-POV Jake-

I walked through the door that Lady Arceus had led me through. I walked into a world that was indestinguishable from mine, except the fact that the styling was something from almost a century ago. I looked around and saw that it was a nice day outside. I was placed in front of a large brick building, which appeared to be an apartment upon further inspection.

"Lady Arceus, what are we doing here?" I asked her and she gestured to the building in front of us.

"This my child, is the birthplace of Karl. Nothing fancy. I must tell you though before we begin, you cannot be seen, nor interact with your enviroment. It is as if you are a bystander in a dream, which you are. You are a ghost, a pair of eyes." she said, and I looked around at the scenario in front of me.

"All right. Are we going to see Karl being born?" I asked her and she smiled and shook her head.

"Unfortunately, no. He was born 8 years ago today. But, this is the first point in his life that will shape who he is to become. I should fill you in on his family life and story up to this point though hmm?" She asked me, and after a few seconds of standing there, I realized that the question wasn't rhetorical.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I guess that you should." I said awkwardly.

"Thank you for answering me, I find that that's a skill lost among the living. Anyways, Karl is eight as I mentioned. His father has little love for him, but does his duty as a father. His mother is ill, very ill. Cancer, in fact. She's laying on her death bed right now. She loved him like no other, and he loved her back. They were very close, and the father only loved him out of devotion for her. Anyways, shall we go inside Jake and see what's happening?" She asked me and I nodded. "Good." she replied, and she walked forward, and I followed her.

We made it inside, and we walked up a small staircase to the upstairs. The whole place smelled like mold, the wallpaper was peeling off, and eveything looked like it was falling apart. "Wow, this place sucks." I said, mostly to myself, just thinking aloud, but also partially to Lady Arceus, hoping for some backstory.

"Indeed it does, it's the cheapest that they could get. Theyre not exactly rolling in money. But anyways, it's up here." She said as she took one more staircase, and phased through the door on the right. I followed her in and I was greeted to a sight of a very small apartment. It had old wooden toys scattered everywhere, many of which looked a least ten years old. I could hear crying from one of the rooms, and I could tell that it was from a small child. Looking around I saw that everything was old and barely working. There was a leak from the heater, ther faucet was leaking from the base and it had a wash cloth wrapped around it, the fridge didn't seem to close all the way and had a piece of rope on the half broken handle holding it to a hook on the wall. The table was grimy and covered in nicks and the dirty dishes were piled high.

"Shall we go and see the main attraction? So to speak." Asked Lady Arceus and I nodded towards her. She began to walk past the kitchen and towards a door in the tiny living room, well, one of them. The door that she was heading to was little more than a door frame and inside there were three people. A small child kneeling by the bedside, an older looking woman in bed, and a young strong man sitting up in bed next to her, holding her hand. "These are her final moments." commented Lady Arceus, and she gave me a sad smile, which I had a hard time returning.

"Mom, please don't leave me.. What will I do without you? You can't leave me mom.." I heard the young boy say, and he put his head down on her bed, and was wailing.

"Karl, I have to. I can't stay. I wish I could help you understand, but I'll always be with you. The power of Arceus is great son." said the woman laying in bed, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Arceus give a small nod.

"But, I don't want her to take you, I want you to stay with me!" said Karl, now shouting out of anger.

"Karl, I wish so too, but I don't have much time left. Please, just behave for daddy and remember that I always love you." she said and she let out a very large cough.

"I-I will mom."

"It's almost time for me to go home to Lady Arceus, she has her place for me up there, and I'm ready." Said the woman, and I could see the man sitting on the bed frowning.

"That's the husband, Richard." Arceus commented, seeing that I was lost. I gave a nod and looked back over to the scene in front of me.

"I hate her! She's taking you, doesn't she want me to have you?" asked Karl and the mom chuckled, which led into a coughing fit.

"Of course, but you too will have your place there someday too. Just believe that she is good, and that she has the power to lead you into paradise and she will, it's as simple as that." said the woman, getting softer with each sentance.

"No, never.. She's taking you, she doesn't get me. I will never be hers!" he shouted and the mothe looked taken aback.

"How dare y.. y..ou" she said, as she took a breath, only very softly, and she laid her head down onto the bed. She exhaled one more time, and all was still. Richard closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"Believe me son, I don't like this Arceus chick either." he said, and he became quiet.

"I vow, I am never going to be hers." He said, and the world faded to black, and I was back into the white room.

"Well, what hapened?" I asked Arceus and she gave me a sad smile.

"She was buried, and he never ended up forgiving me, but there's more to the story. Richard ended up kicking him out onto the street on his 16th birthday. He married some young prostitute and was put into jail. He ended up dying a few years after that." she finished, and I paused for a minute taking in all that I had learned.

"Ok, where next then?" I asked and she extended her hand, and another door opened. She walked through it and I followed her. And when I got through, I was standing in front of a school one that looked very famalliar.

"Wait, is this Goldenrod?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Indeed, Goldenrod High School. Back when Karl was a student. This is another very important day in his past. One that will define his thoughts and how he handles anger. She said and I realized that we were in the alley behind it. Standing there, was a young Karl, and another student. The other student was wearing a hat, and had a trench coat on.

"Come, closer to them so we can hear." said Lady Arceus and I walked forward along with her.

"Dude, that shit is mine." said Karl and the other kid shook his head.

"No fucking way, you wouldn't have shit if it wasn't for me."

"Dude, you stood outside while I conned them. Yeah, you stopped the police from taking us by surprise, but I was the one doing the work, that's mine." he said and the other kid just flipped off Karl and began to walk away.

"Wrong move asshole!" Shouted Karl as he drew a knife from his jacket. The other kid tried to turn around, and had his hand on what looked to be a gun, but not in time. Karl took the blade and stuck it into his guts. The other kid stopped, and coughed, only it was almost entirely blood. Karl yanked the blade to the side, and the poor kid opened his eyes wide.

"Y..You B-b-bast-t-tard!" he said quietly, before falling on his knees and laying in the alley unmoving. Karl looked around quickly before kneeling down and going through his pockets. He pulled out some cash and a few other small things before grabbing the gun. He looked at it before putting it in his pocket. He picked up the body and put it into the dumpster. He bolted off and I was transported to the room of white yet again.

"So what, he killed a kid over a money disagreement?" I asked and she nodded. "What were they even arguing about anyways? What conning were they talking about?" I asked her.

"Well, he was showing people tricks, and stealing their wallets during it. Not only wallets, but other valuables as well." she said and I nodded.

"Ahh, fair enough. So what does this have to do with his life?" I said and she chuckled.

"He murders someone and you ask that?" She says, partially mocking my choiceof question.

"Well, what importance in his life does this play, I'm sure he murdered a ton of people." I said and she nodded.

"There, that's a better question. This was his first, and also his first encounter of, if you want it badly enough, violence will get it for you. How do you think that he came to run a massive criminal empire? It wasn't by being nice." she said and I processed the information for a moment.

"All right, so where does he go next, before our next scene?" I asked her.

"Well, he takes his newfound gun and some intimidation to start a drug running buisness. He knows a great dealer, and he takes that and adds some money, all while scaring the dealer from suppling to anyone else. Genius move on his part, and as such, he builds up some money pretty quickly. Enough to hire a couple of people. Well, the next thing that happens from there is where we are off to next." says Arceus, and she leads me through yet another door. She leads the way through it, and I follow.

When I get there, the first thing I notice is Karl standing in front of a building, trying to look inconspicious. A few other people are there too, all wearing similar clothing. Karl is noticable by his large beard. The other people were partially obscured by hats and hoods. Karl holds his hand up, and everyone standing by him unzips their jackets, and places their hand on something, all within various places.

"Guns, lots of them." commetns Arceus, and I didn't comment back.

"Go!" Shouts Karl and he kicks in the door to the house that appears to be amost broken down. I hear gunshots and I run forward to look at the action. Karl and his gang are shooting from the doorway, while there are other gang menbers on the inside, taking cover behind anything from couches, to walls. One of Karl's associates shoots a lucky bullet with his pistol, and it hits Karl in the shoulder. He recoils, and takes his gun in the other hand, and proceeds to shoot 3 of them fatally, and another 2 non fatally. Someone from inside the house shoots a random bullet, and it kills one of Karl's members, and the remaining members take the chance to charge inside, with Karl last. They land a few lucky shots, which takes care of the remaining gang members and the shooting finally stops once Karl's gang realizes that there's no more targets.

"Boss, you're hurt." one of them mentions, and Karl nods.

"No shit. Later, grab whatever drugs and money that you can. Quick." he said, and they all scrambled to different rooms.

"Hey Karl, come check this out!" One of the members shouts from a room just off the main room. I follow Karl as he slowly walks towards the voice. He enters the room and stops dead in his tracks. I walk through him and see the sight before me. A Roserade is sitting on a bed, chained to it, and backed far against the wall looking terrified. Her eyes were wide open, and her flowers on her hands were pointed towards Karl. "Looks like it's time for some fun eh? I get first round." he says and he begins to walk towards her. Her eyelids droop a little and she begins to shake her head very fast. "Heh, not your choice girly, only Karl tells me what to do." he said and he began to undo his belt.

"And I say no." said Karl, and the guy stopped in his tracks, the Roserade was looking back and forth between them quickly, as if she was figuring out what was going to happen to her.

"Ah you want first go? Enjoy." he said and Karl shook his head.

"No, I don't want that at all for her. She.. She reminds me.. of my mother. What little I remember of her, 20 years after she's passed. I'd like to take her with me." said Karl and he slowly walked towards the Roserade who backed into the wall. He extended his hand out and she looked at it, suspiciously. "I don't want to hurt you, I just want to help. It's sad really, most the time I care more about pokemon than other people. First, can you understand me? Nod if you can." said Karl, realizing that she may not be able to plead her own case.

She nodded and made a small sound "R-Ros" she said, quietly.

"Perfect. I want to take you with me. I won't make you, if you dont want to I'll set you free, but if you do, I'll take you with me, and you'll live well. I have the money to help you as much as possible. You can have until we leave to make your decision. Here, I'll unchain you." said Karl to the pokemon as he pulled out a gun. The Roserade flinched and Karl put his finger up to his mouth in a shushing motion. He grabbed the chain and paused.

"Cover your ears, this is gonna be loud." he said and she shook her head. He shrugged and put the gun to the chain closest to the shackle. He fired once and the chain broke just enough to unlink the chain, and she was free.

"And we're going to skip a few minutes, nothing important happens." Said Lady Arceus and the world snapped to a point some few minutes in the future.

"Well, we're ready to leave. I won't make you come with me, but I will offer you that, I can help and I won't force you to do anything. I want to take you as a companion, and dare I say, my first friend." he said and she stood there for a moment in thought. "I will leave you alone, and my men will too if you decide that you don't want my offer." She stood there, looking torn for a moment. Finally, she sighed, and nodded.

"You wil come with me?" asked Karl and she nodded. "well, I'm glad to hear it, one minute though, HEY JIMMY, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" He said, first speaking to her, then shouting over his shoulder to a man named Jimmy apparently. He ran in through us and stood in the doorway out of breath.

"Yeah boss?" He asked and Karl beckoned him towards the bed.

"Take your Hypno out, I need a translator." he said and he scrambled to grab something in his pocket.

"You got it boss." he said, and he finally grabbed his pokeball and let his pokemon out. A Hypno came out in the flash of Red.

"Now, we'll tune into his thoughts to get an understanding of their first bond." said Lady Arceus and I heard his thoughts.

 _"What will she think of me?"_ Karl thought and the Hypno nodded.

"All right, what?" he asked and Karl took her flower in hand and smiled.

"Is there anything that you want to ask me, or tell me?" Karl asked aloud, and she stood there for a minute.

"What are you going to do with me?" she asked him, and the Hypno translated it into his head.

"Well, I'd like to take you home and give you a better life. I'm sure that they had their way with you one too many times?" He asked and she nodded, but still remaining on her guard. "Well, I'll feed you properly, give you room to live and train if you wish, and hopefully call you someone who I can be close to. Which is, to be honest, rare." said Karl and the Roserade looked like she lowered her guard a little.

"Well, if that's all true, then I'll accept. Thanks for the offer.." she said, and he nodded.

"Of course, now, shall we get going?" he asked and she nodded, and I returned to the room of white with Arceus.

"Now, what do you think this means for him and his life?" asked Lady Arceus and I had to stop and think.

"He got a pokemon?" I suggested, not knowing anything else that this could mean.

"You have a very close bond with 3 female pokemon, and you can't imagine what this could mean for another person? Think, he's bitter and hateful, and he treated her with compassion, and giving her all the choices that he could provide. Think." she said and It finally clicked.

"Well, he learned to love a little more? Be a little more friendly?" I said, and she nodded and pointed at me. I stepped back a step to avoid being hit by her.

"Percisely! After this, he became a lot better. All of the people under him reported him becoming a much better person. They liked working for him after this, and those who went on that mission with him recieved huge bonuses. He stayed true to his word after this and she learned to ease up a little bit, eventually, they were inseperable. Until, this next part. Shall we continue?" She asked me and I was about to say yes, then a thought hit me.

"Well, I would like to, but what about Jess and Flower and Lethe? Wht's going on there?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Don't worry, time is frozen fo everyone except us." She said, and I was reassured.

"Ok, where to next?" I asked and she opened another door, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Here, to the day that this relationship changed for the better." She said as she led me through to another point in time. We were standing outside of a large home, not quite a mansion, but still large enough to stop and look at it out of awe. "All right, now you should know, that a prototype pokemon translator was being built, based around the Roserade that you're seeing. It works for her, and all of her evolutionary line, but nothing else yet. So that earpiece that you have, is all based on the work of Karl." she finished and I stood there in shock.

"Wow, so he wasn't all just shitting on society. He actually had some good done in the world. Surprising, considering how he ended up in the world."

"Indeed, so, that sets the scene, now lets get closer and listen shall we?" asked Arceus, and I nodded and we walked forwards, and into the house. We walked through the house, and I stoped to look at the decoration. Chandeliers, fine art, and the likes of an upper class snob. We went towards a room just off the foyer and into a room that had a pool table, where I heard voices.

"So, what do we have planned for today? Training? Or just a lazy day?" asked the Roserade.

Karl stood in thought as he hiself wondered what he would be doing. "Well, I don't know, want to just relax for today?" he suggested.

"Sure, wanna play some pool?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Nah, I was thinking actually relaxing, like laying in the hammock and doing nothing. You interested?" he asked and she nodded.

"Sure, I'll set the other one up quick." said the Roserade and Karl stopped her as she went to move.

"Actually, wanna join me in mine?" he asked and she looked at him with a bit of a smile.

"Sure." She said with a giggle as they walked towards the back yard. Arceus and I followed them and they walked towards a massive hammock. The yeard was huge, and had an in-ground pool, a hammock, and a golf driving range.

"Wow, this is such an old person house." I commented and Arceus chuckled.

"Well, he is 40 here. Not quite old, but still a decent age." she replied and I was surprised.

"Wow, he's really 40 in this? Wait, ow old was he when we saw him last?" I asked her.

"He was barely over 24. Not enough happened in the timespan to make it important. He grew his empire. But, watch." she said, shushing me. I became quiet and watched them.

"You know, I think that this is a good idea, what about you?" asked Karl, as he laid down in the hammock, and she stood there. "What are you waiting for?" he asked and she shrugged.

"Nothing really, and yeah, I think it will be." she said, quietly.

"If you'd rather get your own, you can you know. I'm not gonna make you lay here with me."

"No, I'd like to." she replied very quickly, ad Karl smiled in resonse.

"Does she have a thing for him?" I asked Arceus and she held up her hand to silence me, and I went back to watching. _"I think she has a thing for him."_ I thought, and I continued to watch and listen.

The Roserade laid down with Karl, and they laid there for a minnute, saying nothing and basking in the sun. They were right next to each other and occasionally they would move slightly to get comfortable. After a minute, the Roserade broke the silence. "Karl, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what?" he said and she paused.

"Well,I wanted to ask, do.. do you like me?" she asked, and turned red and looked away. "I'm sorry" she immediately said, and he stopped her.

"No, don't be. Why are you asking? Never be sorry for askng a question." he said and he was staring at her, but she was staring away.

"Well, I was wondering. It's been about 15 years since you've saved me from that horrible place, and you've never once asked anything of me. You know what, nevermind. Sorry for asking.." she said, breaking off. Karl propped himself up on his elbow and looked at her wth a soft look in his eyes.

"Well, yeah, I do. I always sorta have. I wanted to give you a better life, so I didn't mention it. Why, do you like me?" asked Karl and she looked at him, and leaned in, and kissed him. He kissed her back, and then Arceus and I returned to her room.

"Well, that's it? That seemed pretty normal." I said and she shook her head.

"It may be average, but take a guess. Why did I show you this instead of telling you about it?" she asked me and I was caught off guard.

"Umm, I really don't know. Why did you?" I asked her and she smiled.

"To show you their love. Think about it, had I just told you that they fell in love, that wouldn't have had much of an impact on you. No, I needed to show you their love. And to continue the scene, they had their first time together that night. I trust you know what that looks like, and I don't need to show you." she said and I shook my head. "Well then, one more thing before it wil be our time to split for the day. I'll fill in the time between the last time and this next one, they had fallen in love as you saw, and they were in a very strong, romantic relationship. They were inseperable. As an example, someone insulted her once, called her a dumb slut, and he shot him on sight. Word got around quickly that he was serious." she said, and I had a thought.

"Well, why was he so protective? I understand the love? By why shoot someone over that?" I asked and she chuckled.

"Well, think about it, if someone insulted Jessica like that, would you have stood for it? I understand that you wouldn't have shot anyone, but you would be upset, no?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, but why shoot him?" I asked and she pursed her lips.

"Well, you know that he was founding his empire during this time. He had a few doen people under him, but nothing major. Not yet at least. This next thing that i will show you will be the most important of them yet. Pay close attention to everyhting, and do your best to read emotions. Ready?" she asked me and I nodded.

This time we weren't led through a door, but instead just teleported to the scene, which felt wrong. Something felt very wrong. It was quiet, yet it felt like there was screaming. I looked around rapidly and I saw a car, which was against a tree. I saw Karl on the pavement in front of the car, and the Roserade was even farther in front of him. Karl picked himself up off the ground, on to his hands and knees, but just barely having the strength to maintain it. "R-rose!" he said, coughing as he spoke. He crawled over to her body, which appeared to be lifeless. She groaned and moved her arm slightly, and then tried to move just enough to look around. "Rose, y-you'r-re alive..." Karl said quietly, ot being able to muster the strength to speak louder.

"Karl, come here." she sad quietly, and she managed to flip herself over, and the visual took a turn for the worse. Rose was badly scraped up, and bleeding badly. Her body looked like it was broken, and she had a major head injury and blood was seeping out. Karl crawled over to her and put bis arm around her. "I don't have long left, I can feel it, listen, I-" she started to say,but was cut off by Karl.

"No, you're going to keep living I'll get you help. Don't worry Rose, I've watched over you before, I'll do the same now." he said and she shook her head and let out a cough, which was mostly blood.

"No, I don't and you can't. That's what I wanted to tell you, is thank you. You saved me, and gave me so much, whenI thought I was going to die. You gave me a great life, and I cannot thank you enough for that. But now is my time, and I wanted to tell you one last time, that I love you.." she said, as she broke off, and she laid down. She blinked a few times, exhaled her last breath, and all was still. Karl closed his eyes and a tear fell out.

"Anyone, anyone at all, help.." he said quietly to himself, only it wasn't only to himself.

"You call and I answer." A voice said, and I looked up to see a man in a golden mask standing there, dressed in a black tuxedo and his hands behind his back.

"Who are you?" asked Karl, who moved as close to Rose as he could, and had his arm around her body.

"I am Giratina. You should know me, you've done much to help me, even if you don't realize it. You've lived a great life, and I'd like to help you." he said and Karl squinted as well as he can.

"Why? Why me?" he asked and the human Giratina shook his head.

"No need to worry. Just know that I am. I will save your partner here, the love of your life, and heal you." He started to say and Karl nodded his head.

"Yes, anything, just please.. I love her more than life itself.." he said and Giratina chuckled.

"But in return, you work for me. From now, until the day that you die. But I will give you everything that you dreamed of." he said, and Karl nodded.

"Yes, anything, please.." he pleaded, and Giratina nodded.

"Very well, it is done. She is alive, I'll get you home. Sleep well, and enjoy." he said, and they were gone in a flash, and we followed. They were laying in bed, and Rose was already asleep. Karl was breathing heavy, and leaned over to check that she was breathing. He must've heard it, because he breathed a sigh of relief and he laid down next to her.

"I'm so glad I have you again, sleep well." he said, and time pasused as he was laying down.

"Now, I'm going to take a moment, and move you to morning. There's something that you need to know before it comes time for our next meeting." said Lady Arceus, and suddenly there was light in the windows, and Karl was awake.

"Good morning Rose." he said, and she remained unmoving. He looked at her, and he shook her a little, and she still didn't move. He turned her over, and she was awake, but not really. She was staring off into the distance at something that wasn't there, and she was unmoving. "Rose, wake up!" Karl said loudly, and he shook her again. "Giratina!" he shouted and the man in the mask and suit appeared.

"You called?" He asked and he nodded.

"Indeed. What the hell did you do! She's not alive, fix this! What did you do?" shouted Karl and Giratina laughed.

"Well, you just said alive, she's alive isn't she? Breathing, she still needs to eat, use the bathroom, sleep, needs water, ect. That's what you wanted. And I provided." he said and Karl looked livid, then his gaze softened.

"This isn't what I asked for, this isn't what I wished for.. So you're saying that she's a Vegtable?" he asked and he shook his head from side to side, as if looking for a way to saay something difficult.

"Well, not entirely true She's capable of movement physically, just not mentally. Her body is alive, but her mind is dormant, in a coma if you will." he said, and Karl took a breath and looked frusterated.

"Can't you fix this?" he asked and Giratina shook his head.

"Not gonna. Not part of our deal. Next time you make a deal with the devil, be careful what you wish for, you may just get it." said Giratina, and he dissapeared just as suddenly as he appeared.

A/N

Well, that was a fun chapter. A chapter of backstory to establish some things. Anyways, I liked writing this, even though it took some time to write. But, I suppose that I have nothing much to say. Leave a review to tell me how I did, good, bad, or othewise. I accept suggestions, and I'll at least consider everything. Well, I don't have anything else, so this is goodbye. Lamosamo67, out!


	32. 610 Update

A/N

Well, I'm back. After another month, I am back and currently finishing a chapter that I had started a month ago. Sorry for leaving, as usual, but Ive had so much going on that it's not even funny. New car, graduated high school, looking at colleges, considering moving halfway across the country, along with me needing to pick up hours at work to cover all of that. But, after all of that, I am back. I mentioned before that I would never truly abandon this story, I love it too much, but instead I'd just take breaks instead of forcing myself to write and here I am. As I said, I'm going back to a chapter that I had in the making before, and it should hopefully be done by late tonight, or tomorrow afternoon. Anyways, I'll see y'all soon in my next chapter!


	33. Nothing else matters

A/N

Well, Hello again to all of you peoples. I figured I'd start this next chapter with a few thank you's to some people. Turnbomb, I'm glad that you liked it that much and that it was moving for you. That's what I was going for with the chapter and I'm glad it came out that way. And to SamX41, thanks for the support in it. I appeciate it and I'm gonna keep uploading for it. You say that I'm a damn good writer? I'm not the best, not by a long way. There are so many amazing stories and more talented writers, but I'm glad you like my work. I do pride myself and work on keeping realistic emotions and good characters, because I feel that with good characters, a good story falls into place. And to Turnbomb, you're welcome, I like to write, so I do. And it's all thanks to support from people like you. I'm close to hitting 25,000 views, (and since my break, it's broken 27k) and I'm excited, it's my 2nd view milestone and I'm looking forward to the day that I hit that. Anyways, this AN has been far too long, and I'm sorry for dragging on, so here's the next chapter of The Beautiful People!

-POV Jake, back in the real world-

I was sitting on the bed, having returned to the real world after having Lady Arceus had shown me some things. I looked around as Flower, Jess, and Lethe talked and laughed amongst themselves. "You know, you may have an egg now Flower." Said Jess and I snapped out of my thinking and looked over at them. Flower nodded and glanced at me.

"Yeah, Jake told me. I would be alright with that. It'd be like having a little me running around!" exclaimed Flower and I chuckled.

"Haha, yeah. You're kinda young to have an egg, but I think that with us all here, and Jake as the dad, you would be just fine." commented Jess and I nodded.

"Yeah, I sort of wish that you don't, being young as you are, but if you do, then you do." I said and Lethe looked at me fondly.

"But, where does the egg come from? It's inside of me, where does it come from?" asked Flower and Jess made eye contact with me and raised her eyebrows.

"You wanna tell her or want me or Lethe to?" asked Jess in my head and I shook my head.

 _"Well, I'm sure as hell not doing it. You're women, help her out with her women questions."_ I thought and she started to laugh.

"Well, all right. Well, come over here Flower, let me tell you, while Jake cringes in the corner." said Jess and Lethe burst out laughing.

"What, afraid to tell the girl that you may have knocked up what'll happen?" she said and it caught me off gaurd.

"Well, I.. Well, maybe.." I stuttered and Lethe laughed even harder while Flower looked at me curiously. I could feel my face turn red with embarrasment.

"Jake, I'm just screwing with you. It's gross as fuck. Tune us out for a minute. I'll call you back to reality when we're done." said Lethe between her laughter, and she had a lok of mirth on her face. Even Jess was shaking her head at me and chucking a bit.

"Well, Flower, you sure you want to know?" I heard Jess say, and Flower nodded. I took this as my cue to tune it out and I started to hum a tune. I closed my eyes and started to hum the first thing that came to mind, which happened to be rock. I hummed along to the tune, and closed my eyes, trying not to listen to how childbirth worked. Soon enough, I felt myself being prodded. Opened my eyes to see Lethe staring me in the face.

"Well welcome back to the land of the living Jake. We talked about how birth works. Fun. Would you like an explination too?" she asked me and I cringed and shook my head again.

"Nope. The fact that I'm making them means I probably know where they come from and how. I'm quite familliar with the process of childbirth thank you very much." I said, moving my head for emphasis with my speech. I ended my statement with a roll of my eyes and I got a laugh from Flower.

"Well, I didn't know. And is it true that it hurts? I don't know if they're joking." asked Flower and I gave her a sad nod while biting my cheek.

"Yeah, unfortunately. But, most mothers say it's all worth it." I said trying to reassure her, but it didn't seem to work.

"Oh.." she said, and she looked down, apparently thinking.

"Don't be upset. It's over pretty quick for you. Jess would have a hard time, but it would still pass." I said Lethe and I nodded in agreement to help try and soothe her racing mind. It seemed to help a little, and she looked reassured.

"Well, ok." she said, still thinking, so I took the opportunity to change the topic to what Lady Arceus had shown me.

"So, I have a little bit to talk about. Mostly to you and Lethe." I said, looking at Jess and she raised her eyebrows.

"Sure, what of?" she asked and I launched into it.

"Well it involves Lady Arceus so that should tell you a lot. But not quite the normal meetings." I said and Jess moved her hand in a circular motion.

"Well, come on then. What?" She said impatiently.

"So, she told me a story. Remember Matt from before? I'm sure you do but to make sure?" I asked and as expected, Jess and Lethe nodded, and Flower shook her head. "Well, he was a bad guy, who ran a criminal empire and tried to plant a bomb to take out half the region. To make a long story short." I said, and Flower nodded with an "Ahh" of understanding, so I continued.

"Well, you won't know this, because I only met him breifly, but he had a boss named Karl who was the original boss of the empire, and the founder of it all. Ok? Still following?" I asked and they all nodded. "Well, she showed me his story and what happened, and I found a few things out. Mostly about him, but one big piece of advice in general. Want me to tell you a little about him or just skip right to the advice?" I asked and there were conflicting answers.

"Definately" said Jess.

"Nah" replied both Flower and Lethe. So I singled out Jess and asked her why.

"Why do you think that I should Jess?" I asked, not expecting her to want to hear about the story behind it.

"Well, anyone can do something, be a certain way, but you need to know why to effectively get the message. You can say 'dont be angry', but if you don't know what leads to anger, or what the result of anger is, then you just have an empty message. But, if you just wanna tell the message then whatever." she finihsed, somewhat lamely.

"Well, any particular reason that you two dont wanna hear it?" I asked and Flower shook her head.

"Not really, I figured it'd be a boring story, but I rather like Jess's reasoning behind it so I kinda want to hear it now." Replied Lethe and I nodded.

"Ok then. Well, it's not that long of a story. He grew up dirt poor, and his mom died when he was 8. His dad hated him, and he grew up on the streets. He became a drug dealer, and became rich. He had people under him soon. He went and raided a house somewhere else, and in there he found a Roserade that he named Rose. He rescued her and after a long while, they became friends, then great friends, and then eventually, after many years they became lovers. Then soon after that, they got into an accident." I said, and Lethe gasped.

"Oh no" she whispered, mostly to herself.

"Yeah, and Rose was near death and Karl called out, and Giratina answered. He asked for her to be brought back to life, in return for Karl's soul, and Karl agreed in order to have her back. But, she wasn't truly brought back to life. She was mentally dead. A vegtable, if you will." I said, and it was Jessicas turn to gasp. "And, as you can imagine, it broke him. He was miserable. And that's as far as I got, but I'll update you as soon as I find out more of the story. I don't know when Lady Arceus will call me again, but I'll tell you once she does." I finished, and the room was quiet, with the somber mood gripping us all.

"Well, that's... depressing to say the least. So, does he take care of her?" asked Jess and I shrugged.

"Probably, his love for her is like my love for the three of you. As much as he can possibly manage, and as pure as it can be. The poor girl was captive for an all male gang for some time, and I'm sure that I don't need to spell out for you what happened during that time." I said and Jess and Lethe shook their heads, while Flower tilted hers to the side.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked me and I turned to Jess.

"Should I? Or no?" I asked her and she thought for a moment.

"I vote no. Flower, don't forget that you're still young. But, there will be some day that I'll keep you informed of anything. I'm not going to tell you more than you need to know. But, that's me. What do you think Jake?" she asked me and I nodded.

"I agree with you on that. Sorry Flower." I said and she shrugged.

"Whatever. Someday." she said sadly, and I ignored the tone and got back to the story.

"Anyways, he had sold himself and in the end, it was all for nothing. So I'm sure you want me to wrap it up with the advice that I mentioned?" I asked and they all gave some form of nod.

"Well, the one biggest thing that I took from that is be careful when you make a deal with the devil, because you may just get it." I finishsed, and I could feel the tension in the air. We were all quiet after that, and nobody seemed to have the mind to speak.

"Well, whatever happens, I'm with you Jake. I can't speak for Jess and Flower, but I'll always be by your side." said Lethe, and the other two agreed.

"Yeah, me too." said Jess and Flower Vigoriously nodded.

"Well, thank you for that. It means a lot to know that no matter what, I'll always have you three." I said with a smile and the tension from the room lifted. We sat there for a moment, just smiling until I thought to myself. _"Well, what the hell are we going to do today?"_ I thought to myself and I heard Jess reply in my head, as she often does.

"Well, up to you. We're in Goldenrod right?" She asked and I nodded to her, to the brief confusion to Lethe, who soon nodded in understanding. "Well, we can take a walk down the streets for old times sake if you'd like?" She suggested and I paused and imagined my house again.

"You know, that's a good idea Jess. Stretch a bit everyone, we're going out for a walk." I said, and I got out of bed, and touched my toes, stretching my legs. Everyone else got up and stretched their backs and legs, and I cracked my neck and put my phone in my pocket. "All right, let's go." I said and I opened the door, and we all walked out.

We left the hospital, and took a right down the road. I strolled down absentmindedly, while the girls followed me, all while looking around and taking in the sights. I found myself walking past school before long and it was empty. "Huh, nobody there. Is it summer vacation already?" I asked myself, thinking aloud.

"Well, yeah. It's June." replied Jess and I shrugged.

"Eh, whatever. I hated that place anyways. You don't need a diploma to fight crime." I said, half joking. I got a stale giggle out of Lethe and I shook my head and kept walking. We all dozed off as we walked between the buildings and through the streets. Eventually though, I found myself walking down my road. I paused for a minute, and thought.

 _"Do I want to go back here? Am I ready?"_ I thought, and I heard Jess in my head.

"Of course, think of it as a form of closure. Go in one last time if you can. Finish any thoughts. We can wait outside, or we can all come in with you. Your choice." she said and I paused.

"No, I want you all with me. And I will." I said to a confused Lethe and Flower, and I started to walk. After a minute, I was standing in front of my house. The maibox stuffed with letters and other mail, the windows dusted over, and the lawn in desperate need of a mow. I stood in front of it, and I couldn't bring myself to take that first step inside for the first time in months.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Asked Flower and I shook my head.

"Even I don't know." I said, and I took the final step forwads, and up the walkway into the house.

I opened the door and the neglected hinges let out a high pitched squeak. I ignored the sound as I looked around at the house, remembering everything. The carpet was dusty, the floors were dirty and dull, and the rest of the house was in a similar state of disuse. I coughed from the dust, and I put my shirt over my mouth to try and block some of it out. "What is this place?" Asked Flower from behind and I replied before Jess or Lethe had a chance to answer for me.

"Well, this is my old house." I said quietly, my mind at a staandstill. But then I had an idea. "Well, I had an idea. Would you three be willing to help? It's not hard, but it'll take some time." I sugested and Jess replied.

"Sure, what with? I'll help you with pretty much anything." I smiled at them and nodded.

"Well, I was thinking about cleaning this place up a bit and living here for a bit. No more than a week, but enough to relax and not really worry about anything for a while. We've had enough to worry about recently." I said and Jess nodded and Lethe spoke up.

"Sure, I'll help how I can. Jess said she would, and I' sure Flower would be happy to." she suggested and I smiled.

"Great, the first order of buisness is to get the vacuum and help some of the dust out, and vacuum the beds so we have somewhere to sleep that's not in a cloud of dust. Lethe, can you look through the house and look for a fan? Jess, can you open some windows, so we can get some light in here and help the dust out. Flower, can you go around and see if there's any damage or anything that I should take care of? Like Ratatas making a nest upstairs or something like that." I finished and I got a collective "Sure" from the three of them. "Perfect, let's begin then. I'll look for a vacuum." I said, mostly to myself as I went off to the cleaning closet that we had upstairs in search for a way to clear the dust.

I found it exactly where i had expected it then a thought occured to me. _"Wait, what if there's no power? The bills haven't exactly been getting paid. Hmm."_ I thought as I walked over to the nearest light and paused. _"Please, let there be power"_ I pleaded and I flipped the switch, to nothing. "Fuck me" I said in frustration.

I heard Lethe from the other room say "gladly!" and I chuckled. "Maybe later, but that's not my current concern." I shouted back and I saw her walk over and sit in front of me.

"Well, what's the problem then?" She asked me and i turned to the light above me.

"Damned power is off." I said angrily and she tilted her head to the side.

"Ummm, no it's not? The lights are on downstairs." She said and I furrowed my eyebrows, confused.

"Wait, really?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yep, really." she said flatly, and I stood there for a moment trying to figure out if she was fcking with me, or if not how it could be this one light or part of the house that was out. "And if you don't believe me, check for yourself." she said and I shook my head.

"No, it's not that. I'm just wondering how in the hell it could only be this part of the house. Wait, process of elimination, lets plug this son of a bitch in and see if it works." I said and before Lethe could reply I turned around and grabbed the plug and plugged it in. I was about to hit the button on the handle that turned it on and I saw Lethe staring at me with a look of amusement. "What?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"Nothing, continue." She said with a smirk that meant that she knew something that I didn't. I couldn't imagine what that was so I hit the button and to my surprise, the machine roared to life! Having not expected that to work, it surprised me and I jumped a small bit. I hit the switch again and the machine died to it's previous state. At this point Lethe was shaking her head at me in amusement and I raised my brow at her.

"What?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're incredibly smart, or incredibly dim. You troubleshoot and deduce that it could be part of the house, or a breaker or something, and that would narrow it, but you forgot the most basic reason why a light wouldn't turn on. Can you think of it?" she said and I was puzzled for a moment. I thought and she was looking at me with an amused expression, until it finally clicked.

"Oh, I'm retarded sometimes. Fucking bulb is probably blown." I said, shaking my head at my own stupdity and she laughed.

"There you go! Einstein finally deduces why a light may not be working! Don't worry, even if you're brain dead I'll still love you." She said and that statement caught me off guard. I sat and thought back to what Lady Arceus had shown me with Rose. I stopped in my tracks, and I envisioned the lifeless stare of the Roserade as she laid in the bed, and my pause must've become obvious because Lethe spoke up. "Jake, what's wrong?" she asked and I sighed.

"Sorry, that remided me of Rose, Karl's pokemon." I said, feeling my voice dissapear as I was talking and Lethe opened her mouth and then immediately closed it. She sat like this for a moment before she actually spoke again.

"Oh, I'm... sorry. I didn't mean to." she said and I shook my head.

"Don't bother apologizing. It's fine." I said, and I unplugged the vacuum, and wrapped up the cord in silence and brought it to my bedroom. I stepped in and I looked around and got lost in memories. I remembered some days where I would be confined to bed, and my mother would come and take care of me, and getting sick after. But as she would always tell me, "It's all worth it. Just to see you better." I felt emotions bubbling up inside of me and my breathing became shallow. I looked over to my desk and remembered times where I was stuck on homework and frusterated and dad came over and calmed me down, and worked it out with me. He put his arm around me and told me "Champ, I have complete confidence that you can go wherever you want to. Do whatever you want to do, but to do that, you need to know how to do it." I looked to my window, and remembered how I stood there, looking out after an arguement with my parents, and hating myself for it. I remember thinking _"Why, why the hell did I say that? I hurt her, and over what? Something as petty as a party."_ I felt my eyes well up, and I lost all track of time for what was probably 10 minutes. I stood there, remembering everything and i felt a tear run down my cheek.

"I can't let them being gone do this to me. I have to block out thoughts of you, so I don't lose my head. They crawl in like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed, dropping little reels of tape, to remind me that I'm alone." I sang, low and slowly and I must've stood there for a while, because I had attracted the attention of all three of the girls. I only knew that when I turned around after hearing a sniff.

"Jake, you're never alone. You keep thinking that, you keep getting lost in the thought's that you're alone because your parents are gone, but you're not, you have all three of us.. Never forget that." said Jess and that hit a string, but not the right one.

"So what you're saying is that you're replacng my parents? Huh? I should just get over it because you're here?" I said, feeling angry.

 _"You are NOT replacing my parents, as much as I love you all."_ I thought and Jess shook her head.

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all. But Jake, you have to get over it, you love them, and I get that, but since when does wishing for something impossible make it happen?" she asked and I paused.

"Well, I.. I..." I stuttered, but I realized that she was right. "Shit, I'm sorry, I'm being an ass right now." I said and she just walked towards me and embraced me.

"Don't worry about it It's ok. I understand you're upset. Want to be left alone for a bit? Or would you rather company?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Can I be alone?" I asked and Jess nodded while Lethe and Flower turned around without a word and walked out. Jess let me go and smiled at me.

"Never forget that we're here for you. For absolutely anything. If you want me to jump off of a bridge, I'd do that for you. Now, enjoy your alone time." she said and I nodded and watched her leave and close the door behind her. I turned on the vacuum and over the course of the next 5 minutes, I got the dust off of my bed, and once I was done with that, I jumped, and landed on the bed. Only, I never did.

I was face down in a famaliar room that I had been transferred to many times before. I stood up and looked around, to see Lady Arceus smiling at me.

"Welcome. I'm sure you know why you're here." she said and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm gonna see what happened to Karl and Rose after Giratina right?" I asked and she nodded.

"Indeed, now, are you ready?" she asked and I nodded.

"Well I am indeed." I replied, being a smartass and we teleported to a light room that I recognized as Karl's bedroom that I had left off on.

"All right, watch this quick." She said and I turned to Karl and Rose.

"C-come on rose, P-please eat." said Karl, hyperventilating and holding a spoon of something up and bringing it towards Rose's lifeless body. He put the spoon into her mouth and he grabbed a dropper of water and tilted her head back and sprayed a little bit of water into it. She had a coughing fit, and the food ended up all over her mouth and face. I looked at Karl and I could see him crying, fresh tears falling from his face. And then the world turned to white.

"What was the point of that?" I asked Lady Arceus.

"Well, one small thing that shows so much more. He is trying to take care of her still, as well as manage his empire, while she cannot take care of herself." she said and I was still confused.

"It shows his love for her. Now, keep that in mind through this next part. And I must warn you that it's not a pretty sight by any means. So be prepared. Ready?" She asked me and I was wondering what could come next. I nodded and I braced myself. We were back in the room once again, but this time it was dark outside, and the room was lit with artifical light and I saw Karl once again crying over her.

"Rose, I love you. Never forget that. I know that you can't hear me, but know that I only want the best for you." He said to her body, and he leaned over and kissed her. "I regret this, but this is all for you. Good night, and sweet dreams." He said, and he picked up a pillow. I knew what he was going to do a mere second before he did it and I lunged forward and shouted.

"Wait!" I said, forgetting that it was merely a viewing of a memory. He put the pillow on her face, and pressed down. I remembered that I couldn't do anything when I tried to grab him, and went through him. She stayed still for a moment, but then started to involunintarily twitch, as her body heaved and gasped for air. Her body without thought couldn't figure out how to fight the sudden loss of oxygen, and it merely twitched and spasmed, trying to get oxygen, all in vain. Soon though, it becan to slow down, until it came to a complete stop, and Karl collapsed on top of her, crying.

"I'm so sorry, but I'm doing what's best. When we meet in the afterlife, I will do what I can to make this atrocity up to you." he said, and we were again in Arceus' room, where I stood with my mouth wide open, horrified at what I had just seen.

"That's... horrifying. Why?" I asked, not managing to string more words together as my mind tried to process what I had just seen.

"Well, think about it. If Jess was in unbearable pain, and had no chance of survival, would you help her out? And If I could be more deep, if she had cancer, and it was only a matter of time, wouldn't you try to end it on a good note? Make her last day the best that she could ever hope for? Then give her a peaceful alternative out instead of the massacre that is cancer?" She asked and I had no answer.

"I.. Don't know." I said truthfully and she bit her top lip.

"well, something to think about. And this comes with a huge message, something that I think that you need to hear. You ready to hear it?" she asked me and I found myself unable to speak, so I let out a squeak and a nod.

"If you love something, tresure it dearly, and hold onto it with all your life. But when it's time to let go, don't let it take your life with it." She said and I couldn't decipher the meaning behind it.

"Well, Karl loved Rose dearly, no?" She asked and I nodded, having a feeling that I knew where it was going before she even continued. "He loved her, but she was living a horrible life. He wanted to end it, and stop it from taking his life with it. It was time for him to let go, that much was obvious, so he forced himself to let go, and he ended her life, breaking his ties with her. Leaving her as just a memory. And the same could be said about you." she said and I cocked my head at her.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Well, your parents. They've passed, and you're letting them take you with them. Whenever they're mentioned, you stop, and get angry and emotional. You're letting that take your life under control. You need to let go. Remember to treasure what you have more than what you don't have. I'm going to leave you on that note, but remember what I've said." Said Lady Arceus, and I felt myself leaving the room of white.

A/N

Well, I've had this chapter in the works for a month, and hopefully I kept the mood up throughout it and you can't tell where the break was. As I mentioned in my update, I've had tons of stuff going on in my life including but not limited to New car, done with high school, more hours at work, week long vacation with the family, thinking about moving halfway across the country, etc. But anyways, I've hit 27k views, along with 70 follows, and 60 favorites. I cannot thank you all enough for reading and supporting the story as it progresses. As always I encourage feedback, positive and negative. If you're going to leave negative feedback though, make it constructive. I'm always looking for suggestions, PM's, or whatever. If you like it, give it a follow or a favorite, it means a lot to know that I have support that's still growing and people who still read my works. Anyways, this has been long enough. I'm lamosamo67, and I'm out!


	34. Home is where the heart is

A/N

Well, I'm back for another chapter of The beautiful People. I don't have a ton to say in the beginning except one thing. I'm now open to doing an R4R (review for review). Or, if you don't feel like reviewing mine, just PM me and I'll give you some input on yours and maybe some constructive criticism, but don't expect it quick if that's the case. Anyways, now that I've mentioned that, I think it's time to continue the story!

-POV Jake-

I found myself laying on my old bed, and I momentarily forgot why I was here. It hit me, and I blinked the tears out of my eyes, which had previously been tears shed over the memories of my parents. _"You know, I think that I'll take the advice of Lady Arceus to heart. I can't let old memories consume me. As much as I loved mom and dad, I know that one day we'll be reunited for good. Until that point though, I'll try to live my life to the absolute fullest that I can manage."_ I thought, in a moment of cheesy inspiration. I chucked at the cheesiness of the moment and I sat up in my bed. I blinked a few more times, and I mustered the strength to get up and walk over to my window. I looked outside and saw my neighbors house, and not much else. _"Damn, forgot the shitty view out this window. At least I had fun shooting passerby with an airsoft gun before, I got a decent view of the street."_ I thought fondly. I smiled and it ended up staying, something that was becoming less and less common with me nowadays. I made an abrupt spin 180 degrees and I walked over to my door and opened it, and walked out into the hallway. I cupped my hands around my mouth and shouted downstairs to where the girls were waiting.

"Hey Jess, Lethe, Flower! Come up here for a minute!" I shouted, and I heard the couch creak and I heard Jess shout from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah Jake? You called?"

"I did indeed, I feel a good bit better, so I was gonna ask, where do y'all wanna sleep tonight? There's my parents room" I said, and I paused, but then I rememberd my resolution to move on and continued without more than a small second long pause."There's my room, there's a couple of couches, and also a few air mattresses in the closet. Take your pick, all of you." I said and Jess and Lethe replied pretty much instantly.

"Well, is there room in your room at all Jake?" asked Lethe and Jess spoke immediately after she had finished.

"I was gonna ask the same."

"Well, there's probably only room in my bed for one other, but my room should be enough for everyone, provided we use an air mattress." I said and Jess and Lethe nodded. "Flower, what about you? You don't need to reply right now, but preferably soon so that I can vacuum off and clean up whereever you want to sleep so that you can sleep there." I said and she still didn't reply. I raised my eyebrows and even Jess and Lethe turned to look at her.

"Well, do you want me to sleep in your room?" asked Flower and I was confused as to the meaning of it.

"Well, what do you mean by that? I'd love to have your company, I'm not upset at you at all if that's what you're thinking, but on the other hand, you don't have to sleep in my room at all, the rest of us are so I'd personally reccomend it, but you can sleep anywhere in the house that you want to." I said and she finally looked up at me.

"Well, if you're ok with it, can I sleep in your parents room?" she asked and I nodded.

"Sure, if you'd really like to, I'll go clean it up. In the meantime, think about what you all want to do for dinner, and maybe something to do. I'm open to anything, so decide amongst yourselves. I'll be back in a bit." I said and Jess nodded, while Lethe replied "Ok" and Flower just turned and walked away. _"Hey Jess?"_ I asked in my head and she turned around as Lethe and Flower went back into the living room.

"Yeah Jake?" she asked me mentally.

 _"What's wrong with Flower? She seems sad. Or, some other emotion that I'm misinterpreting. I can't quite put my finger on it."_

"I don't know. I noticed that too. Heat, lonley, just thinking? I really don't know, but those are a few things that I can think of as of right now." she said and I thought for a moment efore nodding.

 _"All right, I'll try to talk to her later, thanks for the input."_ I thought and she smiled and turned.

"No problem, heppy to help." she said as she walked away and towads the others. I went back ito my room and grabbed tha vacuum and dragged it over to my parents room. I coughed as I whipped open the door, as the room was filled with dust, and I was attacked with a cloud of it when I entered the room. I felt my eyes water, and the taste of dust filled my mouth and filled my nose. I turned away and coughed for what felt like a solid minute and a half until my lungs were raw and I finally stopped. I looked to the end of the hallway to see Lethe standing there looking concerned.

"You ok Jake?" she asked and I nodded, my chest still hurting.

"Yeah, it's jut fucking dusty in there. It's gonna take a solid cleaning." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Well no shi.. Jake don't move." she said, suddenly becoming very serious. I stood still in minor panic.

 _"Battle vision, on"_ I thought as Lethe slowly walked towards me.

"Walk forwards, slowly." she said and I did just that, until I had walked about ten paces and was even with her, I slowly turned around and saw a pokemon in the doorway, but not any normal pokemon, a Haunter.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked the creature.

"Well well, he returns. I wasn't expecting you so soon. Lest I would've hid myself like I have been these past 15 years." he said, smiling with the depraved smile that Haunter have.

"Wait, you've been here for 15 years?" I asked it and it lost it's smile and narrowed an eye, in the shape that would indicate a lowered brow, if it had any.

"Wait, you can hear me?" it asked and I nodded, still on gaurd.

"Yeah, I replied didn't I? Now I'll ask again and this time you'll reply. What the hell are you doing here? Don't try any shit either, I got another two pokemon downstairs that could each hand your ass to you solo." I said to it and it put it's hands up in a surrender motion.

"I don't wanna start any shit. That normally just scares the shit outta people. That's always funny to watch, but I knew that if I did that here with your parents here I would've been evicted long ago. And it's cold as all fuck outside." it said and I glared at it.

"And you still haven't answered my question. What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" I asked, emphasizing each word.

"I've been here for 15 years. I was originally on the street, living how I could, and no, it's not ironic that I chose the word living. I still gotta survive. Ghost pokemon still die, but we just sorta fade instead of stop moving. Anyways, I moved around the city, and avoided capture plenty enough times. But, eventually I found your house with you as a young child. I found a window open and flew in one day. I was invisible, and I made my way throughout the house, looking for somewhere to live. I made residence in your attic, and, um, borrowed some food." said the creature and by that time I had let down my gaurd and Lethe had sat down, but still ready to jump up.

"Wait, all those times that I got in trouble for sneaking food in the middle of the night, that was all your fault?" I said, remembering the many times that I had gotten in trouble by my parents for excessive midnight snacks. To the Haunter's credit, it loked sheepish at this point and looked to the ground.

"Well, yeah, sorry." he said and i gave a frusterated huff and sighed in anger.

"Well, it's done so whatever. What's your name?" I asked and it looked at me curiously.

"A name? I've.. never been called anything." it said and I bit my lip.

"Well, tell you what, if you wanna stay here, feel free to, but under 1 condition." I said and it looked up at me gladly.

"Sure, what is it?" it asked.

"You remain visible at all times when someone is here. I don't need you watching us without us knowing. Oh, and one other thing, keep others out. I'd like to have this place just in case I'd like to come back and chill for a bit. Think that you can do that?" I asked and it paused and thought for a moment.

"Sure, that'll be just fine." it said and I had another thought.

"But, I feel like you should have a name. Want one or do you prefer just Haunter?" I asked and it shook it's head.

"Nah, a name would be cool. Just run it by me first, lest I become something stupid." it said and I began to think, but met a blockade in naming.

"Not to be weird, but are you a dude? It's sorta hard to give you a name and I cant tell no offense." I said and it started to laugh.

"Bahaha, nah, it's fine. I am indeed a dude." he said, and I could feel my face growing hot. Lethe had remained quiet over the whole conversation and seemed to be observing the Haunter and trying to find any ill intent.

"First thing that came to mind is Clarence." I said and he cringed.

"Does the name come with inch thick glasses and a pocket protector?" he asked and the response caught me off gaurd, and I began to laugh.

Once I had finished leughing, which took a solid five minutes seeing as my lauging was pretty minimal over the past few days, I felt that I could finally speak through my pained stomach and abs. "No, but that's probably the best response I could've asked for." I said and he did a little bow.

"Glad to make you laugh. I gotta say though, at least you didn't suggest Eugene. That would've been painful." he said and I let out another snort of laughter.

"Hmm, Lethe, any ideas?" I asked and she glanced up at me quickly.

"Well, depends, do you want something common, or something unique? Unique may make you sound like a dumbass but has the potential to sound cool. Like don't pick zephyr or some shit. You're not a sableye." she said and I let out another loud chuckle.

"Wow, y'all are on point today. Any more witty one-liners that you have?" I asked and they both shook their head.

"Well, run a few normal names by me, if I don't like any, I'll try some unique ones." said the Haunter, so I thought of some normal names and spouted them one by one.

"Jacob, Chris, Martin, Mike, Mitchell, Mark, Luke, just for start." I said and he thought for a minute.

"Lot of M names aren't there?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, there are, aren't there? I never really noticed that before." I said, thinking about how I had gotten through my entire life without realizing just how many people's names started with M.

"Well, Luke is decent, what about that?" he asked and I nodded, then looked to Lethe for a 3rd opinion.

"Thoughts Lethe?" I asked and she shrugged.

"As good as any I suppose." she said and I gave a final nod.

"Well then, Luke it is. With the power invested to me by absolutely fucking nobody, with a power that doesn't really exist, I now pronounce you, Luke." I said and it was Luke's turn to laugh.

"Haha, I like that one. Looks like you got some sarcasm as well. Though, if you train hard, you may get as good as me some day young grasshopper. It will take many years of linguistical training, but eventually, you may surpass even me. Let's begin, step one, be a smartass an question everyhting. Step two, be an asshole and pick apart absolutely everthing that anyone says. Question everything. Congrats, you've completed your training, here's a cookie!" said Luke and I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"Ahh, I can tell already that I'm gonna like you Luke. Come on, meet the rest of my team." I said as I half turned around and beckoned him over, only he didn't move. I waved my hand towards him and he still floated there, with a scowl. "Luke, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Do you still have that Ralts with you?" he asked and I bit my lower lip.

"Well, yeah, although she's a Gardevoir now. Why?"

"Well, she makes me uncomfortable. She could always tell where I was and was always kinda aggressive. Of course, this is back when I was a Ghastly, but all the same." he said and I chuckled.

"Well, maybe she was before, but she should be just fine now. Come on damnit." I said with a smile and he begrudgingly followed me down the stairs. "Hey Jess, Flower, come meet someone!" I shouted down the stairs as Lethe and I walked, while Luke hovered.

"Meet who? You've been upstairs." she shouted back, but I could hear the springs on the couch decompress and footsteps walking over. I made eye contact with Jess and she stopped in her tracks upon seeing who was behind me. "You?!" she shouted and I turned in time to see Luke recoil.

"Yeahhh, it's me." he said quietly and I looked back to see Jess glaring at me.

"Why the hell is he here? Jake, kick him out." she said and I looked down at Flower for the first time and she just looked confused.

"No, he's alright. Jess, Flower, this is Luke. Luke, my Gardevoir is Jess, Flower is the Glaceon, and You've met Lethe the Absol already." I said, trying to at least get them all on decent enough terms and diffusing the hostility between Jess and Luke.

"No, he's not staying. All those times that you got in trouble as a kid for stealing food from the fridge, th-" she started to say before I cut her off.

"Yes, I know, that was him. He's told me, and I forgave him for that." I said and she glared at me.

"He scared the shit out of me many, many times. I know you couldn't see him, but I always could feel him." she said, scowling at the both of us and Luke finally spoke up.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you." he said, and Jess turned to me.

"Well, what the hell is he doing here anyways? Do you really want him staying here with us?" she asked and I glared back at Jess, and to her credit, she backed down a little.

"Yes, yes I do. I've told him that he's more than welcome to stay under a few conditions. One, while any of us are here, he stays visable. Two, whenever we're not here, he keeps people out so that we can come back if we want to at pretty much any time. And Luke, I'm adding a third one alright?" I asked, and paused to see if he was still paying attention, which he was.

"All right, I'm here at your discretion. Name it." He said and I smiled and looked at Jess, if for no other reason than to drive home the fact that Luke was friendly and wanted to help out. She lost her nasty glare towards the both of us and instead raised her brow, waiting for me to outline the third rule of him staying here.

"Use normal doors and knock before you come in. Well, correction, knock, and if someone is in there, wait for them to tell you whether or not you can. No floating through walls please, I don't need the shit scared out of me at any point." I said and Luke looked thoughtful for a moment, then finally nodded.

"Sure, that'll be no problem. Anything else that you want from me? A firstborn child perhaps?" He said and I raised my eybrows.

"Sorry, not the right time I guess." He said, and putting his hand behind his head, looking embarrassed.

"Well, happy Jessica?" I asked and she nodded.

"Well, it looks like I'll have to be."

"That's not what I asked. I didn't ask if you'd accept the fact that he was here. If I wanted that I would've just told you to accept it. I asked if youre happy with it, or at least as much as you think that you could be for the situation." I asked her and she sighed and thought for a moment, evident by the movements of her head, as if she was having a conversation with herself. I waited patiently for her answer as we all continued to stand around the stairs, and finally she replied.

"Well, for the most part. But can I ask something else of Luke, Jake?" she asked and I raised my eyebrows and waved my hand at her, a gesture that she understood to mean continue.

"Well, I don't think that it'll be a problem often, but could we occassionally confine you to a room for, oh an hour or so?" She asked and I looked at her, and I felt my brows furrow, and I couldn't figure out what the hell she wanted that for I glanced at Luke quick and he looked equally as confused.

"Why Jess?" I asked and she looked like she didn't want to say it. _"Why do you want to confine him occasionally?"_ I thought, and she replied right back into my head.

"Well, I figured that if we're gonna be trapped here for a week, we may as well have some sexy fun, kill some time and whatnot." She said into my head and I rolled my eyes. Luke was watching us, looking back and forth between us, unable to tell what was going on.

 _"Well, yeah, I figured that we'd have some fun at some point too, but we don't really have to confine him to a room, especially if he follows the other rules."_ I thought, directing it at Jess, and she crossed her arms under her chest spike in defeat. "All right, you don't have to do that. She was just trying to reduce the possible interuptions during our 'alone time'." I said and he gave a knowing smile.

"Well, I wouldn't dare disturb sexy time. There's been nothing to fap to for a solid year, I ain't stopping that, in fact, I'll encourage it." he replied and I felt all frustrations dissapear as his witty remark caught me off gaurd. Lethe seemed to share the same sentiment as I did and let out a very hearty laugh along with me. Jess seemed to be mildly annoyed at it, but smiled all the same. Flower just seemed confused.

"What is fap?" asked Flower and I bit my lips in thought once I could stop smiling.

"Oh, young one? I'm sorry. Don't worry about it." said Luke and I shook my head.

"Not quite, she's just ignorant of the terminology." I said and he let out an "Ahh." I thought of a way to word it as the other two girls stood around me, waiting to see how I would handle it. "Well, you know what masturbating is right?" I asked and she shook her head. "remember the purple thing that you used before?" I asked and she looked surprised.

"You know about that?" She exclaimed, all while recoiling and looking like she wanted to dissapear into the floor, never to be seen again due to embarassment.

"Well, yeah. It's hard not to see it when you leave it on the end of the tub, and I know it wasn't Jess or Lethe so, yeah." I said, expecting it to be the end of her questions, but the next one turned the tides and backed me into a corner.

"How did you know it was me and not them?" she asked and Jes turned to me with a huge smile on my face, knowing exactly how, Lethe turned to me with a confused, but equally amused face, and poor Luke looked like he was caught up in the middle of something that he didn't want to be a part of. I felt my face turn red and I put my hand behind my head, almost comically, and I sighed, and tried to find a way out of it, bt alas, I found none. But before I could answer, Flower stepped in again. "Don't worry, you don't have to say." she said and Lethe shook her head.

"No, he does. Tell us Jacob, how did you know that it was her dildo and not one of ours?" asked Lethe and Jess agreed with her.

"Yeah, I'd like to hear you say it."

"Well, I know that it's your's Jess, you left it in my bag after you went out shopping that one time." I said, trying to turn it any way I could before my embarrassment overcame me and I was so red that I looked like a human Ledbya.

"What, a grown ass woman can't have a dildo? I ain't ashamed to admit it. Hey Luke, guess what?" She asked Luke, who had been staying silent and holding a grossed out face the whole time.

"What?" he asked sheepishly, not sure as to what she was gonna say.

"I have a dildo. Big purple one. See Jake? I don't care. Stop diverting the question. How did you know that Flower used it?" asked Jess and I found no way to stall any further.

"Well, tasteddifferent." I muttered and Jess just raised her eyebrows, while Flower tilted her head to hear me better.

"I'm sorry, you gotta say it louder and a little more clearly. One more time?" asked Jess and I narrowed my eyes at her, and she was doing her best to contin a serious bout of laughter, so I decided to bite the bullet, so to speak, and just say it.

"Well, y'all are gonna force it out of me, and I know that you know already Jess, fuck you by the way, but it tasted different. Yes, I know how you taste Jess, and you too Lethe, and it tasted different, so by process of elimination, it had to be Flower. Happy?" I asked, shutting up tighter than a Clamperl after I finishd my statement. Jess started to keel over in laughter and Lethe loked like she was trying very hard not to laugh. Flower was looking confused, while Luke looked like he was seriously biting his tongue. I let out a big sigh and shook my head.

"What do you mean it tasted differnet?" asked Flower and Jess started to laugh even harder. I let my had fall back and I stared at the celieng for a solid thirty seconds while Lethe failed to contain her laughter.

"This is one for you Lethe." I said and I looked down to see her looking at me like never before, a gleam in her eyes and her mouth curled into a very big smile.

"Yeah yeah you big baby. The grosser details gross you out? Don't wanna expain to her how every chick's vagina tastes a little different?" she said very loudly, and Jess collapsed on the floor onto er hands and knees and sat there for a solid thirty seconds without breathing, innstead only weezing. Luke looked at me with a lookmof awe and satisfaction.

"All three? Dude, you're rocking it." said Luke and I gave him a wink and he let out a bit of a chuckle. I looked down at Flower and she seemed to have more of a look of understanding.

"Well, that helps a bit, I guess. Thanks Lethe." said Flower and she turned around and I could see her go around the corner into the living room.

"Well, thanks for embarrassing me like that. I guess." I said, sorta angry, yet only jokingly angry in a lighthearted way.

"Ah Jake, you know we're only fucking with you right?" said Lethe, as Jessica finally recovered from being unable to breathe.

"Yeah yeah. And I'm only gonna be fucking with you tonight when I put anchovies on your pizza. I'll get the good shit, ham, bacon, olives, mushrooms, and maybe some onions, ohh sounds good doesnt it?" I said and she gased in mock offense.

"You wouldn't dare!" said Lethe and I narrowed my eyes and gave her a thin smile.

"Watch me, or maybe I'll leave you hanging during sex, I'll leave you so close, maybe right on the edge, all tied up, and you can't finish yourself. I won't help you either, I'll just leave you to your own agony." I finished, and she looked at me with what I couldn't tell was real offense or mock anymore.

"You wouldn't!" She said and I gave a slow nod.

"Maybe I will." I said and Jess finally managed to stand up and catch her breath and was currently biting her bottoom lip and looking at me with a sultry look on her face. "What are you thinking about Jessica?" I asked her and she let go of her bottom lip to talk.

"Well, the thought of you tying me up and being oh so helpless." She said with a wink, and I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Really? Never took you for the type to enjoy that, maybe we'll have to try it next time huh?" I said, forgetting that Luke was there and she nodded.

"Oh yeah."

"Hey guys, still here. Unless you're inviting me to watch, or recording it for me for later, can you stop before this becomes awkward for all of us?" said Luke and I let out an involuntary laugh from deep in my stomach.

"What's wrong? Awkward hard on? It's all good, I'll save the sexy talk for later." I said winking at Jess and Luke bowed at me.

"Thank you kindly." he said and I gave a nod.

"Anyways, I think I'm gonna go talk to Flower, so if you guys wanna decide on something for dinner, I'm ok with anything and I'm sure we'll find something for Flower. It can't be that hard." I said, and I turned around and towards the living room and I heard conversation resume behind me. I looked at the china cabinet as I passed, remembering the time that I broke a few and I got a serious slap on the ass. I smiled fondly at the memory, and made it to the doorway. I walked in to see Flower sitting on the couch by herself and staring off into space. I took the opportunity and sat down next to her. She jumped when I did, but settled right back down when I did.

"Hey Jake." she said, sounding somber.

"Hey Flower. What's wrong?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"Nothing, just bored."

"Flower, I've had Jess and Lethe for quite a long time, I know when something is wrong and when a woman is lying about how well she's doing. What's wrong?" I asked and she sighed.

"Well, sometimes I feel like you don't like me." She said quietly, not meeting my gaze as she said this, and I could hear footsteps approaching the doorway, then suddenly stopping, and turning around. I returned my attention to Flower.

"Why do you say that? I love you, I've loved you since the day that I saved you, and I'll never stop. Why do you think that I don't?" I asked her.

"Well, you treat me like a little baby. I don't know, I just feel like you exclude me from a lot of things..." she said, finihsing quietly and I sighed.

"I try not to, what do I exclude you from?" I asked and she looked at me, but she looked sad.

"Well, you always talk about having sex with Jessica, and Lethe, but never wih me."

"Flower, that's because you're young. I have had sex with you, as I'm sure you remember very well. I will again too, but I don't quite know when. And you say I'm treating you like a baby, that's because you're still young. You're still learning." I said, and she looked thoughtful.

"Well, I guess. Alright, thanks Jake." said Flower and I gave her a kiss on the head, which she enjoyed.

"All right, y'all can come back in." I shouted into the foyer where the remainder of my team and Luke were gathered. They seemed to have heard me and I could hear footsteps coming towards the living room, and they emerged, all with happy looks on their faces. Jess sat down and Lethe hopped up onto the couch while Luke floated there. "Decide what you want for dinner?" I asked and Lethe was the first to speak up.

"Indeed. Pizza. I want the pizza that you described earlier, becuase it sounds amazing, Jess mentioned a purely pepperoni pizza, and Luke, for whatever reason, suggested a pineapple and ham pizza, but that he was cool with a pepperoni." said Lethe and I looked up at Luke with disgust.

"What man? Pineapple pizza is good, I don't care what you all say." he said, and I rolled my eyes.

"No, if you like pineapple pizza, you're the spawn of Giratina. I don't care what anyone says. I'm sure not paying for pineapple pizza. I'll get a pepperoni pizza though." I said and he rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Well, that's why I mentioned that I was ok with that too. Jess and Lethe had pretty much the same reaction." said Luke and I looked over to my girls on the other couch.

"I've raised you all well. Now anyways, I'll get that ordered and we're in for a nice lazy night of movies and shit!" I said, and with that, I picked up my phone, and commenced a nice lazy night.

A/N

Hey, sorry for the abrupt ending, but I still have things to do tonight and I want to get this out, nothing important would've happened anyways, but unless you want to actually see it, I'll just skip to tomorrow morning. Anyways, let me know what you think of this chapter, whether it was good, bad, and if it was bad, what am I doing wrong? Anyways, If y'all have any requests for the story, give me a PM or leave it in a comment, it can be a person, an event, or whatnot. I'll at least seriously consider anything. I saw that someone unfollowed the story, so I ask for a moment of silence for the lost reader. ...

All right, anyways, I don't have any more to say, so I'm lamosamo67, and I'm out!


	35. He who smiles most

A/N

Well, Hello again to everyone. I am back for another chapter of The beautiful People. Now, a few small thngs, specifically to Lampshade Ninja. Thank you time and time again for your reviews, they're insightful, they're detailed, and as I see after this last one, you give constructive criticism. Thank you. And now, I'll answer a few of your comments one by one. **To everyone else, feel free to skip the remainder of this.** Yeah, I know that lemons are few and far between, but as you guessed, they're coming. Not a ton, but still some. Sorry for not doing any, they're just hard to write well at least I feel. And I'm glad that you liked Luke, he's the smartass that every story needs. And I sorta like the idea of incorperating the parents a little more, I may do that. And Lamp, you need to get an account or add me on skype or something, my Skype is in my profile, give me some feedback before I release a chapter or to run some ideas by you. Anyways, to the rest of you who are reading this, sorry for the long AN, and back to your regularly sheduled chapter! :D

-POV Jake-

I woke up on the couch, snuggled up between Jess and Lethe, with Flower on my other side. I had Lethe on my lap and Jess was snoring on my shoulder. I looked around as much as I could without disturbing anyone else. I saw Luke napping on the chair across from me and I felt a sense of calm from within me. I shifted just enough to get comfortable, and I felt Lethe stir on my lap. I gave her a scratch on the head and she pushed herself into it.

"Morning" I said and she let out a large yawn before replying.

"Hey Jake, sleep well?" She asked and I gave an affirmattive "Mmmhmm"

"What about you?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, nothing special though. Had a dream that we were doing it though. It was quite an amazing dream if I do say so myself." she said with a wink.

"Well, I hate to admit, but I had a dream about having sex with Jess, and her newfound kink." I said, perhaps a little too loudly, and Luke piped up.

"Now, if someone would dream about that with me we could get this party started, and I'd complete the circle by dreaming about you Lethe." he piped up and I let out a snort.

"Damnit Luke, shut the fuck up." I said, albeit laughing. I looked down at Lethe and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Luke, that's gross. I ain't coming within ten feet of your ghosty dick. I don't think that I'd be able to find it, and not because it's invisible." said Lethe and Luke recoiled at the personal shot taken at him.

"Ohh, that hurts, both my pride and physically." he said and I sat there silently, with a huge smile on my face.

"Well, it better." she said and I bit my lips, not wanting to say anything that would genuinely piss Luke off. I had a feeling that Lethe and Luke were joking, but I wasn't sure how far I could take it.

"What's this I'm hearing about a ghosty dick? Lethe, are you sucking off Luke?" asked Jess from next to me and I jumped a small bit at unexpectedly hearing her right in my ear. "Oh, sorry for scaring you Jake."

"No problem." I replied and Lethe looked up and glared at Jess.

"Bitch please, I ain't that desperate for a lay yet, unlike some people cough cough you." Lethe replied and I had the feeling that she wasn't joking around anymore.

"Ohh, you'd better watch it" replied Jess and I held up a hand to silence the both of them. Luke had since shut up and was looking guilty at what he had started.

"All right, both of you, Lethe, you specifically." I said, a bit angry at how snarky that Lethe was.

"Sorry Jake." replied Lethe and I shook my head.

"Just cut the shit and it's all right." I said and she turned away but I could tell that she rolled her eyes at me.

"Well, most of us are up so far. Flower is still sleeping, but we'll let her sleep. What do you all think that we should do today? I don't know of anything that's going on in town that's special. The fair packed up long ago, and isn't coming back until next month. Any ideas? Anyone?" I asked and Luke piped up.

"Orgy?" he suggested and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm in" replied Jess and I chuckled and Lethe nodded too.

"Sounds good to me." she said and I wasn't quite sure if they were joking.

"Wait, I was joking." said Luke quickly.

"Eh, I sorta am." replied Jess and Lethe looked up.

"I was joking too, and what do you mean by sorta?" asked Lethe.

"Well, I sorta wanna have some fun today Jake, it's been far too long, plus, I cant stop thinking about what you said yesterday." replied Jessica, but she whispered the last part into my ear, and gave me a kiss on the neck as she reurned to her normal sitting position.

"Well well, maybe. I'll definately try to set some time aside for that." I said, looking into her eyes and smiling.

"Well, what time will that be so I can quarantine myself in the room next to it with a box of tissues?" asked Luke and it broke the sexual mood between Jess and I and we both started to laugh.

"Well, I don't know, and you can go pretty much whereever you want, just not in our room." I said and he nodded with a mile.

"All right. Yes yes, my plan is all coming to a head. Eh? Get it? Head? Pun?" Luke said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Damnit Luke, that was both awful and amazing."

"Well thank you, that's what makes a pun so great. The worse it is, the better the pun is. If at least half the group threatens to hit you, then it was a pretty damned good pun. Wanna hear another?" asked Luke, sounding hopeful and Lethe shook her head, and Jess seemed indifferent.

"Eh, I'd be interested to see what you have." she said, and I nodded.

"Yeah, I sorta wanna hear another. Show me what you got." I said and he smiled and rubbed his hands together.

"Excellent, soon enough you'll be a pun master like me. After all, I've had plenty of time to practice." he said and he smiled and looked up, as if in thought, and he began to rub his imaginary beard. "Ahh, here's a good one. What do you call it if someone robs a china shop that specializes in drinking utensils?" he asked and I furrowed my eyebrows, thinking.

"Well, I know it and Luke, you should be ashamed of yourself for such a shitty pun." said Jessica and that made me curious.

"I, I don't know. What?" said Lethe and Luke looked to me.

"Well, do you have an answer?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No, what?" I asked and he smiled and tried to speak, but failed and succumbed to aughter for a breif second. I raised my eyebrows, doubting that it could be as funny as he was letting on.

"A _mugging_. Eh? Get it?" He asked, and he fell over laughing. I took a deep breath, and let out a long sigh.

"Luke, shut up. That was shitty." I said and he nodded.

"Indeed it was. The shittier it was, the better it is." he said and I looked at Jess, with my brows raised.

"I dunno, I thought it was decent. I still wanna beat the shit outta him, but it was well constructed." said Jess and I gave her a half smile.

"Well, look at that. Someone genuinely liked it. Although we all sorta want to slap you for that." I said and he nodded.

"I can accept that." he said, and I finally saw movement from Flower.

"Mornin Flower." I said, and she perked her head up and looked around.

"Morning, what's all the lauging about?" she asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Luke told a bad joke." I said and she uncurled and stood up, and gave a long stretch. Once she had done that, she sat down and wrapped her long blue tail around her paws.

"What was it? I wanna hear it." she asked and I looked to Luke.

"This is the only time that I will ever tell you to tell a pun. But, tell her." I said, sighing halfway through it, not believing the words coming out of my own mouth.

"Haha, all right. Flower, what do you call it when someone robs a china shop that only sells cups?" he asked and Flower thought for a minute, then another minute.

"Want me to tell you?" Luke suggested once we were halfway through the third minute of silence as Flower tried to figure it out.

"Not yet.." She said quietly, with a look of extreme concentration.

"Flower, just let him tell you please." I said and she shook her head. "Why are you so obsessed with figuring out a pun?" I asked her, and she looked at me and looked away.

"Well, no reason. What is it?" she asked, soundig dejected.

"Well, now I'm not sure that I want to say, I'm just sorta sad now." said Luke, looking at Flower concerned. I waved my hand in a circle, meaning for him to continue, and he seemed to get the meaning. "Well, a mugging." he said and she looked at me, confused.

"I don't get it." she said and I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it Flower." I said, and after I had finished speaking, the room was silent, the mood broken by Flower. We sat there in silence for what felt like eternity, but in reality was only a few minutes. I watched the clock behind Luke tick, and I watched the hands spin around as time moved.

"Why don't we go and get some late breakfast? Or order some?" asked Jess and she knocked me out of my trance which was induced by the clock. I bit my lip and considered the options of what we could do.

" _Well, I am sorta hungry. And I don't know what else there is to do. What the hell, might as well."_ I thought and I nodded. "Sure, I can't think of anything else better to do. Anywhere in specific? Or should we order for here. Actually, we should probably do that, because Luke." I said and Luke looked at me curiously.

"What about me prevents us from leaving?" He asked.

"Well, think about it, how often do you see ghost pokemon out and about on the street and in the restaraunts. Not often right? I suppose it doesn't explicitly prevent us from doing anything or going anywhere, it may not be the best for right now. At least for breakfast." I said and he looked unsure of what I said. "You know, I don't even really know why, but let's stay in. I suppose that that's a bullshit excuse." I said and he nodded.

"You know, I wouldn't be offended if you just asked if we could stay in, In fact, I sorta wanna too, but dont bullshit like that." He said, looking annoyed, so I looked away and ended up staring off into space.

"Sorry." I said quietly, and I let my head fall back so I didn't catch a response. "Well, let's find something. Either y'all can pick, or I can just surprise us all." I said, not looking down at them all. I didn't hear a response for a while, and I didn't care enough to look down so I let the topic slide for a while. "you know, I'm sorry." I said, and I heard Jess speak first.

"What for?" she asked me.

"Well, sometimes I'm a huge dick. I admit, I'm not always the most sociable of people, but I'm just taking it to the next level. Sorry." I said, still looking u.

"Jake, It's fine. I'm sure it's not easy with the three of us." replied Jess and Luke spoke up.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's hell when their cycles all match up. I'd be cranky too." he cracked and I rolled my eyes and felt a smile come to my face.

"Ahh, Luke, do me a favor please?" I asked him.

"What would that be?"

"Never change." I said, happy and I heard him fall silent.

"Well, I don't think that I could even if I tried to." he said sorta quietly. I finally picked my head up and I looked at him.

"Well, what do you mean by that?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Later today I can tell you if you're still interested." he said and i nodded, somewhat concerned.

"Sure, I'll remind you if you're still open to tell it later." I said and he nodded, but immediately shook off his mood.

"Well, enough about that, I'm fucking starving. Can we get something to eat? Or rather you guys go out and get something, seeing as I'm under house arrest here." he said, seeming to be joking but I could sense a little bit of hostility.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Dude, I was joking, but I suppose now isnt the time, with how hungry I am. Every moment wasted in joking around is just raising the chances that I'll whither away from starvation." He said and it was my turn to roll my eyes. I gave him a hearty smile and turned towards the rest of my crew, at least the ones who were paying attention at least.

"So, what are y'all in the mood for?" I asked and I got thoughtful stares from Lethe and Flower, but Jess seemed to be staring off into space still. "Jess? Hello?" I said, waving my hand to get her attention. She seemed to comically snap out of whatever daydream she was in, and looked slightly embarrased.

"What? Sorry." she asked me and I raised my eyebrows.

"What 'cha thinking about?" I asked and she looked away from me, and bit her lip.

"Stuff." she replied, intentionally avoiding the question.

"What kind of stuff, specifically." I said and she raised her eyebrows at me.

"Are you really gonna make me tell you?" she asked me and I just looked at her with a small smirk.

"Well, you tried to avoid the question, so I sorta am." I said and she let out a huff.

"Well, if you must know, I was daydreaming about you tying me to the bed again." She said with a look that I could only describe as satisfaction.

"I promise, that'll come. When did you start thinking of that?"

"Well, about five minutes ago." she said and I shook my head and waved my hand back and forth at her.

"Not what I meant, when did you realize that you liked being tied up?" I asked and I snuck a sidelong glance at Luke, who was looking curiously at Jess.

"Well, I-do I have to say with Luke here?" she said and I shook my head.

"No, I wasn't gonna make you say anything past what you were daydreaming about. Although I am curious. Now we should probably stop before Luke realizes that his dick is on show for all to see." I said and I looked over at him just in time to see him look down, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Lethe look over quickly and Luke looked back up at me maliciously when he realized that I was kidding.

"Ohh, that was a heart attack for a few seconds." he said and I chuckled.

"Well, stop staring at her so intently when we're talking about sex. Makes you look like a creeper." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah Yeah, didn't I tell you that there's very little fapping material around here and that I needed SOMETHING to fap to?" He said and Jessica gave him a disgusted look.

"Ew Luke, don't please." She said, looking almost angry.

"Too late, I have enough material." he said and I gave him a warning glare and he backed down immediately. Jess continued to stare at him and I spoke up.

"Luke, just remember that you can go too far with your jokes. Don't piss off Jess." I said and he nodded.

"Noted, now, can we get back to breakfast?" he asked and I stood up.

"Actually, I'm just gona go grab something. I'll grab 4 differnet dishes, and you 4 can choose between good? I asked and they all seemed to give halfhearted answers. "Well, you're all getting distracted. Now, either give me a solid idea as to what you want and I'll run off and get it, or I can pick whatever I think that you'd like." I said and I got a couple of nods to that so I decided that it was good enough. "Luke, what do you not like? I don't know you well enough. Tell me what you don't like and I'll avoid it." I said and he looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Anything tomatoes. And I like egg based things." he said and I thought for a moment, until a specific thought struck me.

"Wait, you like pineapple on your pizza, but no tomatoes?" I asked and he nodded.

"Indeed."

"What about ketchup?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Nope. Nothing tomato." he said and I gave him a horrified look.

"What? Ketchup is amazing." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Nope. Ranch." he replied and I considered it for a moment.

"Well, all right. Ranch is pretty good. But anyways, I'll be right back." I said, as they all nodded and began talking amongst themselves, and I walked out the door.

-30 minutes later-

I walked into the door to see everone on the couch snoozing, but not quite asleep. When I closed the door behind me, they all seemed to jump awake.

"Finally, I'm starving.!" Shouted Flower and I nodded.

"I am indeed back. Flower, the eggs and waffles are for you, Luke, I got you a ham and cheese omlette, Lethe, I got you the meat specal, sausage, bacon, ham, hash browns, and Jess, I wasn't quite sure what you wanted, so I picked up what they claim to be the worlds best fruit and maple oatmeal. I got a sausage egg and cheese sandwhich so if you don't like it, I'll trade with you." I said and she shook her head.

"No, that sounds pretty good. Thanks Jake!" she said happily, and I walked over to the dining room table, and set the dishes all down at various points. Flower to my left, Jess to my right, and Lethe and Luke across from me. We all sat down, as I made a pot of coffee and got some utensils. I dropped the forks and spoon to Jess off and we all started pigging out on the meal.

"So Luke, if you don't mind me asking now, you said earlier that you don't think that you don't think that you'd ever be able to change. What's that about?" I asked and he swallowed a bite of omlette.

"Well, it's a long story. I guess that I'm ok with telling it, but I warn you that it may sorta ruin the mood." he said and I held up a hand to stop him.

"I'm fine with that, but lemme get some coffe first, it's done. Luke, you drink coffee?" I shouted into the dining room as I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the pot of coffee.

"Not normally, but if you're offering then I'll take a cup. Cream, no sugar." he shouted back and I nodded to myself. I made Jess and Lethe their coffee first and brought it out to them. I recieved a couple of "Thanks" in return, and I went back into the kitchen to make my own cup. I made my cup and Lukes and he nodded his appreciation as he dropped his fork, picked up the mug and took a big sip.

"All right, ready?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much whenever you are." I said and Jess and Lethe stopped chewing to listen, and even Flower quieted down to listen.

"Well, I guess it all started when I was a young ghastly. Probably a year or two old. I was always with my grandpa, he taught me to be the way I am, a smartass and my sense of humor. He taught me my linguistic skills by constantly having mock arguements and picking apart everything that was said. As such, I became very good with words in general. Fast forward a year, and I find out he's sick. I go to see him and I can tell that he's nearing the end. Grandpa Gengar sits down and calls me over. He says 'Ghast, which was my nickname at the time, you've learned a lot from me. Never forget what I've taught you. Always take your knowledge with you, since a good tongue can solve a lot. I'm sure that you can tell as well as I can, that I'm sick, and nearing my time, but always remember what I've said, I couldn't be prouder of you though, as I'm watching you grow and learn and you're getting better and better at what you do. Never forget that I love you. Now go, live your life.' he said and I was unable to speak, I remember thinking about what he said almost nonstop for the next few days until my mom came to me one day about a week later and told me of his passing. I was devestated. If you couldn't tell, we were extremely close, I couldn't have asked for someone better. I took his words to heart and I always worked on my linguistical skills and I tried to model myself after him. I'd like to think that I did a good job though." said Luke, growingquiet and breaking off. We were all silent at the table, enough so to where you could hear a pin drop.

"Well, Luke, I think that you have done a great job in that. Arceus knows that you can make us all laugh and I've noticed your way with words. I'm sure your grandpa is extremely proud of who you are today." I said, and he looked up at me, and I couldn't read what little emotion that he was showing.

"Thanks dude, I think about him a lot. I try to fufill his final wishes to me." he said and I bit my lip, unable to think of something else to say in reply to that.

"Well, what happened in your life after that?" Asked Jess and Luke looked up and at her."

"What do you mean? I feel like that's me pretty well."he said and she shook her head.

"No, that's one thing. One thing doesn't define you. I want to know the full Luke." she said and I shot her a grateful glance, but I'm not sure that she caught it. Luke seemed to toy with the idea of telling the rest of his life story.

"It's not much, especially in comparison to that, but I'll tell it if you wanna hear it." he said and I nodded, and I saw Jess do the same. Flower and Lethe looked silently, seemingly waiting for the story to start again. "Well, after that, I was always sort of sad. I ended up leaving home a year later against my parents wishes and I made my living on the streets. I had depression, and I barely made it day to day. Eventually, I found your house, and I moved in as I told you before. Sorry again about that. Anyways, year after year I was here just watching and barely living. You reminded me of a younger me and I sorta came to my senses after quite a while. It was quite recently actually. I realized that being sad didn't solve anything, but soon after that, I saw your parents die. My condolences by the way, and I decided that I'd stay here for a bit, and figure out what I wanted to do for a while. Then you came back, and you know the rest." finished Luke, and he sat there, poking at his omlette with his fork, and we all sat there quietly.

"Well, thank you Luke." I finally said and he gave me an unsure look.

"What for?" he asked.

"For sharing your life with us. I know that it can't be easy, but thanks." I said and he looked away.

"Well, I don't know if thanks is quite the right thing to say there, but you're welcome." he said, as we all sort of picked at our food, seeing as the story had ruined the mood, as he predicted.

"Well, anyways. Let's finish our breakfast so we can all figure something to do for the day." I said, and we all resumed our eating, aleit at a much slower pace. And after the story, I felt empathy for Luke. Those who smile the most, also hurt the hardest.

A/N

Well, I'm done with another chapter and it's almost 11 at night here. I check FFN here and there even when I'm not writing and read comments. Anyways, don't forget the beginning AN, and I don't think that I have anything to say except the usual. Leave a comment, tell me how it is, good, bad, otherwise, and any requests or the such. A few special thank you's to UmiX3 (I doubt you'll read this, but thanks for the advice dude), Turnbomb, TheMisrepresented, Lampshade, and on the rare chance that you're rading this, Crimson Darkrai. Anyways, thak you all so much for reading, and I'm Lamosamo67, and I'm out!


End file.
